New Beginnings New Directions
by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX
Summary: Mr. Shue is back. With the class of 2013, and Regional's, less then a year a way, he wants to bring new memories, gather new friends, and prove that this year, that the New Directions can win again. SYOC CLOSED.
1. Prologue

This is my first SYOC. _Ever_. I figured, I would give it a shot. My cousin, has one going, and I figured that this would run into hers, at Regional's. (Provided she doesn't change her mind again.) Please send SYOC to my Inbox. I'll keep this open for a week (or maybe longer.) I'm looking for nine more characters. App on Profile.

My ORIGINAL O/C'S I have placed:

Hero Smith, age 16  
Corey McGuire, age 16  
Violet Grohl, age 17 (Sorry Mr. Dave Grohl, I apologize for using your daughters name, in a F/F of a show that you hate. I promise, if you ever see this, I won't place her with any Foo Fighters songs. Matter of fact, I think, I will have it set that she doesn't like the band, though I do.)

* * *

Prologue

I missed my other students already. Sure, I knew it was coming, but I still missed them, though I got scattered e-mails throughout the summer on how everyone was doing. Finn and Rachel worked everything out, and back to being engaged. I'm happy for them. Then I smile to myself, and figure, why not try again.  
Form new friends. New memories. New year. New Directions. I knew that I still had three members on board, but I would place, a sign up sheet anyways.  
"Why even bother with that waist of a space?" spat Sue Sylvester, though she already knew the answer.  
"Because, Sue, I like to prove you wrong, this year, as I did last year," I tell her, with my smile, in which she hated to see so much.  
"Ok. Bring it on, but I'll win the kids over, I always do, and as much as I would love to stay and chat, I have other important things to do," she sarcastically announced, and walked away. As she walked away she evilly yelled at a couple freshman. Nope, Sue Sylvester hadn't changed over the summer. Somehow, I doubted that she would.

* * *

"Guess who's back, back again," I sang, as I met up with my best friend, Violet Grohl on the first day back to William McKinley High School.  
"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just make that reference, so we can head to announcements, and see what clubs, we can sign up for, and not attend them," she sarcastically told him.  
"The Yearbook committee will be looking for staffers," I announce, as we walk in the entrance to the school.  
"No thanks, I get labeled enough wearing my Flynn's Arcade hoodie," she tells me with a smile.  
"Yeah, because your obsessed with the eighties, and your favorite movie is Pretty in Pink," I tell her. Then I saw it.  
"We could sign up for Glee Club," I suggest already having a pen in my hand so I could write down, my name on the empty line.  
"Former Santa Clara surfer meets show choir. Hmmm that would be interesting to see," she tells me sarcastically, as she pulls her dyed red hair into a ponytail. "To see that, I'm in," she tells me, as she steals my pen, and writes her name down on the line under mine.

* * *

Today, was my first day at McKinley. I was nervous, but what could I do about it? I was the new student. Bully territory. Fresh meat. I get out of my dad's old school Dodge Charger, and head into the school. Inside I wasn't bothered with. I guess, they figured I was a freshman, so I got a free pass. In the hallways, I saw scattered, cheerleaders in uniform, I was guessing that had their uniforms from the summer. Everything was going great. Until I ran into him.  
"Whoa. Hey, where you headed to in such a hurry?" he asks me, with a smile.  
"The office. I start classes here today," I tell him.  
"No. Worries. I'm Corey McGuire," he introduces. I finally get a good look at him. Blue green eyes. Faux spiky dyed maroon hair.  
"I'm Hero Smith," I tell him, now purposely looking into his blue green eyes.  
"Well, then you are headed in the right direction, I was headed there anyways, to see if I could have a class change," he tells me.  
"Well I feel comforted," I tell him with a giggle.  
"Alright then, welcome to McKinley," he tells me.  
"Thanks"  
"If you get a chance, sign up for glee club," he tells me, before he drops off whatever it was that he needed to drop off, and left. Maybe, this year wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Cast List

CAST LIST (ND) Starting with the Sign Up sheet.

(I would like mention, that if they didn't make it into Glee Club, and you did submit your character I will still use them, as cameo's like on the show, because you were nice enough to submit them, and they are your characters, I wouldn't want to throw them aside. And even if they didn't make Glee Club, I hope you stick with me to end, which will be Regional's (I know I spoiled it a little.) Thank you.

GIRLS 

Violet Grohl, 17 Junior (My OC)

Hero Smith, 16 Sophomore (My OC)

Abigale Puckerman, 14 Freshman (gleerox)

Kristina Mae Corner, 14 Freshman (WaffleManiac)

Katie Marie Moone, 14 Freshman (redpetal888)

Demelza Holden, 18 Senior (MirrorSpirit19)

Natalie Cunningham, 15 Freshman(Linneagb)

Levy Heartfilia, 17 Senior (curiositygleek)

BOYS

Corey McGuire, 17 Junior (My OC)

Andrew Henry Williams, 16 Sophomore (Max-0013)

Darren Joseph Whitman, 18 Senior (calisurfingboy2)

Brant Dilaurentis, 16 Sophomore (PrettyLittleSlut)

Jason Percival Park, 16 Sophomore (Hell Devil 13)

DIETER WOLFGANG GÜNTER, 18 Senior (a friend of mine that don't use FFN, but wanted to join in on the story anyways.)

Also in the next few chapters, I will be needing Glee Mentors, they can be from Season 1-3 or any of the new members in Season 4. I'm planning to do what Finn has done so far.

Some characters may need to double up, and I noticed I added ten more characters. It was tough, on a few of the girls, and had a hard time deciding which ones to accept. The boys on the other hand, was no contest, since I only had five (or six) submitted I believe. Now Mr. Shue has the lucky thirteen. As the title says. New Year. New Directions.


	3. Hero, Andy

Chapter 1

I don't own Glee. Mr. Murphy & Mr. Falcheck do. Nor do I own any of the submitted characters, I have in this story other than my own. (I have listed who they belong to, on the list before this chapter.) I don't own of the songs/lyrics, that appear in this.

* * *

(Hero)

Everything seemed weird at lunch time. I turned my iPod on to my favorite band of the week, which was, Swedish House Mafia, and headed to the student bulletin board, and noticed only three other names, had been listed. The first being, Corey.

"You signing up?" I hear a voice behind me. "Because, I hear that they aren't that good. They fell short, last year, or something, but the Cheerio's are always looking for new members, so they can win again," the medium height tall blond girl told me.

"No thanks. I broke my ankle at cheering camp once, and since then have lost interest. I'll take my chances with the music," I tell her, as I write down my name under the third name on the list. "I'll see you in class," I sarcastically tell her, and walk away towards the library. I had no clue, if I had her in classes or not. I didn't bother to learn her name.

As I entered the library, there had to have been about fifteen students in all in the entire library. I push my raven black hair, behind my ears, and head towards the Science Fiction section for the last Robert Jordan book, I wasn't sure if they had it, but the last school I was at had the entire series, well before the newest book comes out. I heard the bell ring before I could even see what the books were that they had in the series. I would have to look later. As I head for class, I make one last stop at the bulletin board, no more names, than before. Oh well four was a start.

I keep walking towards World History, and countdown to my next class. Forty nine and forty five seconds. I really hoped that this day would go by faster, so I could see Corey again, and tell him that I had signed up, though my voice wasn't that good.

(Abigale Puckerman)

Freshman year. I'm sure it was going to be a bitch. I mean, when you're a freshman, you get told it's the best four years of your life. It only takes two seconds, to change that. I enter McKinley not knowing a single soul, well except my brother, Jake, but I had only met him once, and got a long great. As I roam the hallways, I can obviously spot the Cheerio's.

"Why it must be a Puckerman," that was the first thing I heard, as got involved with the crowd.

"In the flesh, and you are," I openly greet, as I push my dark brown, with golden highlighted hair out of the corner of my face. Not that would matter, he would be back there in a few moments, because, I didn't place a barrette in this morning.

"I am your new best friend. My name is, Lisney Bay," she tells me, as we pass the Cheerio's.

"I have one question, how did you know I was a Puckerman? I mean, I just started here," I ask curious.

"Well, you're look exactly like Puck. Every girl in the entire school knows what Puck looks like," she tells me with a Cheerio's smile. "That includes the Cheerio's," she adds.

"So do the Cheerio's rule the school, or something?" I ask fearing the answer.

"You could say that. They win every year, well except for when Mr. Shuester, the Glee Club director, won, Regional's and we lost. So this year, Coach Sylvester, is coming back better, and wants to win. I'm planning on trying out today," she tells me. "You should totally try out with me. I bet you'll get a spot," she adds.

"Sounds great," I tell her. I wasn't so sure, so I agree.

"Well then, what class do you have now?" she asks changing the subject.

"Biology with Mr. Kent," I tell her, as I pull out my schedule from my back pocket.

"Well then, my fellow Cheerio, lets' get there," she says with a giggle, and puts her arm in mind. Maybe this year will great after all.

(Andrew Henry Williams)

As I leave from Automotive class, I walk by the bulletin board, and glance at what is different, that I may want to try for. Granted, I have soccer, and football, and most of the time, I wonder how I even have time for both. Then I see it. The flier for New Directions, a show choir group. Only two names, had been filled, so I grab my pen, and figure why not. _Andrew Williams_. As I head to my next class, I see her. The girl that drove the old '68 Dodge Charger. I wonder how the hell get that lucky to drive a '68 beauty car, when you go to school here. Sure, I want to stop by her locker, and ask her, but I just shrug it off and head to algebra.

"Hey Andy," I hear my teammate Ron yell at me. "Wait up," he adds when he knows that I have her attention.

"Coach told me to tell you that practice has been cancelled today. He didn't say why though. Today Varsity has their game, against the Knights," he adds as a reminder.

"Alright thanks dude," I tell him as I give him a high five, and get to class.

I take my seat, by the front of the classroom, and watch as the Varsity Letterman jackets walk in, with their, Cheerio girlfriends, then I notice, the new girl. I turn my head, and look out the window, just long enough for her to walk by. Jesus, why was I so nervous on at least asking her name? Then Jake Puckerman walks in, and sits at the table behind me.

"You coming to the game tonight?" he asks.

"No. I have other plans, besides, we'll beat the Knights, anyways," I tell him.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind then," he tells me, and then Mr. Wong walks in, making it known that we had his attention for forty five minutes.

* * *

I apologize for this being such a short chapter. I don't even know how good this is, but it was the best that I could come up with. If your chosen character hasn't appeared yet, I promise, they will either before or after auditions.


	4. Mel, Violet, Bran, Katie, Lev

Chapter 2

* * *

(Demelza Holden)

I head to my locker at the end of the day, as I normally do. I pass the "_Epic Rap Battle in History_" club, and just roll my eyes. I wasn't about to say anything to them, it was their thing. Like the hacky sack group. Then I pass it. New Directions. Of course, they were known around here, and of course, I wanted my share.

My idol, Rachel Berry lead this group to Regional's, and I was going to have my shot, so I write my name down, under Andrew's name. Tomorrow at lunch time, I would be giving my audition. This day forward, I, Mel Holden, plan it to try at least. I run fingers through my wavy ginger hair, and head to my locker.

(Violet Grohl)

I walked by just before study hall. I glance and see that a few more names had been added. This was great. Of course, it wasn't as much the over so Queen Bee's of the Cheerio's. Out of every click in high school, I can't stand that one the most. They think they are so perfect, and can judge everyone.

I look at the other announcements on the bulletin, and see that the theater class is putting on a production of _Footloose_, and decide whether or not, I should go help out and be a choreographer for the production or not, since I know every move. Then I figure, nah, Corey needs me more. The production, in which, most of the student body has, only seen the recent crappy remake of, could wait for someone else. I slip my cassette player back in my pocket, and press play to my _Lost Boys _soundtrack.

"This is 2012, not the eighties, can't you afford an iPod, or some shit like that?" one of the Cheerio's asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know, mommy and daddy had me in the wrong generation. Sorry, I guess, no iPod today," I sarcastically tell her.

"Oh I could let you barrow mine, but oops it's not charged," the blond pony tailed Cheerio tells me sarcastically.

"Whatever, I would love to stay and talk about how modern day technology is more advanced then the eighties, but I have classes I have to attend to," I tell them, and walk away ignoring whatever else they have to say, and head to class turning up the soundtrack, as I walk down the hallways.

(Katie Marie Moone)

I looked at the billboard thing. There were way too many options, that I could choose from. Sure, I was a freshman, but that didn't mean, I would fit in. Sure, I liked music, and I could listen to Gangnum all day, I could even do the dance. Then again, I was probably the only freshman girl, that school had ever seen a Loki hoodie. I know I get judged, but I show my true colors when that happens. Finally, I see, the sheet for New Directions. There had been a few names on it. Two boys, and a few girls. I guess, I was in. I mean, Anime Club, and writing club, I joined those as well. I could find time for all three. My goal this year was to fit in. I wasn't sure if this was a start, but I was about to find out.

"Good luck, when you join. Rumor has it, that it's legend, that the club gets slushied," a boy, who stands behind me says to me.

"Well then, I'll take my chances. I'll see you there. I'm Jake, by the way," he tells me, and heads to wherever it is, that he is headed to. Then he walks back. "Don't forget, it's tomorrow at lunch time, and I'll be there," he adds, and leaves again.

(Brant Dilaurentis)

I roam the halls, before I head to the locker room, where the swimming pool is. Then I spotted it. New Directions, and what I could see, was that they only had two boys listed, and a bunch of girls. I figure, what the hell, why not give it a go? I don't like it, I can always quit. It's high school after all, and what more besides high school, parties, sex, and being a student. I grab the pen from the Cheerio's sign up sheet, and write my name down.

"Man whore Ban, signing up for singing loner club?" I heard HJ, one of the Cheerio's ask.

"And ruin my swimming rep? This high school, not High School Musical," I lie, but she knew that anyways, she just smirks, and goes along with it. "Well excuse me, I have to head to swim team. We have a match to get ready for," I add and walk towards the swimming pavilion.

(Levy Heartfilia)

I spotted the post on my way to class. Pre-Calculus, actually. Normally, I would be on time, but today seemed like I didn't care. Sure, today was the third day for us, and the first for freshman, but that's a different plotline. I look some more, pretending to be interested in other clubs. Anime club, Sewing club (since when did McKinley have something of sewing?), Book club, Poetry club, Cheerio's, FanFiction club. Hmmm, FFC sounded interesting, but then again, I didn't want to be bothered with the fan girls.

"Joining the club?" a boys voice, behind me ask.

"Yeah, I was thinking on it. I love to sing," I admit, though I stopped it before I said anything else. Then I realized that he looked _familiar_, but I couldn't exactly place who he was.

"You're in Pre-Cal class. I'm Corey McGuire," he introduces himself, as he brushes his faux spiky hair down.

"Yeah, I thought you looked familiar," I tell him with a smile.

"Least you can do is give it a shot, the auditions are lunch time tomorrow," he tells me, and heads to class.

* * *

I believe I covered everyone's back story/thoughts as to why they signed up. If not, I apologize, and they will have a place in 'Auditions'. There are a couple of characters, that will be introduced after auditions. If you haven't sent me in your mentors yet, I will need them shortly after 'Auditions'. Thanks :)


	5. Auditions

Chapter 3

_Auditions_

* * *

__Before anything, I would like to mention, that not all songs on here, have all of the lyrics. (I believe it split 50/50) Mainly because, on the show they never pull the full song in. Another thing is, that this chapter is told multi-chapter, so if you follow the apprentices, you'll fully understand each view. I have changed my 'Meet the Mentors' chapter to chapter 5 (or 6) so that I can bring in everyone else, who hasn't been introduced yet. Please, let me know how I did on this chapter. It took me seven hours to type/youtube/lyric search/copy & paste.

* * *

(Corey)

"You won't believe, how many people signed up. I just walked by, and there was like six other people I think. Something like that," I tell Violet, as I catch up with her before lunch, and she pulls down, well stretches down her keyboard tie black tee, and she pulls her old school headphones off her eats.

"Does that include us?" she asks, as she attempts to put her headphones back on.

"Well yeah, Monkey Brain, and that new girl, Hero," I tell her, then we head towards her locker, so she could grab her 1980's _Gremlin's_ lunch box and thermos. "You're my best friend, and all, but sometimes, I think, you have realized that this is the twenty first century," I tell her, as she shuts her locker, and he head towards the auditorium.

"I realize what century this is, but the eighties are vintage for the win," she tells me. "Besides, I could call you former Santa Carla surfer boy instead," she says teasing as we enter the auditorium.

"Hi, you must be here to audition. Mr. Shuester, I'll the director, please take a seat," a curly blond haired teacher, announces, as he sees us, and welcomes us.

"Yes, Mr. Shuester, that is correct. Do you mind, if my friend, and I eat, while we wait for the others to show up?" Violet asks.

"No problem at all, just don't let the auditorium people know about it," he tells us, as we sit down on the floor in front of the stage, and eat her PB&J, in which she cut in half, and her grapes, and carrot sticks.

"There's a piano, I'm totally playing it when I audition," she whispers and points.

Then Jake Puckerman walked in.

(Jake)

"Hi Mr. Shue," I greet, as I take my seat beside him. "I decided, I would come down, and watch the auditions. I hope everyone shows up," I tell him.

"Yes, I do as well, and thanks for coming down," he tells me with a smile.

Just then two more people showed up. One was Andy Williams, who I had class with, and I had no idea who the other one was. I hadn't seen her before.

"Take a seat wherever you would like, we'll be starting shortly," I tell him, as I quickly look at the list to see who would be starting soon, and then another girl walks in, and spots two of her friends, and walks down to where they are. Andy looked at her and then pretended to stare at the wall. I walk towards the stage, and place my guitar center stage.

"If anyone would like to play my guitar, then they are more than welcome to," I announce as I head back towards where Mr. Shue is, and wait to begin.

"We have a few people here, and I would like to get started. Now we are going to start from the beginning of the list. Corey McGuire, if you're here, you're up," he announces.

(Corey)

I walk up the side stairs of the stage, and am a little nervous. Why I don't know, since I have been in school plays, but that's aside the point. I walk center stage, where the mic, and is up Jake's guitar. I look down at my Vans shoes, and take a deep breath.

"Hello, I'm Corey McGuire, I'm hoping to be in the New Directions, and I'm going to be singing _One Headlight_ by the Wallflowers," I announce, as I play the fist couple of chords.

_So long ago, I don't remember when_

_That's when they say I lost my only friend_

_Well, they said she died easy of a broken heart disease_

_As I listened through the cemetery trees_

_I've seen the sun comin' up at the funeral at dawn_

_The long broken arm of human law_

_Now it always seemed such a waste, she always had a pretty face_

_So I wondered how she hung around this place_

_Hey, come on try a little, nothing is forever_

_There's got to be something better than in the middle_

_But me and Cinderella, we put it all together_

_We can drive it home with one headlight _

(Jake)

Damn, that kid could sing. He was good, and I was sure that he was in. It was down to me and Mr. Shue. Did Mr. Shue stand a chance, with this kid, I was down for saying. On the note card in front of me, I write in his name. I watch as he continues the song.

_She said it's cold, it feels like Independence Day_

_And I can't break away from this parade_

_But there's got to be an opening somewhere here in front of me_

_Through this maze of ugliness and greed and I seen the sun up ahead_

_At the county line bridge_

_Sayin' all there's good and nothingness is dead_

_We'll run until she's out of breath, she ran until there's nothin' left_

_She hit the end, it's just her window ledge_

_Hey, come on try a little, nothing is forever_

_There's got to be something better than in the middle_

_But me and Cinderella, we put it all together_

_We can drive it home with one headlight_

_Well, this place is old, it feels just like a beat up truck_

_I turn the engine, but the engine doesn't turn_

_Well it smells of cheap wine and cigarettes_

_This place is always such a mess_

_Sometimes I think I'd like to watch it burn_

_I'm so alone, and I feel just like somebody else_

_Man, I ain't changed, but I know I ain't the same_

_But somewhere here in between the city walls of dyin' dreams_

_I think her death it must be killin' me_

_Hey, come on try a little, nothing is forever_

_There's got to be something better than in the middle_

_But me and Cinderella, we put it all together_

_We can drive it home with one headlight_

I finish the song and place Jake's guitar back to where it was originally. I hear a little applause, and cheering from Hero and Violet.

"Thank you," I announce, as I walk off stage. I go and sit beside Violet on the floor, and Jake announces that Violet is next.

"Kick ass up there," I tell her with a wink. Then she walks up on the stage, and stands behind the piano bench.

"Hi. I'm Violet Grohl, I'll be singing _Cry Little Sister_ from the 1987 vampire movie, _the Lost Boys_," she announces, and plays the first few keys on the piano. Then I realize, shouldn't this be a duet, but being her, she would make it a solo.

_A last fire will rise behind those eyes_

_Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie_

_Immortal fear, that voice so clear_

_Through broken walls, that scream I hear_

_Cry, little sister (Thou shall not fall) _

_Come to your brother (Thou shall not die)_

_Unchain me, sister (Thou shall not fear)_

_Love is with your brother (Thou shall not kill) _

(Andy)

Wow. She was great. I mean, I had heard a cover of the song on YouTube, but not that was all. I think it was that song anyways. Her voice was amazing, and I could tell that Jake was impressed. I believe, I had just witnessed her being admitted being to something.

(Hero)

Was I witnessing this? I mean, she was awesome, and she could sing. I was kind of nervous now, but hey my turn was next I think. I had to get over my nerves quick.

_Blue masquerade, strangers look on_

_When will they learn this loneliness?_

_Temptation heat beats like a drum_

_Deep in your veins, I will not lie_

_Little sister (Thou shall not fall)_

_Come to your brother (Thou shall not die)_

_Unchain me, sister (Thou shall not fear) _

_Love is with your brother (Thou shall not kill) _

_My Shangri-Las_

_I can't forget_

_Why you were mine_

_I need you now_

_Cry, little sister (Thou shall not fall)_

_Come to your brother (Thou shall not die)_

_Unchain me, sister (Thou shall not fear) _

_Love is with your brother (Thou shall not kill) _

I finish the song, and then bow. I had to remember each key, being that fact that you can never seem to find the key book anywhere. I smile, and head back down to where, I was with Corey, and Hero. I kick the songs, and now I knew why very many girls never attempted to sing it. I sit back on the floor, and finish my grapes, before Mr. Shue, announces who is next.

"Andrew Williams, you're next," he announces. We all watch as he walks towards the stage. He stood five foot ten, and had a sorta looking Justin Beiber hair cut. He wore a loose long sleeved t-shirt, and his soccer jersey.

"Sorry, I just got out of automotive class, so I'm a little greasy," he says with a giggle. I look over, and see Hero blushing, as he noticed his blue eyes.

"Hey lover boy, looks like you have competition," I whisper

"Shut up," he answers back and nudges me lightly. Then we turn our attention back to Andy.

"I'll be singing _Lullaby_ by Nickelback," he announces.

_Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

(Mr. Shue)

He was just like Jake was when he began. Nervous, but without the bullheaded attitude. He held his notes well, and that aside, as he sang into the background, I wrote his name down, on the note card in front of me. I glance over and see that Jake has three as well. I'm proud of him, as I am his brother, Puck. With these three auditions, that were good so far, we could totally take Regional's again.

(Andy)

As I finish the song, I am feeling a little confident. I have the soccer game today after school, and I have Accounting next class, I am a tad bit worried.

"Thank you. I have to get class, before I'm late," I tell Mr. Shue.

"Not a problem, Andy. Results will be posted tomorrow," Mr. Shue tells me, as I collect my things and exit the auditorium's double doors.

I knew I wasn't going to be late, but what else could I do? I guess since I said it, I could head to class, so I did.

(Back in the auditorium, Hero is up next)

"Hello, I'm Hero Smith. I just started school here today, and I'm going to be singing _Innocent_ by Our Lady Peace, which is one of my favorite bands," I announce, having my guess that they had my attention.

I knew I wouldn't be able to do as well as Raine, but I figured I would cover it good enough anyways.

_Oh, Johnny wishes he was famous _

_Spends his time alone in the basement _

_With Lennon and Cobain _

_A guitar and a stereo _

_While he wishes he could escape this _

_But it all seems so contagious _

_Not to be yourself and faceless _

_In a song that has no soul _

_I remember feeling low _

_I remember losing hope _

_I remember all the feelings and the day they stopped _

_We are, we are all innocent _

_We are all innocent _

_We are, we are... _

_We are, we are all innocent _

_We are all innocent _

_We are, we are... _

(Menzela)

She could sing. I give her that. She wasn't a Rachel Berry, but she was a couple notes under. I admit, I wasn't familiar with the song that she was singing, but it sounded good.

_Oh, Tina's losing faith in what she knows _

_Hates her music, hates all of her clothes _

_Thinks of surgery and a new nose _

_Every calorie is a war _

_While she wishes she was a dancer _

_And that she'd never heard of cancer _

_She wishes God would give her some answers _

_And make her feel beautiful _

_I remember feeling low _

_I remember losing hope _

_I remember all the feelings and the day they stopped _

_We are, we are all innocent _

_We are all innocent _

_We are, we are... _

_We are, we are all innocent _

_We are all innocent _

_We are, we are... _

As I finish the song, I smile, because, I am so nervous, I had to stuff my hands in my pocket, because they were so sweaty. I think to myself that Raine would have been proud, I didn't know why though. I get down to where Violet and Corey were.

"What do you say we head to class?" Corey asks.

"I want to stay and see how everyone else does," Violet protests. "I won't even press play on my cassette player. Pinkie promise," she protests with an innocent smile.

"Admit, you want to stay because of Puckerman," I attempt to tease.

"No. She don't play for that team," Corey tells me. _Oops. _

"Sorry," I offer.

"Don't sweat it," she tells me.

(Mel)

"Mel Holden, you're up," I hear Mr. Shue announce. I enter the stage front, and center I smile, and have my confidence on high drive, I take a sip of the water, that brought up with me, and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Mel, and I'm a senior. I hope you like my version of _Our Song _by Elle Goulding," I announce.

I was ready for this.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside _

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide _

_I don't have much money but boy if I did _

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live _

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no _

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show _

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do _

_My gift is my song and this one's for you _

_And you can tell everybody this is your song _

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done _

_I hope you don't mind _

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words _

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world _

(Corey)

Uh-oh. I could listen into Violet's head, and I knew what she was thinking. Not an Elton John knowing person. Inside her head she was screaming at this girl. Going off like a time bomb. To me though, who didn't really care for Sir Elton John, thought she was doing great. I wouldn't admit that to, Violet though. I would be mega screwed if I did.

(Violet)

I had no idea who this Elle Goulding chick was. Then again, I listened to music most people, aside (guessing) Violet did. Overall, this Mel girl was singing great. I hoped that they voted her into New Directions.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss _

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross _

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song _

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on _

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do _

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue _

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean _

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

I finish my song, and thank them. I smile because, I was sure, that my idol, alumnus, Rachael Berry would have been proud. I wanted to also, do as Andy did, but instead changed my mind. It looked like that there was only a few more auditions left. I wanted to cheer them on the best that I could.

(Brant Dilaurentis)

When I heard them announce my name, I don't hesitate, well minus the fact, that I had swim practice tonight, and I was here, after I told HJ I wasn't. I could back out but hell, I was already here. I grab Jake's guitar, and then realize I hadn't mentioned who I was.

"Hi, I'm Bran Dilaurentis, I'm on the swim team, and this is probably the strangest thing, I have done. I'm playing _My Favorite Tune _by Skye Sweetnam." I add to the announcement, and begin to play.

_You got killer eyes and an ice-cream tongue_

_We got things to do while we're still young_

_And so come along, come along, come along_

_I'll come too_

_You got kissing lips and a pretty head_

_We've got things to do before we're dead_

_So sing along, sing along, sing along_

_I'll sing too_

_And nothing really matters but you and me_

_You're my top request now don't you see?_

_Right now you are my favourite tune_

_I just wanna play you, baby_

_Download you but pay you, baby_

_Right now I'm tuning into you_

_Audio that thrills me, baby_

_Sonic boom that kills me, baby_

_Your strings are loose and you strum it good_

_But you're holding back like I knew you would_

_When I come along, come along, come along_

_You come too_

(Jake)

I was down. Okay, so he mimicked the Puckerman Fauxhawk, and was singing songs about sex-ed, but then again, from what I was told by Puck, they did plenty of times as well. He had a good voice, and could rock. I write him down. I wonder if Mr. Shue did the same.

(Levy)

Who was this kid? He was brilliant! That's who. He had a voice, that was rocking the socks off right now, and I liked it. Ok, he was mega jock, and I was well just a girl, who liked to sing, but still. He was good. I liked his voice. Then again, that Corey kid was pretty good. I wondered who was next, since it looked like only two people were left. Me, and another girl. Then I hear them call my name.

"Levy Heartfilia, you're up. We have one more audition after this, and then we'll make the final casting list, and post it tomorrow," Mr. Shue announces.

I walk up to the stage, and announce that I'm going to sing _Domino _by Jessie J, and hope for the best.

"Here's to nothing," I whisper to myself, and then step up to the microphone.

_I'm feeing sexy and free_

_Like glitter's raining on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_We can do this all night_

_Turn this love skin tight_

_Baby come on_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Boomin' like a bass drum_

(Violet)

Oh dear Corey Haim, the entire auditions, had mostly gone to sex songs. No wonder I was obsessed with the eighties, then again, thinking of it, they had sex songs then as well. Oh well, they chose to audition, so I couldn't really say anything. She was good though. I think I just had my first girl crush, and I'm certain, she's not gay either. _Shit_.

_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino_

At point, for some reason, I did the entire _Dirty Dancing_ jump, and then ended it by doing a split, leaving me with a moment of music break, and then continued. I hadn't done the DD jump in forever, and I have to say, remembering how to do it, was a bitch.

_You got me losing my mind_

_My heart beats out of time_

_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_

_You strum me like a guitar_

"Thank you," I announce, and walk down from the stage.

"You had a good voice," the girl, Hero, I think her name was, tells me, as I walk beside where she was sitting.

"Thanks, you did as well," I tell her.

"Thanks," she answers, and wishes me luck. I collect my bag, and head to class. I only hoped that I would make this list.

(Katie)

I'm the last person to audition. It shouldn't be a biggie, I'm probably the only freshman, to audition anyways. I knew the song, that would fit perfect. I was hoping that no one would be judging me. I didn't want it. I didn't need it, though it happened. I play with my ponytail, a bit, and finally announce, what I am playing. _Big Girls Don't Cry_ by Fergie.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_

_To be with myself and center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

(Mel)

I don't know if she knew how good she was. I mean it. She sang almost like she could be the next Rachael. Her voice was perfect, which was rare for a girl like her. So I assumed anyways. Hell, I would sue _American Idol_ if she auditioned and, didn't accept her. I wouldn't get anything, but still. I think Mariah, would even say she was good. I hoped that she was being cast.

_The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and Uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine_

_Valentine_

(Jake)

I wrote name down quickly. She was good, and from what I could tell, if we were going to be anywhere winning Regional's this girl held the key. With any luck, Mr. Shue felt the same.

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to_

_'Cause I want to hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers_

_And share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself, and center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

I finish, and I wipe away some of the tears I had in my eyes, I hoped that no one would notice. Then I heard applause. For the first time in awhile, I felt accepted.

"Thank you, and again, results, will posted on the bulletin tomorrow," Mr. Shue reminds us. "You all did great, and I hope to see you, later on this week," he adds as we head to our classes.


	6. Meanwhile at McKinley part 1

Chapter 5

Meanwhile at McKinley (part 1)

* * *

I broke this one into 1 1/2 parts, because I kind of fast forwarded the end of this chapter, and the last character, I have to introduce will lead right into 'Meet the Mentors', this way, when Mr. Figgins' places him in New Directions, as detention, it will be on the same day that the Mentors show up. I just wanted to point that out, that way, you wouldn't thing that I missed someone. Also, the first assignment will be revealed in the next chapter.

* * *

(Kristina Mae Corner)

I saw the fliers for the production of _Footloose_ and figured, that I would go somewhere, and practice my dance moves, even though, I could only do ballet. I do the moves, and sing Kelly Clarkson. I was alone, so the pressure wouldn't be so bad.

"You're not that bad," a guys voice announces, interrupting me mid leap.

"Wh-a-aat?" I ask with my nervous stutter

"You're good. You sound great, and your dance moves, are good. I'm willing to bet, that Mr. Shue would let join, all you have to do is, give it a shot, and audition," he tells me. "I'm Joe Hart, I was in New Directions last year, but this year, I'm directing _Footloose_," he adds with a smile.

"Theater isn't really my thing, so I guess, I could give it a go," I tell him, as I push my glasses up from sliding down my nose.

A few minutes, we enter the music room, where Mr. Shue is.

"Hi, Mr. Shue, I found this girl here, dancing, and singing, and I think I may have convinced her to join New Directions," he told the teacher.

"That's great Joe. Question, I know that you're busy with the school musical, and all, but if you get the chance, do you suppose you come down and help out?" Mr. Shue asked with a smile.

"I could do that," Joe answered, and exited to head back to the auditorium.

"I'm Kristina, but you may call me, Kris or Krissy," I introduce. "I'll be singing _Walk Away_ by Kelly Clarkson," I add with a crooked smile.

_You've got your mother and your brother_

_Every other undercover_

_Tellin' you what to say (say)_

_You think I'm stupid_

_But the truth is_

_That it's cupid, baby_

_Lovin' you has made me this way_

_So before you point your finger_

_Get your hands off of my trigger_

_Oh yeah_

_You need to know this situation's getting old_

_And now the more you talk_

_The less I can take, oh_

_I'm looking for attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why are you still standin' here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_I wanna love_

_I want a fire_

_To feel the burn_

_My desires_

_I wanna man by my side_

_Not a boy who runs and hides_

_Are you gonna fight for me?_

_Die for me?_

_Live and breathe for me?_

_Do you care for me?_

_'Cause if you don't then just leave_

_I'm looking for attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why are you still standin' here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

"Kris, thank you, and show up for rehearsals tomorrow, right after classes," he tells me. I grab my bag and head for class.

"Thank you," I mention, as I enter the open doorframe.

(Natalie)

I wanted to be a Cheerio more than anything else. I had hoped for it since, as far back as I could remember. I toss my hair in back of me, and walked towards Coach Sylvester.

"Hi Coach, I would like to try out," I tell her.

"You only get one shot, make it my worth while," she tells me with a cocky attitude.

"Yes, Ma'am," I tell her, and go to show her my stuff.

I was going great, until I showed her my leg. I figured, that I would try to let her know a head of time, what my situation was.

"You won't be able to do anything good around here. To be a Cheerio, you have to have two working legs, and that isn't going to work out, now is it? You wasted my time, now run a long, One -Leg, and do whatever it is that you do," she told me, and went back to paying attention to her Cheerio's. I was broken hearted, and went back to my locker, then I noticed the final casting to the New Directions, and it had Mr. Shue's name on it. A smile came across my face, he was my Spanish teacher, and I could try sing. Out of all the teachers, he was my favorite. I headed to the direction of the Spanish room.

"Mr. Shue, is it to late, to audition for New Directions, I saw the flier, and I was wondering if I could have a go at it," he tell him, almost in once word.

"No. Natalie, it's never too late to audition, you can audition anytime that you like. Even now if you would like," he tells me with a welcoming smile.

"Thank you Mr. Shue," I tell him. "I'm going to sing _Wide Awake _by Katy Perry,"

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart_

_I'm wide awake_

_How did I read the stars so wrong?_

_I'm wide awake_

_And now it's clear to me_

_That everything you see_

_Ain't always what it seems_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

_Falling from cloud 9_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_

_Not losing any sleep_

_I picked up every piece_

_And landed on my feet_

_I'm wide awake_

_Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I am born again_

_Out of the lion's den_

_I don't have to pretend_

_And it's too late_

_The story's over now, the end_

"You did great Natalie, and I am sure, that the rest of the group will think so as well. We have our first meeting tomorrow, after classes," he tells me.

"Thank you, Mr. Shue, I promise I'll be there," I tell him, as I head back to my locker.

(Abigale)

Lisney and I head back from Cheerio's try outs, laughing and joking about random stuff. We were mocking that Kitty person, who appeared to be Coach's favorite. Then I eyed him again. I had no clue who he was, but he definitely stood out. I didn't bother to ask Lisney who he was, because, I didn't want her to know, and go blab about it.

As we reach the lockers, I watch as two other students, one with a cassette player, and faux spiked hair, leave together.

"Who's that boy, the one that had the spiked hair?" I ask Lisney, guessing that she would know.

"That's Corey McGuire, he's a Junior," she tells me. "Why?" she adds with a smile.

"Oh I was just wondering, that's all, because, I think, I have him in one of my classes. That's all," I tell her.

"Oh. Ok. Well, hey I'm going to hit the locker room showers, I'll see you tomorrow," she tells me, as she departs and heads to the showers.

I waited until she was out of sight, and I grabbed my iPod out of my bag, and scanned for Taylor Swift. Finally I found the song, I was looking for, and began to sing a long with it word for word.

_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark gray t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_

_Every move you make, everything you say is right_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_Yeah yeah_

"You know with a voice like that, you should be in New Directions," I hear a voice behind me say.

"Oh hi. Sorry, I wasn't singing on purpose. It just happened," I try to lie.

"You know songs and artists define personality, you were just singing Taylor Swift, so I'm willing to bet, that you're nice caring person. You mourn at broken hearts, but then get back up, and give it another go round," he tells me. "I'm Jake Pucker-," he stops as he's about to finish his last name.

"I know, I'm your sister, Abigaile, I'm also related to Puck, in case you're wondering," I introduce. "You are right though, about the music thing," I tell him with a smile.

"Which music thing, New Directions, or the personality thing?" he asks pretending not to know.

"The personality thing," I answer him.

"I'm assisting Mr. Shue this year. You should really give it a try. We have our first rehearsals tomorrow after classes," he tells me.

"Do you think you could give a ride home, and I'll think about it," I answer him, as we start to head for his car.

(Darren Joseph Whitman)

Just another McKinley (not so Paradise) afternoon. The sports fans, were headed out and about to get their game. I was headed for the gym for a game of hoops with my friends. That changed quickly when I saw some of the McKinley bullies picking on a student, who probably had somewhere to be. Something else instead of being picked on by these jerks.

"Don't you jerks, have something else to do, besides waste this kids' time?" I asked hoping that they wouldn't back on me about it.

"Want to take his place?" the beefy teen asks me.

"No. Ask those punks, where it will get you," I tell him.

"However, I would take his place, but I would have him stay, and say he saw you guys take the first swing," I add. It was a bluff, but I was sure that they didn't know it.

"Fine. Whatever, but next time, you may not be so lucky," he surrenders, and lets the kid go.

I wait with him to see that they officially leave him be.

"Thanks. I was headed to New Directions rehearsals, when they jumped me, and well that's kind of where you came in. Sad part is, I have no idea why me. I used to be the one doing their homework," he explains to me.

"You're welcome, what's your name, by the way?" I ask him.

He didn't even seem shaken, when he responds. "Corey. Corey McGuire".

"You know, we could use, another member, everyone is welcome to join," he tells me.

"I was headed to a basketball match against my friends, but I'll give it a shot," I reveal to him, secretly hoping that he would let me get out of this easily. Somehow, I doubted he would.

As we walked in, his friend, acted exited to see him.

"Dinger, about damn time you showed up!" she shrieked.

"Yeah, thanks, anyhow this guy here, is auditioning today," he tells her.

"Daz, now that's impressive. You're the last person, I would have expected here," she tells me. "I'm Violet Grohl, I have Chemistry class with you," she adds. Now it made sense.

Then someone else came in, and wrote something on the whiteboard. He walks me up to him.

"Mr. Shue, I have a person, who would like to audition," he introduced me to Mr. Shue.

"That's great. The more the merrier," Mr. Shue mentioned, as he wrote down something on the whiteboard.

"I'm going to be singing, _Locked Out of Heaven_ by Bruno Mars," I tell him, now forgetting about the game, that I wouldn't be attending.

I sing the song word for word, and well I wasn't sure, as to how he would take it, but being, as this was high school, I was sure that he was used to sexual lyrics.

"I hope you didn't have anywhere to be, because you just became our newest member," he tells me with a smile.


	7. Meanwhile at McKinley part 2

Chapter 5  
Meanwhile Part 2

I didn't think I did as good as I should have on the last chapter. I think I rushed things a bit quicker, then I had wanted, but I did want to get everyone in. Then as I saw the reviews, I was extremely happy to see the support. Also, I am waiting on one more person so send in their mentor, so therefore, I will start the chapter, as soon as I get a reply back. Being, as this would be the last chapter of new member introductions, so it may be short. Also, beware, Violet, will make a lot of eighties references. In the last chapter, Vi, called Corey _Dinger_, Dinger was played by Corey Haim, in the 1989 movie, _Dream a Little Dream._

* * *

(Jason)

"Well, I'm surprised to see you here, Jason. I was wondering how long it would be until you showed up in my office this year," Figgins announced, as I walked in from English.  
"Well, I was planning on making a record this year, and see how long it would take," I tell him sarcastically.  
"Do I even need to know the story?" he asks picking up detention form.  
"Well he started it," I protest.  
"Well, now on this paper, holds three choices, about what we could do to solve this problem, now I am sure, I know which, you will pick, but I will leave it up to you," he tells me, handing me, the form. I look at the form a few moments, and decide.  
"Well, I sure, as the hell wouldn't want to be a dancing prancing Cheerio," I tell him in my self defense. "And Library Council, is out of the question, the last time I read, well, that got me sent here, and well, oh hell with it-," I begin to get the end of my sentence, when he cuts me off.  
"Watch your language, or I'll further the detention," he tells me, sending me the language warning.  
"Fine, but I was about to say, that the only other option, was New Directions, I don't really have any choice, left really do I?" I ask him sarcastically.  
"Good choice, but I wouldn't want Sue coming in here, and complaining about how you're messing up her chances of winning this year. She does that enough," he tells me, and writes me a pass to get back to class. "Oh, and they start lessons today, so bring that slip with you, I'll inform William Shuester, that you're to be expected," he tells me before I head to my next class.

(Corey)

I sit in the music room, during the study hall. I sit there, wondering what to sing today in New Directions rehearsals. Then I notice that the white board was blank, and pick up a dry erase marker, and get to thinking. Then finally something comes to me. Individualism. I sit back down, and begin to play the first few bars of the song, and then begin to sing the song.

Someone falls to pieces  
Sleeping all alone  
Someone kills the pain  
Spinning in the silence  
She finally drift away  
Someone gets excited  
In a chapel yard  
Catches a bouquet  
Another lays a dozen  
White roses on a grave

And be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do

I get up from the bench, and write underneath the word: to be one self, and not be as other see fit for you. It's your definition, of how you see your life, in ways that others don't. Strive to be the best person you can be.

Someone finds salvation in everyone  
Another only pain  
Someone tries to hide themselves  
Down inside himself he prays  
Someone swears their true love  
Until the end of time  
Another runs away  
separate or united?  
Healthy or insane?

I get up and dance around, expressing my dance, like I was just beginning, and hold my hand out, as though, I were holding a script, the empty space was my stage. I show the invisible students my gymnast moves, and finish the songs. I knew what I was going to sing for Glee today, even if I have to do what I just did, and then send Violet a text message, to meet me for lunch in the music room, and to bring Hero with her.

(Katie)

The library was my thinking place. No one would bother me. I could draw my anime, read my Sci-Fi books. I was in my own little world.  
"Katie, right?" I hear a girls voice ask.  
"Yeppers, that's me," I tell her.  
"I saw you audition yesterday, you did great. I'm Hero, by the way," she says with a friendly smile.  
"Thanks," I tell her, closing my book, and placing it on my lap.  
"Eragon? I read it before I moved here. I cried at some parts though," she tells me.  
"I loooooove this series," I tell her with a smile.  
"You should read The Seven Realms saga, it's beyond incredible," she tells me. "I don't know if they have it here though," she adds.  
"Thanks. I'll look into it," I tell her.  
"I've got to go, but hey, I'll see you in rehearsals today" she tells me, as she gets up.  
"You mean I got in?" I asked excitedly.  
"Your name was on the list," she tells me, and then waves goodbye. I was in. I was actually accepted into something. I was actually looking forward to something now.

* * *

(Andy)

Just before I head to study hall, I head to the Spanish room, to let Mr. Shue, know that I had a game tonight, and that I wouldn't be attending today's rehearsals.  
Then a new recruited Cheerio stopped me. She reminded me of Jake, which was odd, because, I wasn't aware that he had a twin, but I wasn't about to admit that, just in case.  
"Good luck at the game tonight," she tells me, she was blushing a little but, I wasn't going to let her know that.  
"Thanks," I tell her. "You're a new Cheerio, aren't you?" I ask, knowing the answer, but was hoping that she would give me her name.  
"Yeah, I'm Abigaile, and yeah, I started on the first day of school," she tells me. Then her friend showed up.  
"Come one Abbie, we've got to get to class, or we'll be late, besides, we'll see Blondie, here at the game tonight," she tells Abigaile, and they head to class.  
When I get to the Spanish classroom, I see that Mr. Shue is available, and let myself in.  
"Hi Mr. Shue, I'm Andy Williams, I auditioned, the other day," I introduced flicking some of my loose hair aside.  
"Oh yes, I remember. What is it?" he asks concerned.  
"Well, I have a game tonight, and won't be able to attend, well that is, if I even made the group," I tell him.  
"You did, yes. I didn't know if you had seen it or not, but very well then, I expect to see you soon," he tells me.  
"Thanks for understanding Mr. Shue," I tell him.  
"Not a problem," he tells me with a smile showing some dimples.


	8. The First Assignment, Meet the Mentors

Chapter 6

Meet the Mentors / First Assignment

I finally did it…got to this chapter anyways. Max-0013, as I mentioned earlier in our PM's your amazing at ideas! I also scanned my notes, and I noticed that I never politely said 'Your Welcome' to Hell Devil 13. Anyhow I think, if I play my plans right, Violet and Jace may become good friends. Also, if I forget someone, don't forget to remind me via Review or PM. I'll make sure to fix it, and him/her in. On to the story…

(Mr. Shue)

As I entered the music room, I spotted that someone had written on the whiteboard. I smile, because, well, it was the first time, in which a student, had written anything down. Not even my first set of students.

I wonder to myself, who it could have been, when I hear Sue behind me.

"William, how is this year going to be any different?" she asked coldly.

"Because Sue, I try to give these kids something to look forward to. Graduation is coming for a couple of them, and they have hopes," I tell her.

"Oh good luck with that Greasy Curls, but I have Cheerio's to catch up with," she announces, and continues on to her office.

Then the idea dawns on me. This kids' word and definition, it would be great as a first assignment. I would wait until the students came into announce it.

Violet, walked in first, with her headphones wrapped around her neck, and I was guessing that her music device was stuffed into her pocket. I had noticed her _Encom _tee. Corey walked in behind her talking to Hero. I watch as Corey gathers a smile, as he walks in. Finally, as they sit down, Jake walks in with a girl that had a Cheerio's uniform on. I wasn't judging. I couldn't, being my past with them, I couldn't say anything.

"Mr. Shue, this is Abigaile. I discovered her singing after Cheerio's practice last night, and I convinced her come today," he admits.

"She looks like you," I tell him.

"Yeah, I'm related to him, and Puck," she tells me.

"Alright, lets see what she has for us, and then we'll get started," I tell the group. When Jake takes his seat, I let her know, that she can perform, when she's ready.

She nods, and begins. Jake, plays his guitar in the background, along with her.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_

_and build a lego house_

_when things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,_

_there's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm_

_and if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

Then I hear, Hero sing along with her. A duet style audition, had never happened before.

"Welcome to New Directions," I tell her. She thanks me, and goes to sit down beside her relative. Then I turn my attention back to the whiteboard.

"Second, on the agenda, I would like to thank the student, who placed this on the board. Individualism. Not only did they write the word, but they also wrote a definition," I announced. "Is there, another example, that we could add to this?" I ask, hoping that they would add something.

Then I see that Violet raised her hand.

"I'm an eighties person. I choose the eighties, as my lifestyle, would that be my individualism?" she asks.

"That would, I suppose," I answer her back. Then I write that down. "Anyone else?" I ask. Then I spot Natalie has her hand raised.

"I was in a car crash when I was eight. I had to get my leg removed, and get a new one, which was prosthetic, I still have problems handling it. I deal with it, all the time. I don't like being disapproved of, around here," she admits. "I guess, hope, would be my individualism," she adds, and I write that done. I was amazed at how brave she was to tell the other members that. As she finished, the other members, got the idea, and raised their hands well.

"Soccer, well sports in general. I mean, I'm on both, the soccer and football team," Andy announced, as he got up, and wanted to write that down on the board.

"Umm, excuse me, is this the New Directions?" an unfamiliar voice asks. The boy was Asian decent, and reminded me of Mike, and Tina, though Tina hadn't graduated, but switched to Yearbook staff.

"Yes, it is, come in," I told him. When he came in, he handed me a slip. I knew right away who he was.

"Very good, I will tell Mr. Figgins, that you showed up, when I see him tomorrow morning," I tell him. "However, in New Directions, tradition, a song is required," I tell him.

"Alright, as much, as I don't want to be here, but have to, I'm singing _Story of my Life_ by Social Distortion," he tells the group, and I see Violet's face light up.

_High school seemed like such a blur_

_I didn't have much interest in sports or school elections_

_And in class I dreamed all day 'bout a rock 'n' roll weekend_

_And the girl in the front of the room_

_So close yet so far you know she never seemed to notice_

_That this silly schoolboy crush wasn't just pretend_

_Life goes by so fast_

_You only wanna do what you think is right_

_Close your eyes and it's past_

_Story of my life_

_Story of my life_

_Story of my life_

_The story of my life_

_And I went down to my old neighborhood_

_The faces have all changed, there's no one left to talk to_

_And the pool hall I loved as a kid is now a 7-11_

_And I went downtown to look for a job_

_I had no training, no experience to speak of_

_And I looked at the holes in my jeans_

_And I turned and headed back_

_Life goes by so fast_

_You only wanna do what you think is right_

_Close your eyes and it's past_

_Story of my life_

"Thank you, Jason," I tell him. He takes, the available seat beside Jake, and looks at the board.

"I'll catch Jace up," Katie announces, and gives him the rundown. "I'll also add reading and drawing Anime to the list," she announces cheerfully.

"Belief, and standing up for what's right." Darren announces. That ends up on the board. Finally everyone had their turn, writing things down.

"Hi Mr. Shue," I hear Joe announce.

"Hello Joe, I thought you had play rehearsals tonight," I announce.

"I do, but, I brought some old friends, who wanted to come see the newest New Directions," he announces, leading them in.

"Not everyone showed up, but who did, is right here, and well, I would like to say, that, if you would like, you could use the auditorium," he tells me with delight.

"Mr. Shue!" protested Mercedes, as her and a few of my old students entered the small room. All three Puckerman's were now in the same room.

"Newest Directions, lets' take this to the auditorium," I announce, as we all stand and head to the auditorium.

"Mr. Shue, I say, we have a Direction off," Puck announces, as everyone settles in.

"Are you sure, I mean, this is their first rehearsal," I answer back, though deciding I like the idea.

"It would be fun," Jake announces, as he agrees with his half brother.

"Come Mr. Shue, we all know, that you'll say yes," Quinn protests, as the old members walk up on the stage, where the _Footloose _set is.

"Alright lets do it," I finally agree.

Quinn starts.

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight_

_Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_I got a reason that you_

_Who should take me home tonight_

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight_

_Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_Right on the limb is where we know_

_We both belong tonight_

_It's hard to feel the rush_

_To brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

Then Sam takes his turn.

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge_

_The edge, the edge, the edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

When it was Puck's turn, I noticed that Mike had thrown in some break dancing. He was amazing at it.

_Another shot before we kiss the other side_

_Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_I'm on the edge of something final_

_We call life tonight, alright, alright_

_Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

_Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name_

The last line, they all sang together, including Artie, who was also there.

_Tonight, alright, alright_

"It sooo great to see everyone, again, including the old students who are still in school, but have moved on for something different," I tell him.

"Mr. Shue, as long as you are here, this place will always be second home, or in some cases, the first home," Tina says, as her eyes meet Mike's.

Quinn. Brittany. Tina. Mike. Puck. Santana. Joe. Sam, and Mercedes.

"Kurt wanted to come, but he's busy in New York," Sam tells us.

"It was Joe's idea, to gather a few of us up, and suggested that we could do a mentor thing. I think it's kind of neat," Santana tells us.

I notice a few of the new boys blush.

"Well we need introductions, and a performance," I tell my new members.

"I'll do the intro's," Jake volunteers.

"Alright, the spotlight is yours," I tell.

"I'm Puck's brother, Jake, and left from right is, Natalie, Jason, Andy, Darren, Abigaile, who is also related to Puck, Violet, Hero, Mel, Katie, and Brant," he tells the old members.

"He forgot me, but I'm Corey," he adds in. "And since Jake, was dumb enough to forget, this awesome girl here," he says brining Levy up around his arm, "This is Levy," he adds.

"Forgive me, I forget things now and then," Jake says in his defense.

"Yeah, Puckerman's are known for that," exclaims Santana, and nudges Puck on the arm with her elbow.

We all watch as they enter the stage area, and begin to sing. Well mostly Corey and Violet.

He started.

_So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent?_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all this city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand?_

_I'm never changing who I am_

Then she had her turn.

_So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sell_

_The path to Heaven runs through miles of clouded Hell right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all this city never sleeps at night_

I noticed Corey had done some gymnast moves, and looked proud doing it. Mike, and him would totally get a long with each other.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand?_

_I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand?_

_I'm never changing who I am_

_This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes! _

_To ashes! _

They sang and danced together during the last two choruses. In my head, I imagined that those two would lead us to Regional's.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand?_

_I'm never changing who I am_

They finished up and walked down stage.

"That was soooo Finchel," Quinn said proudly.

"No it wasn't," Brittany answered back.

"Oh never mind Brit" She just smiled and agreed.

"I have an idea for this mentoring," Joe announced. "I say, we let everyone pick who is their mentor and go from there," he adds.

"That sounds like a grand idea," Violet agrees, as she plays with her hair.

"Alright then, lets get to it," I announce. "Jake, I know that you're the assistant, but if you chose, you may have a mentor," I tell him.

"I'll skip this one out," he tells us.

"Abigaile, it's your turn," Jake announces.

"Well, if it's ok, I'll have Jake as my mentor," she tells us. I write them down.

"Katie, your mentor," Jake opens the choice, as he holds the pen to write down who she chooses.

"I'll choose Artie," she answers with a smile. Jake writes it down.

Finally as we jotted down the list, Andy was last.

"Come on Sam Jr. just tell us already," Santana pleaded, as though she had something else to do.

"Well, I'm stuck between Quinn and Brittany, is it possible, I could have them both as mentors?" he asked.

"I don't see why not," Jake answers.

"Great, we have a _Golden Girls _reunion," Violet gestured. "No offence," she added.

"What?" asked Brittany, not getting the concept.

"She's referring to a show, just Google it," Santana answered her.

"You forget that, I don't even know how to turn on a computer," Brittany answered.

"Alright, now that we have met everyone, my newest New Directions, have an assignment to do, and it's due on Tuesday," I announce at the end of the rehearsal / meet and greet. At the end of it all, this is what the sheet looked like.

MENTORS 

Moone : Artie 

Abigail : Jake 

Darren : Sam 

Mel: Santana 

Natalie : Mercedes 

Jason : Puck 

Kristina: Tina 

Brant: Mike 

Andy: Quinn / Brit 

Hero: Tina 

Violet: Joe 

Corey: Jake 

Levy: Tina 


	9. Brant, Mel, Levy, Darren

Chapter 7

Thanks again for the awesome support. I have plans (as well as crushes forming) for the next chapter. Sorry it took a few days longer to get this chapter done. I had to brainstorm, and miss a few of my favorite TV shows to get this one done. *Gleek hugs to you Max-0013, again, you're amazing at ideas, and you don't even know why this time! XD* CONGRATS BALITIMORE RAVENS YOU'RE CLOSER TO THE SUPERBOWL! * Oh and MirrorSpirit, when you see this 60 kg is 132 pounds, I Googled it!

Also, this chapter was different, because I wanted to different P.O.V's besides the school.

* * *

(Brant)

I didn't know what to think about the mentor thing, then again, I didn't know about that Violet girl. Yeah, I had classes with her, and all, but still.

"So I hear that you're on the swim team," Mike tells me with a quick smile.

"Yeah, I'm under captain," I tell him quickly.

"Sam was on the swim team for a bit after he came here. He was good too," he tells me, as he looks over at Sam very quick.

"I didn't know that," I tell him as I take a sip of my soda. "I can sing bad-ass Ke$ha," I add out of nowhere.

"You sing, I dance, lets rock this," he tells me with excitement. "I mean, we are a karaoke bar after all," he adds, then we walk up to microphone, and tell the karaoke guy that they hired what I had wanted. _Past Lives _by Ke$ha. He looked as though this was a new request.

I am ready, I begin, but before I do, an attractive, brown haired, hazel eyed boy caught my attention.

_We were lovers in a past life,_

_I can see it in your green eyes,_

_Maybe you were one of my wives,_

_In the long lost tribe._

_There's just somethin' 'bout you I know,_

_Started centuries ago though,_

_You see your kiss is like a lost ghost,_

_Only I would know._

_But I, I keep on falling for you,_

_Time after time, time after time._

_I'll make you mine, time after,_

_Time after time_.

_Seems millenniums' ago, love,_

_We were nothing more than stardust,_

_Just the galaxy beneath us,_

_We found weight._

_Then we made it through the Ice Age,_

_But I lost you in the crusades,_

_I build the pyramids for you, babe,_

_Just to see your face._

_But I, I keep on falling for you,_

_Time after time, time after time._

_I'll make you mine, time after_,

_Time after time, yeah._

_(Time after time),_

_(Time after time),_

_(Time after time)._

_(Time after time)._

_(Time after time),_

_(Time after time)._

As we finish the song, the audience, applauds, and I still see the boy. I had to know something about him. His chocolate eyes, and caramel colored skin had me at hello.

"Hi. I'm Brant," I tell him nervously, as I stand beside him.

"Hey, I'm Ben, and you kicked ass up there. Here's my number call me sometime, you should consider show choir, I'm in one called Vocal Adrenaline," he tells me with a seductive smile.

"Yeah, I'll do that sometime," I half lie, and quickly jot down my cell phone number for when I call him. Too bad, I already knew, he would just be another one night stand.

* * *

(Mel)

At home after rehearsals, and meeting the mentor, which, I thought was pretty cool. I mean, no one else would have the experience, and well, I have to admit, that Sam kid, who looked like Andy, was kind of cute. I've been at this school since freshman year, and not once have I seen him. Anyhow, I push that aside, and play with my hair a bit, and then focus some more on my Presidential Speech, that I would need to win.

"I believe, that every student here at McKinley has a chance, to be who they want to be," I stop and take a deep breath. That sounded cheesy, and besides, no student wants to hear the belief speech. Then again, I was hoping for the vote to speak at graduation.

I push that aside as well, and go to my French homework. Finally when that's done, I log onto my Facebook account, and start my Presidential Campaign. I was confident, even if I didn't win.

* * *

(Lev)

I still hadn't told my parents. I didn't know how to break it to them. I was more interested in music, than I was any of their accounting business. I also didn't know how to tell them, that I was in Glee club. I knew what they would do, and well, being grounded at eighteen, and grounded, isn't how I wanted to go about it. Truth be told, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do after graduation. Maybe, I would break it to them near graduation. Then again, there was photography club, they wouldn't be so upset about that.

"You have your homework done?" my mom asks, from downstairs.

"Yes, mom. Well almost, I just have Science to finish, and that's just and easy diorama," I tell her from upstairs. What she didn't know, was, at that moment, I had paused my iPod.

"Ok, dinner is almost done, and your father will be home soon," she tells me.

"Ok, I'll be down in a bit," I yell back to her, and remove my iPod from pause. I was going to have some fun, even if I had to be cautious about it.

_I throw all of your stuff away_

_Then I clear you out of my head_

_I tear you out of my heart_

_And ignore all your messages_

_I tell everyone we are through_

_'Cause I'm so much better without you_

_But it's just another pretty lie_

_'Cause I break down_

_Every time you come around_

_Oh oh!_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

Reality kicks in when I hear my mother call from downstairs. I knew dad was home, and I take one deep breath, of hoping, and failing to tell them.

"After dinner, I have to go and finish my Science homework," I announce to my parents.

"Is it due tomorrow?" my dad asks, as he cuts his dinner.

"Yes," I tell him.

"Very well then," he answers me, and we finish dinner in silence about school work.

* * *

(Darren)

"Got anything else to do?" Sam asks me.

"No. Well, I was headed to play some basketball," I tell him, as he catches up with me, after we all meet each other.

"Mind if I tag along? I was planning on trying out for the team this year," he tells me.

"Can if you want, I'll probably shoot a few hoops. The courts help me feel less pressured, and all that," I tell him, as we head down towards the gym. As I walk in, I see a few of my friends there.

"You brought Sam Evans?" questions Blake, as I walk in with Sam.

"Yeah, why not?" I ask Blake, as takes his t-shirt off, and places a Lakers jersey on instead.

"The dude, ain't got no game," Blake answers, and throws me the ball.

"I say we play him. Two on two," Blake offers.

"Sounds great," Sam answers for me. Before I deject, he has the ball in hands, and shoots.

He stands at the three shot line, and makes it. Next is my shot, and I miss. On purpose, but still. _H. _

I didn't want to play, not really. I wasn't feeling it, so I make up an excuse, and leave. I didn't know if Sam was going to catch up or not, but I figured I would head to the music room, and play a few notes on the piano.

Corey and Hero were there, playing some duet song. It sounded rather nice, those two.

"You guys are amazing," I tell them.

"Thanks. We were going to try to get duets for our next assignment," he tells me. "Come in, and join us, if you want," he adds. I look at Hero, and smile.

"Come on, we could use another person to hang out with," Hero protests, as she gets up and drags me into the music room with enthusiasm.

"What song were you singing?" I ask wondering, as I quickly meet her eyes.

"_Lean on Me_," she tells me, as she hands me the song book, and Corey starts from the top.

"How about you two sing this one?" he asks, as he begins to play the song again.

As we're about to begin, Sam enters, and sits in an empty chair.

"I thought you were playing basketball," I wonder.

"Found out it wasn't my thing. Music, and occasionally swimming seems to be my thing," he answers.

"We were about to sing," Corey announces, as he places his fingers on the keys again.

"Lets hear it," he says as he flashes a smile again.

We sing the song, and Sam seemed impressed.

"You guys sure you aren't the New Directions couple of year? Because, you guys, just made that song epic," he protests.

"No, we're just friends," I tell him.

"Sure, that's what they all say," Corey teases catching on to what Sam is getting at.

"I'm about to head out, I have homework to get to," I announce, secretly giving up.

"Don't forget, assignment is due tomorrow," Corey fake hollers at me.

"Got it," I tell him, as I get ready to leave, and looking at Hero again.


	10. Individuality Assignments Part1

Chapter 9

Individualism Assignments

*Yay my second (mostly) everybody POV chapter, if they don't get a POV before rehearsals, they'll get one during rehearsals. Even with the Patriots vs. Texans game on today, I'm determined to get this one done, then I may end up looking up songs for when I get to Sectionals.* This is also (possibly) going to be broke into two parts.

* * *

(Abigaile)

"Morning," I hear Nat say cheerfully, as I walk by her locker.

"Good morning Nat," I say with a smile.

"You ready for the assignments, that are due today?" I ask with a cheerful voice.

"Uh uh. How about you?" she asks me, as she shuts her locker, and is already to head for her first class of the say.

"Yeah, I am. It took me a while, but Jake was very helpful, and helped me figure something out," I admit. As soon as I said that, Lisney showed up.

"Abbie Puckerman, what are doing associating with the one legged loser?" she asked coldly.

"Well Lis, she's not a one legged loser, and we have class together. She's actually really nice, once you get to know her, and if, the Cheerio's are all about judging people, then count me out," I tell Lisney, and defending Nat at the same time. I was actually proud, I had done that.

"Fine, I'll just tell Coach, that you quit, and see what happens. She doesn't like people who quit on the team," she tells me coldly.

"So be it," I tell her, as she leaves and heads towards her class.

"Hey thanks. Very rarely has anyone ever done that for me before," Nat tells me.

"I'm a friend, and friends, Cheerio's or not, have each others backs," I tell her, as we head to class.

(Jason)

Ok I admit it, secretly, I liked being there. I wasn't going to admit that though, and an assignment was due today. I haven't got anything. The one song that I used could have been useful, but I wasn't about to use that again. How lame would that be? Then she walked by. The one whose eyes light up with a star on the Christmas tree, when I preformed Social D the other day.

"Violet, right?" I ask double checking, in case she was the wrong girl.

"Yeah, that's right," she tells me, as though, I had disturbed her walkman time. _I mean, it's 2012, who even uses those anymore? _

"Do you think you could help me out. Assignments are due, and I have nothing," I tell her.

"Well, it should be easy. I mean, if Dinger, could come up with the assignment, while in study hall, and doing gymnast moves, I'm sure you could come up with something," she assures me.

"Dinger?" I ask confused.

"Corey, but I'm the only one who calls him that, it's kind of an inside joke, anyhow the assignment is Individualism," she answers me, as the tardy bell goes off. "It shouldn't be that hard. Everyone had individuality," she tells me before heading off to class, and places her headphones back on.

"Thanks," I whisper to her, and head for class.

(Katie)

Assignments were due today, and I had no clue, as to what I was going to sing, so I figure at lunch time, I would search the library and see what I come up with.

"Hi Katie," I hear someone announce, as I head for the music section.

"Hey Eli," I answer him back.

"Need help with anything?" he asks me, as he sees me scanning the section.

"Well, I think, I could help out with that one," he tells me, as he grabs his guitar, and we search the net, and see what we can find. "How about this one?" he asks me, as he pulls up the tab sheet to it, and prints it off.

"I think, that will be perfect. Do you mind coming to New Directions, and play the song with me? You don't have to stay," I tell him.

"I got something even better, I believe, I can get the band to show up," he tells me, as the class bell rings, and I depart for class.

(Mr. Shue)

As the educational part of the day ended, I headed to the music room. I wasn't a bit surprised when I saw Corey, Violet and Hero were already there. It was in some way, like Rachael and Kurt.

"Hi guys," I greet.

"Hi Mr. Shue," Corey answers ecstatic over something. I wasn't sure, but I wasn't about to ask.

"Violet, I think, I'm going to call you _Tron_ since you only seem to wear anything to do with that movie," I tell her out of respect.

"It's my individuality Mr. Shue, I can't help being an eighties addict, and I actually like that name," she tells me with a smile.

"Great, that'll now go to her head," Corey tells me, as he spikes his hair again.

"Mr. Shue, yesterday, Corey and I, thought of the next assignment," Hero speaks up.

"What's that?" I hear Jake ask, as he walked in.

"Friendship," Hero answers, and waves to Jake.

"I'll take it into consideration," I answer.

"Thanks Mr. Shue," Corey answers.

I watch as the rest of the group walks in. Andy had his soccer uniform on, so I was guessing that he had a game to attend to, so he couldn't stay long. Behind him, the rest of the old group walked in.

"You weren't going to start without us were you Mr. Shue?" asked Santana, in her usual sarcastic tone.

"No, I was actually waiting," I announce. "First to start off, since, I'm assuming, Andy has a game to attend to, he'll go first," I announce.

"Actually, I don't, but I'll go first," he announces, as he uses Jake's guitar.

"I'll be singing _I Don't Want to Be_ by Gavin DeGraw," he announces, and starts to play.

_I don't need to be anything other_

_Than a prison guard's son_

_I don't need to be anything other_

_Than a specialist's son_

_I don't have to be anyone other_

_Than the birth of two souls in one_

_Part of where I'm going is knowing where I'm coming from_

_I don't want to be_

_Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_

_All I have to do is think of me and I have a peace of mind_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms_

_Wondering what I've got to do_

_Or who I'm supposed to be_

(Quinn)

Damn. This kid was good, especially, for being on the soccer team, not that, that means anything. Sam was on the football team, and glee. Anyhow, this kids' vocals could totally take Mr. Shue to winning Sectionals, and Regional's.

(Abigaile)

I admired him more now. I just wish that I could talk to him more. His voice is amazing and he covers Gavin amazing.

_I don't want to be_

_Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_

_All I have to do is think of me and I have a peace of mind_

_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms_

_Wondering what I've got to do_

_Or who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't want to be anything other than me_

_Can I have everyone's attention please?_

_If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave_

_I came from the mountain_

_The crust of creation_

_My whole situation made from clay to stone_

_And now I'm telling everybody_

I finished the song with a huge smile, and took my seat again.

"Thank you, Andy," I tell him.

"Can I go next Mr. Shue?" I hear Levy ask.

"Alright, you're up, Jason, you're on deck," I announce. "Whenever you're ready," I add.

She takes a deep breath and then begins.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I had this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm going to let it show_

_It's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

(Mercedes)

I loved it. She started the song slow, which was cool. She had this cover by Demi down. Right then and now, I wish Rachael were here for this.

_This is the real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

As she continued the song, I was sure, that she could get the lead for Sectionals. She was brilliant. I sit and watch as one of the other boys blush during her performance.

_This is me_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

":We have a third Rachael, and she freakin' rocks!" shouts Puck excitedly.

"Shut up Puck, she's not a third Rach, but yeah, she freakin' rocks," agrees Tina with a smile.

"Awwww Puck, I think little Abbie, has a flirting contest going on," announces Santana, and then giggles.

"What? No," comes Abigaile's innocent voice.

"We have a little Puck, only girlie version," Mercedes joins in.

"Ok, ok settle down, lets get back to rehearsals," I announce with a little giggle. "Jason, you're up, Nat you're on deck, followed by, Corey," I announce, the next three in line.

"Well, I was going to sing this the Asian way, but I assume, only three people would understand, what I was saying, so I decided to sing it, the American way. I'll be singing _Bad Boy_ by Big Bang," he announces, and Mike places the biggest smile on his face.

_I was too harsh that night_

_I didn't know you would really leave_

_The words, "I'm sorry", is too difficult for us that we take it to the end_

_Because I'm ill-tempered_

_We fight over stupid things numerous times a day_

_You take off crying, I look around and think,_

'_She'll come back tomorrow. She'll definitely call me first in the morning'_

_(_Mike)

I was more happier than anyone else in the room right now. I didn't care about the fact, that he was know known in my head as a Badass Asian, I totally wanted to get up and dance. I doubted anyone else even knew who this was. That was the epic part. I smile at Tina, and then kiss her.

"You know, you want to dance," she whispers to me. I just smile.

As he finishes the song, I know how much he wanted to sing that, and totally be himself.

_I'm the one you love but sorry I'm a bad boy_

_Yes, just leave me, good bye, you're a good girl_

_The more time passes, the more you get to know me, only disappointments will remain but_

_Baby don't leave me, I know you still love me_

_Why, yes, I'll tell you the truth, I need you_

_My lay lay lay lay lady_

_My lay lay lay lay lady_

_I'm the one you love but sorry I'm a bad boy_

_Sorry I'm a bad boy, Sorry I'ma bad boy_

_Yes, just leave me, good bye, you're a good girl_

_You're a good girl, you're a good girl_

"Thanks, that was great," I tell Jason, as he sits back down. "Nat you're up. Corey, on deck, followed by Darren," I add.

"I'm going to be singing, _What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) _by Kelly Clarkson," she tells us, and she begins to sing with confidence.

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in colour_

_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

(Artie)

Wow that song brought back memories. She sang this song brilliantly, and she was amazing. I admit, not as good as Mercedes when she did her solo on this, but she was still good. Regional's would be ours again. Without a doubt.

"Corey, you're up. Darren, you're on deck, followed by Kris," I add.

(Corey)

I do as I had rehearsed in front of Hero, and Violet, the other day. I really liked showing off what I could do, as a former gymnast. They seemed impressed, but then again, I had done this the night, in which, we had met them as well. When I was done, they gave their applause, and I went back to my seat.

Then Daz is up. He looks at Hero, and smiles. He likes her, I know that much. I watch as she smiles back. Those two seriously, need to ask each other out already. _Seriously_.

"I'll be singing _21 Guns_, by Green Day," he announces.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away_

_And you feel yourself suffocating?_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

(Violet)

Jesus, if I weren't a lesbian, I would totally ask him out. He's that good. He's the Justin Timberlake, on this mp3 player, that I don't have, but still, you get the point. I know one thing, Hero, needs to step up, and ask already. If those two did a duet, they would see the chemistry that they have.

_Did you try to live on your own_

_When you burned down the house and home?_

_Did you stand too close to the fire_

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_

_When it's time to live and let die_

_And you can't get another try_

_Something inside this heart has died_

_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

I watch he walks by and makes quick eye contact with Hero, and goes back to his seat. I would have to do something about that.

"Kris, you're up. Brant, you're on deck, followed by Hero," I announce. I watch as Kris seems nervous, about something, and then Tina comes up, and helps out.

"I'll be singing _I Was Here_ by Beyonce," she tells us.

_I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time_

_Know there was something that, and something that I left behind_

_When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets_

_Leave something to remember, so they won't forget_

_I was here..._

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here..._

_I did, I've done,_

_everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

_I was here..._

(Jake)

She was brave enough to sing this song, and even though Tina stood by her, she proved that she didn't need help. She was just nervous, as we all were. Even, I, even though, I was only Mr. Shue's assistant. She was great at this, and was brilliant at covering Beyonce. I knew though, that she wouldn't be fronting, but this was helping. I smile.

(Brant)

I should have been paying attention, in stead of thinking about Ben. I mean, yeah, in the past, I was seeing Damon, my sisters' bisexual boyfriend, and occasionally, we would still sneak behind her back, and hookup. Maybe, it would be different with Ben. After rehearsals tonight, I was totally down for calling him. Maybe even sing him a song. That would be nice. Finally after I have it all planned, I pay my attention back to Kris.

_I just want them to know_

_That I gave my all, did my best_

_Brought someone to happiness_

_Left this world a little better just because..._

_I was here..._

_I was here..._

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here..._

_I did, I've done,_

_everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

_I was here..._

"Brant, you're up. Followed by Hero, Tron, and Katie," he announces. "If you don't want to go today, you can have the option to, sing at the next assignment," I add seeing that our time was almost up. I watch as Brant, walks up, and looks ready.

"I'll be singing _Girl Like Me_ by Skye Sweetnam," he tells us.

_I can't ever shut my mouth_

_That's just how it is_

_What I think it just falls out_

_And I can't help it_

_I might leave a mess around_

_You know thats what it is_

_And there's been times I let you down, yeah_

_But your all I got and your all I want and you know Im not gonna fake it_

_Hey, suck it up, this is me_

_No I just can't pretend, who I am, anyway_

_Baby what you get is what you see_

_And this is what you get with a girl like me_

(Mercedes)

I wondered if he knew Unique. He was also like this. A cross dresser, who was looking for answers, but also wanted to be accepted. I was also getting a gay vibe. Kurt would totally be down for helping this kid out. Especially after seeing the WMHST hoodie, in which he was wearing.

_Oh come, come, come on now_

_Don't bite it you know how_

_I get when you're like this_

_Let's make it right_

_Tick, tock, time is precious_

_You're never something to treat this_

_Come on we can do this_

_Right here tonight_

If anybody was going to convince Kurt to come back to town, it would be him. Not that I could convince him to come back from New York.

(Corey)

I watch, as Hero steps up to sing. I guessed that she would the lead vocalist at Sectionals.

"I'll be singing _the Catalyst _by Linkin Park," she announces.

I knew she could cover a Chester Bennington, since she covered Our Lady Peace so well.

_God bless us everyone_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun_

_And it can't be out fought, it can't be outdone_

_It can't outmatched, it can't be outrun, no_

_God bless us everyone_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun_

_And it can't be out fought, it can't be outdone_

_It can't outmatched, it can't be outrun, no_

_And when I close my eyes tonight_

_To symphonies of blinding light_

_God bless everyone_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun_

With her singing. I look over at Violet, and know that she's thinking the same thing.

_And when I close my eyes tonight_

_To symphonies of blinding light_

_God save us everyone_

_When we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns, oh_

_Like memories in cold decay_

_Transmissions echoing away_

_Far from the world of you and I_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky_

(Puck)

I watch as she goes all Juliet Simms from _the Voice_. Who could forget the kick performance, of _Roxanne_? She was brilliant. Of course, my sister still had my support, when she would perform.

_Lift me up, let me go_

_(God bless us everyone)_

_(We're a broken people living under loaded gun)_

_Lift me up, let me go_

_(And it can't be out fought, it can't be outdone)_

_(It can't outmatched, it can't be outrun, no)_

She finishes and sits down beside Corey, and high fives him, and they continue to do whatever it is that that they were doing beforehand.

"Tron, you're, the last song of the day, and then we'll pick up where we left off," I announce, seeing that it was almost five, and Joe had to rehearsals, and Artie would go with him. They had three weeks left until opening night.

"I'll be singing _Express Yourself _by Madonna," she announces.

I watch as the group is reminded of so many memories of our first year together. Quinn smiles, and covers her hands over her mouth with excitement.

"Eighties girl, you might not be so bad," Santana remarks.

_Don't go for second best baby_

_Put your love to the test you know, you know you've got to_

_Make him express how he feels and maybe_

_Then you'll know your love is real_

_You don't need diamond rings or eighteen karat gold_

_Fancy cars that go very fast you know they never last no, no_

_What you need is a big strong hand to_

_Life you to your higher ground_

_Make you feel like a queen on a throne_

_Make him love you till you can't come down_

_You'll never come down_

(Jason)

She was very helpful, I know she didn't hear me say thank you this morning, and she was singing Madonna. Then again, what did I expect from an eighties girl? She kicked ass. Maybe, I would attempt to ask her out, though, I doubted she would be my type.

_Express yourself_

_You've got to make him_

_Express himself_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_So if you want it right now, make him show you how_

_Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not_

_And when you're gone he might regret it_

_Think about the love he once had_

_Try to carry on, but he just won't get it_

_He'll be back on his knees to express himself_

_You've got to make him express himself, hey hey_

"Thank you," she takes her beanie off, and bows.

"Wasn't that song covered by Lady Gaga?" asks Brittany.

"No, though it was, accused of being ripped off by it." Quinn answered.

"We'll be back tomorrow, to see the rest perform," Joe announces, before everyone left.

* * *

(Violet)

"I'll be with you in a bit," I tell Corey. "I'm going to talk to British Justin Timberlake, over there," I add, as he grabs his bag, and leaves with Hero.

"Alright, actually, I'll text you later," I tell him with a smile.

"You did great Daz," I tell him, when we are the only two left in the room.

"Oh thanks," he tells me with a smile.

"No problem. I also noticed, you like Hero," I tell him, now revealing what I was getting.

"Wait…what?"

"It's not rocket science. You two were eyeing each other like a kid in the candy store, just have the guts to ask her out. She works in the library at lunch time, every Tuesday. She likes Our Lady Peace, and a few other bands, in which, for some reasons, teenagers these days haven't heard of. could tell you a lot more, but I'll leave that to you," I tell him.

"But she likes Corey," he tries to defend himself.

"You're slow aren't you? If she was into Corey that way, why would she be eyeing you?" I ask, letting him know the truth. "Don't worry, she won't know about this conversation, because when I leave this room, it never happened, and it's up to you," I tell him with a smile.

"Blackmail?" he asks confused.

"What on earth is blackmail about?" I ask, before he could answer me.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I add with a smile, and leave.


	11. Individuality Assignments Part2

Chapter 10

Assignments - Part 2

So for some reason, I have decided to make a sequel to this. However, I will not have the graduating seniors, in it. (I might, keep the underclassman mentors though, I haven't officially decided yet.) I may also have it SYOC, I haven't decided on that yet. As I get closer to finishing this one, I'll update with more info. If I forget anyone's performances at time of the assignments, I apologize. Please, submitters, when you see what the next assignment is, could you please send me your songs. It can be duet or solo, let me know when you send me the song(s). Also, if it is duet, could you please let me know who you want them to do a duet with.

* * *

(Abigaile)

"We need to talk about it, you know," he tells me, as we get in the car. Jake had other things to do, so I wouldn't be able to ride home with him.

"I'm fine, Puck," I insist.

"No, you're not. I can tell that the dyslexia is getting the best of you," he argues back.

"It's just a reading problem, they have audio books nowadays," I plead back.

"Yeah, and Sue, would kick off the team for that. She wants the best, and students with reading problems, won't cut it for her," he tells me, as we pull into the driveway. "Does Jake even know?" he adds before we get out of the car?

"No. Nobody, except for you and mom know," I answer him truthfully. "I plan to keep it that way, at least for now," I add.

"So who was that boy you were flirting with today?" he asks changing the subject, as we enter the house.

"I wasn't flirting with anyone, besides we were talking about English homework," I tell him, as I place my schoolbag by the door to my room.

"It didn't look that way from where I was sitting. Know how many times, I would do that with Santana? I'm the expert at flirting in class, especially glee club," he tells me.

"If you really want to know, it is Andy, and no, I wasn't flirting, we were discussing English homework," I tell him defensively.

"Then why don't you ask him to help you?" he asks, as he grabs a bag of Combos from the cupboard.

"Because, that would be awkward. Besides, he has soccer, and football to focus on," I tell him gaily.

"You should at least try to let him know that you like him," he tells me, as I enter my bedroom, and attempt to do my homework.

"I would, but I think he likes Hero," I use as my vindication.

"Still. It's worth a shot," he tells me, as he sits down beside me to help me with my homework.

* * *

(Corey)

"C'mon Vi, what did you do?" I ask, as I enter her house, because she sent me a text to come over.

"I was, well, I was, playing Cupid," she tells with a giggle.

"Don't say for Daz and Hero," I tell her, though, I knew she was going to say _yes_. "And don't tell me, we're watching _Tron _or _Pretty in Pink_ again," I importune.

"Now why would I do that?" she asks me innocently.

"Lets' see, you've been my best friend since second grade, and I know every move you would make. You're gay, so I know that you weren't asking him out, so that knocks it down to you playing Cupid for those two," I tell her, as we sit down, and _Back to the Future_ pops up on the screen.

"Busted," she admits, and throws her hands up.

"I can't change it, but we let those two figure it out on their own, we control nothing, besides what you did, in which, I wasn't even a part of," I tell her.

"In return, if it works, then do I get to play cupid on your end?" I ask, knowing what she would say.

"Corey, darling, only if you become lesbian over night," she tells me with a laugh.

* * *

(Next morning at school)

(Violet)

Jesus. How could I tell Mariah, I was into her. I knew she was bisexual, and that she attended the GSA meetings, and that she sat by herself in the left corner by herself. She was perfect, wearing her Cheerio's red and white, and then Corey walks in.

"Just ask her," I hear him tell me.

"I'm not sure that I can. Besides, she would probably deny it, she's not a full lesbian, like me," I tell him. Then Katie, enters the library, and walks over to her.

"Well if she's going to be like that, then you're more than likely better off without her," he tells me.

"Yeah, I guess, c'mon lets head to class." I tell him, as I sling my messenger bag over my shoulder, and walk out of the library with him.

Then he starts to sing one of my favorite songs of the eighties, as we walk towards our lockers.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree_

_I travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

I join him, as we continue walking towards my locker.

_Hold your head up, keep your head up, movin' on_

_Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on_

Then we join in together, as Hero, catches up with us. She was all smiles, as she held her Shakespeare book in her hand, and then she joins in with us.

_Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, movin' on_

_Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up_

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree_

_I travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

"Why you're in a good mood this morning," I tell her with a smile.

"Well yeah, we re-enact _King Lear_ in class today. I get to re-enact, Cordelia. It's going to be awesome. I get to be the daughter of Christian Dorin, the second awesome guy in this school," she announces in a merry voice.

"Houston, we have a problem, we're losing her, to Shakespeare soccer player," I announce to Corey, as she departs, and waves to us.

"Remember, our part is over, everything else is up to them," he tells me, as the bell goes off.

"Ok, see you lunch then," I tell him, and head to my art class.

* * *

(Mel)

"Morning Tina," I announce, as I sit down beside her in Geology.

"Morning Mel," she announces with a smile. It seemed weird, that everyday in class, I sat near her or beside her, and didn't even know that she used to be in New Directions. It was weirder, that we never we spoke, before a couple of days ago.

"Do you know what you're going to perform yet?' she asks.

"I think so, I'm leaning towards something of Taylor Swift," I tell her confidently.

"I had this awesome idea, for after rehearsals today. Well it was Mike's idea actually," she says, as she smiles at Mike's name.

"What's that, I'm kinda curious," I tell her, as I open my book to page 372.

"You'll find out later," she tells me with a smile, before opening her book, and we begin our lesson.

* * *

(Darrell)

"Hey, you up for a game later?" Blake asks, as I head to my locker from study hall, to collect my English textbooks. I look, and see her hanging with Christian. Then Blake has my full attention, once again.

"Man, I gotta come clean. I joined New Directions, and we have rehearsals tonight, I can't miss rehearsals, especially with Sectionals coming up shortly," I tell him, as I shut my locker, and push my backpack further up my right shoulder.

"What the hell man, you ditched us for high school musical wannabees?" he accuses.

"I didn't ditch, it's just that, well, I wanted to try something different, and Corey Smith, is actually very talented," I tell him.

"Corey Smith, as in pink dyed hair, gets the shit beat out of him? That Corey Smith?" Blake asks as his girlfriend, Sara Snow walks up beside him.

"Yeah, that Corey Smith, and if I have anything to do about it, he won't be beat upon anymore. Anyways, up for a make up game at lunch time?" I ask trying to start a different topic.

"You can count on it music boy," Blake announces, as him and Sara walk off to class together.

I head to English, when I see her walking with Christian, Violet, and Corey. I just keep walking, and not bothering to catch up with them.

* * *

(Nat)

I enter art class, knowing what I want to do for a drawing. I was good at drawing, and ideas. I wanted to draw an image of an angel as he came down from heaven, and was about to get up. Instead of it looking all demon like, though, it would look angelic look. One of faith, and hope.

"He looks great," Ms. Miller tells me, as she walks by, and sees it.

"Thanks. I was hoping to finish it today, so I could give it to somebody special," I tell her with a smile on my face.

"I bet that special person will like it. I think you should display some of you work in the gallery. It would be nice," she tells me, before she continues onto the next student.

I knew it would be something to think about, but for right now, I wasn't going to answer her. I am just about done when the final bell rings, and I head for the music room.

* * *

(Mr. Shue)

As the new and old members came in, I had already thought about the next assignment, but had wanted the last few kids left, that needed to perform first. I had hoped Katie would be ready when she got here, because, I had her lined up to go. Then a boy, in which, I hadn't recognized walked in.

"Hi Mr. Shue, I'm Eli. Yesterday, Katie had invited me, because you guys needed a band, so I showed up. I hope that's ok," he told me.

"That's fine, I would say, we could go to the auditorium, but being they have the musical rehearsals, this space will have to do," I tell him with a smile.

"I'm sure we could do that, the band should be coming in soon," he smiles, as he lays his guitar on his lap, as he waits.

Then the _Tron_ trio walks in together, laughing and giggling about something. Sam walked in behind them, as I assumed he quickly became a part of their group.

"Artie, and Joe won't be here today, with the last week of rehearsals of the musical happening," he tells me.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up," I tell him.

"MUSICALS!" shouts Mel with excitement, as she walks in, and spots the next assignment written on the whiteboard.

"Ok now, that everyone is all settled in, we have a few more members who need to sing. We're starting with Katie, and Abigaile is on deck," I announce.

"Eli, you know the song we rehearsed. It's _Aerials _by System of a Down," she announces to the group.

_Life is a waterfall,_

_We're one in the river,_

_And one again after the fall._

_Swimming through the void_

_We hear the word,_

_We lose ourselves,_

_But we find it all?_

_Cause we are the ones that want to play,_

_Always want to go,_

_But you never want to stay,_

_And we are the ones that want to choose,_

_Always want to play,_

_But you never want to lose._

_Aerials, in the sky,_

_When you lose small mind,_

_You free your life._

_Aerials, so up high,_

_When you free your eyes,_

_Eternal prize._

_Aerials, in the sky,_

_When you lose small mind,_

_You free your life._

_Aerials, so up high,_

_When you free your eyes,_

_Eternal prize_.

"That was a great cover. Most girls can't cover that song," announces Puck, as though he was proud of himself.

"Thanks," says Katie, as she smiled back to him.

"Abbie, you're up," Jake tells her, as he gets up, and sits beside her with his guitar.

"If you don't mind Mr. Shue, I would like Jake, to help me with this one," she tells, as she hands Eli, a music sheet.

"You can do that," I tell her.

"This song is called _Careful_ by Paramore," she announces as she pushes hair out of her face.

_I settled down_

_A twisted up frown_

_Disguised as a smile, well_

_You would have never known_

_I had it all_

_But not what I wanted_

_Cause hope for me_

_Was a place uncharted_

_And overgrown_

Jake: _Shifting your weight_

_To throw off the pain_

_Well You can ignore it_

_But, only for so long_

_You look like I did_

_You resist me just like this_

Together: _The truth never set me free_

_The truth never set me free_

_The truth never set me free_

_So, I'll do it myself_

_You can't be too careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you_

_Won't come any closer_

_You've got to reach out_

"Very nice, Puckerman, and Puckerman," Quinn says with a smile, and looks at Puck.

"That rocked, you guys," Tina says with enthusiasm.

"We totally have Sectionals this year, Mr. Shue," Mike announces and does the woot woot cheer afterwards.

"We have one more to do, you're up Kris," I tell the group.

"I'm going to be singing _Reconsider Everything_ by 311," she announces, and goes silent for a moment, and then looks, at the drummer, and nods her head.

_How many times will they do the same thing?_

_How did they get programmed to, your following?_

_Everyone's locked up in their suffering_

_The only way you can tell is reconsider everything_

_What if the truth is that there is no truth_

_The only thing I can prove is there is no proof_

_Don't be so sure that your source is correct_

_People believed it before, before they had checked_

_Everybody want something they control_

_Some just want grass some they want gold_

_Either way does it feel good or feel low_

_Taking you down not fast but real slow_

_Reconsider everything, reconsider everything_

_Reconsider everything, reconsider everything_

_Reconsider everything, reconsider everything_

_Reconsider everything_

"Mr. Shue, Levy, and Mel haven't performed yet," Brittany pointed out. "I know I don't remember much, but I haven't seen them yet," she adds.

"Well thanks Brit," I tell her.

"Mel, you're up followed by Levy giving us the finale," I tell them.

I watch as Mel, also gives Eli, and his band a music sheet.

"I was going to perform a Taylor Swift song, but today during free period, I searched the net, and this one sounds like my individuality better. It's called _Shine _by Anna Nalick," she tells us, and starts out slow, but picks her voice up.

_Oh, the night makes you a star_

_And it holds you cold in its arms_

_You're the one to whom nobody verses I love you_

_Unless you say it first_

_So you lie there holding your breath_

_And it's strange how soon you forget_

_That you're like stars_

_They only show up when it's dark_

_Cause they don't know their worth_

_Isn't it time you got over_

_How fragile you are_

_We're all wait-_

_Waiting on your supernova_

_Cause that's who you are_

_And you've only begun to shine_

_Yeah you've only begun to shine_

_Yeah you've only begun to shine_

"Very nice Mel. I haven't heard Anna Malick in years, and that rocked," Mercedes announces.

"Oh yeah, now I remember, Levy did go yesterday. She performed, that song from _Camp Rock_," Brittany announces.

"Ok, now that we have that taken care of, the next assignment is Musicals. In this case, we all know one, movies, Broadway, soundtracks. They are worldwide famous, however, since I have later on planned for a Disney assignment, it will be optional for a Disney musical. Now, we can all name one, so I'm not looking for a list, because, that would take up this entire whiteboard," I announce.

"_West Side Story_, and _Rocky Horror _we've done. Feel free to use them," Quinn announces.

"In which, neither of them, I got the lead role," Mercedes reminds them.

"Let it go," Puck announces. "I was in Juvie during _Rock Horror_ so let it go," he adds.

I could see Violet and Corey planning.

"I would like to announce something, now that we have all of that squared away," Mike announced.

"Go ahead Mike," I instruct him.

"Tonight, Tina and I planned, a mentor pizza night, at my apartment. It would be great if everyone could come, that way, we could get some mentor one on one, and get to know each other better," he announced.

"That sounds great Mike, and Tina. I say, that we should all go," I tell him, as I dismiss class.

"Alright, it's Riverside Apartments, Maple Street, apartment 3A," he tells us, and exits.

Why could possibly go wrong?


	12. Pizza Party

Chapter 11

Pizza Party

I'm going to try to make this as long as possible. Thank you again, to everyone for the reviews and support. XOXO. PS. If anyone watches Face Off on SyFy, (depending where you are) this season, Katie, is from my state of Maine, nowhere near where I am, but I'm still cheering for her! PPS. Max-0013, I have an idea for Sectionals, and it features one of your songs, you are amazing!

* * *

(Hero)

"Oh my god of Corey Haim, Core, I'm slow. I just realized, that I can officially say the _Goonies_ in rehearsals, without make a reference," Violet shrieks, as pull up to driveway of the apartments, and I park my car.

"Slow much? I knew that when they joined," he remarks.

"Shut up," she remarks, as she climbs out of the car.

"Oh come on guys, aren't the fights, supposed to come later?" I ask jokingly.

"This isn't a fight, trust me, our fights are worse than this," Corey assures me.

"We should totally do a random duet," I mention jokingly as we enter the apartment.

"Hero, now wouldn't that kick ass?" Corey asks.

"If we do it, I believe, I know the song I want," I tell him with a smile.

* * *

(Andy)

I wear my soccer jersey with pride, as I enter Mike's apartment. Immediately, I see Abbie, in her Cheerio's uniform, sitting on the ottoman with Natalie, talking away. And then I smile, and head over. I mean, it was pizza party, right?

"Hi Abbie, Natalie," I greet, as I get to where they are.

"Hi Andy," they both greet.

Before I could say anything else, Santana walks over.

"Go get a pizza, flirter boy. Little Puckerman, will still be here, when you get back. I promise," she tells me sarcastically, and smiles innocently.

"Whoa. What? Flirter boy, when did come about?" I ask her challengingly.

"Since, I saw you flirting with Little Puckerman, the other day," she answers sarcastically.

"Oh, that? We were just talking about homework," I protest in my defense.

"That's what they're calling it these days. At least when big brother, number one, and I got together, we called it something more original," Santana comes back.

"Santana, would you stop being such a bitch? Especially to my baby sister?" Puck asks as he comes over to the rescue. "This is supposed about being something our mentors are supposed to look up to, not diva bitch contest," he adds.

"C'mon Andy, lets go some pizza," he instructs me, as I get up, and follow him to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that. Santana can be a bitch, and she lets everyone know about it," he tells me, as he grabs a slice of cheese pizza.

"Yeah, thanks, I noticed that," I tell him.

"I know you like my sister, but I want to make it clear, I'm protective of her, as I am, Jake," he tells me.

"Yes, sir," I tell him.

"Don't need to call me sir, this isn't the Army. Don't worry I won't tell her this conversation went down. Now how about a game of Wii Bowling?" he lets me know, who was in control, even though he was a few years older than I am.

"Sounds great," I tell him, as I finish my soda.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked," he tells me as we walk out to the apartments den.

* * *

(Brant)

I should have been enjoying it. Usually I would, but I had other things to worry about. I had the final swim matches coming up, and I wanted to take us to states.

"Hey Brant, don't look so lonely. It's a party, we're supposed to have fun. We're teenagers, and we're only teenagers once, well for six years, but still. Now go enjoy the moment, we have drinks, Wii, music, pizza. Now go have some, that's what we're having this for," Sam tells me, as he sees me sitting outside, on the apartments' porch.

"No thanks, dude, I kind of just want to sit this one out. Normally, I would be all up for the party scene, but not tonight, I have other things to worry about," I tell him.

Then he comes, and sits down beside me.

"A couple of years ago, I was like you, well sort of. I was all for the party, the entire group of us, went and partied, got drunk, and the next day, we ended up singing _Blame it on the Alcohol _and even got sick when he performed it at the assembly," he tells me. "So, what's the real worry?" he asks, as he takes a sip of his water.

"Hey Sam, there's a kid that wants to challenge you at Wii Sports," Mike comes out and tells him.

"Sure, we were just talking, about teenage matters," Sam tells him standing up, and then Mike takes his spot.

"We haven't had the chance to talk, and I'm not nearly as cool as Sam, but it's worth a shot. So what were you talking about?" Mike begins, and then takes a sip of his drink.

"He was trying to get me in the party mood," I tell him sounding depressed.

"Well any girls you into?" he asks curiously.

"No. but there's a boy. He's in show choir somewhere else, and I haven't called him back since we met. Actually, I haven't called him at all since he gave me his number," I reveal to him. "His name's Ben," I add with a smile.

"I understand, I mean, a member of ours, graduated last year, and he's gay. I could give you his number, so you can talk. He already has a boyfriend, who's still attending this school, and head of the GSA," he tells me.

"Whoa McKinley has a Gay Straight Alliance, how could I not know about that?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah, Blaine got it approved at the beginning of the year. They have meetings every Tuesday and Thursday at lunch time," he tells me with a smile.

"Mike, I think, I just may be ready for that pizza, and song singing now," I tell him, as I stand up with him, and we walk inside.

* * *

(Corey)

_Does she walk? Does she talk?_

_Does she come complete?_

_My homeroom homeroom angel_

_Always pulled me from my seat_

_She was pure like snowflakes_

_No one could ever stain_

_The memory of my angel_

_Could never cause me pain_

"Whoa that was good man! Singing an epic classic like that," Jake tells me, as he catches me.

"Yeah, one of the best hits that J. Geils Band had," I tell him.

_Years go by I'm lookin' through a girly magazine_

_And there's my homeroom angel on the pages in-between_

Then decides to join in at the chorus.

_My blood runs cold_

_My memory has just been sold_

_My angel is the centerfold_

_Angel is the centerfold_

"You could be male vocalist at Sectionals. In which, we should be starting to prep, since we have about six weeks left, and we're competing against schools, who have been preparing for this since summer vacation," he tells me.

"I don't really feel for being vocalist. I mean, I could, but Andy and Darrell have way better voices than I do," I tell him.

"That's ok, we could work on that," he tells me.

"No. I don't feel up for it. Matter of fact, I don't know how I feel about being here. I don't stand a chance with the girl I think I fell for, because, she may want someone else. My best friend is a lesbian, who is love with a girl she doesn't know that she exists. Sorry, you didn't need to know all of that," I tell him.

"It's cool. Have you at least tried talking to her to let her know how you feel?" he asks.

"Well I've tried, but, she seems so happy talking with the other boy, and if she's happy, than I want to keep it that way," I tell him, as I look in Hero's direction. Then he saw where I was looking.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her," he assures me. "C'mon lets get back to the pizza, or we could see if Puck is done hogging the Wii and play _Mario Kart _on that," he says with excitement.

* * *

(Nat)

I watched as everyone was doing their own thing. Using the Wii, dancing, karaoke. I just sat lonely on the sofa, until Mercedes came over.

"We're doing karaoke, come on, it'll be fun," Mercedes assures me. "Mike, and Tina, are doing the most cheesiest duet of all time, and I'm sure it'll be fun to watch. I'll even sing with you, if you'd like," she tells me. The Kris comes over.

"Hi Mercedes, and Nat, the group has formed a song, in which, Quinn mentioned would be great for Sectionals practice, and she wants everyone there," Kris announces, and walks back to the rest of the group.

As we reach the group, we hear Brittany, and Santana going at it.

"Geez, those two break up, every other week. They just need to learn that they are never ever getting back together," Mercedes mentions.

"I don't even know they were together," I tell her.

"Neither do they," Mercedes answered back.

"Alright, one last thing, I want to do, before I have to head for work, is all of us, get together, and form a song for Sectionals. We only have a short time left, and we have to get something ready. We all know, Fun's _We Are Young_ so Joe, Artie, and I decided, that maybe, you guys to could perform it, and see how it goes," Quinn announces.

"We did it last year, but not at Sectionals or Regional's, the judges, don't want to see the same song repeated. They casts votes on other things, looks, vocal ranges, dance, anyhow, we decided that we would like the male vocalist be, Andy," Artie tells us.

"I don't know. I don't think I have the voice for this song," Andy says.

"We heard you sing at auditions, you sang a Nickelback song. No one had ever auditioned with a Nickelback song, so I know you can do this," Hero announces, as she takes a sip of her water. "Just give it a try, besides, no one is here to see you mess up. That's what we're here for," Hero tells him. Then instead of him singing she starts.

_Give me a second I,_

_I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State_

And then instead of Andy singing, Corey took his place, and took his turn at it. I thought it looked funny though, how Andy looked confused.

_My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar_

_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and_

_I know I gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're trying to forget_

Then Andy and Abigaile took their lines, and smiled, as the sang their part together. I noticed how the mentors, and former members looked happy, as we sang their memories.

_But between the drinks and subtle things_

_The holes in my apologies, you know_

_I'm trying hard to take it back_

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home_

We all joined in at the chorus. I watched as Quinn, and Sam held hands and smiled.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

Violet, Levy and Katie joined in afterwards.

_Now I know that I'm not_

_All that you got_

_I guess that I, I just thought_

_Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_

_But our friends are back_

_So let's raise a toast_

'_Cause I found someone to carry me home_

Jace, Violet, and Kriss took the part.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

We all joined in at this part. Brant really let his voice flow on this one, and he finally reminded us that he was there.

_The moon is on my side (Nananananana)_

_I have no reason to run (Nananananana_)

_So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_The angels never arrived (Nananananana)_

_But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)_

_So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)_

The old members, and mentors all applauded, and gave us all good remarks.

"That Hero girl, she's like the new Rachel," Santana says again.

"Santana, remember what I said earlier?" Puck warned her, and smiled.

"What? It's true, and next we'll have Finchel 2.0," she remarked, as she lightly punched Puck.

The next thing we heard was a cops car showing up.

* * *

(Jace)

"I was just outside smoking a cigarette, when this punk, came and jumped me," I tell the cops, as the get out, and asked what happened.

"And what did you do?" he asked, as though, he didn't know what the answer would be.

"I punched him back, in self defense," I tell the top. "Legally, in self defense, I did nothing wrong," I tell him back.

"Well we're still going to need to have a statement," he tells me.

"Yeah, I know routine," I tell him. "I should since I go to the principle's office, on a daily basis," I add.

"What's your age?" he asks, as he finally lets me know that he wants his money worth, and show the department, that he's worth something for this call.

"16, I attend, William McKinley High School, I'm a member of the Show Choir, and I have school tomorrow," I tell him, before he can get any of the questions out of his mouth.

"Don't get all smart ass with me," he yells at me, letting me know he was the big dog around here.

"I wasn't. I know what questions you were going to ask, and I know that legally, I am entitled to go, because, I was the victim, and their were no witnesses, because, I did nothing wrong, except in the act of self defense," I tell him.

"I need to call your parents," he tries again.

"Only if you need to arrest me," I shut him down again.

Then he is called over to the other officer, and a couple of second later he's standing beside me again.

"You're free to go. He's not pressing any charges," he tells me, and then walks over to the other officer, and they both leave.

"What was that about?" asked Mike, as I walked back into his apartment.

"Some asshole jumped me while I was out getting air," I tell him.

"Yeah, that happens around here. Especially on drunken nights," he tells me.

"Alright guys, I'm headed to work, I'll see you in the music room tomorrow," Quinn announces.

"I have homework that's due tomorrow," Corey throws in his departure. "Wait a minute where is Violet?" he asks looking curious.

"Do you mind if I catch a ride?" I ask, as he finishes.

"I don't think Hero would mind," he volunteers, as his friend, and Santana, walk out from around the corner.

* * *

coming up...

"Tell me that you didn't kiss her" - Corey to Violet

"_Dream a Little Dream of Me"_ Hero to Corey

"So when are _King Lear _rehearsals done, so we can get back to the modern world?" Corey to Hero

"Hi. My name is Brant, and I heard you had meetings on Tuesdays and Thursdays" Brant


	13. Triangles, Campaigns, and Musicals

Chapter 11

Triangles, Campaigns & Musicals 

I just realized that I messed up Corey's last name, a couple of chapters ago. Anyhow, I have a couple of notes for Sectionals done, and I think, it should be very interesting! XD

* * *

Sorry to keep this short, but I wanted some singing besides the music room, and singing with different people. This is going to broken up in two parts, because, I'm still waiting on a few other assignment songs. (I already have one in mind for Brant, but I'm waiting before I do anything.) And since more often then not, I do my chapters during study hall, and time zones are different, it may be a few days before I finish part two of this. _Eighties references are in this chapter_.

* * *

(Hero/Violet/Corey)

"C'mon Dinger, hurry up, we're going to be late!" cries Violet, as he climbs into the car.

"Sorry, I was setting my DVR for tonight's episode of _Gossip Girl_," he tells us, as he climbs into the front seat, and sets the iPod up so we could hear the newest additions.

"Ewww. You know I hate those two words," Violet scolds him, as he scans through hid iPod library.

"Sorry, it's the last season, and beside, a couple of guys are hotties, saying that as a heterosexual prospective," he defends himself. "Here, maybe this will help you get over it," he says as he pushes play, and begins to sing.

_Bangkok, Oriental setting_

_And the city don't know that the city is getting_

_The creme de la creme of the chess world in a_

_Show with everything but Yul Brynner _

"Now you're pushing it," Violet mentions.

"You know, Vi, you've been acting weird last night. Tell me, you didn't kiss her," Corey remarks.

"Kiss who?" she asks.

"Santana. Tell me you didn't kiss Santana," he orders again.

"No. I didn't. Ok. If you really must know, she was helping me with my vocals," she tells him, and then continues with the song.

_One night in Bangkok makes a hard man humble_

_Not much between despair and ecstasy_

_One night in Bangkok and the tough guys tumble_

_Can't be too careful with your company_

_I can feel the devil walking next to me_

"I'll see you later, I have to go print some fliers off for LGBT, Blaine, is looking for more members," Violet mentions, as we enter the school, and heads for the library.

"Alright, later," he tells her as he leans up against the locker beside mine.

"Well, I suppose it's off to awesome world of Science," he sarcastically tells me.

"Geez Science all that bad?" I ask as I throw my books into my bag, and the bell rings, and we head for class.

(Mel)

In class, I finish my drafts for my class President posters. They looked great, but I wasn't sure, I would win. Even though, I had determination.

"You have my vote," Jace mentions, as he comes up behind me.

"Thanks, but elections aren't for another two weeks," I tell him.

"I know, but still," he remarks. "I could help you with that," he adds.

"I think I have this," I tell him.

"I'm not the badass Asian everyone thinks I am," he tells me, as he flashes me a smile.

"I'm a senior, I graduate this year, and underclassmen aren't really my thing," I tell him with a sarcastic smile.

"Well, I wasn't leading to that, I just wanted to help, but since you don't want it, I'll vote elsewhere. So you in rehearsals," he tells me, as he walks away.

* * *

(Darrell)

I head to the gym at lunchtime. Of course, I walk by the music room first, and see that it's empty, and place my backpack there.

"Hey man, you're like, always here," I tell Corey as he walks in.

"Yeah, I'm attached to this place, as it turns out, Hero is to the library," he tells me with a depressed smile, and he begins to finger the keys.

"So I noticed. I also noticed that you have mad Survivor skills on the piano," I tell him.

"Yeah, I wanted to learn it, especially with Sectionals coming up. It was nice of Quinn, and them to help us out last night, so I wanted to kind of do both, you know?" he explains to me.

"Do you think I could try it out. You play the piano, and I vocalize. If you don't like it, let me know," I tell him.

"Rock on," he tells me, and starts to play the opening bars.

_Risin' up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

I make a fist, and raise it, as though, I were pretending to be pissed at something, and continued.

_So many times, it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

Then though, Corey, had been playing the piano, I heard him try to sneak his voice in. He had a great voice, and I didn't know why he tried to hide it so much.

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge_

_Of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the_

_Eye of the tiger_

"Rocky, have you met, Daniel Larusso?" he asks me jokingly.

"Those two aren't even from the same movie," I answer back.

"Here it is, I didn't think you would know any eighties movies," he tells me.

"Dude, I think everyone knows those movies, and besides, Rocky started in the seventies," I answer him back with a tiny chuckle.

"Seriously dude, have you been hanging around my friend Violet? She's into correcting me as well," he answers mordantly.

"Yeah, we're in the New Directions together," I answer him. Then the bell rings. "Well so much for that basketball match with Blake, and Sean," I add as I throw my backpack over my shoulder.

"Let see you later Daniel Larusso," he tells me, as I exit the music room.

* * *

(Andy)

"Starting today, we're reading _the Outsiders_," announce my American Literature teacher, when we only had ten minutes left of the class.

"Now this story is one of best books ever written of the twentieth century, and has even had a movie made out of it, now tonight read the first three chapters, and have an essay done, before class on Friday," she instructs as class comes to an end.

I collect my bag, and walk out of the classroom, and slam right into Violet.

"Walk much?" she asks me sarcastically and then rolls her eyes and smiles.

"No today is my first day on my feet," I answer her back, as I pick up my copy of the book.

"No way. Tell me, you need help on that book. I've only read it five times, and can totally help you with that. Movie wise, you remind me of PonyBoy," she announces excitedly as she changes her sarcastic tone.

"How exactly?" I ask, since I had never read the book.

"Read the book, you'll totally get it PonyBoy," she tells me, as she puts in her ear buds, and then takes one back out, and hands me one.

"What are the chances, I'll know this song?" I ask as I slip her lonely ear bud in my ear.

"I think everyone knows _Land Down Under_ besides, we're show choir nobodies, anyways. Well, with the exception of you, because you're on the soccer, and football team," she tells me, as she presses play and begins to sing.

_Traveling in a fried-out combie_

_On a hippie trail, head full of zombie_

_I met a strange lady, she made me nervous_

_She took me in and gave me breakfast_

_And she said _

_"Do you come from a land down under?_

_Where women glow and men plunder?_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_

_You better run, you better take cover."_

"Are you trying to embarrass us?" I ask not wanting her to continue, but secretly liking this.

"Oh come on, admit it, you like embarrassing yourself. If you didn't you wouldn't have joined New Directions," she tells me.

"Shut up," I announce and laugh, and finally decide to sing a quick part.

_"I come from a land down under_

_Where beer does flow and men chunder_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_

_You better run, you better take cover."_

"You know, you don't sound that bad, maybe we should do a duet in class sometime," she tells me, as the second bell goes off, announcing students were now tardy.

"Well see you in rehearsals PonyBoy," she tells me, as she turns and heads to her class.

* * *

(Kris/Katie)

"You know what would rock?" Katie asks me, as we hang out in the library.

"What?" I ask just waiting to hear her crazy ideas.

"Having a Halloween party, the high school scene around here, is kind of blah, I mean, why should the Cheerio's have all the fun around here?" she makes her idea known. Then I spotted him. Darrell.

"Hey what's Daz doing here?" I ask her, as I point to him, though I know that he didn't see us.

"I wouldn't have a clue. Maybe looking up Musical stuff for today's rehearsal," Katie suggests and then shrugs. Then I see Hero.

"I think I know," I tell her, as I grab a book that I won't read. "He's totally into Hero, and he's chicken shit to say anything about it," I tell her my theory.

"He very well could be, but isn't she dating Corey?" Katie asks me now sounding interested. When we look again, he's gone.

"I could be wrong though, but it's totally obvious," I tell Katie.

"So what do you think about the Halloween party, do you think Mr. S, would let us do it?" she asks now abandoning the Daz/Hero idea.

"I don't know. Maybe," I tell her. "Even if he doesn't, I'm going as a Tribute," I tell her, as we exit the library and head to my locker to collect my books for my next class.

* * *

(Nat)

I'm so close to being done with artwork. I just had to finish a few things, and then paint it. With any luck, I would have this finished by the end of class, and give it to my brother. Out of everybody, and everything, he was my hero. My idol. My best friend.

"Nat, that's even more beautiful, than it was yesterday. Somebody must really be inspiring you," Ms. Miller announces with delight.

"Thanks Ms. Miller, and yeah, they are," I tell her.

"The opportunity for the gallery is still available. Your artwork is amazing," she tells me with a smile.

"I think I'll say yes, but I don't know yet," I tell her.

"Ok, if you change your mind, you know where I am," she tells me before moving on to another student.

I continue to work on finish the project, already thinking about my next one.

* * *

(Brant)

"Hi. My name is Brant, and I heard you had meetings on Tuesdays and Thursdays," I tell the black hair jelled boy who was setting up.

"That's correct. All are welcome. Gay, straight, bi, lesbian, transgender. I'm Blaine Anderson," he introduces, as I walk in.

"Mike Chang told me about this, and truthfully, I'm glad he did," I tell him. "Mind if I help set up? I can't stay long though, I have rehearsals to get to, and I have a match tomorrow night, in which, I should be attending practice tonight," I tell him.

"What rehearsals do you have?" he asks curiously with a smile.

"New Directions," I tell him, as I set my third chair up.

"No way. My boyfriend, Kurt, and I, used to be in that group. He's in New York now, and I figured I would let the school know, that it's ok to be gay and proud. I have another member in our group that's a member of the New Directions," he tells me happily.

"No way. May I ask who it is?" I ask shocked.

"It's Violet Grohl, she's always here, when she's not with her best friend, Corey, or at New Directions rehearsals," he tell me, as he adjusts his bowtie.

"I'm going to head for rehearsals, but I'm totally down for coming back," I tell him, as I help finish setting up.

"Don't mind if I tag along do you, just to drop in and say hi real quick, do you?" he asks.

"No go ahead," I tell him, as we walk towards the music room.

* * *

(Mr. Shue)

Everyone had showed up, except for Brant. We chatted amongst ourselves, until he showed up, with the exception, that we didn't have Andy, because of the away soccer match.

"Sorry, I'm late Mr. Shue, I had a meeting with Blaine, here," he announces as he walks in with Blaine.

"The Gay Prince," cheered Santana with a sarcastic smile.

"Nice to see you as well Santana," he answered back.

"Didn't I just see you in class?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, you did," he answered.

"You can stay if you would like. Let Kurt, and Rachael know how everything is," I offered.

"I can stay a bit," he tells us, and gets comfy in a chair, in which, was abandoned because of Joe and Artie, getting ready for the opening weekend.

"Alright, now that we have everyone, except for Andy, who's ready to go first?" I ask, I was expecting to see Hero's hand go up, but instead, I saw Levy's hand go up.

"I'd like to Mr. Shue," she volunteers.

"Step on up, and let Eli know what you have," I tell her with a smile. I watch as she walks up, and hands Eli her music sheet.

"I'll be singing _When Will My Life Begin_? by Mandy Moore," she announces.

_Seven A.M., the usual morning line-up_

_Start on the chores, and sweep 'til the floor's are _

_clean_

_Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up_

_Sweep again_

_And by then_

_It's, like, seven fifteen _

_And so I'll read a book_

_Or maybe 2 or 3 Ill add a few new paintings_

_To my gallery _

_I'll play guitar and knit and cook_

_And basically_

_Just wonder, when will my life begin?_

She takes a moment to gather herself, before continuing. Then suddenly Eli's punk fashioned guitar player comes, and joins her. I guess this had turned into a duet. I liked how he had stepped in and became a team player. Then I noticed that he had placed confidence in her, and she belted out the lyrics, as though it were nothing, and finished the song.

_And I'll reread the books_

_If I have time to spare_

_I'll paint the walls some more,_

_I'm sure there's room somewhere._

_And then I'll brush and brush,_

_and brush and brush my hair_

_Stuck in the same place I've always been._

_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'_

_And wonderin' and wonderin'_

_When will my life begin?_

"That was great, Levy," Mercedes protested with a smile.

"It was the best performance, I have seen you do," Jake agreed, and got up and gave her a hug.

"Get a room, you two," Quinn joked, and then laughed.

"I think Daz should go," Corey announces, as Levy sat down. I smile, and call him up. The gets up, and walks over to Eli.

"I'll be singing _I'm Alive _from _Next to Normal_," he announces. "and in return, Corey goes next," he adds.

_I am what you want me to be _

_And I'm your worst fear, you'll find it in me_

_Come closer_

_Come closer_

_I am more than memory, I am what might be _

_I am mystery _

_You know me_

_So show me_

_When I appear it's not so clear if I'm a simple spirit or I'm flesh and blood_

_But I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive_

_And I feed on the fear that's behind your eyes _

_And I need you to need me, it's no surprise _

_I'm alive, so alive_

_I'm alive._

(Corey)

"I want to fan girl slap him," I whisper to Violet, as he sings his song.

"Why because Greaser Darry Swayze, said you were next, and you don't like it?" she whispers back sarcastically.

"You're obsessed with that movie, and last week itwas _Pretty in Pink_ but yeah," I answer back in whisper.

"Shhhh," Hero shushes us.

"Did you just shush me?" I jokingly whisper back, and then she elbow nudges me.

_I'm alive_

_I'm right behind you._

_You say forget but I'll remind you._

_You can try to hide but you know that I will find you._

_'Cause if you won't grieve me, you won't leave me behind._

_Oh, how, oh_

_Woah_

_Woah_

_No, no, no_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive._

_If you climb on my back then we both can fly_

_If you try to deny me, I'll never die_

_I'm alive, so alive _

_I'm alive_

_Yeah yeah_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive _

_I'm alive _

"Well, you're up Corey Corey. I called it," he announces teasingly, with an innocent kid smile.

I just roll my eyes. "Fine," I answer him, and walk up to Eli with my music sheet. I knew there was no way in hell, I was going to pull this off. I wasn't Joaquin or Johnny, but it was too late to change my mind now.

"I'll be singing _Walk the Line_ by Johnny Cash," I announce, though adding Joaquin Phoenix in my head.

I take a deep breath, and let my vocals take a chance, as to how it is going to go down.

_keep a close watch on this heart of mine_

_I keep my eyes wide open all the time_

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_I find it very, very easy to be true_

_I find myself alone when each day is through_

_Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_As sure as night is dark and day is light_

_I keep you on my mind both day and night_

_And happiness I've known proves that it's right_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

"Thanks, I think it sucked though," I announce.

"I thought it was alright, but hey don't sweat it. We all have our off vocal days," Blaine announces. "Trust me," he adds.

"I had days, in which, I couldn't carry a tune for much, but that's what we have rehearsals for, and Johnny Cash, is hard to master," Sam speaks up.

"Thanks," I announce again, and head back to my seat.

(Mr. Shue)

"May I take my turn?" Violet asks holding her sheet music in her hand.

"Spotlights on you," I tell her.

"Thanks," she says, and then walks up to Eli. "This sing is all happy, unless you've seen _A Clockwork Orange_, in that case, you may think different of it. I'll be singing _Dancing in the Rain _by Gene Kelly," she tells us, and begins to the same choreography, as the legend had done himself.

_Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo_

_Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo_

_Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo_

_Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo..._

_I'm singin' in the rain_

_Just singin' in the rain_

_What a glorious feelin'_

_I'm happy again._

_I'm laughing at clouds._

_So dark up above_

_The sun's in my heart_

_And I'm ready for love._

In here she even does the tap dance. I wondered to myself, how many times, had she seen this movie, or even this scene. She did it so wonderful.

_Let the stromy clouds chase._

_Everyone from the place_

_Come on with the rain_

_I've a smile on my face_

_I walk down the lane_

_With a happy refrain_

_just singin'_

_singin' in the rain_

_dancin' in the rain..._

_I'm happy again..._

_I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain..._

"That was epic!" Quinn stands and claps with a smile on her face.

"Why didn't you audition for _Footloose_?" asks Brittany.

"Because, the jerk named Corey, made me audition for this instead," she answers Brittany, and then sits back down.

"Hero, you're up," I tell her, and she does as the others had done before her, giving her sheet music to Eli, and his band.

"I'm singing _Out Tonight_ from _Rent,_" she announces.

_What's the time?_

_Well it's gotta be close to midnight_

_My body's talking to me_

_It says, "Time for danger"_

_It says "I wanna commit a crime_

_Wanna be the cause of a fight_

_Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt_

_With a stranger"_

_I've had a knack from way back_

_At breaking the rules once I learn the games_

_Get up - life's too quick_

_I know someplace sick_

_Where this chick'll dance in the flames_

_We don't need any money_

_I always get in for free_

_You can get in too_

_If you get in with me_

Then Eli's bassist comes up for a guitar solo, and attempts to flirt with her, but she just quickly show off her dancing moves, and continues with the song.

_Let's go out tonight_

_I have to go out tonight_

_You wanna play?_

_Let's run away_

_We won't be back before it's Christmas day_

_Take me out tonight (meow_)

_Let's go out tonight_

_Have to go out tonight_

_You're sweet_

_Wanna hit the street?_

_Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?_

_Just take me out tonight_

"Mr. Shue, we have a Berry 2.0," Santana announces again. "How many times must I mention it?" she asks.

"She's far from it San," Sam defends. "Sure, she's talented, but there could never be another Rachel," he adds.

"Alright, well that's a wrap for today. We'll pick up tomorrow, starting with Andy," I announce, as I depart the class.

* * *

Coming up...

"I bought you this / You know who OLP is? I totally want to hug you right now!" Darrell / Hero

"What's been bugging you?" Hero / Darrell

"Bran, you do realize, you're sleeping with the enemy, right? That's the beauty of it" Bran / Puck

"You ever need anything. A punching bag, someone to talk to. I'm here. Promised" Hero/Levy


	14. Don't Trust the B

Chapter 12

Don't Trust the B in Apt. 21

The title really has nothing to do with the story. Aside that, tonight is the very last episode of _Fringe_ on Fox. It was brought to my attention, that I should probably do an "in between" chapter before I continue on to the Musicals. So any how here goes, starting with Hero. If your character isn't in here, it's because I have placed at least one outside of school prospective for them. (Short chapter)

* * *

"Hero, honey, we need to talk," my mother tells me, as soon as I walk in the door. My stomach dropped. I knew what it was. The same that it always was.

"Is it what I think it is?" I ask pulling my bag off from my back, and placing it by the bay in the kitchen.

She didn't even bother answering the question, before she jumped right in on the answer. "Well, Julie, the manager for the company I worked for, before, we moved here, has a job opening, back in Kittery, and I've applied for an apartment. We'll be headed back to Maine, before the end of the month," she tells me.

"Mom you can't dump this on me, the moment I get home. You could have at least asked me about it first. I have friends, that accept me here. I'm on top of all my grades, and I'm in the show choir, in which, I have competition coming up. Couldn't you have at least talked to me about it first?" I ask again.

"I was going to, but I didn't know how to prepare you. The job pays better money, and we can start over in Maine again," she tries.

"I don't want to go back. I like it here. In Maine, I was bullied for everything under the sun. Here, I've stopped cutting, and doing self harm. This is my starting over point," I tell her, and leave to go to my room, slamming my door behind me.

* * *

I head inside the shrinks office, as I do once a week. Except this time, I walk in with my iPod on. I know they judge me, and make it seem as though I'm the _hypocrite_. They're the hypocrites, if you really want to think about.

After I sign in, I turn my iPod on, and select _The Climb_, and start to sing.

_I can almost see it_

_That dream I am dreaming_

_But there's a voice inside my head saying_

_"You'll never reach it"_

_Every step I'm taking_

_Every move I make feels_

_Lost with no direction_

_My faith is shaking_

"Excuse me," another client taps me on the left shoulder, and I remove my left ear bud, but let the song idly move along.

"Yes, ma'am," I address with a smile to show that this place was wasting my time.

"I couldn't help but overhear, and you have a great voice. Are you auditioning for something?" she mentions wondering.

"Thank you ma'am. No I'm not auditioning for anything, I'm actually in the show choir, at McKinley High School, we have a competition against a couple other schools in a month," I tell her with a smile.

"Good luck, and again, you sound great," she tells me, before bidding me good day, and leaving to do what she had planned to do.

_'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be a uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb, yeah!_

"Mr. McGuire, Sandra is ready for you now," her receptionist announces, as she walks into the waiting room, with that "hurry up, I have other things to do" expression on her fake smiled face.

* * *

"What's for dinner Natalie?" my twin brother, Nathaniel, asks as I pick him from school on the other end of town.

"I don't know. I'll think about that when we get home," I tell him, as he settles into the car. Then an idea popped in my head. "How would you like to take a trip to my school? I know a few students in the rehearsals of _Footloose_?" I announce my wonder.

"That would sound great Natalie," he says with a smile. As we move along, we talk about school, and sing Disney songs, that were overrated. When we arrive at the school, I help him out of the car, and head for the auditorium, where I knew Joe and Artie would be.

"She's not supposed to be in here," whined one of the actresses in the play.

"Sorry, she's right," another actor agreed.

"I was actually looking for Joe or Artie," I announce. Then the actress, who was rehearsing when backstage to get one of the two. Then a couple of minutes later, she walks out with Joe.

"Hi Joe," I greet with a smile on my face.

"Hi Nat," he greets, and then introduces himself to my brother, and then I introduce my brother to him.

"My brother attends a special needs school, and I was wondering if we could see a little bit of the show. We can't stay long though," I tell him, with a hopeful smile.

"Welcome, to a sneak preview of _Footloose_," he tells us, and walks back up onstage. I smile at Niall, and watch as they perform the show, until the go to intermission.

"I have one more thing I want to do before we head home," I tell him, and take his hand, and head for the music room, where the piano is. When we get inside, I sit down at the piano bench, and started to play for him.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Then I heard another voice join in.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go?_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

"Abby what are you doing here?" I ask, as we finish the song.

"I had Cheerio's practice. I'm just waiting for Jake, to get done, with whatever it is, that he does," she tells me happily. "Who's this?" she asks when she spots my brother.

"That's my brother, Nathaniel, but we call him Niall," I tell her. "I was bringing him home from school, but I wanted to stop in here real quick," I tell her.

Then suddenly Lisney comes to the scene.

"Hey c'mon LP. Why are you in that loser room for?" she asks sarcastically.

"Because, well, I have to wait for Jake. I like this room, and I like the music," Abbie answers.

"Oh well that sucks. I know where he is, if you want to know," she announces proudly.

"Oh hell Nat One Leg," she sarcastically announces, when she spots me.

"You know what?" Abbie announces. "I'm done. I may love gymnastics, and love cheering, but listening to your bull is the last straw!" she announces.

"Meaning what, exactly?" Lisney asks coldly.

"That as of now, I choose Natalie, over you. Yeah, that's right," Abbie confirms.

"Ok. Whatever," she announces as she walks away.

"Thanks," I tell her, as we talk more, and she waits with me until Jake arrives.

* * *

Dad's drunk again. I place my head phones on, and attempt to do my Science homework, and instead end up singing _Jessie's Girl_.

_Jessie is a friend, _

_Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine _

_But lately something's changed _

_It ain't hard to define _

_Jessie's got himself a girl _

_And I want to make her mine _

_And she's watching him with those eyes _

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

I even do entire air guitar, in which, I was really bad at, and then I receive a text. From Corey. But since it was him, I ignore him, and continue to air guitar, and dance around in my room.

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's Girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's Girl_

_I want Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that? _

_Like Jessie's Girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's Girl _

_I want, I want Jessie's Girl_

Another text.

Jesus, Dinger, I was attempting my homework.

(Corey) **I need a ride home**.

Walk. You live, like ten minutes away.

The cell phone goes quiet, and then I attempt to work on my diorama of the planets, for Science. Then he texts me back.

**PLEEEEEAAASE! We could have a **_**Karate Kid **_**marathon. I won't bitch. I promise**.

I roll my eyes, and leave the house. I knew he wouldn't give up until I showed up.

"So opening weekend for _Footloose_ is this weekend, do you want to go?" he asks as we pull into his dooryard.

"Uhh…lets' see, Cleary, is playing Rusty, and since we broke up, I really don't feel like seeing her kiss ass personality.

"So I'll take that as a no then," he answers, as we enter his house, where once again, his family weren't home.

"Mind if I jet? I have homework that's due tomorrow?" I ask trying to avoid, whatever drama of the day he had.

"Just go ahead, I seem to be replaced with Andy anyways," he tells me coldly.

"No he's not. So we sang one song together, and besides, he's reading my all time favorite book, in his class," I tell him, knowing where this was going.

"That's why you were hanging around him today instead of me?" he complains.

"Dinger, this is high school, we're allowed to have more than one friend," I tell him, as grab my keys out of my pockets.

"What exactly is your problem? We've been best friends since second grade, you were the first person, I ever came open to, so what is it?" I ask trying my best not to get pissed off at him, which at the moment, was failing.

"You want to know my problem? Fine. The girl I may or may not have fell for, is eyeing another boy. My best friend is a lesbian, and I feel like I am losing her. My family is falling a part, and I think I may be the father of a child, I'll never see again. That's my problem," he yells at me, and then comes to me crying as he hugs me. Now I knew how my best friend, had really felt. Now I had felt guilty for playing Cupid, but I wasn't about to tell him that. Not yet anyways, because, deep down inside, I knew there was more to them, than what the castles walls were showing. Just like with the both of us, every fight. Every time, we end up like this.


	15. Musicals

Chapter 13

I just realized, not all of them do the assignments in the episodes, and in some episodes, they do the assignments, as duets, or numbers. Therefore, if I don't get all of the members singing an assignment, that could be the reason. Also, I believe when I do introduce Ryder, he'll probably be a jerk, and Kitty's boyfriend. (I'm not really a Ryder fan, I'm more of a Jake fan. Marley may show up in later chapters.) I've got to stop doing these. I've started taking notes on Sectionals, but I still haven't decided who I want for the vocalists yet.

(Katie)

The bus ride sucked. I couldn't wait until we got to school, so I could depart, and make way to the library.

My mother wasn't around, so I wouldn't be able to tell her about the issue. The bus driver was useless. The bullying, because, I was overweight (not by much, by still) into _the Avengers, _and wore Loki hoodies. Oh and lets not mention the New Directions. I hoped down inside, that it would stop. Maybe, even if we won this year. Which was something we were all hoping for.

That moment stopped when Kitty Wilde came up and did the least expected thing I should have seen coming.

"Ooops didn't see you there," she lied when she dumped the grape flavored slushy on me. "Oh well. At least they're washable, right?" she adds with her bitchy scoff.

"Yeah, I guess," I agree to her standards, then I hear a familiar voice.

"Kitty is it in your human nature to be a common bitch?"

"Oh if it isn't Blake and Darrell? Should I be scared of my half brother? No. That would be wrong. Tell me Blake, why chose to hang with this loser all the time?" she asks uncaringly, as though she had won something, and smiles.

"Just shut up and do what it is that you were doing. Why not slushy the Varsity Cheerio's for a change? Just wondering?" Blake asks.

"Because, Blake, Cheerio's don't slushy each other. It's in the high school hand book of do's and don'ts," she tells him sarcastically. "Well, I have other people to hang out with. Toodles," she announces, and walks off.

"Thanks for that," I say thanking the two boys.

"Not a problem. Kitty is a class A bitch. You alright?" Darrell asks, and then smiles.

"Noticed," I announce, as I look at Loki wearing a purple slush stain.

"No way, you're into Loki?" Blake asks, as he spots my hoodie.

"Loki, and _the Avengers_. I think Joss did an amazing job on the movie, and can't wait to see what he does with the sequel," I tell him.

"You should totally see my Captain America fan art," he tells me.

"So Blake, does Sara know, that you've just met Comic-Con 2013's fan of the day?" Darrell asks with a smile.

"Negative. On second thought, where is Sara?" he asks, as the first bell rings.

"Well, I hope you solve the mystery, and I'll see you at lunch today," Darrell announces to Blake in a singsong voice.

"I'll see you in rehearsals," I announce in a hopeful voice. I would just have to deal with the purple stain all day.

(Brant)

I sit in the auditorium, even after the bell rings. I think if Kallen. I still wonder why he committed suicide. It's something, I'll wonder everyday for the rest of my life. Sure, I thought, about it from time to time, but I never had the guts. I would talk about it. Hell, it even lead me to the school psychiatrist.

"You alright?" I hear Joe ask.

"Honestly, not really," I answer him truthfully. "Shouldn't you be in class?" I ask.

"I have AV/theater credits," he tells me. "You?" he adds in question.

"Saying to hell with class today. It's the anniversary of my best friends death. I still wonder why he committed suicide," I tell him honestly.

"You want to talk about it? You don't have to right now, if you don't want to," he answers, as he sits down besides me.

"Not really. I have a swim match today, and I don't know how I'm going to do with that. I have rehearsals tonight, and in three weeks, we have Sectionals," I tell him all at once.

"Ok, I understand. If you ever need anything, I'll be around to talk," he tells me, as he gets up.

"Mind if I help? Class is half way over anyways," I volunteer.

"Can if you want," he answers, and walks back on stage.

(Darrell / Andy)

At lunch time, I head out to the football/track area. I see Andy playing soccer, with some of the players.

"Hey Andy, mind if I play?" I ask.

He looks around with some of players.

"Mash up for it? AAR style?" he asks. I like the idea.

"How is that that fair? I'm by myself, and you have four others with you?' I ask, hoping that he would explain further.

"Just you and I. No one else in New Directions," he mentions.

"Who starts?" I ask.

"Anyone have a coin?" he asks looking around, and then jersey player, 34 speaks up, and mentions, I was heads, Andy was tails. He removes his hand, and reveals heads. I start first.

_[Darrell] Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone stands_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along_

[Andy]

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

I steal the ball, and kick it into his net, making me score, one. I was in the lead so, and then we back at it. He had played longer so, he knew all the moves, but I stole the ball back.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on) _He stole the ball back, and made his way into my net, tying up the game. One -one. Then again, when you play with only two members, the game is played differently. I try harder to keep the ball away from him when he takes his go at it again.

Who has to know

The way she feels inside (inside)

Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)

These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)

And all _I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

As he finished his bit, I stole the ball back, and trailed it to his net, making me win the game.

"Now that wasn't part of the game plan," he tells me with a laugh.

"Game plans change," I tell him as we high five each other.

"You should have joined the soccer team this year. Do you normally play?"

"Just basketball with Blake, who was supposed to show up, but never did," I tell him.

"Then if he doesn't show up again, you know where to come to," he offers with a laugh. "I'll see you in rehearsals," he adds.

"I think, you're up first," I remind him. "Musicals," I remind him again.

"Number 38," he tells me. "Your number for when you play again," he tells me, as we depart and head for classes.

(Levy)

"Want to be study buddies today?" Corey asks, as I sit down beside him in class.

"Sure, I guess," I tell him half heartedly.

"Alright, spill, what's up, and don't tell me nothing. I have a kick ass, sense, that detects bullshit," he tells me. I didn't want to tell him, but I had a feeling he would figure it out, if I didn't tell him something.

"I don't know how to tell my parents, that I don't want to be what they have picked out for me. They have my future planned out for me, and it sucks," I tell him.

"Well, how do you feel about it?" he asks.

"I would rather sing. I want to go to NYADA, but to do that, I would have to get my grades up. They're starting to slip," I confess to him.

"I could help you. I'm like a studyaholic, so I can attend Julliard," he tells me. "I could even help you, express yourself to your parents. It's your life, why should they run it for you?" he adds with a smile, which reveals dimples, I hadn't noticed before.

"Sounds like a plan," I tell him, as Ms. Woods walks in at the beginning of class.

(Andy)

Finally the bell rings, and we head for the music room. I wondered who would sing first. Then I remembered what Darrell had mentioned during the soccer game.

I settle in, and guess that I would be going first. When class starts, I get up and hand Eli my sheet music.

"I'll be singing _Music of the Night_ from _the Phantom of the Opera_," I announce, and begin to sing. I wasn't even sure, if I could master this, but it was a shot, where as, I had only seen the movie once, and had never read the book.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to me_

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night_

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

"Very good PonyBoy," Violet tells me, as I walk past her from my rehearsals. "One of the best songs of the play, and you nailed it," she adds.

"Thanks," I tell her, as I sit down. Then I watch as Abbie goes up, and announces what she'll sing. I remember when I first saw her, she was shy, and now, she was past that. I guess, she was going to be great at Sectionals after all.

"I'm going to be singing _When You Wish upon a Star_ by Louis Armstrong," she says, and then begins to sing.

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you_

_If your heart is in your dreams_

_No request is to extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do_

_Fate is kind_

_She brings to those who love_

_As sweet fullfillment of their secret drowns_

_Like a boat out of the blue_

_Fate steps in and see's you through_

_Moma when you wished upon a star_

_Your dreams come true_

When she was done, everyone cheered. Jake, even went up and hugged her. I stood up and clapped, even though, I looked like a dork for doing so. If we had votes for lead vocalist at Sectionals, I would totally choose her. Then it was Nat's turn. She smiled as she gave Eli her music sheet, and begin to sing _Tomorrow_. I couldn't help it, I wanted a turn to go again, so I walked up, and joined her.

_The sun'll come out tomorrow_

_Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there'll be sun_

_Just thinkin' about tomorrow_

_Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow till there's none_

_When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely_

_I just stick out my chin and grin and say_

[Andy / Nat] _The sun'll come out tomorrow_

_So you got to hang on till tomorrow, came what may!_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow_

_You're always a day away_

[Nat] _I just stick out my chin and grin and say_

_The sun'll come out tomorrow_

_So you got to hang on till tomorrow, came what may!_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow_

_You're always a day away_

[Nat/ Andy] _Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow_

_You're always a day away_

When we were done, we bowed, and headed back to our seats. Next, Brant came up, and gave Eli the music sheets.

"Mr. Shue, Mike, and I, got together, and we wanted an all together performance for this assignment, if that 's ok," he began. I watched as Mr. Shue, nodded and agreed. "We're going to be performing _Seasons of Love_ from _Rent_," he introduced.

All of them started as the company had done. I smiled, because, I liked, how him and his mentor had teamed up for this, and because, he was more original, than anyone else had thought of for this assignment.

_525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear._

_525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee._

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife._

_In 525,600 minutes - how do you measure a year in the life?_

_How about love? How about love? How _

_about love? Measure in love._

_Seasons of love._

Then Tina and Brant had done their part.

[T] _525,600 minutes! 525,000 journeys to plan._

_[B] 525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?_

Then they waved us up to join. I smiled, because, it was something different, and it would prepare us for what was to come. Sectionals would be tougher than this, and it was only a few weeks away.

[B] _In truths that she learned,_

And then out of nowhere, Jake had took his vocal. Kris had sang the part, as though she were in the play or the song originally.

[K]_ Or in times that he cried._

And then it went to Quinn, who seemed to take pride that she was a part of this, she smiled as she sang the line, and tossed her hair back. I loved what he had done with this. Even though in the original it was a guys line.

[Q] In bridges he burned

Then Violet had become the soloist, and sang. It seemed awesome.

[V] Or the way that she died...

The once again, we had all joined in for the last part of the song. We all voiced together, and Mr. Shue was impressed in what we had done.

_It's time now, to sing out_

_Though the story never ends_

_Let's celebrate_

_Remember a year in the life of friends_

_Remember the love_

_(Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love)_

_Remember the love_

_(You know that life is a gift from up above)_

_Remember the love_

_(Share love, give love, spread love)_

_Measure in love_

_(Measure, measure your life in love)_

"Guys, that was the best, I had seen from you so far. I can't wait to see how we do at Sectionals. Now our next assignment is due Friday," he announces, as moves aside, and reveals _Disney Week_. This was about to get interesting. That was until Kitty Wilde and a couple of Cheerio's groupies walked in,

"What the hell was that?"


	16. Confessions Part 1

Chapter 14

Confessions part 1 

I'm trying to get secrets for each character, especially outside McKinley walls. I'll definitely get more ideas as I go along. (Or with PM's depending which come first.) Some plots/family issues will come later on. For one spoiler, with Corey, he'll see the girl, whom he may or may not have impregnated again, I think around Sectionals or at Sectionals. I'm also looking for more to attend Harry Potter Night, which will be explained later in the chapter. This chapter sort of runs into Disney week. I think in some way, this chapter is for calisurfingboy2. (When he reads it, he'll see why.)

* * *

(Corey)

Nobody knew what Kitty wanted, but we all knew what she was trouble. Her groupies, were just as worse. Then one of her groupies spoke up.

"Sue sent us down here to get LP back," her groupie announces and rolls her eyes.

"Shut Am, I was supposed to tell her remember?" she voiced sarcastically.

"My little sister isn't going anywhere," Puck tells her heavily.

"How nice it is to finally meet you, the famous, Puckerman!" she states and rolls her eyes. "Fine, you win for now, but this isn't over," she states, and gathers the other Cheerio's and leaves.

"I didn't think that she would give up so easy," I tell Violet after she leaves.

"I doubt she's done. I have class with that bitch," she tells me.

"So, when is _King Lear_ done, so we can get back to the modern world?" I ask Hero sarcastically, as she catches up to us by her car.

"Next week," she tells us.

"You coming over for eighties night? It's going to be _gayously_ awesome," I offer wondering.

"Nah, I have a project to finish. Maybe next time," she tells me back, as she opens her car door.

"Alright then," I tell her, as Vi gets in her car, and starts it up impatiently. Then we leave. In a way I was actually glad. I didn't really want her to know about my family problems, I mean, I hadn't even told her about me seeing the _psychoanalyst_.

"Don't you have a meeting tonight?" Vi asks.

"Forget it. They need to know about my problems everyday. They don't like it, than oh well. They don't need to know that my mother hates me, my father is screwing the bartender at Applebee's, my brother wants to be Dally from the Greasers, because, he takes the book seriously, they don't need to know that everyday. I haven't even told them about the possibility of me being a father," I tell her.

* * *

(Hero)

I waited until they left. I found it best, that I didn't open up in front of them. Sure, Vi, and Corey, were the two bestest friends that I had, but I didn't want them to know about my obsession with the piano, or the fact that, I was soon to be moving. I head back into the school, and enter the music room, sitting down at the bench, I pull out my songbook of Staind, and begin to play and sing.

_I know I've been mistaken_

_But just give me a break_

_And see the changes that I've made_

_I've got some imperfections_

_But how can you collect them all_

_And throw them in my face_

I stop, because I thought I had heard someone come in, but didn't see anyone. I take a deep breath, and continue.

_But you always find a way_

_To keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say_

_To keep me right here waiting_

_If you chose to walk away_

Then I heard a voice.

"Great song, but what's been bugging you?" Darrell's voice asks.

"What do you mean, what's been bugging me?" I ask, feeling weird, that he knew something was up. Then I reverse it.

"What's been bugging you?" I ask, not wanting to crack first. Then I saw the surrender in his eyes. Then we walks over and sits beside me, but first digs out, a song book.

"If I tell you, would you keep it between castle walls?" he asks keying the first few notes to _Somewhere Out There_.

"These castle walls are solid. The Queen won't know, that the jester, is talking to the Princess," I tell him.

"My father is getting re-married, and well, I don't think I'm ready for it," he tells me.

"And you don't know how to explain how you feel about it, that's why you joined ND. Have you even tried to explain how you feel about it?" I guess.

"Not really. I don't think it would do any good, but hey, it's just my mum and I, so really what can I do about it?" he answers back.

"I know how you feel, well sort of, and at least, you got to know and remember your father. My dad was killed on September Eleven, and I don't remember him that well," I confess to him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he tells me.

"Thanks. But no chick flick moments. That's also how I managed to end up liking Our Lady Peace. They instantly became my favorite band afterwards," I confess.

"Then I guess you beat me, on the my sappy story then," he says, as he closes the music sheet, and hands it to me.

"Oh my god, you know who Our Lady Peace is?" I ask acting surprised.

"No. Not really, but the music shop down the sure did. They kinda gave me weird looks, when I asked for something of them," he tells me with a smile.

"I totally want to hug you right now," I tell him, as I guessed that was his object all along.

"Then why don't you?" he asks teasingly.

"It's a good thing that two certain friends of mine, aren't here right now," I tell him with a smile.

"I would totally agree, and speaking of which, would you like to go see the production of _Footloose?_ as friends, of course," he adds with a hopeful smile.

"As friends?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yep"

"Then, I'm all in," I tell him, as we walk out of the music room close enough to hold hands, but deciding not to.

"One last thing, what's your favorite Disney movie?" he asks. I just smile.

"Gees. I'm not answering everything just because of a hug, and a sheet music of one my favorite songs and band," I tell him. Even with all of that, I couldn't tell him, I was possibly moving around the time of Sectional's.

* * *

(Krista)

"Krista Mae! Come down this instant. I need to talk to you," I heard my mother holler, as she was fixing dinner.

"Yeah mom," I say cheerfully, as I enter the kitchen with her.

"Your father, and I, were talking, and well, we're going to be moving. I talked with a woman, who has a vacant apartment, and we'll be moving at the end of the month," she tells me.

"I can't just quit on New Directions. I love the music, and I have friends. I'm accepted," I tell her.

"But honey, they have music programs in New York. You'll meet new friends, and we'll be right by Times Square," she tells me, hoping that I would like the decision.

"That doesn't change anything mom. We have Sectionals coming up, and we end up moving, they'll be disqualified, and I'm sure that they wouldn't want that. Not very many students want to join a group that would lose," I tell her, knowing that she isn't buying it.

"I'm sure someone would take your place, and they can win Sectionals," she tells me. "Now get ready for dinner," she adds.

"Yes, ma'am," I say knowing I lost the argument.

After dinner, I went and set up a Skype account. That was one thing, I was going to keep secret, so I could stay in touch when I moved. I didn't like it, and mom knew it. I also look online for the homework assignment, and come up empty handed, and beside to sing Avril instead.

_Trippin' out_

_Spinnin' around_

_I'm underground, I fell down _

_Yeah, I fell down_

_I'm freakin' out_

_So where am I now?_

_Upside down_

_And I can't stop it now_

_It can't stop me now_

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me?_

_I, I won't cry_

_I found myself in Wonderland_

_Get back on my feet again_

_Is this real?_

_Is this pretend?_

_I'll take a stand until the end_

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me?_

_I, I won't cry_

How was I going to tell my friends, the ones that had accepted me into something, that I wouldn't be attending Sectionals with them in three weeks? I would have to think of a way, and hold my _Alice in Wonderland _pillow closer.

* * *

(Vi)

I kissed her again. The taste of her lips tasted sweet. My father wasn't home, so I could spend time with her, though, I knew it would only be another one night stand. I was just her booty call. Then the phone rang.

"Oh hey Corey," I hear her tell the phone. _Shit. _"Yeah, she's right here, hold on," she tells Corey.

"Please, don't tell me, you're sleeping with her. Not Cleary's step sister," he begs.

"I'm not," I lie, and feeling guilty afterwards.

"Ok. I swear, I need a lesbian detector on you sometimes," he brags.

"That doesn't even make sense," I tell him trying to hold back a laugh, as I kick my van slip-on's off.

"Whatever, that's not the point. I'm headed to Levy's to help her study, and be on the lookout, Katie texted me, and said that she was planning _Harry Potter_ Night on Halloween. Also, on the plus side, I think Darrero may be happening," he mentions.

"Wait. What? Darrero?" I ask wondering what he was talking about, and forgetting that Ashlee was there.

"Darrell and Hero. She called me earlier, mentioned something about how he got her a OLP sheet music, and they played piano together, and all that jazz. You know what we should do for the assignment?" He asks filling me in.

"I swear Corey, you're such a girl," I tell him ignoring the last part.

"I can see what's happening," he starts to sing in his Timon impersonation.

"No. Not _Lion King_," I protest.

"Why not? It would be perfect for the assignment. Besides, Hero, asked if we could help her with it," he tells me. Then we change the conversation back to the beginning.

"You have a crush on Levy or something?" I ask him teasingly.

"I just want to help her with her grades. So no, you can't pull any of your eighties references on me, well you could, but _Breakfast Club_ wouldn't do any good," he tells me. "Besides, I promised I would help. It helps me gets out of here for a few hours," he adds.

"Well then, I guess, you have a point there. So about this Harry Potter night, you're down right?" I ask.

"I guess, maybe. I don't know," he tells me, sounding depressed again.

Then l stepped outside the door, and began tell Corey everything. I think he had already suspected it, because, all he said was 'see you at school' and then the line went dead.

"So you in the mood for anything?" she asks.

"Not really. I was planning on doing homework, and researching for my New Directions assignment," I tell her.

"Since when does Violet Grohl do homework? Oh that's right, since you and my sister broke up, and you quit the Cheerio's," she mentions sarcastically and seductively, and then gives me some more kisses. "What's your assignment?" she asks.

"Disney," I tell her.

"Well then, I guess, we should have a Disney movie night," she tells me.

[Next morning at school. Violet P.O.V.]

I entered the school late, not that the teachers would notice. Maybe I wasn't so late after all. I saw Kitty roaming the hallways with her groupies. I tried to avoid her, but when you're a target, and Kitty has you on her radar, you're pretty much screwed. Then it happened.

Red slushy meet _Frankie Says Relax _tee.

"Hey Kitty, thanks for making _Carrie_, my theme of the day," I say and head towards the music room. I didn't bother to head for class.

_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

_I'm 22 for a moment_

_And she feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars_

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

"What happened to you?" asked Jace, as he caught me by my locker. I snicker a bit, and then speak up.

"Dude, I got _Carrie_d," I tell him.

"You mean like the book, movie, musical, movie again?" he asks proving that he knew something.

"Yeah, that _Carrie_, minus the high school prom, and revenge thing. Though, I would like to kick her ass, but I'm afraid I would break my toe," I tell him sarcastically as I grab my Social Studies book from my locker.

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose yourself_

_Within a morning star_

_15 I'm all right with you_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

"I could fix that, you know," he tells me, as he smiles, and I shut my locker.

"No. Don't worry about it," I answer him. Then Corey catches up with us, as we talk.

"You're never going to believe this," Corey announces proudly.

"That Darrell and Hero, aren't here, yeah, I already guessed that," I answer as I look at Jace, as though he were new to our group.

"Oh hi Jace," he greets finally realizing that the tattooed badass Asian was walking with us, and then continues. "Well that's part of it. Hero and Darrell, are planning a duet. Those two are Gleek dating, and don't even know it," he finishes. Then we say them walk by, she seemed happy and giggling. Then I noticed Christian with them.

"Yet, Christian is with them," I add, as all three of us step into the Social Studies room. All of us having different things in mind.

"Shut up," Corey jokingly demands, as the bell rings.

_Half time goes by_

_Suddenly you're wise_

_Another blink of an eye_

_67 is gone_

_The sun is getting high_

_We're moving on_

_I'm 99 for a moment_

_Dying for just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

_15 there's still time for you_

_22 I feel her too_

_33 you're on your way_

_Every day's a new day_


	17. Dear Disney

Chapter 15

Dear Disney, 

You're such a bitch

I think it will go like this. _Disney. Halloween. Harry Potter. Sectionals. Moving_. I have also realized, that I have officially just made my first *official* ship. If anyone wants to hear the piano cover that inspired the "Somewhere Out There" moment, between, Darrell & Hero, here it is. This person is amazing! _ watch?v=u_QSVCcwKyw _(I'm spacing it just in case.) I have also decided that I would stretch out Disney week with a couple more chapters and at least a couple more days so I can rack my brain, and get more ideas. I promise, I will get more. I'm trying to make it so all of my submitters can catch up, and tell me what they think. *Next chapter begins with Abbie*

* * *

(Jace)

"Ok, so was it me, or were they holding hands, when we saw them this morning?" I ask in a wondering voice.

"Yeah, I think they were," Violet spoke up. "Sorry Core, you should have told her how you felt earlier," she added.

"Well, it was your idea in the first place," he comes back.

"Ok guys, I'll let you play _Dr. Phil_ somewhere else, I'll catch up at rehearsals today. I just hope I don't have to go today," I tell them, as I depart to hide underneath the football bleachers for a smoke. Then I spotted Mel, as she posted her fliers, but being as she was deciding to ignore me, aside from rehearsals, I keep walking.

* * *

(Andy/ Darrell)

"You up for a soccer game today at lunch?" he asks me, as we catch up inn between classes.

"I have something else planned," he tells me as we walk to our classes.

"What's that? Flaking out on our awesomeness games, and ditching for something else, or it is someone else?" I ask teasing, but wanting to know the juicy details.

"It's I'm helping Hero out with her Disney assignment. She wants to have Violet, Corey and I, to help with a song that she has plans," he tells me with a smile.

"So, are you going to kiss the girl?" I ask sarcastically.

"Dude, you better not be meaning what I think you mean," he complains and rolls his eyes. Well I hadn't until he mentioned it.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

"Shut up, and I'm sure that voices in your head telling you to "kiss the girl" isn't quite as encouraged as it was in the movie. But hey, if I get arrested, I'll be sure let them know it was actually the crabs and birds talking to me," he tells me. "Besides I'm scared that you actually know the words," he adds.

"Oh come on now. You keep eyeing her in class, and I know for fact, that. Wait a minute, are you holding off on me?" I ask knowing that I had caught on. He didn't answer, he just looked at me, as though, it were some big secret.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

I stopped as we entered the our class.

"So where is the rehearsal? Am I invited?" I ask teasingly.

"Shut up, and no," he tells me, as we sit together, and he pulls out his book. "You'll have to see it when we present it," I tell him, as Mr. Sherman walks in.

"Open your books to page 328, we'll have a test on this tomorrows class," he tells us. As the class begins, I begin to draw in my notebook again, instead of taking notes. The last thing I remembered was Darrell waking me up.

"If you want to show up, we'll be, in the auditorium," he tells me.

"Nah, I'll do something else. I'll see if I can team up with Abbie," I tell him, as we head to our lockers.

"You know, she'll say yes. She likes you, you know," he tells me, as we reach our lockers at lunch time. "I'll catch up with you later," he adds before walking away.

* * *

(Darrell/Hero)

"Hey Princess," I greet as I enter the auditorium.

"Darry," she smiles and runs up to me, and then gives me a hug.

"Missed me that much? I guess I need to hangout with you more often, in which, tonight, I plan to do. First, we're going to piss off a few of the hockey players, all courtesy of Blake, who has the keys, to the ice rink, because, daddy owns, and second, we're going to dinner afterwards," I tell her.

"But I don't know to ice skate," she tells me.

"Well then, I'll have to teach you," I tell her sarcastically, but brush some of her purple dyed hair, out of her face, and lean in for the kiss, when we're interrupted.

Corey. _I can see what's happening_

Violet. (_What_?)

Corey: _And they don't have a clue_

Violet: (_Who_?)

Corey: _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our trio's down to two._

Violet:(_Oh_.)

Corey: _Ze sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air_

"Umm guys, what was that?" I ask.

"Oh shut up Greaser Swayze!" she demands, as her and Corey climb down from the catwalk.

I wasn't sure as to how many names, I had with Violet, but I wasn't about to ask.

"How long were you guys up there?" she asks wondering.

"I see you changed your shirt," I pointed out, because I was afraid to actually know the answer.

"Yeah, I figured, I would wear something that would describe us. Each one of us is a brain… and an athlete… a basket case… a princess… and a criminal," she tells me. "Not every high school will have a student, that can point out every label of a movie, and relate it to 2012," she adds with a quick smile.

"It's from _the Breakfast Club_ in case you were wondering," Hero pitches in.

"Long enough to know that Romeo is planning a date tonight," Corey answers the question I was hoping that he had forgot.

"Which now makes this song, even better," Violet answers again.

"Are you sure Joe won't kick us out?" I ask wondering.

"I doubt it, besides, he's my mentor," Hero mentions.

"Ok should we get back to rehearsals in this millennium, well at least before lunch ends?" Corey asks impatiently.

"Alright, who's vocal is it anyways?" I ask. Then before anyone could answer, Corey begins his vocals.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

"Romeo, your turn, I believe you're Simba," Corey instructs after finishing his part, and handing him the lyric sheet, that he pulled out of his jeans pocket.

_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me_

Then it was obvious, that Hero was Nala. It fit perfectly, and I knew I had finally been accepted by the double of friends.

_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside?_

I watch as she smiles, and comes over to hold my hand.

"Just friends? I think not," Corey protests.

"Shut and continue the song," Hero demands with a smile.

"I believe that the two love birds have the one. It doesn't Nala or Simba or even Timon or Pumbaa," Violet points out.

"Alright, Dream a Little Dream of Me," Corey mentions.

"Never mind Dinger," she says and rolls her eyes so we continue.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are _

Then Corey went back to his Timon impersonation, and helped end the song.

_And if he falls in love tonight_

_It can be assumed_

Then Violet did her Pumbaa line, and did her part one last time.

_His carefree days with us are history_

And then they joined together, ending the song officially.

_In short, our pal is doomed_

"Oh just kiss her already. Jeez, it's obvious, anyways," Violet instructs, and rolls her eyes. "You two can deny you're a couple, but you'd only be lying to yourselves. It's bad enough, Corey is sick of hearing Finchel 2.0 at rehearsals," she adds with a giggle, and then the bell rings in the distance, announcing that lunch break was over, and we were three classes away from rehearsals.

"Dear Disney, You're such a bitch. You have never had lesbian characters, and not every little girl wants to grow up, and become a princess. In the real world, Princes don't think about marriage two seconds, after they meet the princess," she states, as we walk towards the double doors.

"Well Nala would be Queen, so it doesn't really fit that one," I speak up.

"Alice wasn't either, well depending what book you read," Hero mentions, as she holds my hand.

"Wait? What?" I ask to Hero, but she just smiles.

"You know what I mean. Anyhow, that's how I stick to eighties, and yes, Corey, I do realize they had Disney movies, and musicals, but they were still better than the Disney crap these days. I'm an eighties girl, and I will be for a long time to come." she protests. We were in our own little world, as we entered into the hallway that had seemed like a ghost town, instead of a school hall.

* * *

(Mel)

I was setting up fliers when HJ came around. Out of the Cheerio's, she's the only one I can stand. Well next to Abbie, but she doesn't count, whereas, she isn't on the Cheerio's anymore, and in the distance, I can hear Sue, screaming at the classman, who offended her presence. I would stay clear of that area.

"Mind if I help?" I hear Nat ask.

"Sure, I don't mind," I tell her as I hand her some fliers to post.

"Do you have any song picked out for our Disney assignment?" I ask her.

"No. Besides Kelly Clarkson's _Break Away_ I couldn't think of anything," she tells me.

"Why not use that? It's Disney, and Kelly is very popular. Everyone knows at least one Disney song. New or old," I tell her with a smile.

"Do you really think you're going to win? Being in Glee and all?" she asks me, as though something was bothering her. Then an idea popped in my head.

"I hope so. Even if I don't, I can say I tried, and gave it a shot," I tell her. Then an idea popped in my head. "I think I know a number we can do, at rehearsals at the end of this week, do you know that song, _You've Got a Friend in Me_?" I inform.

"My brother, and I sing that song in the car a lot, and it's one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite movies," she tells me with a smile.

"It's settled then," I tell her. "Want me to walk you to class?" I ask.

"That would be great. Thanks," she tells me with a smile. Then Kitty's boyfriend came around the corner and ruined it.

"Puckerman's groupies. How cute?" he states.

"Why don't you run along and knock your girlfriend up, or something?" I suggest. I could have said something else, but I didn't feel up to it.

"Was the best you got? Really? Because, I may have already done that. Damn I forgot, I used a condom last time," was his comeback defense.

Then I heard it. Jace's voice.

"Ryder Lynn, I would suggest, taking your bullshit somewhere else," he orders.

"I'm supposed to be scared of a bad ass Asian. One that has been suspended twice, and the principle forced him into going to the One Directions wannabe group? I don't think I will be, Jason," he mentions.

"You two head for class, I'll take care of Ryder Lynn," he tells us, and we listen. I wasn't about to witness.

"Well another non paradise day at McKinley, in which, if I win, will hopefully change," I tell her, as we get to another hallway which had been attacked by posters yet, and we begin to post fliers. Then we take a break, and enter the auditorium. We had a few more minutes before class anyways, and I head for the stage to hang around the set.

_Now listen up_

_You've got a lot to learn_

_And if you don't learn you don't eat_

_But if you're tough_

_And always use your head_

_You'll feel right at home on the street_

_When you've got talent ev'rything is free_

_Watch how we do things, oooh, I guarantee_

_You're gonna see how the best survive_

_We make an art out of staying alive_

_If you do just as you're told_

_These are streets of gold_

_Ev'ry boulevard is a miracle mile_

_You'll take the town and you'll take it with style_

_If you play it brave and bold_

_These are streets of gold_

_To live from week to week_

_You need technique_

_So you practice ev'ry day_

_The only rule is:_

_Thou shalt not get caught_

_Get what you can and then get away_

_Remember all the places you can hide_

_Remember we are always on your side_

Then when I was done, I heard Natalie clapping from where she sat in the auditorium chairs.

"That was great," she tells me.

"Thank you. It was one of my favorite songs, from one of my favorite movies, when I was younger," I tell her, as I walk down the steps.

"What was it?" she asks with a smile.

"_Streets of Gold _from _Oliver and Company_," I tell her, as I grab my messenger bag, and we head towards class.

"I'll see you in rehearsals," I tell her as she reaches her destination.


	18. the Diary of Jane

Chapter 16

The Diary of Jane 

Ok I have more confessions/secrets for Part 2, so I'll get back to that soon. Max-0013, I hope this part of the chapter comes out ok, because I really wanted to have Andy & Abbie to sing a duet together. I'm currently into Breaking Benjamin, and I thought that this one would work. (I think it may also work with a plotline, I have in mind for them.) Also, I made up the Harry Potter shop in the mall. I did a Google search and found nothing, so I got creative again. I made a Polyvore for this. The link is on my profle =]

* * *

As I headed to the music room, Andy caught up with me. I smile a quick smile, and wave to him.

"Hey Abbie," he says, as he though he were in a hurry.

"Hi, Andy," I answer back, and push the loose hair back.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to work on the Disney assignment together," he mentions, as he pulls his gym bag up his shoulder.

"I guess, we could do that. What song did you have in mind?" I ask him as our eyes meet, and then I smile again.

"Well I'm not sure yet. One of their duets, I have that much figured out," he tells me as we walk into the music room.

"You're such a Nemo," I tell him with a giggle.

"And you're Jake Puckerman's little sister," he tells me.

"Mr. Shue, I have a game to be at shortly. Do you think I could go first, it's not a Disney song, but, I would like to sing it anyways," he offers, as he places his gym bag beside me.

"Sure. You're up," Mr. Shue announces.

"Eli, do you know piano?" he asks, as he heads up where the band is, and Eli nods, as he heads to the piano. "Well, I would actually like to make this song a duet with Abbie," he announces. I totally could feel myself blush.

"Anyhow I'll be singing _Diary of Jane_ by Breaking Benjamin," he announces, as I get up to join him. "You know this song?" he asks.

"Puck has sang this song a couple of times," I tell him.

_If I had to I would put myself right beside you_

_So let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that?_

_And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time_

_So now I'll ask, do you like that? Do you like that? _

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane_

_So tell me how it should be!_

I was so nervous, I didn't know how this was going to work, and all I could think about was my private lessons, in which, Puck and I had agreed to take me to, because my dyslexia was getting worse. Then I snap back into reality just in time.

_Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down_

_Sore and sick, do you like that? Do you like that?_

_There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind_

_Just let me say that I like that, I like that_

Then both of us join vocals as we hit the chorus.

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane_

He jumps in and takes over his vocals, as though it were nothing. Of course, to him, it was nothing.

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane_

Then we jump back in together, and sing the last part, and this time, I wasn't nervous.

_As I burn another page_

_As I look the other way_

_I still try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane_

"I've got to head for the field, but I'll have my assignment due, on time. Promised. Guaranteed," he tells the group, as he leaves and heads for his game.

"You sound great Puckerman, as your brother before you," Brittany speaks up, and smiles at Santana.

"Thanks," I answer back.

"Alright, we have a bout two and half weeks until Sectionals. That means, we'll have to have Numbers, smiling faces, and be together as a group. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, we're up against other schools, who eat, sleep, and breath this show choir. If we want to win, we'll have to work on solo's, and importantly work as a team," he informs us.

"Are we voting for solo's, or are we randomly picking them?" asks Quinn.

"I think we should have little Abbie be the female vocalist. She rocks, and well, we have a chance to win it, if she is," Santana voices her opinion.

"Well, I think Corey should be vocalist," Joe announces.

"How about Abbie, and Daz?" Violet asks. "They're the best that we have at winning," she adds.

"I'm up for it, and I have two brothers, who can help me dance," I speak up.

"and Daz can sing, I'm sure I could teach him a thing or two on the dancing," Violet speaks up.

"I know how to dance," he speaks up.

"Can we call it on that Mr, Shue?" Sam asks.

"If that is what everyone is willing to decide, then yes," he announces.

"Mr. Shue, I have a song, that we could rehearse," Corey announces, as it reaches the end of rehearsals.

"We'll start at start of rehearsals tomorrow," he answers back.

* * *

(Katie/Corey/Violet)

"What's up with those two?" Katie asks as she catches up with us after rehearsals.

"Those two, are officially the first couple of our glee club," I tell her, as she wraps her Loki scarf around her neck.

"Whoa. When did this happen?" she asks shocked.

"Between last nights rehearsal, and lunch time today," Corey tells her.

"Well technically, from the first time Corey brought him into rehearsals to audition, and he laid eyes on her, or it went the other way around," I spoke up.

"Not hurrying the subject or anything, but, do you have any Disney song you have in mind that you want to sing?" Corey asked her.

"I was thinking something for _the Nightmare Before Christmas_," she speaks up.

"That movie sucked, and is overrated. Besides Sally only has one song in it," I speak up.

"She has three if you want to think about it," Corey breaks in. "We're headed to the mall, to shop at the music store, and skip over to the Harry Potter shop to prepare for Harry Potter night," he adds, before we could argue our opinions on the overrated emo movie.

"You mean, you're coming?" she asks excited.

"I didn't want to, but Corey convinced me, it had some eighties to it," I announced happily.

"It was based in the eighties, anyhow want to come with us?" Corey asks, as he sits down in the front seat, and places his backpack in the backseat.

"That would be awesome, especially the music shop, and I could use more Harry Potter merch," she says with a smile, and plops in the car.

(Kris / Santana)

I sit in the music room, at the piano, and pull out my Disney sheet music. I wasn't afraid of going home, I just didn't feel like it.

"What you doing here?" Santana asks as she walks in again after class.

"I wanted to practice this song I had, and I'm not ready to head home yet," I tell her.

"No sweat. I have cheer leading to attend to, since I don't have classes tonight. I'm the assistant coach," she tells me.

"I'm going to be honest, I'm moving to New York, and I don't want to. I tried telling my mom that I didn't want to go, and she's insisting I go. I'm worried I won't be around for Sectionals, and I'm not ready to announce it yet," I tell her, as she sits down beside me.

"Well, be truthful. I can't say in high school, it's the best, but it works. I mean, last year, I finally admitted to my mother I was gay, and she accepted me. I didn't know how she would react, but she told me she was happy for me, and I was still her daughter," she told me. "Take your time though, and tell the rest of us, when you're ready," she adds.

"Do you want to hear what I'm working on?" I ask, hoping after the advice she had just given me, that she would say yes.

"I would love to know what you have," she said with a smile.

"It's _Somebody _from Disney Channel's original movie, _Lemonade Mouth_," I tell her, as I begin to sing.

_Can you see me?_

_'Cos I'm right here_

_Can you listen?_

_'Cos I've been trying to make you notice_

_What it'd mean to me_

_To feel like somebody_

_We've been on our way to nowhere_

_Tryin so hard to get there_

_When I say _

_Ohhh! We gonna let it show_

_We're gonna just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try_

_To make it come alive_

_C'mon let it shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody! (Somebody)_

_Somebody yeah! (Somebody)_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Someway_

_Somebody_

_We will walk out of this darkness_

_Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun_

_Ohhohohoh (Ohhohohoh)_

_And when we fall, we fall together_

_Till we get back up and we will rise as one_

_Ohhohohohoh_

_Ohhh!_

_We're gonna let it show!_

_We're gonna just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try_

_To make it come alive_

_C'mon let it shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody! (Somebody)_

_Somebody yeah! (Somebody)_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Someway_

_Somebody_

_Somebody!_

_Ooooooh oh!_

"That was brilliant. Why don't you sing more in class?" she asks and then pushes some of her loose hair back.

"I don't know. I guess it's because, I'm to nervous," I use as an excuse.

"You just sang amazingly, and you're nervous? Why is there some boy you like?" she asks me.

"Sort of, I guess, but since I'm moving, what would be the point of letting him know?" I ask her.

"At least tell me his name, I promise, I won't tell, and besides, he may like you back. Except you may want to spill the moving thing though," she says with a smile.

"It's Sam," I tell her.

"Oh that could be a problem," was all she said, before she made everything seem awkward.

* * *

(Brant)

This was the last swimming match of the year, and all pressure was on me. That was until I saw Ben in the stands, and then, I knew I had to focus. I admit, I liked the boy, and we were going to the Coffee Grind after the match. Then I snap back to reality.

Forty five minutes later, I head back to the locker room, and get out of swim gear, and back out to the stands to meet up with him.

"I didn't think that you would show," I tell him.

"I almost didn't. I had to come up with some excuse, to get out of rehearsals," he tells me.

"Well I'm glad that you did," I tell him with a smile.

"I'm glad I did as well," he smiles back, and grabs my hand. Then I spotted Blaine, as we headed back into the school, so I could grab my backpack from my locker.

"Hi Blaine," I greet, and wave to him.

"Hi Brant, haven't seen you for a couple of days at the meetings," he answers back.

"Yeah, I've been busy, with rehearsals, and swim meets, in which, today was the last day of that," I tell him back. "Swimming, I mean," I add.

"I'm Ben," Ben announcing as he goes to shake hands with Blaine.

"You knew around here Ben? I haven't seen you before," Blaine asks him, and smiles.

"No. Actually, I actually attend Carmel, I'm in the school's show choir, and hanging out with Brant," he announces proudly.

"Is Jesse St. James, still coaching?" Blaine asks wondering.

"Yeah, he's coaching us to the bone. He wants everything perfect for Sectionals in a couple of weeks," Ben announces, and then I get a text from Damon. _Shit_.

"Mr. Shue, is still coaching here. Anyhow, I'll let you two do what it is that you were doing, and good luck in two weeks," Blaine tells him, as we say our byes and continue onto our hang out date.

As we entered the Coffee Grind, it was somewhat busy, but not as busy as it was earlier.

"So what were those rehearsals, you were talking about, with Blaine?" he asked.

"I joined New Directions," I tell him, as I step up and order a mocha latte with nonfat milk.

"So we compete against each other in two weeks," he mentions, as though he were concerned it would effect our friendship.

"That sounds correct," I tell him, as I receive my mocha latte.

"Well, I'll keep you my secret. Jesse finds out, I'm sure to become his pet, and I don't want to become that," he tells me.

"That would suck, because, I would have to un-friend you," I tell him with a laugh. "The mic is open, you up for it?" I ask, as I eye the open mic.

"Do I really need to answer that?" he asks, as I throw my Letterman jacket on the back of the chair, and head up to the microphone. We hold hands, and stand in front of the microphone.

_You know that I'm a crazy chick_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control oh oh_

_But you don't really give it up_

_you go with it go with it go with it_

_Cause you're like a crazy rock'n'roll_

_You said hey, What's your name_

_It took one look, And now I'm not the same_

_Yeah you said hey, And since that day_

_You stole my heart_

_And you're the one to blame_

_Yeah_

Then he joined in when I had gotten to the chorus.

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has_

_Felt this right_

_And now you're turning it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile_

Then he let me have the microphone again, so I could have my go at it again. I admired how his voice blended in with mine, and secretly I began to worry. How were we going to manage this at Sectionals. I eliminate the thought, and decide to worry about that later. For right now, I was with one of the best boys I had ever met.

_Last night I blacked out I think_

_What did you, what did you put in my drink?_

_I remember making out and then oh oh_

_I woke up with a new tattoo_

_Your name was on me and my name was on you_

_I would do it all over again_

_You said hey (hey)_

_What's you name (What's your name)_

_It took one look_

_And now I'm not the same_

_Yeah you said hey (hey)_

_And since that day (since that day)_

_You stole my heart_

_And you're the one to blame_

_Yeah_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since everyday and everything has_

_Felt this right_

_And now you're turning it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile_

_The reason why I smile_

The few people that were paying attention, had clapped. We smile, and leave the mic stand.

"What do you say, we get out of here?" he asks, as he head back to our chairs.

"That would be great. What do you have in mind?" I ask.

"Well we could hangout at the bowling alley," he suggests.

"I'm game," I tell him, as I throw on my Letterman.

* * *

[Meanwhile, at the ice skating rink, in which, the hockey team uses for practice, and the locals use for ice skating.] (Hero/Darrell)

"You do remember, I don't know how to ice skate, don't you?" I ask as I enter the rink.

"I know, and I remember, I told you, I'd have to teach you," he tells me, as he skates up to where I am. "The first time, you skate, it's hard, you could fall about a dozen times," he adds with a smile.

"That's comforting," I tell him.

"It's just us, and Blake here. Well, except he's getting paid, and we're on a date," he tells me, and holds out his hand. "I've got you. I promise," he adds, as I grab hold his hand, and glide out to where he is. "I thought you said you couldn't ice skate," he teases.

"I can't, I wouldn't consider, a couple of inches, skating," I tell him. "Congrats on being male vocalist," I tell him.

"Thanks, though, I wished Corey hadn't spoken up," he adds, as we he holds my hand, and I use him for support.

"He's like that," I tell him. "For tonight though, can we not talk about him?" I ask. "I would rather be with you. Hey I'm doing this," I tell him proudly.

"Yeah, you are," he tells me, as he glides away from me. Then I heard him singing.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_you last let your heart decide_

"Did Vi tell you, about that being one of my favorite movies?" I ask smiling, and watching as he does a jump and twirl. He was so in the moment, I doubted he had heard me, and then I begin gliding again.

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

Then he comes over, and takes both of my hands. "Come on, you know you want to be Jasmine in this," he tells me, not letting my hands goes. I just had to give in.

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place i never knew_

_But now from way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world _

_With you_

Then he goes back to being Aladdin for a moment.

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

He lets go for a moment, and does another jump, and twirl, only this time he followed it with stretching his leg behind his back, and I wondered how long he had been skating. I would have to make sure to ask him, when we were doing.

_Don't you dare close your eyes _and after he finished that line, he places a kiss on my cheek, and I could feel myself blush, and continue on with the duet.

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Hold your breath- it gets better_

_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be_

_A whole new world / With new horizons to pursue_

Before we both get done skating, we finish a line together. I was getting cold anyway, and I think he could see that.

_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you_

"You ready to go get something to eat?" he asks, as he holds my hand, and we both head in.

"I'm cold, and starving," I tell him, as we get off the ice, and then he places his Letterman on my shoulders, and he gives me a kiss. A full passionate kiss. I kiss him back, and then he head back to lobby. "So where are we going to dinner?" I ask.

_A whole new world _

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_a whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment gets better_

_I'll chase them anywhere there's time to spare_

_Anywhere _

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share _

_This whole new world_

_With you_

"Well, since, it's too late to out for a picnic, I had planned, and I don't want to anywhere, where we have to pay. I would like to introduce you to my own personal indoor picnic," he tells me, as we walk into a side room.

"I love you," I tell him seriously and jokingly at the same time.

"I know you do," he tells me, and gives me another kiss. "homemade pecan pie, fruit punch, homemade sausage pizza," he adds.

"You are amazing, and creative. I don't think that anyone else, would have come up with this stuff for a picnic," I tell him with surprise.

"Romantic and different, and I enjoyed every second of it," he tells me. "Topping off the night, if you're up for it, we could go to the arcade. Who doesn't love the arcade?" he asks.

"You do realize I have homework, and school tomorrow, right?" I ask teasingly.

"I know, and I could give you a heads up, as to what, song we're rehearsing at Sectionals, in which, I'm willing to bet, is why Corey chose me to being, the male vocalist," he tells me.

"Oh the suspense, what is it?" I ask since he had already almost spilled the beans.

"_Eye of the Tiger_"

"No way! That will be epic!" I announce.

"Yeah, Corey and I worked on it via piano, and it rocked. He's going to see if we can get Eli's band play it on piano at Sectional's," he tells me as we finish our skating date, and head for his car.

"That would be beyond epic, I mean, that would be better than Dean Winchester epic!" I announce knowing he wouldn't get the reference.

"I wonder if everyone knows yet," I add as I get into the car. "About us, I mean," I add.

"Between Blake, Corey and Vi, yeah probably. We'll see how tomorrow goes," he tells me.

"That we will do," I tell him as we pull back into the schools parking lot, so I could get my car back, and I could do my homework, which was due tomorrow. I turn on the radio, and rock out to one of my favorite songs, via mp3 player.

_So, you've made up your mind_

_You're tired of trying_

_Time to be scared_

_And you wanted to fly_

_You can't close your eyes_

_Time to beware_

_But if you believe in the world I'm calling_

_And if you belong in the world I saw_

_And if you believe in the world I'm calling_

_You'll be strong_

_So you wasted your time_

_You willed it goodbye_

_Time to be scared_

_You thought you could buy_

_Your last piece of mind_

_Time to beware_

_But if you believe in the world I'm calling_

_And if you belong in the world I saw_

_And if you believe in the world I'm calling_

_You'll be strong_

_But if you believe in the world I'm calling_

_And if you belong in the world I saw_

_And if you believe in the world I'm calling_

_You'll be strong _

It killed me. I had fallen in love, and I was moving soon.

* * *

The song, Hero sang at the end of the chapter is called 'If You Believe' by Our Lady Peace. The song that Brant & Ben was singing was 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne.


	19. Meanwhile on the Other Side of Town

Chapter 17

Across town, my dear, we have other secrets

I didn't fall off the face of the planet. Honest. I just had writers' block, as you can tell by this chapter. I must say that it isn't my best. Matter of fact, I think this is the worst chapter I have worked on so far. If a few of my submitters could throw feedback, ideas (aside from what I have already) or just to let me know what you think, that would be rad! Thanks to random user, for pointing out I need to work on the "_Tina's_" of my story, I believe I worked more on that in this chappy. If not, I'll need to read through my work again. I do know next chapter will definitely start with someone besides Corey, Violet or Hero.

* * *

At the mall, in the area, that everyone calls the hub, because it's the middle of the hall, and has a dome shaped roofing, which features a compass canvas, and has benches in each direction. Each of us sit there, with what he had just bought. T-shirts, bracelets, the last movie, in which, I think I was the last person on earth, who hadn't seen it or owned it yet.

"We should totally rock the Harry Potter pride, and start to randomly sing. Right here, right now," I announce.

"Maybe some other time, though, I am up for rockin' out," Vi answers. "Hey Loki's Army, what you up for?" she asks, as though, I had just started a debate, and she was the tie breaker.

"I say we own this," she tells us, as she places the Captain America beanie, she had just bought on, along with her Loki's Army ring she had just bought. As we got ready to perform, we heard someone greet us.

"Oh hey Natalie," I greet back, with a smile.

"What have you guys been up to?" she asks curiously, seeming interested.

"Well we've been Harry Potter shopping, for Katie's Harry Potter night on Halloween night, and we were about to perform a number, to see if we could get more people to recognize us, and come see us at Sectional's," I tell her.

"Mind if my brother, and I watch or perform? Oh that reminds me, this is my brother, Nathaniel, but we call him Niall," he introduces her brother to us.

"Sure, that wouldn't be a problem," I tell her with a smile.

"Now, this Harry Potter night, will I be able to attend? I'm a second year, Hufflepuff, and would be alright, if Niall attends, as well?" she asks excitedly looking at her brother.

"That would rock. The more people, more the merrier," Katie answers tossing her hair back excitedly.

"Well then, it's settled. Now lets get performing, I hope you know, _Dare You to Move_ by Switchfoot," I tell the group, and her as well. She walks to where we are, in front of the, water fountain, and stands beside Katie.

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next_

_What happens next_

As I finish my solo, Natalie, takes her solo with a smile on her face, as a few passerby's stop and watch, before continuing on. I smile, because, I'm glad that she gets to have a solo. Only when she begins, do I realize it's the chorus.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

Afterwards, I remember that this song was in the movie _A Walk to Remember_ and I remember that it took place shortly after the two main characters fall in love with each other. I only remember watching it because of Mandy Moore. Then Violet takes her solo. The only reason she knew the song was because of the numerous times, I had rehearsed it at her house.

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here_

_Tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

Then we all join in at the chorus, and all that was left for a solo was Katie. A few passerby shoppers, stop to sit on the bench, beside Niall, and watch us, before they continue to shop. I hoped that they were getting to notice us. If not, well either way, this was kind of our private rehearsal before Sectional's. Then Katie started her solo.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here_

Then I went back and ended with the solo. I watched as Niall smiled, and was enjoying what his sister was doing. Having fun. That was what I was aiming for.

"How do you think Hero is doing on her date?" Vi asks me sarcastically after we finished the song, and everyone had stopped paying attention to our singing. There hadn't been much people, but still.

"I'll call her later, for now, lets just let her date time," I tell her, though, secretly, I was wondering the same thing, as I throw my cell phone back in my jeans pocket.

"Lets do another one," suggests Nat.

"I have an eighties song stuck in my head, but it's easy to remember," Vi mentions, more to me, than anyone else.

"I'm only taking a stab here, but _8675309_ isn't that easy to know, the first time you hear it," I tell her. "Got anything else?" I ask.

"I've _Two Tickets to Paradise_," she begins to sing, impersonating Eddie Money.

"You mean, like that Geico commercial?" Nat asks.

"Yep that one, except I knew that song way before, I heard of the song being in the commercial. I also heard of _Miami Vice_ way before that crappy excuse of a movie came out," she mentions proudly with sarcasm.

"Then, that being said, you're the solo," I tell Violet, as I stand back in place, and let her start.

_Got a surprise especially for you_

_Something that both of us have always wanted to do_

_We've waited so long, waited so long_

_We've waited so long, waited so long_

_I'm gonna take you on a trip so far from here_

_I've got two tickets in my pocket, now baby, we're gonna disappear_

_We've waited so long, waited so long_

_We've waited so long, waited so long_

Then I took over. I wanted all of us to have a shot at this, and then I noticed someone had placed an empty coffee can, and giggle to myself, but do nothing about it, before I take my solo.

_I've got two tickets to paradise_

_Won't you pack your bags, we'll leave tonight_

_I've got two tickets to paradise_

_I've got two tickets to paradise_

Then we all joined in at this part. It wasn't that bad.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Then the solo went back to Violet. She sounded great on this.

_I'm gonna take you on a trip so far from here_

_I've got two tickets in my pocket, now baby, we're gonna disappear_

_We've waited so long, waited so long_

_We've waited so long, waited so long_

_I've got two tickets to paradise_

_Won't you pack your bags, we'll leave tonight_

_I've got two tickets to paradise_

_I've got two tickets to paradise_

"Anyone hungry? I'm starving," I offer, as we finish.

"Didn't you eat at lunch?" Katie asks, as she digs out her headphones of _the_ _Avengers_ and places them around her neck.

"No, I was with Violet, working on the Disney assignment with Hero and Darrell," I answer truthfully, as we head towards the foot court.

"Do you think anyone noticed us?" asks Natalie, in a serious voice.

"I don't know, but it was worth a shot. We can go back, and do some more, after I grab something from Taco Bell," I tell her.

"A couple more songs wouldn't hurt," she answers, and then my cell phone announces that I have a text message. It's from Levy, reminding me, about tutoring lessons tonight.

"What and who was that?" Katie asks, as though she suspected something.

"It was Levy. She reminded me that we had tutoring tonight. I'm her tutor, because, she's failing, and needs my help," I publicize, and then Katie and Violet take their go at food, while Natalie, and Niall stay behind with me.

"I didn't know that you tutored. Do you think, you could help Niall out with his school work. It's frustrating and all, when my parents decide that they want to argue, and I have to do my own homework," Natalie asks me wonderingly.

"I could help. I'm your friend, and I love being a brain," I tell her. "I must ask though, because, I don't want to feel like, I'm invading privacy," I begin. Jesus, when did I start sounding my _psychiatrist_? "but is everything ok? I know you said with your parents decide that they want to argue. Believe me, I know how that feels, I have family issues of my own," I tell her.

That had been the first time, other than Violet or my psychiatrist that I had mentioned it to someone. Before we could discuss anything any further, the two girls come back, and sit down in the same spot, as they were before, beside each other.

"I just realized, we have Halloween, and then that weekend, we have Sectional's," Katie announced proudly, before her and Violet started in on their nachos.

"I Googled, and saw that it's rumored that Anthony Michael Hall, is supposed to be a celebrity guest judge. You don't even know how much I'll be excited, if it's true," Violet cries with happiness.

"Yeah, since you're wearing a t-shirt of _Breakfast Club_, and have seen every movie, that the guy is in, I totally understand," I tell her, our eyes meeting.

"You would, but I don't think anyone else would," she tells me, as she reaches for some more nachos dipping them in the hot sauce.

"What do you say, we go one more time, because, I have to head to Levy's," I offer, as I finish my Taco Bell snack.

"Lets' do it," Katie agrees, as she gets ready to show her solo.

* * *

(Abbie/Puck/Jake)

"Our sister needs help," Puck announces, breaking the silencing tension, between us.

"What do you mean, she needs help?" Jake answers him back. "She can dance can't she?" Puck nods, as opposed to actually talking to speak to him.

"That's not the problem," I speak up, since my older brother, wouldn't. "I have a reading problem. Dyslexia," I tell him.

"How long have you known?" he asks coldly.

"For a while now. I know I should have told you," I tell him.

"Does anyone know?" he asks, avoiding eye contact with Puck.

"Not besides mom, Puck, and you," I tell him, almost wanting to cry.

"Well they have reading classes, and lessons, and stuff like that down at the legion hall. We could go see about signing up. They can give you a tutor upon request," he tells me, as he throws on his Miami Heat basketball jersey. "We could all go and see what they say," he says as he looks at Puck.

"Yeah, we could do that. This has nothing of the matter, but we have assignments to do, and we're doing two numbers, one being that we have to rehearse for Sectional's and for our Disney assignment," Puck speaks up, and grabs the car keys.

"Anyone know as to what we're singing?" Abbie asks, as she sits in the passengers' front seat.

"I know Corey, and Mr. Shue had a get together after class. That's all I know," I reveal.

"Well that's a help," she tells me, as we pull up to the legion hall. We found out about, a woman, who privately teaches reading.

Puck knocks on the door, and a petite red haired woman answers the door. Without looking to see who we were, she begins introducing herself. "Hello, I'm Shelby Ch-" and stops in mid sentence, as she finally realized who we were.

"Noah. Puckerman. What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Hi, Shelby. Well, I'm here, because my little sister, here needs help, and Mr. Rogers, at the legion hall, sent us down here, because you do private tutoring," he tells her.

"I do, but it's expensive," she tells him depressingly. Then a little girl, about four years come up behind her. "Mommy, I would like some chocolate milk, please," she announced pleadingly. "Just a minute honey," Shelby answers back.

"I can baby sit. We can all baby sit," Abbie pleads. "I'm Abbie, by the way, and this is our other brother, Jake," Abbie adds to the introduction.

"Abbie, dear, please come in. It looks like the boys need to discuss a few things," she finally says, and Abbie follows her, leaving us out in the cold Ohio fall air.

"What aren't you telling me?" I ask as the two girls walk into her house.

"She was a teacher, I had in school," he tells me, as he looks down the street.

"Anything else?" I ask, as my stomach drops.

"Nope. I swear that's all," he tells me, but I was sure that there was something else that he wasn't telling me.

"Fine, lets head inside then," I tell him, as we head inside to meet up with our sister and this estranged woman named Shelby.

* * *

(Mel)

Tomorrow as results, and the final debate for the campaign. I wasn't worried about that though, as I stepped into the music room, and waited for the rest of the group to show up. We only had a few more members, that weren't there already. Then Jace walked in.

"You're here? After yesterday, I'm shocked," I tell him.

"Yeah, I only got detention, but that was it. I came close to hurting pretty boys face," he tells me with a cold smart ass smile.

"Oh, Ok, I guess," I tell him, as I hand Eli sheet music to the group number, I had planned for today. Then I watch as Katie and Violet enter the room laughing at something, followed by the last two to come in, Darrell and Hero. Were those two the official item of New Directions now I wonder. I just shrug.

"Ok now that we have everyone here, we officially have two weeks until Sectional's, and at the end of class today, we'll need captain votes. Lead vocalist votes official ones, that actually count, and we will need wardrobe fittings shortly. Now, as for Disney assignments, officially wrapping up, Mel, had decided on us doing a number," Mr. Shue announces.

I smile proudly as we all gather, but I decide on something at last minute. "I have a last minute change, I would like, Levy, to start us off," I tell the group, and I'm glad that I did.

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_When the road looks rough ahead_

_And you're miles and miles_

_From your nice warm bed_

Then I watched, as Brant had sang his first thing ever in front of the group. I had never seen him sing before in front of us. Matter of fact, I think he was the only one who hadn't.

_You just remember what your old pal said_

_Boy, you've got a friend in me_

_Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_If you've got troubles,I've got 'em too_

I watched as he let his go, and it seemed as though he had practiced behind closed doors. I was impressed. I wondered why he didn't let his voice flow more. Then I heard all the other voices join in for the rest of the chorus.

_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

_We stick together and can see it through_

_Cause you've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

Then Katie, and Abbie had their go at it. Then I noticed once again, that Andy wasn't there, and then I remembered that he had a game today.

_Some other folks might be_

_A little bit smarter than I am_

_Bigger and stronger too_

I watch as Mr. Shue looks pleased as we finish the song, and depart to take our seats again.

"Mr. Shue, if Andy doesn't show up before class is out, I'll teach him the routine," Darrell announces.

"Awww isn't that cute?" Santana teases.

"Shut up San. We're supposed to be here to help, and support, not mock each other," Tina tells her.

"Right, because, we all know, you're only here for Mike," Santana shoots back.

"Guys, please. Enough. I think these guys are doing great, and in two weeks, we'll see what happens. We want to see what they have," Sam answers trying to break the minor argument up. "Now can Mr. Shue proceed with this rehearsal?" he adds.

"Alright, Corey, since you came up with this, how would you like to proceed with it?" Mr. Shue asks.

"I would like to request a piano version of this. If Darrell, and I could start us off, since we rehearsed it, that would be awesome," he announces to Mr. Shue. When he nods, the two boys walk up to Zach, and hand him a music sheet. After twenty seconds of piano keys, Darrell starts to sing.

_Risin up_

_back on the street_

_did my time took my chances_

_went the distance now I'm back on my feet_

_just a man and his will to survive _

Then he jumps, as though he were on a trampoline, and throws his arms up in a fist, as though he were in a fight. For some reason, I was digging this version, in which, they had created.

Then Corey cuts in and does his vocals. I loved it. I just knew I would have to search the music sheet, and work on it.

_So many times, it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge_

_Of our rival_

Out of nowhere, Violet comes up, as though she was using arm weights, and cuts into the vocal with them on the chorus. Then she did her own vocal. She was great, and I was kind of glad that she was for right now, the lead vocal girl. She was incredible, as she had done cheer moves for this.

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the_

_Eye of the tiger_

_Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_

_They stack the odds_

_Still we take to the street_

And then it went back to Darrell again, as he motivated his vocals, and sat down on the empty floor, and then forced his way up to Corey and Violet.

_Of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the_

And then Corey and Violet had voiced in their vocals to finish up the song.

_Eye of the tiger_

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge_

"Now that, is something we need for the competition," Brittany announces at the end of the rehearsal. "And that's exactly what we are going to get," Sam finishes for her.


	20. Mentor Meetings and Vocal Warm Ups

In this chapter, most of it won't be in the OC'S P.O.V's. They will still be there, but I'm going to be working on some of the mentors' P.O.V. Also, I am in the process of moving, and studying for my permit so with this may be a quick chapter. I am having fun writing this, and I wish to continue to do so. The Mainer (Katie) on Face/Off (SyFy) was eliminated. =[ so go #TeamAnthony ! I promise this will be the last of my own picked assignments for a while, after this chapter I will use one of your themes. I have two themes in mind, but, I'm only using one in mind. I believe, I only have three or four mentor meetings left, (mentorie wise.)

* * *

(Jake/Sam/Joe)

We got our heads together, and since it seemed that they would need some help. By far, these guys were great, but they still needed vocals tweaked, so we held them after the rest of the group had departed.

"Why the hell do I need to be here? I have other things I have to do!" snapped Violet.

"Because, to win this, you need an excellent voice. And since Pretty Boy decided, that we would pick one of the hardest rock songs in eighties history next to _Don't Stop Believing _and the seventies song _Stairway to Heaven_," I answer her back. "Your dance moves are great. They show creativity, and the judges want that," I add.

"We're going to do some vocal warm ups," Sam advises as he grabs his guitar, and sets up.

"Me may ma mo moo. Me may ma mo moo," sings Sam and Joe, as they prepare the three vocalists for their warm ups. They seem as though they had never considered vocal warm ups at all. We go on with the vocal warm ups for about five minutes, and then we move on. Corey and Darrell seem comfortable with this.

"What advice, do you have for this Joe, being as you just had closing night with _Footloose _over the weekend?" Darrell asks.

"My advice would be, rehearse in between when you're not hear. Rehearse at lunch time, in between classes, at home. Basically work as a group. If you mess up, try to recover quickly, because, there will always be someone who has your back. However, this isn't _Footloose_, this show choir, and you'll want to bring it. You only have one shot, and that's it. This isn't your favorite actor in your favorite movie. You don't have Michael Bay shouting _Cut!_ every time some goes wrong," he informs us.

"Lets' start again. I know for a fact, that, Dalton Academy is going to be competing and they rehearse constantly," Sam announces, as he picks up his guitar and strums the chords.

"Darrell, lets see what you've got," I tell him.

"Yes, sir," he agrees, and steps up on the stage.

_Risin' up back on the street _

_Did my time, took my chances _

_Went the distance now I'm back on my feet _

_Just a man and his will to survive _

"Sing the song with feeling. Think theater like," instructs Joe.

"Wait a second, have you seen the movie _Rocky_ at all?" Violet asks, finally adjusting to us doing this.

"Well once, when I was a kid, but I don't remember it much. I can ice skate, if that helps," he answers back.

"That would totally help," Sam speaks up. "We'll see what we can do with those later," he adds.

"Ok, so lets' try this again," I step in.

"Do you want me to start from the top?" he asks.

"Lets' start with the second part. "That was you, wasn't it Corey?" I ask. He nods, and starts his vocal again.

_So many times, it happens too fast _

_You trade your passion for glory _

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past _

_You must fight just to keep them alive _

Then Violet pops into the vocal, for the chorus, and we decide to let them sing it through, and see what they do.

_It's the Eye of the Tiger _

_It's the thrill of the fight _

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival _

_And the last known survivor _

_Stalks his prey in the night _

_And he's watching us all _

_With the Eye of the Tiger _

"Now that was great. I just love how you teamed all together for the chorus. You guys work like that, you'll amaze the judges. However, from experience, you'll have to work with the rest of the group, and start and end with solo's. That part will be the hardest," Sam announces. Then he has the tri start from the beginning again. Then they get to where they had left off leaving Darrell at his vocal.

_Face to face, out in the heat _

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry _

_They stack the odds till' we take to the street _

_For we kill with the skill to survive _

"We're almost done. Tomorrow before rehearsals, or at lunch time, get the group together, and rehearse. We'll be there to help," I speak up.

_It's the Eye of the Tiger _

_It's the thrill of the fight _

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival _

_And the last known survivor _

_Stalks his prey in the night _

_And he's watching us all _

_With the Eye of the Tiger _

"That sounds like, a lunch date," Darrell announces, as we dismiss the trio.

"We'll be here, even if I have to drag the eighties diva with me," Corey announces, as he grabs his backpack and walks out with the trio. I realized, at home, I would have to give my sister the same thing.

* * *

(Levy/Hero/Tina)

"Ok spill," I squealed as we were out of hearing distance, at Hero's car.

"Spill what?" she asks confused.

"You and Darrell. You were totally all over each other in class today. So spill," I try again.

"She doesn't want to spill, she doesn't have to. It's a girls right to spill when she's ready," Tina announces, and smiles, as we climb into Hero's car.

"So where we headed?" Hero asks, as she turns on the radio.

"The mall, so we can pick out our dresses. We have a limited time before we need to get them. We need the color red, and black. Well mostly red," Tina announced. Then I decided to spill. Maybe, it was because, I was with girls, or what it was.

"My parents don't like me doing this. They already have my life planned out, and I don't know how to tell them, I'm having fun. I like doing this. Sure, my family is average, but they don't me having anything to do with music. I told them I was in photography club, and well, I have Corey tutoring me so I can get my grades back up. That's where they think I am right now," I confess.

"Other than that want to talk about it?" Tina asks.

"I don't know what to do. I mean, tell them obviously, but I don't know how. I'm scared I guess," I tell the two girls.

"Well, Corey is my best friend, and is great with advice, but I would just be honest with them. Tell them how you really feel, and tell them truthfully. Leave nothing out. You said that you're getting your grades up, which is good. I had to take chances, in which, I didn't want to be the one to tell Mike's dad that he was a great dancer. Sure, he didn't like it, but he made it to see his son dance, and supported him afterwards," Tina reveals. She was right.

"After we get done here, do you think, we could talk to my parents about this?" I ask.

"You ever need anything, a punching bag, someone to lean on or to talk to, I'm here," Hero tells me. "To answer your question, Darrell, and I are an item," she adds with a smile, as we get out, and continue onto the mall.

"Wait when did this happen?" Tina asked like a little fan girl.

"The other day. After class, we hung out, and well it kind of went romantic from there," Hero reveals with a smile, and then tosses her hair behind her shoulders, and before anyone else could say anything, she begins to sing.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but_

_I'll be there for you _

Sure, we had people look at us like we were nuts for her singing that song in public, but I actually admired her for doing it.

"People probably think we're drunk or something. It's not everyday someone sings the song from _Friends_ in the mall," I tell her proudly.

"It's something we did in Maine. It was called fun, on seeing who had the most creativity. My friends and I were always argue over who did it better. I may be moving back, which sucks, but I think I can convince my mom of it, especially with Sectional's coming up," she tells us, and then her and Tina go back to singing the of the song.

_Tina: (When the rain starts to pour) _

_Hero: I'll be there for you _

_Tina: (Like I've been there before) _

_Hero: I'll be there for you _

_Tina: ('Cause you're there for me too) _

Then all laugh about it. That had been the most fun, I had in a while. I was glad that I had spent this time with these two girls.

"Are you planning to sing that song to Darrell or something?" I ask wondering.

"No. I just wanted to sing it, though that does sound like a great idea," she tells me with a giggle and smile.

"Anyone know what our next assignment is?" I ask, because, I hadn't heard about it or seen it on the board.

"Mr. Shue didn't say, so maybe tomorrow, after voting results, he may have it posted," Tina announced, as we walked into the dress shop.

"I know this is off course, but Katie has a Harry Potter night planned at her house on Halloween night, I think she's wanting more to come, besides Corey, Violet, and myself," Hero announces, as we walk in. Right away, I spot a dress I like, but I don't have anyway of getting the dress.

"That would look beautiful on you!" exclaimed Tina, as she noticed me looking at the dress. "It's vintage, and be yourself look, totally makes it stand out," she added, as she grabs the dress off the rack, and places it next to me. "Now go try it on," she orders.

"I have no way of buying this," I try.

"No need to worry. I can grab it, besides, eighty dollars isn't that bad," Hero announces.

"I couldn't use your money," I try again.

"That's what friends are for. They buy things for friends, and they do things together," Hero answers again.

"Thank you," I say finally giving up on trying to get out of getting the dress. I walk into the dressing room, and place the dress on. Then I walk out revealing what I look like.

"You look sexier than Tay Swift. _Here's my number call me maybe_," Tina supports with a smile, and the old school finger phone expression.

"I'm going to pretend that you just didn't make that reference," I tell her.

"You really do look great," Hero agrees, and I twirl. "Now do you need any shoes?" she asks, as she looks at some shoes.

"I have Puma's," I answer her. "Would those work?" I ask.

"You need heels. Can you walk in heels?" Tina answers.

"Well we can work on it. Practice makes perfect," Hero mentions. "It took me forever to master the high heels," she adds.

"Instead of one, I think I have two mentors," I tell them as I hug them both.

"Are you two getting anything?" I ask confused.

"I already have a dress, and Tina, doesn't need one, whereas she isn't a current member," Hero tells me. "You ready to head out, and get something to eat?" she asks.

"I'm not all that hungry," I tell her, as I place my dress on the counter, and the cashier rings it up, then Hero grabs her credit card, and rings it through.

"Do you have tutoring with Corey tonight?" Tina asks wondering.

"No, I have tutoring with him on Tuesday and Fridays," I tell her.

"Good, because, I think you and I have a Harry Potter night to tend to," Hero tells me with a smile.

"Thanks. I think I'll need that. I also think, I'll tell my parents the truth. I'm a senior in high school, and I'll be graduating, and applying for college. They may not like it, but I'm my own person, and I'll take the chances I have to take," I tell them, as they drop me off at the end of my road. I wasn't sure how this was going to do, but I was going to take my chances.

* * *

(Andy/Katie /Artie/ Quinn)

"Brittany's at Cheerio practice, so she won't be here," Quinn announces, as she walks into the empty auditorium.

"What exactly is it, that we are aiming for in this mentoring thing anyways?" Katie, asks, as she twirls her Loki's Army ring around her finger.

"To help you guys prepare, and be ready. Remember, we have two weeks left, and there is so much to prep for," Artie announces.

"Andrew, I know that you have moves, that would rock for the main song we're singing. You're a soccer player, and football player, that's what we need. However, you still need a uniform," Quinn tells us.

"And Daz assigned himself to helping you," Katie spoke up. "For the dancing," she added with a smile.

"Ok, that's great," I tell her back, then remembering at our soccer match. Then I walk over to the piano, and begin to key the notes to _Mrs. Robinson_, but don't sing a long with it. Well except for singing.

"How is your singing?" Artie asks.

"Good, I guess," I answer him.

"Then do some vocal warm ups. It's a must for song choir, so you don't kill your voice," he informs me, and Quinn walks up on stage with us. I do as he instructs, and then go back to keying the song.

"Now sing with it," Artie instructs.

_And here's to you, Mrs. Robinson_

_Jesus loves you more than you will know (Wo, wo, wo)_

_God bless you please, Mrs. Robinson_

_Heaven holds a place for those who pray_

_(Hey, hey, hey...hey, hey, hey)_

"You did just great, but hold the vocal just a tad bit more. Not too much, and not too high. I can tell you're aiming to much to sound great. Toss the great idea out, and focus on the words, and temp of your voice," Quinn tells me.

"Thanks," I tell her smiling quickly, and studying the sheet music again.

_And here's to you, Mrs. Robinson_

_Jesus loves you more than you will know (Wo, wo, wo)_

_God bless you please, Mrs. Robinson_

_Heaven holds a place for those who pray_

_(Hey, hey, hey...hey, hey, hey)_

"That sounded better. See how much better that was?" Quinn chirped.

"Yeah, your advice worked," I tell her.

"Katie, how about you try. We're almost done here, and besides, after this, we could sneak into the music room, and see what the next assignment is, I'm sure Corey or Mr. Shue has already placed an assignment on the board. Speaking of which, we have to vote tomorrow," I tell her.

"For what?" she asks confused.

"Captains, or whatnot, and presidents, in which, Mel is running for," I remind her.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," she tells me.

"Did you bring sheet music?" I ask.

"No"

"That's alright, sing happy birthday," I suggest, as I place my hand down on the piano bench, and have her sit beside me.

_Happy birthday to you _

_Happy birthday to you _

"See Quinn's trick worked, except, I think you may need to work on your vocals a little bit. Other than you sounded great," I tell her, as I look up, and notice that Quinn and Artie both agreed.

"Does anyone want to head to the music room, and see what the next assignment is?" I ask. I knew Katie would.

"We'll be back here when you're done," Artie announces. Then Katie and I head towards the music room.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asks nervously.

"I can, or I'll try to anyways," I tell her with a smile.

"Well, I have a crush on someone, and I don't know how to express it," she confesses to me.

"Who is it. I won't tell," I tell her wonderingly.

"It's someone who's straight," she tells me, which didn't tell me anything.

"Who is it?" I ask again, as she leans up against the wall, beside the music room.

"Violet, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It was stupid," she says, as though she regretted it.

"It wasn't stupid. You have a crush on Violet, big deal. You're who you are. Nothing, not even a girl crush is going to change that," I tell her.

"You're secret is safe with me," I assure her, as I open the door to the music room, and spot the whiteboard. "We're friends, and friends support each other," I add. Then I spot it.

"What is our next assignment?" she asks wondering.

"Well it looks like, you may have an excuse to hang out with Violet, because, we're time traveling to the 1950's," I tell her with a smile.

"Are you sure, we're even supposed to be spying on a whiteboard?" she asks.

"Well our mentors didn't stop us," I tell her.

"They didn't did they?" she asks and then laughs, as we head back to the auditorium, where Quinn and Artie were.

"So, what are the results?" Artie asks, as we enter again.

"We're time traveling to the 1950's," I announce. "Speaking of which, I'm sure was the setting of _the Outsiders_, in which, I'm reading in class," I add.

"Violet would love that," Katie announces her excitement.

"I bet she would as well," Quinn agrees.

"Alright, tomorrow, us four or five, will meet up here again After rehearsals," Artie announces.

"Tomorrow is wardrobe day," Quinn adds, before we all depart.


	21. Campaigns, Cheerios, and Solo's

Chapter 18

Sorry for the late update. I just got settled into my new place, and just got internet. I appreciate all of the feedback, and helpful advice of a couple of my readers/submitters. You guys rock! I also went back, and realized I needed more vocals for neglected characters, who need a comeback.

* * *

(Jace)

I meet Puck in the auditorium, as he told me to do, after I arrived at school.

"What did you need to see me for?" I ask, though, I was sure I already knew the answer.

"Your vocals. I noticed, they were scratchy last rehearsal," he told me.

"I'm fine," I try.

"No. You need a perfection voice, to win, and trust me, that's hard. Speaking of which, where you yesterday when we had rehearsal for the number?"

"I was at the doctor's," I tell him.

"Got proof of that?" he asks, as though he were a family member. Then I remembered he was, but not mine.

"What does it matter to you?" I ask starting to get pissed off that he wasn't believing me.

"Every bit matters, especially so close to Sectional's. One step off in your dance routine, and you could be screwed. Now your vocals, show me what you've got," he instructs. I have no other choice, but to listen.

_I can't get my feet up off the edge_

_I kind of like the little rush you get_

_When you're standing close to death_

_Like when you're driving me crazy_

_Hold on as we crash into the earth_

_A bit of pain will help you suffer when you're hurt, for real_

_'Cause you were driving me crazy_

_Bite your lips, your words a robbery_

_Do you grin inside? You're killing me_

_All along we talked of forever_

_I kind of think that we won't get better_

_It's the longest start, but the end's not too far away_

_Did you know I'm here to stay? _

"You sounded better today, than you did yesterday. Nevermind, that doesn't matter at this moment, just tonight, bring that voice, and a solo to rehearsals. Another thing, tonight, word has it, that Katie is holding a Harry Potter party, or some sort. I'm not into that but, I don't know if you are, so I would suggest on going, as well as being at rehearsal tonight," he suggests.

"I'm sure by now, Figgins has his eye on my record, and looking to see me back in his office any time now," I tell him. Then first bell rings in the background. We were all good on headed to class, and then we heard Sue.

"Ying and Yang,. Speaking of which, Yang, why are still here? Didn't you graduate last year?" she asks coldly and sarcastically.

"So good to see you as well Sue," Puck answers back.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Ying?" she asks coldly.

"I was actually on way there," I tell her truthfully.

"Good, now scat, or by lunch time today, you'll be the new bad ass Asian Cheerio. We could definitely use a few more Cheerio's since the third Puckerman left," she threatened me, and finished looking coldly at Puck.

"See you in rehearsals," I told him, as I headed to tech.

(Kris / Violet)

"I have some news, I have to announce," I tell Violet, as we exit class, and head towards her locker, so she could grab her books for her next class.

"What's that?" she asks curiously, as she slides her headphones down around her neck.

"I'm well, how do I say it?"

"Just announce it, already," she pleads, as she opens her locker, and grabs her geometry book, and places it in her messenger back, which has drawings of eighties characters, movie phrases, and band patches.

"I'm moving before Sectional's. I've tried telling my mom no, but she's issuing that I have to go," I reveal to her.

"Are you sure you've tried reasoning with her?" Violet asks as she shut her locker, and then Sam and a few of his friends walked by, and I was hoping that he didn't see me blush.

"I take it, he doesn't know," she mentions.

"He doesn't have a clue," I tell her.

"Well before you move, there are two things on the to-do-list. One, tell Mr. Evans how you feel about him, and two, have a killer solo" she tells me, as she fixes her hair.

"But he has a girlfriend, doesn't he?" I ask her.

"If there is one thing I know about Evans, it's that he's single. Sure, him and Fabray flirt in class, but her heart is totally set on Noah Puckerman. That'll never change. Last year, we all thought that he and his ex were going to stay together forever, but that didn't happen. Anyhow why not give it shot?" she asks me. I was about to answer, when I felt something cold and sticky enter my face.

"Hi Ryder, what did we do to make you pissed this morning?" Violet asks, before I could even register to say something. I admit though, I was shocked when I heard her say Ryder.

"Not a thing, well, except, nope that was last night," he tells us sarcastically, and I was wondering what he was talking about.

"You may hate me, but you could leave Kris out of it," she tells him back.

"Don't worry, you'll get yours later," he informs her.

"Don't you have class, so you can stay on the football team, and be all star quarterback?" I ask, remembering he was just that.

"Yeah, actually, I was headed there, and then I ran into you two. Now I'll continue headed to class," he informs us, and departs.

"I can't effing stand him, and to put the icing on the cake, he's Corey's step-brother," she tells me. "C'mon, I'll get you washed up, and then we can get to class," she adds.

"Wait. He's related to the Lynn's?" I ask registering what she had just said about Ryder.

"Sadly yes," she tells me, as she instructs me to duck my head under the water. "Those two can't even stand each other, but that's a long story, and something neither one of them want the entire school to acknowledge," she tells me, as she scrubs the stickiness out of my hair.

"I know how that feels. I just found out, I'm related to a staff member here," I tell her. "She's one of the math teachers," I add as she finishes getting the slushy out of my hair.

"Oh that's awesome. I bet your great at math," she tells me, as she pushes the button to the hand dryer to dry my hair, and I can instantly feel the heat.

"Sort of, it's not my best subject," I admit.

"I could help you with it, if you want," she offers, as she grabs a t-shirt from her bag, in which stated _Just gag me with a spoon_. I wasn't sure as to what the reference was supposed to be, but I didn't mind. It was clean, and dry.

"But I'm moving next week," I tell her.

"I can still help," she offers again.

"Thanks," I tell her giving her a hug.

As we head to class, we see the sign on the auditorium that reminds us to vote today, and had the schedule times to vote. It was big deal to Mel, and I knew at lunch time, I was going to place a check mark beside her name.

"You voting today?" I ask.

"Well for glee club yes, for school president, I don't know," she tells me, as we walk by.

"You should, especially since Mel is running," I tell her. "For glee club, I don't even know who I'm voting for," I tell her with a smile.

"Well you have four hours to think about that," she tells me, as we enter the classroom, making it just before the bell rings. I already had in mind, as to who I was going to vote for.

* * *

(Natalie / Corey / Levy)

We stood ready for convincing students to vote for Mel. She was going to be doing the speeches, of course, and we were in charge oh her posters, stickers, and the rest of the campaigning merchandise, that she had gone for.

"Hey guys," I heard Levy greet, as she approached.

"Hi Levy," Corey answers her back with a smile. He was so sweet.

"You voting for Mel?" I ask, because for some reason, it was the only thing I could think of.

"Yeah, I am. Anyhow, don't forget, that we are voting today in glee," she reminds us with a smile.

"Do you know who you're voting for?" I ask before Corey could ask her anything else.

"I'm voting for Daz, I know that," she announces proudly.

"Are we even supposed to be exposing who we're voting for?" Corey asks sarcastically.

"I don't know. I don't see anything wrong with it," I tell him.

Then I hear him beginning to sing, which, I had assumed meant he didn't want to discuss the subject. It sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place where I had heard it before. I wasn't about to tell him that though, because he sounded so good.

_I don't know where I'm goin' _

_But I sure know where I've been_

_Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday_

_An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time_

_Here I go again, here I go again_

_Tho' I keep searching for an answer_

_I never seem to find what I'm looking for_

_Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on_

_'Cause I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_Here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

_An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time_

_Just another heart in need of rescue_

_Waiting on love's sweet charity_

_An' I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days_

_'Cause I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_And here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

_An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time_

_But here I go again, here I go again,_

_Here I go again, here I go_

"You really think you're the next Justin Beiber, don't cha?" Kitty Wilde asks sarcastically as she walks around to the auditorium, wearing her Cheerio's uniform.

"Oh hello Peg Leg and the Lima Loser that I don't know," she greeted insultingly.

"Well to answer your question, no, I can at least sing. Not saying that Beiber can't, and two, apologize to these two," he tells her.

"Why should I?" she asks sarcastically and cold.

"Because, lets see, your dating my step brother who could care less about me, but that's aside the point, and two, we don't bow down to insults, or Sue Sylvester's minions," he tells her. I wondered who his step brother was. I wasn't going to ask though, just in case that was a sore subject.

"I knew my ears were ringing for a reason. Shouldn't you three rug rats, be in class? Well that is unless, William, has decided he wants his no good choir students skipping class, and failing so they are illegible to be in it anymore," Sue announces and smiles at Kitty, as though she were student of the day.

"But Ms. Sylvester," I tried in protest.

"No buts, or I'll tell Figgins that I assigned myself three new Cheerio's for detention, now scram," she warns us. The three of us listen, or at least Levy does.

"Do you think she's the reason Abbie left the team?" Levy asks, as we get closer to the Science wing.

"Maybe," Corey spoke up.

"I know Lizney came in one day, they got into an argument , and she told Lizney that she chose us over them," I confessed remembering it well.

"To stand up to Liz like that is something," Levy announces, as she swings her bag off, and heads inside her class.

"Well I'll see you later," Corey announces, as he decides to head for class. "If Mel asks where I am, tell her that I decided to get to class," he adds, as he walks into Chemistry.

"Ok, and don't forget, Katie's party is tonight," I tell him with a smile.

"Crap that's right, I bet Levy doesn't remember," he adds before disappearing. Then I head back to the outside of the auditorium, where I would be teaming up with Mel, in hopes of making her the new class President.

* * *

(Abbie)

As it came closer to the end of the day, I was still wondering as to who, I was going to vote for. Along with my solo I wanted to do in rehearsals today.

"Hi Abbie," I heard Katie announce.

"Hey Katie," I answer back, as I shut my locker. Then I noticed Puck and Jace walk by talking about something for tonight.

"So you in for tonight?" she asks me, as I notice her Slytherin t-shirt.

"Yeah, I totally am," I tell her, trying to avoid the conversation from going any further. Then I noticed she carried a copy of _Prisoner of Azkaben_ in her arms.

"Have you asked Andy, yet?" she asks with a curious smile on her face, as we walk towards class.

"What makes you think I was planning on asking Andy?" I ask a little more sarcastically then I had intended.

"Because, you're the Hermione to him being Ron, all that's missing is Harry," she tells me.

"That's so not true, besides, I doubt he even likes me. Well in that way anyways," I protest.

"Are you blind Puckerman? He's always hanging around you, and he even did a duet with you. He checks you out, and he even asked you about your homework. It all adds up, if you ask me," she tells me.

"No I not blind, and I don't ask you," I protested in defense, as I registered my solo for rehearsals in my head. "Now I need to get to class," I add, walking away. Forty five minutes, and I would be voting for captains, and finding out what the next assignment was. I wasn't sure if I was even ready to find out any of it. Sure, I had a crush on Andy, but it's not like, I was going to announce that, as I headed for the classroom.

After forty five minutes of learning Spanish, I quickly headed to the music room, so I could avoid anything Katie had to say. I liked her, but when she wanted to know something about me and Andy, then I wanted to avoid it. Today, I wouldn't sit beside, or anywhere around him. I would sit in the first row with the _Tron Trio_ if I had to.

I walk in, and the first thing I saw was 1950's written in bold letters on the whiteboard. Great. I knew nothing about that era, well unless, you wanted to count Elvis. I guess that was something.

"Hey Abigale, you're here early," I hear Mercedes greet, as she spotted me.

"Hi Mercedes, yeah, I wanted to avoid drama," I tell her rolling my eyes.

"I know how you feel about that. Trust me," she tells me, as she sits down beside me.

"I'm ready to do my solo today," I tell her not wanting to announce my troubles to her. The group would figure it out shortly. Maybe, and a top that, I still had to get my dress for Sectional's.

"We have a couple of solo's today, and then we have Katie's Harry Potter night," she tells me, and smiles.

"You going?" I ask curious.

"Of course. I'm not all that big on Harry Potter, but it sounds like fun, and besides, I know that Jakers is going," she answers.

Then Andy walked in with Jace, and Mel. I was about to ask how she did on elections, but didn't know if they would have results yet or not.

"Hi Mel. How did elections go?" I ask curious.

"I'm sure yet, but I'm willing to bet, I have it. At the beginning of it, I made a phrase _What would Rachael Berry Do?_ and stuck with it," she tells me.

"Better not let the Latina Diva hear you say that," Mercedes tells her. "It wouldn't go over so well," she adds, before Santana walked in.

"Anyhow results to be known shortly," Mel announces proudly.

"I hope you got it," I tell her.

"Thank you," she answers as she takes her seat. I look over and see Andy chatting away with Darrell. I turn back to the whiteboard, and go back to thinking about the assignment, when the rest of the choir walks in, and Mr. Shue in toe.

"Alright, so we have a couple of solo's to get to today," Mr. Shue announces, as he walks in and stands by the whiteboard, and Jake sits beside him. "Jason, you're up first, since Puck has told me, you sounded scratchy yesterday," he tells the group. The tattooed Asian, stands up, and walks to the empty spot, though he didn't seem to happy about it.

"I'll be singing _After Midnight_ by Blink-182," he tells us. I knew I was next, before he introduced us to the new assignment.

_I can't get my feet up off the edge_

_I kind of like the little rush you get_

_When you're standing close to death_

_Like when you're driving me crazy_

_Hold on as we crash into the earth_

_A bit of pain will help you suffer when you're hurt, for real_

_'Cause you were driving me crazy_

_Bite your lips, your words a robbery_

_Do you grin inside? You're killing me_

_All along we talked of forever_

_I kind of think that we won't get better_

_It's the longest start, but the end's not too far away_

_Did you know I'm here to stay?_

He sounded great, I was hoping that he would be the male vocal at Sectional's. He had a hidden talent, that he hid from the class.

_I can't find the best in all of this_

_But I'm always looking out for you_

_'Cause you're the one I miss_

_And it's driving me crazy _

"Did you clone Mike?" Brittany asked.

"No. I sing in the shower now and then, but according to facts, a lot of people do," he answers back.

"You sounded better than this morning," Puck answers with support. "Maybe Sue scared you straight," he adds.

"Nah. I don't scare that easy," he answers my older brother before sitting back down.

"Abbie, you're up," Mr. Shue announces as Jace sits back down. I walk over to Eli, and give him my music sheet.

_I could go back to every laugh,_

_But I don't wanna' go there anymore,_

_And I know all the steps up to your door,_

_But I don't wanna' go there anymore._

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,_

_Talk to the man with the reasons why,_

_And let me know what you find._

_I'll leave my window open,_

'_Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name._

_Just know I'm right here hopin',_

_That you'll come in with the rain._

_I could stand up and sing you a song,_

_But I don't wanna' have to go that far._

_And I, I've got you down,_

_I know you by heart,_

_And you don't even know where I start._

"Oh I forgot to mention that was Taylor Swift, _Come in From the Rain_," I added when I was done.

"You were great. I would have warmed up today though," Jake tells me.

"You do realize something like that will cost us Sectionals?" asks Quinn. "What have your brother been teaching you?" she asks.

"Quinn, lay off her, she won't master it in one day. Besides, we have nine days until Sectionals, and she'll be amazing by then," I hear Puck speak up for me, as I head back to my seat.

"That leaves our last solo for the day, Kris," he mentions. "I know that we all need to have solo's, and we will get them, but we still need to vote for captains," he reminds us, as Kris walks up, and gives Eli her music sheet.

"I'll be singing _Miss Independent _by Kelly Clarkson, but before we get started, I have something to announce," she tells us.

"Well spill the beans," Santana announces in her usual bitchy voice.

"What beans?" asks Brittany.

"I'll be moving soon. To New York, and I don't think, I'll make it to Sectional's, but I'm going to enjoy these last few rehearsals I have with you," she tells us, and nods to Eli, before anyone can say anything about it further.

_Miss independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)_

_Surprise...It's time (yeah)_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)_

_When love, when love is true_

_When Miss Independence walked away_

_No time for love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

_It took some time for her to see_

_How beautiful love could truly be_

_No more talk of why can't that be me_

_I'm so glad I finally feel..._

"We'll miss you, because, that was the best solo we've heard from you so far," Artie told her.

"That rocked, I think Ms. Clarkson would be jealous of it," Mercedes said, and smiled.

"Guys, I still have a week left, and I'll be doing another solo before then," she tells us.

"I think Rachael would have been jealous," Santana announced proudly.

"Ok. Ok. Now that we have that settled down, we'll be voting for Captains," Mr. Shue announces breaking our tension.

* * *

(Brent)

We all waited for the results, as to who was soon to named Captains. I knew I wasn't in the running, but I was still waiting.

"For Captain, we have, Corey," Mr. Shue announces, seeming shocked.

No way. Corey was Captain, how did that happen? I was certain it would be Darrell. I didn't see that one coming.

"For Co-Captain, we have, Abbie," he announced proudly. "Congrats to you two," he adds. Then he announces the next theme.

"Who can tell me a few things about the 1950's?" he asks like he was a history teacher instead of a director and Spanish teacher. Violet raised her hand.

"Elvis was a teenage dream, and woman wore dresses"

"Very good. Anything else?" he asks looking for answers.

"Discrimination was big. Men were drafted. Rosa Parks made history," Mel answered.

"Thank you Mel," he answered and smiled.

"Those are a few things to keep in mind, during this assignment. If you have to, you can watch _Back to the Future_ to brush up, because, I want you to be creative on this one. We're back in time when _the Twilight Zone_ was on TV or the radio. The Beatles wouldn't show up until the early stages of the sixties, we're going back to the 1950's," he tells us.

That was different. I knew very little about the fifties, and I wasn't about to admit that. Luckily technology became a huge thing, and I would have to Google. That was the best thing about this assignment.

* * *

Coming up next...

Harry Potter Night!

More solo's

one of your themes

Another possible relationship


	22. Harry Potter Night

Chapter 19

_Harry Potter Night _

I don't know how good this chapter is going to be, but I'll try my best! I wanted to do something different, and so I did! Another note, if you haven't checked out Chris's book _The Wishing Spell_ I would totally recommend it. I don't even know why the crew of _Glee _hasn't/didn't decide(d) to promote it on the show.

, to answer a few of your questions, I'm sorta kinda-not-really-ish, following S.4, I make a bunch of typo's, then the sequel (if I still plan to make one) will be a year or two from there, with Jake, being the New Directions director. Anyhow, Blaine will make another appearance in the music room, and Finn will appear later on in the story (I'm planning near the Valentine's chapter.)

* * *

"Santa Cruz, hurry up! We're going to be late for Katie's party!" I yell at him, as it gets closer to the party.

"Sorry I was on the verge of mastering my air drum solo for _In the Air Tonight_, oh and grabbing my Ravenclaw robe," he tells me, as he spikes his hair again.

" Right, like you're going to master it, and I see you colored your hair again," I tell him.

"I will someday. Seth McFarlane did it in a _Family Guy_ episode, so I determined to do it. Except he did it vocally, but yes, I did dye my hair again, with Ravenclaw pride," he tells me.

"You're so full of yourself, I love it," I tell him. "Just admit it, if I weren't gay, you totally would have been sleeping with me by now," I add, as I slip on my Hogwarts hoodie, that I had purchased when we were at the mall.

"No I would have been having friend sex with you by now," he tells me with a wink.

"Friends with benefits," I correct him.

"No, there's a difference," he tells me.

"What's that?" I ask.

"FWB, is when the sex is good, and only friends when you want the sex, and FS, is better, and don't need to use you for the sex," he tells me.

"Now I wish I hadn't asked," I tell him, stealing his box of Chicken in a Bisket crackers.

"Then why did you?" he asks me.

"Corey, shut up," I tell him, as we get into my mom's Ford.

Though, I do secretly admit his Ravenclaw colored fingernails did seem to make to make the costume even better.

"Alright lets' go," he announces, as he grabs his cell phone and starts texting.

"So who you texting?" I ask curiously.

" Hero, she texted me, saying that she was going to be there with Daz, and that she is a second year in Gryffindor," he tells me, as I turn on the radio, and Def Leppard's _Photograph _comes over the speakers.

* * *

(Katie)

I was in the living room wearing my Slytherin wear, in which, I had been wearing since school today, and waited for Corey, Hero and Violet to show up. I had the movies, and beverages all ready to go. It was just going to be us three girls, and Corey. Then I heard the doorbell ring. My stomach dropped, and I opened the door.

"I hope you don't mind that I made some goodies for tonight," Hero announced, as she held the food out.

"No. No not at all, do come in though," I insist, and then I notice the Gryffindor robe. "You must be a second year," I guess with a smile, seeing as I wasn't the only one dressed up for this occasion.

"Yep, and I'm guessing you're Slytherin," she tells me excitedly.

"Third year," I tell her smiling happily.

"We should totally sing _Double Trouble Toiling Trouble_ like they do in the third movie, that would be wicked," she suggests.

"Or we could play Wizards Chess," I suggest.

"We could do both," she tells me, and then the doorbell rings again. I walk over, excitedly, and open it with a smile.

"Corey!" I cry with excitement upon seeing him dressed as a Ravenclaw.

"Ok I didn't expect that reaction," he says as he walks in the living room. Then I noticed he looked around and snickered a bit.

"What's the matter?" I ask him in a flirtatious voice. Hoping that I wasn't giving it away that I had a crush on him, even after I had told Andy I had a crush on Violet, which was sort of true.

"Oh I was wondering where Hero's boy toy was," he tells me.

"He's showing up late, besides, he unlike some blond Rocky, he actually has rehearsals," she shoots back at him sarcastically.

"Ouch, that hurts," he tells her as their eyes meet for a second.

"Drama between best friends, well you got to love that, bitches," Violet speaks up, as she comes in, and places some kind of odd food on the island, where I had placed the food that Hero had brought.

"Oh hi Vi, I didn't even see you sneak in," I tell her.

"That's because, I'm a ninja," she announces in her sarcastic tone. Then I noticed her Hogwarts hoodie.

"Right," I heard a voice, that was not among us. I looked for the voice.

"Andy, you a ninja as well?" Hero asks.

"Yeah, a Hufflepuff ninja," he announces putting his hands in a ninja stance.

"Hey show Puff pride, besides, it's food, drama, drinks and movies, that I'm here for, oh and my friends," he announces proudly with a smile.

Finally after a while, a few more members showed up. I was stoked, I mean it was supposed to be four of us, and we had ten show up. I wondered who was behind getting more of the members to show up. I watched as he hung out with Natalie, and wanted to tell him how I felt, but I wasn't sure if I was ready, and shrugged it off.

"Hey come do the sorting hat thing with us. Corey and I want to sing the Sorting Hat song, and find out who gets what," Hero tells me. I roll my eyes slightly, and hold back. "Come on, it's your party, and we're all here for you. It'll take a couple of seconds, and then we can watch the movies," she adds.

"Alright," I agree and follow her to the living room. Then it hit me, sure Corey McGuire, is a crush, but he will also be just a friend. I wasn't going to let that bug me for the rest of the night.

Corey had already began singing when we entered the living room.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your tops hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all _

Then I joined in. I smile quickly and showed my musical pride. I was glad that the other members had shown up, even if they didn't have any interest.

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_Y ou might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell brave of heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

Then Hero took her turn. She didn't miss a word, or go off key.

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

Then all three of us joined in to finish the song, as Corey got ready to place the hat on the other members heads, and had a basket in his available hand for the houses. There were a few that had dressed up in their house robes, and Hogwarts wear. Someone had placed the Bertie Botts Every Flavor jelly beans on the table, and had them ready for the movies.

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achive their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And you won't get in a flap!_

_You're safe in my hands(though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"Starting with Abbie, since she doesn't have a robe, and Nat, and Andy both have robes," Corey decides.

"They should still do it, just to see what they end up with," Jake protests.

"No arguing tonight, please," pleads Abbie with her brother.

"I'm not. I'm just stating that they should pick as well," he states back.

"They aren't first years, I've read the books, and seen the movies, they don't make the second years go again," she answers back, as Corey places the cap on her head, and she pulls a piece of paper out of the basket.

"I'm in Ravenclaw," she announces with excitement, and Corey and her high five each other.

I watched as everyone else picked, and announced what house they got. Then Darrell walked in with a Gryffindor robe on.

"Did you go and get that just because your girlfriend is a Gryffindor, as well?" teases Jake as he walks in.

"I'm not really into the Harry Potter thing, but this was the only costume I could find," he confesses, as he comes and sits down beside Hero.

"Don't feel bad, I came along, because I was forced to," announced Violet, as she pulled a piece of paper out of the basket, and announced she had Slytherin.

"You were not," Corey answers her back. Then Jake announces that he was places in Hufflepuff. That made three now. Two Slytherin. Two Ravenclaw, and two Gryffindor. Then Jace took his turn. He looked as though, he had somewhere else to be, and was forced to be here instead. He didn't say what house he ended up with.

"Beware of the Nargle's," announces Tina in a singsong voice, as I noticed her Hufflepuff t-shirt.

"Luna, but where did Aunt Marge end up after she floated away. I always wondered that," Abbie tells her. Then I walked over to Corey.

* * *

(Corey)

"Corey, can I talk to you? It's kind of personal" she asks me, after she places the DVD in the player, and sets the first movie up to play.

"Sure," I tell her sounding confused, as I get up from the sofa, where I was sitting with Nat, and Violet. I follow her to where no can hear us.

"What is it?" I ask, as our eyes meet.

"I don't…well. I think I have feelings for you," she tells me, as we sit down on the stairs.

"Katie, you're a great person and all, but I have feelings for someone else. I don't want to sound harsh, or anything, but I want to stay just friends," I tell her.

Truth was, I didn't even know how to tell the person I had feelings for, that I had feelings for her. But I spoke up, and began to sing.

_Who can say where the road goes_

_Where the day flows, only time_

_And who can say if your love grows_

_As your heart chose, only time_

_Who can say why your heart sighs_

_As your love flies, only time_

_And who can say why your heart cries_

_When your love lies, only time_

"I'm not sure, I'm the one that you should be singing that song to," she tells me. "This whole night was stupid, I should have never had this idea, since it was to get you here, and tell you face to face how I felt about you," she tells me, as she looked like she was about to cry.

"No, the idea wasn't stupid. It was a great idea, even though, you wanted me here for something that wasn't going to happen," I tell her. "I'll still be your friend, and you can come talk to me about anything," I tell her. "Now come on, lets' get back to watching those movies," I tell her.

"Thanks Corey, you really are meant for Ravenclaw," she tells me with a smile, and then gives me a hug. Then we get up and head towards the living room, where everyone else is.

As we enter the living room, I take my place beside Violet and Nat again, and grab some of the Butter Beer, as I sit down and watch continue watching from where Hagrid first meets Harry for the first time when they are on the island.

* * *

(Andy / Abbie)

While playing a game of Wizard's Chess, we sit at the table in the kitchen. According to movie, I was losing, but that was ok.

"Tell me your secret," I whisper to her.

"What do you mean, by my secret?" she asks as she check mates me.

"I know you're hiding something. That's why you ask me about the English homework all the time," I tell her, as I lose the game.

"I'm not hiding anything," she tries, as we sit there, while everyone else is watching the third movie. "I can rehearse the entire chorus scene," she tells me, still not answering my question.

"You don't want to tell me, that's fine, but I'll wait until you're ready to tell me. My big secret, is that, I'm afraid of what may happen next, because, hell, I may have fallen for someone, who may not be the Peeta to my Katniss, or in this case, Cho to Cedric," I tell her with a deep smile, and then a smile.

_Double, double, toil and trouble _

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble _

_Double, double, toil and trouble _

_Something wicked this way comes. _

_Eye of newt and toe of frog, _

_Wool of bat and tongue of dog, _

_Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting, _

_Lizard's leg and howlet's wing. _

Then she smiled, still not knowing, she was who I was talking about. Then again, I wasn't sure, I was ready to tell her yet.

Then she began to sing the next part, like it was nothing.

_Double, double, toil and trouble _

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble _

_Double, double, toil and trouble _

_Something wicked this way comes. _

_In the cauldron boil and bake, _

_Fillet of a fenny snake, _

_Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf, _

_Witches' mummy, maw and gulf._

"I liked what you asked earlier about Aunt Marge, if I ever meet Mrs. Rowling, I would ask her," I tell her. Then I get up to grab something to eat.

"You're creative," she tells me.

"One last question, before we head back out," I begin, and our eyes meet. "Are you ready for Sectional's?" I ask.

"Not one bit, but I have rehearsals with Daz tomorrow at lunch," she tells me.

"I was thinking you would say that," I tell her.

_Double, double, toil and trouble _

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble _

_Double, double, toil and trouble _

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble_

_Something wicked this way comes._

We finish the song, as we head back into where the movie was just finishing. When we get back, a jelly bean war had started. We just laugh and had to join in. We just wondered who had started it, and when they stopped paying attention to the movie. It was then that I had realized I was glad that I had come tonight.

* * *

(Darrell)

I had originally meant for the jelly beans to be thrown at Hero. Then Violet got offended or something like that. I swear, she hated me, for whatever reason it was.

"What is this shit?" she cried.

"Come on have some fun, besides, we're here for Katie," I tell her.

The Jace started in.

"Really Jason?" she asks, in a scolding tone, and then throws a jelly bean at him.

"Yeah, really. Being pissed off about it, and throwing bean candy at one another, that's the point isn't?" he challenges.

That was how it all started. By the time we were done, it was hard to tell who was winning.

"So really Vi, I must know, why do you hate me so much?" I ask throwing another candy at her.

"Honestly _Greaser _Swayze," she begins coldly. "think about it," she adds. Then I notice Abbie and Andy walk in and join in on the game.

"Just tell me. It's because of Hero, isn't?" I ask, as the game comes to an end. Then I realized I probably overstepped it, while everyone else was in the room.

"Katie, I had a great time, I think, I'm going to give Natalie a ride home, so she can get some homework done," Corey tells Katie. I was hoping that he was saying that, so he wouldn't get involved.

"You want to ask that with everyone here, _Greaser_?" she asks coldly and then looks at Hero. "Know what? Never mind I have go get home and do homework," she answers before I can say anything. I had a feeling I had fallen right into her hands.

"Need a ride home?" I ask Hero afterwards.

"That would be great," she tells me with a half smile.

As we walk to the car, I asked her how she had gotten to the party, and then she told me, that she had walked.

"What were you and Vi arguing about?" she asks me, as she gets into the car.

"Something, I don't feel like talking about," I tell her, not wanting her to know the truth about what happened that day in the music room.

"She's my friend Daz, so I want to know," she tells me, trying to hold back her anger that was rising. "You asked if it was about me, so I want to know. I don't want secrets between us," she adds.

"I don't want to hurt you," I tell her.

"Don't you see, by not telling me, you're hurting me?" she asks in a confessing voice. It was true. I would have to tell her.

"It was Violet, who," I started and then took a deep breath. "wanted us together. She came to me once after class, and told me, how to get you, and truth is, by that time, I had already felt like, I had already fallen for you," I confess.

"I don't think I believe you. She tells me everything," she tells me.

"It's true, I swear," I tell her.

"Fine, since we're on the confession train, I may be moving after Sectional's, and I don't want to," she tells me.

"When were planning to tell me? How long have you known?" I ask her in a confused voice.

"When I saw fit, I didn't want to tell you, because we were just friends, and then the ice skating date, and you being vocalist at Sectional's. It all fit. I wanted you focused on that instead. Then everything happened, and I didn't know how to tell you. I've known for a month now," she tells me.

"Then you should have told me. I want to win this, but now I feel I want to win it for you, and Kris, we're losing her, but I'm not with her," I tell her.

"We have less than a week left for Sectional's," she reminds me, as I pull up in her dooryard. "I promise, I will be there, one way or another," she adds before giving me a kiss, and shutting the door behind her.


	23. 1950's Songs

Chapter 20

_1950's Songs_

* * *

So next chapter is _Sectional's. _I hope that this chapter turns out as good, as it seemed in my head. Next chapter we'll enter the drama department again. Also shortly after Sectional's, I believe I'll be introducing Dietzer (DJ) finally.

* * *

(Corey/Andy)

"Corey, I believe I have a song we could use at Sectional's," he tells me, as he reaches in his backpack.

"What is it?" I ask curious, as I spike my hair again.

"_If Everyone Cared _by Nickelback," he tells me, as he hands me the music sheet. "I was thinking it would work, both songs blended after each other, and I was thinking on having it as a solo, Captain," he tells me.

"Well we have twenty minutes until classes begin, and the piano is available. Nice fifties look, by the way," I tell him, as we head towards the music room.

"Thanks, though, it really isn't that much different, than usual," he tells me.

"Well lets' try it out," I tell him, as I sit down at the piano bench, and waited for him to do his vocal warm ups. Then he began to sing.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky_

_Confusing stars with satellites_

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_

_But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing A-Amen, I, I'm alive (I'm alive)_

_Singing A-Amen, I, I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day, when nobody died_

"You know, I believe I just welcomed you to Solo Land," I tell him.

"What if no one else likes it?" he asks probing.

"I'm the Captain, so I could make it go into vote," I tell him happily.

"I'm sure, that they would like it. Besides, you brilliantly killed that Chad Kroeger voice. Not exactly like him, but I assure you, it was better," I tell him, as I get up and retrieve my back pack, and place the music sheet in my backpack.

"Thanks Captain," he tells me with a smile, in which, showed confidence.

"Don't have to call me Captain, you can call me Hatter," I tell him, as we walk out of the room, and enter the over testosterone crowded hallways.

"Why Hatter?" he asks.

"I've always felt my personality was like the Hatter. Not Johnny Depp Hatter though, he was too much emo," I tell him. Telling something I had never told anyone else before.

"Yeah, Depp didn't do it that well. Anyways, I'll see you in rehearsals today," he tells me, as he departs and heads towards the English wing, holding _the Outsiders_ in his hand. Then in my head, I prepared my solo for the assignment, which was due today, and what I would be telling my shrink later.

* * *

(Violet / Darrell)

"Got a minute?" I ask him, as I approach him by his locker.

"I thought you made it clear, you didn't want to talk," he tells me without looking at me.

He was still pissed. I wouldn't have blamed him.

"I wanted to let you know, I'm sorry. I want to make it clear, that I don't hate you, or disapprove of you being with her, and for that, I am sorry for everything I said last night," I confess to him, as he shuts his locker.

"I'm a nice guy, I mind my own business, I respect that you are always with Corey, but I don't know if I am able to forgive you that quick. I believe, that, you overstepped. I also believe, you should apologize to Katie, it was her party after all," he tells me, as he places his backpack on.

"I wouldn't blame you, you know," I tell him, before he leaves and headed to class. I head to Ashlee's locker. I knew what I had to do. I get to her locker, and slip the note in, and head to photography class.

* * *

(Mel / Hero)

"Sorry you didn't win Mel," Hero tells me, as we head to the auditorium so we could get some rehearsal time before the end of the day.

"No worries. I tried though, but on the bright side, I have my NYADA application, deadline coming up," I tell her, as we enter.

"Do you know what song your singing?" she asks, as she attempts to straighten out her plaid poodle skirt.

"I don't know. I need search for something," I tell her truthfully. "Do you know what song you're singing?" I ask, hoping that she did.

"I do, actually, _Walkin' After Midnight_ by Patsy Cline. Sure, no one can or will ever come to singing as good as she did," she tells me, as she walks up on to the stage. As she walks up she does her vocal warm ups, and then she stands stage left.

_I go out walking after midnight _

_Out in the moonlight just like we used to do _

_I'm always walking after midnight searching for you _

_I walk for miles along the highway _

_Well that's just my way of saying I love you _

_I'm always walking after midnight searching for you _

_I stopped to see a weeping willow _

_Crying on his pillow maybe he's crying for me _

_And as the skies turn gloomy _

Then in the middle of it, she walks center stage, without a care in the world. She takes a deep breath, and continues to sing.

_I stopped to see a weeping willow _

_Crying on his pillow maybe he's crying for me _

_And as the skies turn gloomy _

_Night winds whisper to me I'm lonesome as I can be _

_I go walking after midnight out in the starlight _

_Just hoping you maybe somewhere walking after midnight searching for me_

"That was great," I tell her, as she walks off stage, and takes the seat beside me.

"Thanks. While I was up there, I thought of a song you could use. We could use it as a duet, if you'd like," she tells me, as she gets up.

"That sounds great, but what is it?" I ask curiously.

"_Love Potion No. 9._ It was a movie, but it wasn't really that good. The song was recorded in 1959, so it counts," I tell her.

"I don't know the words," I tell her.

"Well I do, and we can work on it together. It's actually an easy song to learn," she tells me, and then places her backpack on. "Come on, lets get a music sheet," she adds, and tugs me up from my seat.

"Fine," I announce, following her, and rolling my eyes.

Finally a Google search, and two pages printed later we had it. Right away we try it out.

"Shouldn't this be sung by guys?" I ask confused.

"It's one song, sang one time in class, besides, I doubt, anyone would know. Well besides, Violet," she tells me.

_I took my troubles down to Madame Rue_

_You know that gypsy with the gold-capped tooth_

_She's got a pad down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine_

_Sellin' little bottles of Love Potion Number Nine _

Then as we head to our lockers, we sing some more of the lyrics. Sure, the song was in a male's point of view, but I was starting to like it. In class today, Kris would have her last class with us, because in three days, we would headed off Sectional's.

_I told her that I was a flop with chics_

_I've been this way since 1956_

_She looked at my palm and she made a magic sign_

_She said "What you need is Love Potion Number Nine"_

_She bent down and turned around and gave me a wink_

_She said "I'm gonna make it up right here in the sink"_

_It smelled like turpentine, it looked like Indian ink_

_I held my nose, I closed my eyes, I took a drink_

Then the bell rang, giving us first warning.

"Do you think, you could master that, before class?" she asks.

"I ran for class President, of course I can master it before and during class," I tell her, as I shut my locker, and head for class. It was going to be a great day in rehearsals.

* * *

(Abbie / Corey)

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_

_Birds singing in the sycamore trees_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Say nighty-night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

"You sounded great, and I think you should sing it in class," I hear Abbie announce, as she walks in before rehearsal.

"Thanks, though, it could be used as a duet," I tell her. "It's also the name of the movie, in which, Violet, gave me my nickname, Dinger from," I add, as my co-captain, comes and sit besides me on the piano bench.

"You're a nice guy Corey, but you're so chick flick," she tells me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask curious with a smile.

"Well you smile too much, and you play the wild card too much. You're caught between a best friend, who's dating Daz, or the two girls you're tutoring," she tells me in a friendly tone.

"Wait what? Are you stalking me?" I ask teasingly. "For the record, if you're talking about Natalie, I'm tutoring her twin brother," I confess.

"Again, you're so chick flick," she tells me.

"You and Andy?" I ask changing the subject, before I could end up telling her about my going to the shrink, in which, I had another session today after school.

"Just friends, working on English assignments," she tells me, and then I go back to singing.

_Stars fading but I linger on dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger till dawn dear_

_Just saying this_

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me _

"What up biznitches?" asks Santana as she walks in, and places her spot on the side of the mentors sit on.

"Hey Santana," I greet as she walks in with that bitchy smile on her face. Then Blaine walks in, which, was unusual since he usually had the LGBT meetings.

"I wanted to come by, and see what we had for Sectional's. Lisa, is manning the fort, for the meeting today," he tells the four of us, and sits down. Then Darrell, and Hero walked in, holding hands, and sat down beside each other in the first row. Mr. Shue walks in, and writes on the whiteboard.

"Jace, loving the fifties mobster look. You're like the Asian Al Capone," he remarks, and then greets Blaine.

"So for songs, who would like to start?" Then I watched as Hero raised her hand, and Mr. Shue let her go first. I was impressed when she sang her cover of Patsy Cline, like a pro. Then I wondered what her back story was. Someday I would have the guts to ask. Then Natalie raised her hand to go next.

"I first wanted to do another song, but I found out, that it wasn't done until the sixties, I guess, I'll do it some other time, anyhow, here's my version of _I've Got You Under my Skin_ by Frank Sinatra," she tells us, and begins to sing.

_I've got you under my skin. _

_I've got you deep in the heart of me. _

_So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me. _

_I've got you under my skin. _

_I'd tried so not to give in. _

_I said to myself: this affair never will go so well. _

_But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know down well _

_I've got you under my skin? _

_I would sacrifice anything come what might _

_For the sake of havin' you near _

_In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night _

_And repeats - how it yells in my ear: _

_Don't you know, you fool, ain´t no chance to win _

_Why not use your mentality - get up, wake up to reality? _

_And each time I do just the thought of you _

_Makes me stop just before I begin _

_'Cause I've got you under my skin. _

_And I like you under my skin._

"That was really great, Nat," supported Joe, as he cheered.

"It had to have been your best, so far," Artie announced with a smile. I watched as Tina smiled. All of the mentors threw in support, including Blaine.

"Al Capone, Jace, you're up," Mr. Shue announced.

"If you don't mind, I would like Violet, to help me with this one," he tells Mr. Shue.

"That wouldn't be a problem," Mr. Shue tells me, as he takes the music sheet up to Eli. Then Violet, who actually, dressed fifties style instead of eighties, looked different. Her hair was down, and she wore a uniform like they had in _Back to the Future_, which kind of freaked me out.

_You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain_

_Too much love drives a man insane_

_You broke my will, oh what a thrill_

_Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

Then Eli and the band started to jam. Either they had seen this movie, in which, I'm sure every human being had, or they noticed it was a nineteen fifties rock out tune. Then Violet took over.

_I learned to love all of Hollywood money_

_You came along and you moved me honey_

_I changed my mind, looking fine_

_Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

_You kissed me baba, woo...it feels good_

_Hold me baba, learn to let me love you like a lover should_

Then Jace took back over. He took this song like a pro.

_Your fine, so kind_

_I'm a nervous world that your mine mine mine mine-ine_

_I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb_

_I'm really nervous but it sure is fun_

_Come on baba, you drive me crazy_

_Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

"Holy Shnit! Have seen Goose and Maverick sing that song? Because, that song, just kicked the eighties version out of the water!" protested Quinn.

"Wait that song was the eighties? I thought this was fifties week, or at least that's what Lord Tubbington had told me," announced Brittany.

"It is Brit, don't worry. The song was in the movies for like two seconds, and it was originally done in the fifties," Puck tells her.

"I have to learn to stop listening to LT," she tells him.

"That would probably help," Tina answers.

"Alright, who's next?" Jake asks throwing us back to reality.

* * *

(Jake)

This was going great. Brant had nothing, but at least he showed up. I was kind of skeptic about how Sectional's would go, if he kept himself closed. I wasn't going to force it though.

Then Darrell showed that he was ready. Then when he looked at Sam, and Corey, I knew something was up. Darrell somehow reminded me of Marty McFly in _Back to the Future_ so I wasn't sure as to what to think.

_Deep down Louisiana close to New Orleans_

_Way back up in the woods among the evergreens_

_There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood_

_Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode_

_Who never ever learned to read or write so well_

_But he could play the guitar just like a ringing a bell_

Then Sam and Corey did the chorus. I was shocked. These guys did awesome. I watched as Violet watched, as though re-living the movie, except in person, for the first time. Then Andy jumped up and joined in.

_He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack_

_Go sit beneath the tree by the railroad track_

_Oh, the engineers would see him sitting in the shade_

_Strumming with the rhythm that the drivers made_

_People passing by they would stop and say_

_Oh my that little country boy could play_

Andy had thrown in an awesome solo and that worked perfectly for the song. With him, I knew we were headed to another championship. Mr. Shue, couldn't have picked a better pair of members this year. Then every did the _Go Johnny Go _part.

_Go go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go_

_Johnny B. Goode_

""I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet... But your kids are gonna love it.," I hear Violet announce as feedback.

"Mr. Shue, this is my last time, ever in this room, and in three days, you guys have Sectional's, may I have my last performance?" asks Kris.

"Sure Kris" he tells her, and then she walks up and rehearses.

_Oh Susie Q_

_Oh Susie Q_

_Oh Susie Q_

_Baby, I love you_

_Susie Q_

_I like the way you walk_

_I like the way you talk_

_I like the way you walk_

_I like the way you talk_

_Susie Q_

_You say that you'll be mine_

_You say that you'll be mine_

_You say that you'll be mine_

_Baby, all the time, Susie Q_

Everyone had feedback, and said how they would miss her. A few even had tears in their eyes.

"Jake, I have, something, I would like to perform, for Kris, on her last day with us," Corey announces.

"It's all yours," I tell him, as he sits down at the piano bench, and then Abbie gets up and sings with him. Then it hits me, they were singing _Dream a Little Dream_, which if you thought about it, was the perfect theme for us. For all of us. Teenage breakups, teenage problems. Then when they finished, everyone clapped and cheered, and Kris went up and gave them a hug. She even had tears in her eyes. Sectional's was three days away, and we would need someone fast.

As the group was dismissed, I waited for everyone to leave until I got to talk to Abbie.

"Something's bugging you," I guess.

"Sort of," she answers me, as we walk out towards the car. "Can we just head to Shelby's? I don't really feel like talking about right now," she pleads.

"We can do that," I tell her, as we get in the car. I secretly felt like I was losing her, and neither one of us, wanted to admit it. Deep inside, I was guessing it was about a boy. A certain boy by the name of Andrew Williams. He understood her, when no one else would.


	24. Sectional's

Sectional's!

* * *

So looking through other SYOC's I realized two things, they seem to not like the idea of freshman. If you think about it, freshman participate in things as well, and don't get left out, so why in SYOC's, they do. Face it, every one is a freshman at some point, and want to be a part of something. I have also realized, I have to Google teen celebs most of the time, because, I tend to watch SYFY channel more than anyone I know, and there is rarely a teenage celeb on that channel, unless you count Aaron Ashmore, who was on _Smallville, _and now _Warehouse 13._ Sorry for that rant, and it has nothing to do with anyone in particular. It's just how I feel.

Also this is shorter than I had wanted to be. I'm (sort of) breaking this up in two chapters. This one is pretty much what everyone else is thinking before or during Sectional's.

* * *

(Hero)

In a few hours, we'll be headed for Fort Wayne, IN, for a chance at Sectional's. I head to class, as standard procedure, grab my books from my locker. Since we're staying at hotel, I plan to do my homework. In the distance, I see Corey talking with Levy, about something, but don't bother to walk over to them and say hello.

"What up H? You ready for tonight, stage at six thirty," I hear Andy, as I enter English, and take my seat beside him.

"Yeah, I guess," I answer him back. Then he spots my book, and changes the subject.

"Reading _Percy Jackson_? Got to admit, you read with style. Hell, I have Violet helping me with _the Outsiders_, thankfully, we're done with that next week."

"Yeah, I've read the book. Apparently according to internet rumors, the original Pony Boy is going to be there," I tell him.

"Did you know, Corey gave me a solo?" he asks excitedly.

"No. When did that happen?" I ask him wonderingly. I was excited to know that we had a soloist, that would be singing.

"A couple of days ago. I can't wait to perform it," he tells me. "But I have the championship soccer game today, it's a home game, so with I'll leave immediately after the game. I'll be there, before we go onstage. Pinkie promise," he tells me, and offers a pinkie promise. I smile, and seal the pinkie promise.

"For the record, I'm reading _the Wizard of Earth Sea_ next," I tell him, as class begins, and we get lectured about English. This was going to be a long class, as I pull out my binder, and take notes, in which, I was sure, I would have to study to re-take it when we got back. Finally class lets go, and Andy and I depart.

"Well, see before go onstage. Sixty thirty sharp, and not a second late," I remind him, before he walks away from the locker we stood at.

* * *

(Katie)

"Katie, hey, all the girls are planning on bunking with each other tonight," Mel tells me, as she catches me by my locker. "You in?" she adds with a smile, which said, _I hope._

"Yeah, sure," I tell her. Though, I wasn't sure how it would be with Violet, and they tension she was seeming to have with Hero at the moment.

"Don't forget, we'll be Skyping with Kris backstage," she reminds me, as she walks to class.

"Yeah, I remember," I tell her, as she walks away. I twirl my Loki's Army ring, and half smile. T-minus two hours, forty one minutes, and ten seconds, until we head to bus, and cross the state line. It was going to be a long wait.

"Oh look, Loki's Army, still thinks that they have a shot," I hear Kitty.

"Wow. That's the most unoriginal thing I've heard all day. Really Kitty, when are you going to get something original?" I ask sarcastically.

"Ouch, I think that hurt. Wait no it didn't. I do know that you have the hot's for McGuire, and that you're just an ant who hasn't climbed the ant hill to ask him yet. Then again, it must suck, knowing that he slept with me, but that's old news," she tells me carelessly.

"Wait. What? You slept with Corey. I don't believe you," I tell her carefully. It was true, I didn't believe her, and she knew it. I also knew, that it was her game, to lose my focus.

"Don't believe me? Ask him. Also ask him about the shrink. I think he even slept with her as well. He's a book of secrets, and trust me, when he sleeps with someone, he tends to give his secrets away. Well I'm headed to class. Toodles," she tells me sarcastically as she sends me a fake air kiss.

Seriously, I hated her more than I did anyone else in this school. I pull my Avengers headphones on, and head to class.

* * *

(Violet)

"Now is that how you expect to win, Miss Nineteen Eighties?" I hear a cold voice announce. I could only guess who it could be, being that she was my Cheerio's coach once.

"Why yes, Sue. I plan to wear my old school Rogue t-shirt onstage, wearing school colored fingerless gloves, and dressing like a boy. Hell, it worked when I was on the team, didn't it?" I answer her sarcastically. We both knew what she had in mind to say next.

"Well if that doesn't work," she begins, but I cut her off.

"You know damn well that it will Sue, so excuse me, I have other things to attend to," I tell her, and walk off towards the gymnasium for gym.

Even though, I had just come up with the idea on the spot, it was what I was now planning to do.

As I head to the gymnasium, I spot Brant talking on his cell phone to someone. I wasn't sure, as to who it could have been, so I don't make a mental note to ask. Being as he was at the meetings, at times, when I was, I assumed it may have been that boy he hangs out with. I was just hoping that he would have his head in the competition tonight.

_There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes_

_In a happy home, I was a king I had a gold throne_

_Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall_

_I still hear the sounds from the places where I was born_

_Up on the hill across the blue lake, _

_That's where I had my first heart break_

_I still remember how it all changed_

_My father said_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_Yeah!_

"Legit, I didn't think you knew anything from Swedish House Mafia," I hear Brant announce, as he caught me singing.

"Guilty, and you thought, I only knew shit from the eighties," I answer him. "Besides, what else you got? Shouldn't you being in Science class, or something, besides glee club, we don't have anything else together?" I ask, as I enter on the side of the girls' locker room.

"Skipping class, I mean, I'd have to take make up tests, anyways," he tells me.

"Well hey, you want me to sit with you on the bus?" I ask curiously.

"That would be fine," he answers me with a smile.

* * *

(Darrell)

As all of us load the bus, I noticed Andy wasn't there. He was always on time for rehearsals. Then I remembered today was the last game for the soccer season, which, was also their championship game. Then I remembered I had something for Katie. I locate her on the bus, near the back, with her Avengers headphones on, and listening to something. I pull the iPhone case out of my pocket, and walk over to her.

"Hi Katie," I greet, as I slip down in the seat beside her. At first, I didn't think that she had heard me. Then slid down her headphones.

"Hey Darrell," she answers back, sounding sad about something.

"You can call me Daz, you know?" I tell her, as I look up, and scan to see if Andy has come on the bus yet, and then I spot Sam, but turn my attention back to her.

"I know, I just prefer, peoples real names," she tells me.

"Anyways, I wanted to give you this. I know how you like _Lord of the Rings_ and next month, the new movie comes out, and I wanted to say thanks for the Harry Potter thing you did last week," I tell her, as I hand her the black GandalfStyle case.

"You officially became awesome! Especially since I was just listening to Gangnum on my iPod a minute ago," she tells me.

"That's awesome. Are you one of those that can do the dance?" I ask, having a feeling that the answer was going to be _yes._ Her face lights up, and I had my answer. "So you going to tell me why you were so down a minute ago?" I ask. "You don't have to, if you don't want to," I add. Then I notice Violet, and Brant on the bus sitting together. Then I hear her sigh heavily.

"My mom. I don't know if she'll make it, she promised me should try. I just want her to see me on stage, as we perform _Rocky_ and the other song we do," she tells me. "Why aren't you with Hero?" she asks quickly changing the subject.

"I told her, I wanted to focus on my solo, which being that fact, I should," I tell her. "How about a _Lord of the Rings _marathon tonight, you, me and Hero?" I offer.

"Sounds great," she tells me with a smile. The problem was, I was suspecting that there was something else she wasn't telling me. I get up and make my way to an empty seat on the bus to study my lyrics for the solo. I study it until we reach the hotel.

"Alright, listen up, we'll be checking into our rooms. It was suggested to me, that we have girls with the girls, and the guys with the guys. Mentors, will be teaming up two to a room. Now I don't know, if they will allow us to do it that way or not. If not, we'll see if we can do two to a room," Mr. Shue announces, as we come to a stop in the parking lot.

"The music board has paid for this hotel, so please, treat this with respect," Jake adds pleadingly.

As a couple of the mentors, and Mr. Shue head into the hotel, we unload, and head into the lobby to wait. Then I see that Katie has her headphones on again.

"Alright so here's what we have, newer girls, you ladies have a suite, and the newer guys, you have a suite as well," Jake announces proudly. "As for the mentors, we are having two per room," he adds.

"Now unpack, and afterwards, we head to the Coliseum," Mr. Shue adds, and then we head towards the elevators, after he hands us our suite keys.

"You ready Daz?" I hear Corey ask, as we get in the room, and place our bags down.

"Not nearly as ready, as I should be," I tell him truthfully.

"You'll do fine, just pretend, you're back in the music room at school," he advices me.

"Where's Andy, do you know?" I ask curious, as we leave the room, and head back to the lobby, to head back to the bus.

"Yeah, he has the championship soccer game today. He promised he would be here before, we went on stage. I told him he better, or I'd kick his ass," he tells me, as he fixes his uniform, and replaces his Vans shoes to Chuck Taylor's, and places a bowler's hat on.

"Well in an hour and half, this will be something different," he tells me, as we take our seats on the bus.

"You sound confident," I tell him.

"Well Daz, all I can do is dream a little dream, and hope for the best," he tells me, as Hero comes on the bus, and sits beside me.

"I talked to mom, and guess what, she's coming tonight. With any luck, I won't have to move after this. I looked it up, and I can have a sponsor, so I can stay here," she tells me before giving me a kiss on the lips.

* * *

(Andy)

I blew it. Well for the soccer game anyways. I was on the field, warming up, and then walked away. I went to my car, and left school grounds still wearing my uniform and all. Then I had a special destination in mind. I didn't know how this was going to go down, but it should as the hell was worth a shot. I keep my solo in my head, and drive South, about twenty minutes, when I arrive at Niall's school.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up my cousin, Nathaniel up today. Natalie had other arrangements, and couldn't make it today," I tell the teacher who was helping Nathaniel with a math problem, and it looked like he was having fun. In my head, I was thankful, that they didn't ask any questions, and I was hoping he would recognize me, being as he had only seen me once, and since he didn't freak out or anything I was thinking he remembered me.

"Where's Natalie?" he asks confused, as we get to my car.

"I'm taking you to her. Matter of fact, this will kind of be a surprise to her," I tell him, as we head to the destination, in hopes, that I would make it before six-thirty. I would have to hurry, because it was already quarter of five.

(Violet)

As we gather up backstage at the coliseum, I get nervous. There was a crowd out there. I take a deep breath, and wonder how many people were out there.

"How many people are out there, do you suppose?" I ask Nat, as she was still applying her makeup.

"I don't know nine hundred, maybe?" she guesses, and then Corey walks up behind her.

"Corey's here to see you," Nat tells me. Then he gives me a quick hug, and then gives her one.

"There's a bunch of people out there waiting for me to screw up," I tells him.

"You'll do great. Besides, I did my homework, and I watched _Just One of the Guys_. If Corey Haim could go to rehab, and admit his drug problems, I know you can do this," he tells me with full support.

"How exactly did you figure that out? Corey Haim wasn't in _Just One of the Guys_," I sarcastically ask him. He knew I was right, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"That wasn't my point. Now in ten minutes get out there, and show them what you've got," he tells me, when he spots the clock. Then in the background, we can hear them announcing the 2012 Show Choir Sectional's.

"Holy crap Vi, did you hear that? Betty White is a celebrity guest judge," Corey announces happily.

Then Quinn walked in, and saw that I hadn't dressed up fancy. Judging by the look on her face, she didn't approve any. I didn't care. This was my chance not her.

"You've got guts wearing that," she tells me.

"So I'm a girl who's wearing nineteen eighties movies boys clothes, big deal," I shoot back.

"The judges won't like that," she tells me again.

"Why should we be judged on something we like doing? We get enough of that at school, from our families, for one night, for thirty minutes, we get to show this place, including the other competition what we have," I lecture. "Besides, its not everyday, we get Betty White, and Shawn Ashmore, and Reba McEntire," I add before, she could say anything else.

"How did you know about the last two?" she questions me, not wanting to change the subject.

"Corey just left, and told me," I tell her.

"Well if you don't want to change, I can't force you," she tells me, before she leaves and goes elsewhere.

* * *

(Nat)

"Five minutes," Corey comes around and announces. Then someone walks in.

"Excuse me, Natalie," I hear Andy announce behind me. "I have someone who would like to wish you good luck," he adds, once he knows I have his attention.

"Niall!" I shriek with happiness, and give him a hug.

"Do dad and mom know you're here?" I ask him, as I'm hugging him.

"No, Andrew picked me up," he admitted to me like a kid who got caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing. "Are you mad at me?" he asks nervously.

"No Niall, I'm not mad at you," I tell him with a smile. "Mercedes, could you walk him out to where you guys are? I want to be able to see when we perform," I request.

"I can do that," she tells me with a smile, as she takes my brothers hand. "Good luck," she adds before she leaves.

After she left, I slapped Andrew on the face. I don't know why, I mean, he did something I didn't think of.

"What was that for?" he asks confused, placing his hand where I had slapped him on the cheek.

"You had no right. I always pick him up, and when I don't my parents, if you want to call them that, pick him up. Tonight was their night, and now I don't know what is going to happen. Honestly, I'm kind of afraid," I confess to him.

"Sorry then. I thought it might cheer you up," he tells me. Over the speakers, we hear that Vocal Adrenaline is on, and they are doing a performance by Flyleaf. I wish I could see the dance routine.

"We're on next, you ready?" Andy asks me, as our eyes meet for a second.

"It's your guys' turn, good luck," Sam finished whatever lecture he had going on, before he heads back to the audience.

Once we went on stage, it was entirely difference. The lights were dim, so we couldn't see anyone, except for ourselves. We heard the twenty three second piano introduction, and began to do as we rehearsed in the music room.

* * *

(Mel)

I noticed Jace was off on his dance moves, while we performed. I wondered why that was. I was hoping that nothing was wrong. Sure, he had a temper now and then, and I was hoping that wasn't the reason, as to why he was off. I would have to make a mental note to ask him about it later. What was up with Violet, being the only one who hadn't been properly dressed, I mean, wasn't she supposed to be dressed up in school colors? Everything seemed perfect, except for that. When we finished our first number, we bowed and the crowd applauded. I was impressed.

Next came, Andy. When did he get here? I thought he was supposed to be at the game. I watched in the background, as he did his vocal. A bow tie, black trousers, converse shoes, and a McKinley soccer jersey. His voice sounded amazing, and I wondered who had him come up with the idea for a solo.

* * *

(Abbie)

Sectionals. I couldn't get the word out of my head. Even when we did the first number. I was nervous, but I kept my brothers' advice. They made sure, that I stayed by Andy, for both parts of our performances.

I was doing fine, until the middle of my performance, when I twisted my ankle. I wasn't going to forfeit though. I was co-captain, and I wasn't going to show defeat. I couldn't do that to my team.

"You alright?" I hear Jace whisper after it happened.

I just nod quickly. Then I notice that he was having problems himself, but I shrug it off, and continue the routine, knowing my chances, of making my twisted ankle worse.

Finally the first number was finished, and we take our bows, and we hear the applause.

"I can't sit this out, we have one more song to do," I tell Jace quickly.

"You sure?" he asks.

"I'm positive," I answer him back, as we reposition ourselves, to get ready for Andy's solo.

* * *

(Jace)

When Andy is done with his solo, we bow again, and the applause gets louder. I think they liked his performance, and he may have earned us our championship, and lead us to National's.

"That was epic," I tell him as we get back to dressing room, and wait for the rest of the schools to finish their songs.

"Thanks," he tells me, as he gets up, and heads to the corridor.

"If we win this, you'll have two trophy's in your hands today," I tell him, as I catch up with him.

"Actually only one. I didn't even attend the soccer game today," he tells me. Then I hear Hero call out to him.

"I see you didn't break your promise," she tells him with a smile.

"Yeah, Corey told me, if I didn't make it, he would kick my ass," he tells her.

"That sounds like him," she tells him, and then she turns her attention to me.

"What's wrong with your ankle? I saw you out there," she asks me curiously.

"You saw that, huh? I got pissed off earlier and kicked my locker," I tell her. It was the best answer I could come up with. I didn't want to tell her, about the street fight I had last night, and almost got arrested again. No one had to know about that.

"One more to go guys, and then results," Corey announces giving us the update. I couldn't wait to hear the results.

* * *

(Brant)

"Ben?" I ask as I spot him, hanging around after they preformed.

"Brant, hey, that was a hey of a performance. _Eye of the Tiger_ that was different, and doing it boxing match style was even better," he tells me.

"Thanks," I tell him, and then give him a hug. "You did great yourself," I add with a smile.

"Karaoke, and caffeine, that was my trick," he tells me, giving me a kiss. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," he tells me.

"No, that's ok," I tell him, and then begin quietly to the only words I know.

_I don't know but I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I know you better_

_I am trying not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head _

Then Ben joins in at the chorus.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you._

_I'm falling for you._

"You available tomorrow night?" he asks me.

"I'm available tonight, after results," I tell him, as I learn over and give him the kiss this time, as I head back to catch up with my schools team.

* * *

(Levy)

I wait on the side of the stage, as we await results.

"You did a great performance," I hear someone say, as I enter the side stage.

"Thanks. I guess," I tell him.

"My name's Jacobi, by the way," he tells me.

"Levy," I tell him.

"So you're my competition?" I ask, not really caring about his name, or who he was.

"Yeah, the Warblers. Can you believe it, we're freakin' birds," he announces. _Jeez he was annoying. Didn't he get it? _Then I heard Corey, and they got talking to each other. I guessed that was my cue to head back to the dressing rooms. Then I walked in on Darrell and Hero talking to each other.

"Ewww if you wanted to do that, couldn't you invade another place, like a bathroom?" I ask.

"Oh sorry. We were alone, until you came in," Hero announces with a laugh.

"Don't worry. It's like a really cheesy love movie, and the friend walks in, and catches them. Yeah, it was like that," I tell them.

"Umm yeah, we better head back on stage, for results," Darrell announces, as he looks at the clock in the dressing room.

When we arrive onstage again, Corey brings up Jacobi, and I wanted to punch him. If we weren't friends, and he wasn't tutoring me, I would.

"Levy, so I see you got a boyfriend," he teases.

"Shut it Corey, I will slap you," I tell him.

"Fine, but you can't say you were checking him before I showed up," he answers back.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, thank you for coming out tonight," the announcer announces.

* * *

(Darrell)

As the announcer announces the introduction, I hold Hero's hand. I scan the venue, and see that everyone is nervous. How cool would be if, Shawn Ashmore, handed us the award? I mean, the actor, is amazing.

Then I turn my attention back to Hero, and I notice something else, Abbie and Andrew holding hands. Jace standing by wasn't standing on both feet correctly. Andy showed up, but was still in his soccer uniform. My reality of being awarded the 2012 Sectional's championships were slowly slipping.

"You're 2012 Sectional's Champions, and advancing to 2012-2013 Nationals, being held in New York City are…."


	25. Results, the Next Morning

Chapter 22

Results / Back to reality at WMHS

This chapter may be shorter than I had planned. Haha not giving anything away, but Calisurfer, I swear, you need to get out of my head. This could be considered a spoiler for a future chapter. That's all I'm saying.

* * *

(Andy)

I stood there holding Abbie's hand, as we stood waiting for results. "Going to New York City is…New Directions from William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio," the announcer announces proudly. I believe we were all in shock. We just had that look of '_What just happened?_' and then we all ended up in one group hug. It just seemed weird, being as, we were just awarded the championship at Sectional's.

"Wooooooh! 2012 Sectional Champions baby!" announced Corey proudly as we went backstage again to collect our items, in our dressing rooms.

"Now to conquer National's, that's going to be the bitch," Jason adds in.

"Not if Andy does another solo," Corey suggests pompously giving me a high five. "Dude, you do realize, you're the reason, we won, right?" he adds, as we head back to the bus to get back to the hotel.

Then we heard another voice, as we were about to step on the bus.

"Congrats, you guys, you totally deserved it. Watch your backs at National's," he told us.

"Oh thanks, I guess," I tell him not concerned. It seemed odd that another student who had just lost told us this. Then we recognized the wardrobe. He was a Warbler.

"Kevin, why you talking to these sore losers? Who won by luck," someone, I assumed was their leader demanded.

"Sorry, I was just congratulating them, can't I at least do that?" Kevin asked, and without the obvious answer, he turned around and left.

"Well that was odd," Corey says as we step on the bus. We sit together, and then as Hero and Daz step on the bus, I watch as he makes contact with her, and smiles.

* * *

(Brant)

We just won. Rather than hangout with Ben, I text him back, and tell him, I would hang out with the New Directions instead, and he text me back, saying he understood.

"So how does it feel being a Sectional's champion?" Violet asks me.

"How does it feel to be a girl in disguise of a boy?" I ask her back, knowing that I answered her question.

"When we get back, we are so having a gay date in the hot tub, well that is if you want," she tells me.

"Wait, you mean, you're playing for the girls team?" I ask her teasingly since I had seen her at a few of the meetings.

"Like you didn't know. I couldn't make it more obvious, though I think Jace had a crush on me for a little while. He seems to have gotten over it," she tells me with a giggle.

"Yeah, he does seem fond of Mel a lot," I tell her.

"Uhh look at those two, caught up in a love triangle, and Daz is too damn blind to see it," she scoffs, and rolls her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"It's like this, Darrero are together, and Corey, is in love with Hero, though he can't decide who he wants," she tells me as we pull into the parking lot of the hotel.

"Well see you at the hot tub. Fifteen?" she instructs, as she steps off, and heads towards the suite.

Somehow, I was happy that we had just won, but somehow, I didn't feel happy enough. As we step off the bus, I see everyone else celebrating, and showing off their version of _We are the Champions_, as they escape into the hotel, and I was sure inside, the front desk staff, probably had no clue what was going on, and would more than likely watch the news recap later, to see what is and was going on.

Fifteen minutes later Violet shows up.

"Every one is Skyping with Kris, and I slipped out," she tells me innocently.

"Will he ever tell her, how he really feels?" I ask, as I step into the hot tub, wanting to know more about what we were talking about on the bus.

"I doubt it. She considers him, only her friend, one of her best friends," she tells me, as she sinks into the hot tub.

"How about you and that boy you were hanging out with?" she asks me curiously.

"We're just friends. For now anyways. I think I may have fallen for him," I confess to her with a smile.

"Look at us, we've just won Sectional's, and we're hanging at the hot tub, like a couple of losers," she tells me with a sarcastic smile.

* * *

(Hero)

"C'mon it's a _Lord of the Rings_ marathon with Katie," pleaded Daz. "Popcorn, hot chocolate, even if you don't like the movies, I already told Katie you would be there, at least pretend you like the movies," he pleads some more.

"Alright. I would rather study, I have a test tomorrow, just because we won Sectional's doesn't mean, that they will let us skip tests, and besides, Blake will totally be picking you about this," I tell him honestly.

"I know, besides, Corey made a swift move choosing Andy as a soloist," Daz tells me. "Ok so, it's you, me, Katie, and a date in the dining room, with a couch and a movie, not as bad as it sounds," he tells me. We hold each others hands in the hallway_. _

_Now Romeo & Juliet_

_Bet they never felt the way we felt_

_Bonnie & Clyde_

_Never had to hide like _

_We do_

_We do_

_You and I, both know it can't work_

_It's all fun and games_

_'Til someone gets hurt_

_And I don't, _

_I won't let that be _

"Were you just singing Justin Beiber?" he asks me as our eyes meet.

"We just won Sectional's, but yeah, I was, but you said that like you were jealous of teenaged Canadian pop star," I tell him.

Then joined in, which, shocked me.

_Now you don't wanna let go_

_And I don't wanna let you know_

_That there might be something real between us two_

_Who knew_

_Now we don't wanna fall but_

_We're trippin' in our hearts _

_And it's reckless and clumsy_

_Cause I know you can't love me here_

"You never stop amazing me," I tell him, as I give him a kiss.

"Aren't we doing this backwards?" he teases me.

"What do you mean?" I ask him confused.

"The boy is supposed to sing to the girl, to win the girl. We aren't supposed to fall for each other, on the date, that isn't supposed to be a date," he tells me.

"The girl isn't supposed to be at war with her mother, but when you're a teenager, it tends to happen," I tell him. Then I realized, I admitted something, that I didn't want to. There were secrets, I wanted to keep secret, and that was one of them.

"Want to talk about it?" he asks.

"Not really. When I'm ready maybe, but not yet," I tell him.

"Hey love birds, I'm over here," we hear Katie announce, as we come in view.

"Do you think the entire world knows that we won yet?" she asks as Daz sets up the laptop, and puts the DVD into the DVD drive.

"If not yet, then they will tomorrow, when we leave here, and enter the reality of WMHS again," I tell her with a smirk, and cuddle up closer to Daz.

"Well then should we start our marathon?" she asks. That was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep unexpectedly.

* * *

(Jace)

"Did the two love birds come back last night?" I sarcastically ask a few of the guys, as we got ready to back to school.

"I didn't see Darrel come in, and he's not here now," Corey answers, as he pulls on his Abercrombie hoodie.

"Well that helps Sherlock," I tell him sarcastically.

"Jeez, now I get the feeling that you don't like me much," he tells me, as though it were a big mystery.

"When did you figure that one out?" I ask him.

"When you first joined. You rarely ever speak to me, and I've been nothing but kind to you. You should give a try back. Honestly, it won't kill you. You're different, but you know what? I think you're afraid of trying something different. I noticed something though, when Abbie injured herself on stage last night. I saw you being extra kind to her," he lectures me. I look at him coldly.

"You know what White Boy? I don't need your lectures, you may be captain, but that doesn't mean, I need to listen. You don't own me, and just because, Daz, is with the girl of your dreams, doesn't mean, you need to take it out on me," I coldly tell him back.

"For the record, don't bother trying to get with Abbie, she has two brothers, who stand by her, and Andy has already," he started but Andy walked in.

"Guys, do I need to break it up in here? What's all the yelling about anyways?" he asks. Neither one of us, looked at him.

"Alright, I'll play daddy here. Corey go arms length away on the left, Jason, you do the same on my right. Since no one wants tell me what's going, we'll do it this way. I didn't walk away and do something for someone so after we win, I had to break up a fight," he tells us.

"Fine," I say rolling my eyes.

"Fine what?" Andy asks, not giving up.

"I asked where Corey's girlfriend was last night, and he blew up on me, when he figured out that I didn't like him," I tell Andy.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just a real close friend," he announces.

"Whatever man, keep telling yourself that," I answer back.

"It's the truth," he tells us.

"Yeah, whatever," I say again. Then I feel my muscles tightening up wanting a swing at the colored hair loser. "I'm going down and grabbing something to eat, before we head back to Loser Lima," I tell them.

"Only if you guys are cool," Andy announces. "The longer you guys don't shake hands, or something, the longer we go without eating breakfast," he adds. Then finally to please him, we both shake hands. We both knew this wasn't done.

"Good, now I'm going to be watching you both. You two need a babysitter, I'll be one," he warns us.

* * *

(Natalie)

"That was so sweet, as to what Andrew did for you last night, bringing your brother here," Abbie tells me proudly, as we bring our bags downstairs, and leave them in the lobby, so we can get on the bus sooner.

"He can be a nice guy. Speaking of which, why aren't you two an item yet, like Kris asked last night," I asked her, remembering what was mentioned on our Skype chat last night.

"We're just friends," she tells me, with a smile, but blushed.

"Blushing while saying _friends_, doesn't make it seem that way," I tell her.

"Just friends," she tries again.

"Well we have the Snow Ball coming up, and by the time it rolls around, I would like to see you two besides having _just friends_ in your vocabulary," I tell her.

"I'll say yes, but, there's a twist," she tells me, smiling.

"What's that?" I ask, almost not really wanting to know, fearing I would regret it later.

"You go to the dance with Corey," she tells me, revealing, what I thought she would, as we enter the dining room, and I grab a bowl of Lucky Charms, and orange juice as my breakfast choice.

"I'll admit, I have a crush on him. His ever changing hair, and awesome style, I'm all in, now you better say, you'll go," I admit.

"Well then, I'm all game," I tell her, as we take our seat at the table set for four, then Corey comes in view. It was a good thing that we ended the conversation when we did.

"Morning girls," he greets, as he plops down beside us.

"Morning Corey," I greet, and then Abbie and my eyes meet, not saying, but know what each other is thinking. Then before we can say anything else, he plays finger piano on the table, and begins to sing.

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday _

_The Regular crowd shuffles in _

_There's an old man sitting next to me _

_Makin' love to his tonic and gin _

_He says, "Son, can you play me a memory _

_I'm not really sure how it goes _

_But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete _

_When I wore a younger man's clothes." _

_La la la, di da da _

_La la, di da da da dum _

"Corey, what are you doing?" I ask, though, I knew he was showing off.

"Well we won last night, and I didn't get my invite in the mail, and I'm not afraid to let people know my true self. Sure, maybe no one here cares that a teenager, knows a famous Billy Joel song, but it matters to me," he tells us.

"Sometimes, I think, you should be a guidance councilor after you graduate," Abbie tells our captain.

"Abbzie, I sometimes, do as well," he tells us, then he continues to sing.

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man _

_Sing us a song tonight _

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody _

_And you've got us feelin' alright _

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine _

_He gets me my drinks for free _

_And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke _

_But there's someplace that he'd rather be _

_He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me." _

_As the smile ran away from his face _

_"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star _

_If I could get out of this place" _

Then Abbie, and I join in.

_Oh, la la la, di da da _

_La la, di da da da dum _

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asks, then before we answer, he heads up and heads for some toast.

"Sectional's Champions 2012!" we hear an over excited Puck announce loud enough for the entire dining room to hear. Everyone looked around to see where the voice came from. Then when they found it, they resumed to what they were doing. To them, it seemed unusual, as though it were an everyday thing.

"Morning Care Bear," Puck sarcastically greets, as Corey comes back to our table.

"Morning. Way to make an impression by the way, I don't think everyone needs to know," Corey tells him, as he sits back down.

"What someone had to do it. I swear, no one watches the morning news around here," Puck announces proudly.

"We're just a bunch of kids from Lima, there's a difference," I tell him.

"Says the one that was just playing _Piano Man_ on the table," Abbie announces proudly. Then Mercedes walks over to our table, just long enough to tell us that we would be loading soon, so we could get back to Lima, soon. Then she left again.

"She's totally dating Evans again," Noah announced assumingly.

"Not by the way Kris and Sam were Skyping last night," I tell him. That put him in his place, because we went he got up, and pretended he had to do something else.

"Well little sister, I've got get back up and pack. I'll see you three on the bus, and then in the music room later," he announced.

"See ya," we tell him.

"Oh another thing, be careful of Sue, when you get back," he tells me, as throws his letterman jacket over his shoulder and walked away.

* * *

(Violet)

"Hey Pony Boy, do you still have that test today?" I asked, as I caught up to him, as he waited for the elevator.

"Just because we won, I don't think Ms. Martin will let me skip a test, but yeah, we still have it," he tells me.

"Good, since last night, I doubt you studied, I made a bunch of notes for you to study on the ride back," I tell him.

"That's good, because, it will end up being a make up test, at the end of the day. The test was my first class, and that isn't going to made today," he tells me.

_My name is Jonas_

_I'm carrying the wheel_

_Thanks for all you've shown us_

_But this is how we feel_

_Come sit next to me_

_Pour yourself some tea_

_Just like grandma made_

_When we couldn't find sleep_

"You do realize, what that songs about, right?" he asks me.

"Yes, plaid shirts, I do," I admit to him. I mean, who didn't know one of Weezer's biggest songs was about.

"Yay, I received a name besides Pony Boy, though, I think I prefer Pony Boy better," he tells me, as we hit the general floor button.

"Good, because, I liked it better too," I add, as the elevator pushes towards the general floor, and then he surprises me.

_Things were better then_

_Once but never again_

_We've all left the den_

_Let me tell you 'bout it_

_The choo-choo train left right on time_

_A ticket costs only your mind_

_The driver said, "Hey man, we go all the way"_

_Of course, we were willing to pay_

"Should we even be singing this song in a hotel with kids around?" he asks, as the doors enter, and we exit the elevator.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl want to be boy," Quinn announces coldly, as we run into her.

"Quinn, shut it, she has a right to be that way," Andy stands up for me.

"Quinn, it's 2012, did you know a girl can be whatever she wants to be?" I ask her, knowing she didn't get the nineteen eighties movie reference I had just made. Then again, not many did.

"Whatever, boy girl, just remember, you're with my mentor, right there," she tells me looking coldly at Andy.

"What is that supposed to mean? No worries, he's not my type, I'm just helping him with one of the books he's reading," I tell her, and then walk away. Sooner or later, I was going to find out what she had against me.

"What did you mean by that?" Andy asks, as we are out of earshot.

"Which part?" I ask.

"The I'm not your type?" he asks me, and then smiles as he sees Abbie.

"I play for the girls team," I admit to him. "Not that I'm changing the subject, but when are going to ask her out? Especially with the Snow Ball coming up?" I ask him.

"Well I…I…,"he starts.

"Let me guess, the boy who just won us the Championship's twelve hours ago, is too chicken shit to ask little Puckerman out," I guess, as we sit down in one of the chairs, out in the lobby.

"Something like that," I admit to her shyly.

"Dude, I just admit to you that I'm a lesbian, and you're chicken shit to ask her out. I can help with that, you know," I tell him.

"I'm in," he tells me, without thinking about it.

"I thought you would be," I tell him, as I hand him the notes, I made for him.

"Well I'll see you at school, I have to drop Natalie's brother off at his school, and then I have to get back to McKinley," he tells me, and is gone.

* * *

Coming up...

A character attempts to tell their true feelings to another character

Assignments

A fight between two characters

DJ is introduced


	26. DJ Coldplay

Chapter 23

?

Sorry, I seem to update before anyone reviews, or sends me messages or whatnot. I have a few things jotted down for future ideas, and even went back and checked applications that I had for my SYOC, and it appears I lost everything I had for DJ, so I'm going to create him in my own mind. (Sorry Justin, if you ever see this. Ps. You better get well soon!) Anyhow I think I will have a Lady Gaga chapter soon, just because of one quotes I have down for Violet, and _Born this Way_ would be a great one to cover, so again, there will be t-shirts involved in the chapter. On a side note, I'm very paranoid, though I am getting support with the story. I don't think this is as good as I would like :(

* * *

(DJ)

"Excuse me, would you mind directing me to Latin three?" I ask, a person, whom, I assume is a teacher. She has my attention, and eyes my Rainbow Dash hoodie, but doesn't say anything about it, and meets my green eyes.

"You must be the new host student," she tells me.

"Umm yes, I just started," I tell her, starting to get impatient.

"Well welcome to McKinley High School, and Latin three is down that way, right beside the Spanish room, on the left. I'm Mrs. Pillsbury, the guidance teacher," she tells me, as I slide my Pokémon headphones.

"Thanks," I tell her, and walk towards where she pointed, and then blasted my iPod, which currently playing Brand New. On my way to class, I accidentally ran into a girl with a Cheerio's uniform.

"Watch it! I just got this uniform cleaned and I even get one stain on it, you'll be taking it to the dry cleaners to get it cleaned. _Again_," she warns me. "Besides, who wears a pony shirt thing, especially a rainbow one?" she asks, as though I had offended her.

"Well I'm happy to offend today, but I have to get to class," I tell her, and head to class. I didn't know anyone, and well I sort of liked that.

As I enter the classroom, I take out my binder, which had bunch of Latin in already, so I skip over the lesson, and sketch a flier.

**Joss Whedon (Nerd Club) **

**Lunch Time / Courtside Lunch room **

**Starts today. All Whedoner's welcome! **

In the background, I placed characters from his shows, and movies. I was hoping someone would show up. If not, oh well, I would sit around and do whatever I could do by myself.

* * *

(Levy)

We won, but it was just another day in not so William McKinley High School paradise. Then I noticed that a few of the jocks were congratulating us, and being nice.

"That should put Kitty and the rest in their place," Abbie announces proudly as she meets me by my locker.

"I doubt it. Her and Sue will find something, they usually do," I tell her. "Besides, you did a great job yesterday," I add.

"Thanks," she tells me with a smile, as we passed a flier for the Snow Ball in three weeks, adding to remind us to get our tickets from a list of teachers, and students.

"You going to that?" she asks me.

"I don't know. Maybe," I admit to her. Then we saw another flier for a club we had never heard of.

"Who do you think added this new club?" I asked.

"Not sure, maybe some new Sci-Fi kid, who wants to be accepted," she gave me her guess. "Whoever it was is a good artist," she adds, as we head towards the English wing.

"Well see you in rehearsals today," I add, as I head into class.

* * *

(Hero)

It's free period, so I head to the library, to take out another book. I read all of the books, I had told Andy I was going to read. Hmmm as much as I read, I should probably start a book club. Then again, I was sure, I might be the only one joining.

"Is there a book you haven't read?" I hear Daz sneak up behind me.

"I hate that, when you sneak up behind me, and I don't care if you are dating me," I tell him, avoiding his question all together. "Morrison. I haven't read anything by Morrison," I tell him as he grabs my hand.

"He didn't write anything besides music, and poetry. Why would you want to read that?" he asks sounding confused.

"He wrote two books. Well he didn't technically, but it was his lost work, and they found it, and released them after his death. Some of the stuff people had heard of, but they were the original works. For example, I'm in theory, that _Rider's on the Storm_ was originally one of his screenplay's he did while he was in UCLA, but later changed it to the song instead," I tell him, as I brush a strand of loose hair back around my ear.

"That's interesting, but I'm sure you'd want to check the non-fiction section," he tells me, and points to the section, I wasn't in.

"Who says I want to? Maybe, I'll try the anime section. I've never read anime," I tell him.

"You're something else. I'm headed to the auditorium, if you want to catch up," he tells me, and gives me a quick kiss, and heads out of the library. Unbeknown to him, I was planning on going there, but not for him. I grab the book, I held in my hand, and head towards the auditorium for the rest of my free period.

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh _I hear him sing, as I enter the auditorium.

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_

_Why don't we break the rules already?_

_I was never one to believe the hype_

_Save that for the black and white_

_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,_

_But here they come again to jack my style _

I sing as I walk down the isle to the stage.

"So now that we're back to reality after a win, what do you think our next lesson will be?" he asks happily, and abandoning the song.

"Honestly, I'm not all that sure. Family maybe," I tell him shrugging.

"That would actually be awesome! It would totally be original as well. So on another idea of that, have you worked out everything with your mom?" he asks curiously.

"I believe I found a host family. I meet them today after school, and then I will hopefully have an answer," I tell him.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asks placing him fingers on the piano keys again, as he waits for my answer.

"No, I think I'll be fine," I tell him, as we hear the warning bell go off in the distance. "Well of to English to get a test done," I add after a slight silence between us. I didn't have English, and it was the first time I had lied to the boy I thought I was in love with.

* * *

(Katie)

I head towards algebra when I noticed the flier for a new club. A Joss Whedon (Nerd club) to be exact. I couldn't have had a bigger smile on my face. Besides glee club, this was totally a club that would get me. At lunch time, I would head to the courtside lunch room.

"So congrats to you. I see you're planning to quit Loser's Club," I hear the track suit cheering coach announce, as she caught me scanning the fliers.

"Nope. I just wanted to do besides sing emo songs all the time. Teens can do that, besides, I hear that a couple of Cheerio's are planning to join. Maybe, even get pregnant off ice cream or something," I defend myself against.

"You don't get pregnant off ice cream," she spat at me.

"It's 2012, are you sure?" I ask her sarcastically, and place my Avengers headphones, and scanned my iPod for my play list I had heard in a while, and selected the song I found fit to this school, and walked away from her.

_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time _

_Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me _

_Good, good now we're making some progress _

_Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat _

_And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well _

_Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue? _

Of course, I was being looked at, as though, I had three heads, but I didn't care. I mean, who else would sing Panic! At the Disco down the halls of McKinley?

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen _

_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention _

_I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen _

_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention _

_I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

"Katie, darling, you should sing in rehearsals more often," I hear a voice.

"Oh hey Violet," I tell her, as she approaches me.

"Most of the morning has been 'congrats on winning' I'm so sick of hearing already," she tells me.

"What class you headed to?" she asks. "I'm guessing you're cutting out across by the athletic fields," she adds.

"Gym class, though, I rarely ever participate in anything," I add.

"Same here. Well except I signed up for IE classes, so I wouldn't have to take it," she tells me.

"Oh before I forget, I found another club I'm interested in. I'm not quitting glee club though," I tell her, as we approach the gymnasium, and I exit inside before I could tell her anything else.

* * *

(Jace)

Standing outside underneath the bleachers, where I'm standing and smoking a cigarette, I feel free. Nothing to think about, well besides, being caught. When I'm done, I head towards the Science building where I have my next class.

Then that's when Ryder got the best of me.

"What the fuck Lynn?" I ask, as he presses me up against the set of lockers.

"You had it coming Jason. Face it. We can both fight," he tells me.

"I don't think so. I don't get why you have to always be an ass," I tell him, as I get my strength back, and punch him the stomach, forcing him up against the lockers, as he had done to me. Then he gets me down on the marbled floor, making me slam the back of my head on the floor. Someone in class must have seen it, because a teacher came out and tried forcing us a part. I could feel the blood stream down onto my neck, as he had a bloody nose. I didn't think I had broken his nose, maybe I did. I don't know.

"Mr. Park, report to Mr. Figgins immediately. Mr. Lynn, get to the nurses office," the teacher instructs.

Sure, they didn't give a shit, about me being injured, as long as Mr. Perfect gets hurt.

"Jason, do you know why I placed you in New Directions?" Mr. Figgins asked, as I walked in closing the door behind me.

"So I could be a better student, or something like that?" I tell him more in a question, than an actual answer.

"That's correct Jason. I don't know what else to do. Well I could place you on the Cheerio's, but Sue, would come up with a reason, as to why you shouldn't be on the team. Now if you keep this up, I'll have to suspend you, or worse, expel you," he tells me.

"Yes, sir," I tell him.

"Well I'll dismiss you to the nurses' station now. Oh and congratulations on the Sectional's win," he tells me, as he dismisses me, and I head for the nurses station. I could have done worse to Mr. Perfect, but would have been the point? By the end of the day, he would have pinned it on me anyways.

* * *

(Abbie / Andy)

"Do you have a solo ready for today?" he asks, as he sits downside me, at lunch.

"I wasn't going to do a solo today," I tell him.

"Oh. Ok. I like hearing you sing, and the performance you did, even with a twisted ankle at the show was great," he tells me, as he opens his chocolate milk, and takes a sip from it. Then we spotted Katie, sitting with a red headed boy.

"Who's the new kid, do you know?' I ask Andy, changing the subject.

"Nope. I haven't seen him, but it's someone Katie knows anyways," he tells me.

"That's a good thing. She seems happy to spend time with him," I tell him, giving him my guess.

"I'm performing today, anyways, what do you think, the next assignment is?" he tells me wondering.

"Tonight, do you want to help me study for the World History test I have tomorrow?" I ask.

"You know, I'll help you anytime," he tells me, as our eyes meet.

"You asked me what my secret was. That night of Katie's Harry Potter party," I begin to tell him. Then I take a moment to gather the words in my head. "I can't read. I have dyslexia. Puck, and Jake know, and they have someone helping me, and I get to baby sit for her, but secretly, I wish I didn't have it," I tell him the truth all at once.

"Abbie, I don't care about your reading problem. I like you for being who you are, and I like the fact, that you knew I was pretending not to know to how play Wizards Chess, and I let you win. I like the way you sing, and you're a kick ass person," he tells me.

"Thanks, Andy," I tell him, as I get up, and give him a hug, and collect my bag and head towards my class.

I wish I could have told him more. The fact that, I think I was falling for him, and that was the reason, I had asked him to help me with my history notes for tomorrow's test. I couldn't tell my brothers' about that, because, I knew they would tell me, that was what I had Shelby for.

(Violet)

The last bell of the announces the six hours of teaching was over, and the students were free to do what they wanted. As I entered the music room, I saw it written on the whiteboard. Coldplay. Sure, I had heard of them. I just didn't listen to them. I knew Corey would be excited though. He adored most music I didn't. Then again, Brant, knew I listened to Swedish House Mafia.

"Congratulations! We are the road to National's now!" Mr. Shue cheered, as he walked in, and the rest of the group cheered.

"The mentors told me, that they aren't coming in today, because they wanted it just us," he added. Only then did we realize that they weren't in the room.

"Now Coldplay is our next assignment. You may do this as duets, or solo's. Speaking of which, is there anyone who would like to vocalize today?"

I raise my hand, but look around, and see that Andy has his hand up as well.

"Pony Boy, why don't you go?" I ask him.

We watch as stands up, and hands Eli his music sheet. He seems happier, than what he did when I last saw him. Did he talk to her, and tell her how he felt. I made a mental note to ask him later.

_Where is the moment when we needed the most?_

_You kick up the leaves, and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue sky's faded to gray_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carrying on_

_Stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no carrying on_

_'Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile, and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down, and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

"Good job Pony Boy, when is the audition?" I ask him sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Violet. Now get up there and sing, so Mel can have her chance, and we can get to doing our homework assignment. Some of us want to do that, you know," he tells me, as he sits back down in his seat. When he does, I get up and hand Eli my music sheet.

"Some of you may know this," I tell everyone as I begin to sing.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_

_And think of you_

_Caught up in circles confusion -_

_Is nothing new_

_Flashback - warm nights -_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcases of memories,_

_Time after -_

_Sometimes you picture me -_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me, I can't hear_

_What you've said -_

_Then you say - go slow -_

_I fall behind -_

_The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting _

_Time after time_

_After my picture fades and darkness has _

_Turned to gray_

_Watching through windows - you're wondering_

_If I'm OK_

_Secrets stolen from deep inside_

_The drum beats out of time _

As I finish I realize that may have been the best cover I had in class all season, and bow. Corey just smiles, because he's the only one who knew why that song meant a lot to me. I wasn't about to tell everyone else.

"Oh and Pony Boy, _My Name is Jonas_ is about Phoenix and his brother Leaves, growing up," I tell him, because I knew he didn't know what the song was really about.

"Duh. Everyone knows that, and now everyone knows that you don't listen to only the eighties," he tells me.

"Ok, this isn't a mating ritual," Mel speaks up.

"You've got that right," I tell her with a sarcastic smile. Then I saw a five foot nine, red haired boy wearing a rainbow hoodie walk by. He had guts wearing that around here. I wondered to myself if he had a death wish.

"Mel, did you want to sing today. If not, we'll close this session, so you can research the homework assignment," Mr. Shue offers.

"I'll close today," she speaks up, and hands Eli her music sheet, and brushes her hair back with her finger.

"I'm singing _Speak Now_ by Taylor Swift," she tells us, and takes a moment to relax, and then begins.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "speak now!"_

_And you say_

_Let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out_

_Of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said_

_Speak Now_

"That was beautiful," Abbie tells her, as she sits back down.

"Thank you Abbie, I can't wait to see what you have in store for us tomorrow," she tells Abbie.

"Andy, did you talk to her?" I ask, quietly before he leaves.

"Not about that, I was close though. I'm going to be helping her with her studying for the test she has tomorrow, speaking of tests, I have to come in early tomorrow to make mine up," he tells me, and then leaves. Then we spotted Natalie in the back, still sitting there.

"Nat, we're headed to Breadstix, and then going bowling, would you like to join us?" I offer.

"No, that's ok. Maybe next time, I have to go pick up Niall, speaking of which, Corey are you coming over to tutor him tonight?" she answers back.

"Yeah, I can do that, after I get done helping Levy. I'm just going to Breadstix, but Violet and Hero are going bowling," he tells her.

"Ok, I'll see you then," she tells him, before he gets in my car, and head towards Breadstix.


	27. Coldplay Rehearsals

Chapter 24

Other matters….and rehearsals

This chapter is actually shorter, than I had planned, but I kind of ran out of ideas (for this chapter anyways.) If I neglect to add anyone in this chapter, which, there is a huge chance I will, I apologize in advance, I promise, I will add them in on the next chapter _Born this Way. _Like, Sectional's, I plan to have every character in it. If you haven't messaged me about the shirts, I will try to be as creative as possible. I will state that I will start with Natalie in the next chapter, and there will be more solo's. Again, I apologize.

* * *

(Hero)

"You ready to meet them?" Corey asks me, as he holds my hand, as we stand before the front steps.

"Honestly, no," I tell him.

"I'm a text away. I'm headed to Levy's," he tells me, and heads towards his car. I stand and wait for my mother to finish getting ready. She takes a few more minutes, and comes to let me know that she's ready.

"You can change your mind, you know," she offers, as we pull into the dooryard.

"Mom, I'm not going back to Kittery with you. I thought we established that," I tell her, as we knock on the door, and I found myself wishing that Corey was here instead. Then an averaged height male, who looks like he had just gotten home from work opens up the door.

"Hello, I'm Burt, you must be Hero," he states. "Well come in," he instructs.

"Yes sir, and thank you," I tell him with a smile.

"No need to call me Sir, you may call me Burt," he tells me, as he closes the door behind me. Then that boy we had seen earlier walked in, and placed his backpack down for a moment, and said his quick hello's and headed upstairs.

"Is that your son?" my mother asks curiously.

"No. No. That's another host student, that we are hosting. It kind of got lonely after our two sons graduated, and headed to college," he tells us. I knew once he said that, I instantly was in.

"How soon would I be able to move in?" I ask.

"Whenever you feel ready," he tells us. I was ready then.

* * *

(Levy)

"Corey, you rock! I wouldn't have been able to pass without you!" I admit as he pulls out his textbook.

"Well I'm glad I could help," he tells me, and rolls his eyes.

"Mr. Shue said that we could do duets for this assignment, and I was wondering, if you wanted to do a duet with me. We haven't done one yet, and I think it would be kick ass," he tells me, after a brief silence between us.

"Corey, I understand that, but, we both know that I'm not the one you want to ask. We both know it's Hero, but down inside, it's eating you alive, knowing that she's with Daz," I tell him. "But you know what? I'd be honored to do the duet with you," I tell him, as I saw his face light up.

"What songs do you know by them? I have all of their albums, since they're one of my favorite bands," he mentions, as he starts to pack away his books, in which, we just used for studying.

"Yellow," I confess the song.

"The easier song, and changing the subject, do your parents know that this is the last time, you'll need me. I mean sure, they grounded you, and you still showed up," he tells me, as he starts to sing the song.

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah they were all yellow_

Then I figured I may as well join in.

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called yellow_

_I swam across_

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_Cause you were all yellow_

_I drew a line_

_I drew a line for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_And it was all yellow_

"See you were great, now do you think you could a great performance like that tomorrow?" he asks.

"Shut it Captain Oates, you know I will," I tell him, as he tosses his bag over his shoulder. "One last thing, before you leave, I overheard Kitty the other day, say that you went to a shrink, is it true?" I ask, as he we walk out of the house together.

"I'm not going to deny that, but promise me, you won't tell anyone else. It's personal, and I don't want the entire school to know," he tells me, as he gets into his car.

"Corey Isaiah McGuire, you know damn well, I won't tell anyone," I tell him.

* * *

(Katie)

_Coldplay_. It had a nice touch, but I had no idea, as to what I was going to sing by them. Then again, I knew who they were, I just didn't really listen to them. Then as I was ready to walk home to YouTube them, Daz approaches me.

"Hey Katie, where you off to?" he asks with a quick school boy smile.

"I headed to catch up with DJ, him and I have studying to do for class, since there's a test tomorrow," I tell him. "Besides, shouldn't you be with Hero?" I ask back teasing.

"Yeah, but, I wanted to ask you something first," he tells me.

"Well, I'm waiting then," I tell him sighing.

"The Coldplay assignment, I was thinking, on doing a duet with you, if that's cool. I mean, you looked like you could use some help on their songs," he tells me.

"I've only heard a couple of their songs, and I'm not a big fan of them, but, I'm in," I tell him.

"Skype me tonight, we'll work on it that way, and then tomorrow, we'll do the real deal," he tells me.

"Got it," I tell him, as we depart and go our separate ways. I wondered why he didn't ask Hero, but then I figured that he was doing two different songs. Mr. Shue had never said that couldn't be done.

* * *

(Andy)

"You lost us our championship Blondie," I hear Beckett protest. Jeez, why did it seem lately, that was my name?

"Was that your delayed response? Yeah, ok, I wasn't at the game, because I had a family emergency, and that was more important. Besides, when does playing a game have to mean something besides winning a trophy?" I ask him, and wait for him to give me an answer I knew that wouldn't come. "That's what I thought," I tell him, and walk away. Then I spotted Violet, and headed towards her direction.

"What's up Pony Boy?" she asks me sarcastically, as she plays with her hair for a moment.

"Well I was thinking of making a team of four for a song I had in mind for Coldplay," I tell her, as I sit down beside her on the bleachers.

"Oh really? That sounds interesting since, I'm completely lost on it," she tells me, as she watches the vacant football field.

"Well then, we'll need to find two more people to help us," I tell her with a smirk.

"Who said I wanted in?" she asks pretending to mad.

"Because, well face it, we sound amazing together," I tell her.

"Fine, whatever Pony Boy," she tells me, as she rolls her eyes, and walks away. "I'll have the song tomorrow, and we'll rehearse at lunch," I yell to her, as she approaches the distance of almost being in hearing distance. I didn't tell her, but I already knew what I had wanted to do for a song.

* * *

[Next day at school Jace / Mel]

_Where do we go, nobody knows_

_I've gotta say I'm on my way down_

_God give me style and give me grace_

_God put a smile upon my face_

_Where do we go to draw the line_

_I've gotta say, I wasted all your time, oh honey, honey_

_Where do I go to fall from grace_

_God put a smile upon your face, yeah_

_Now when you work it out I'm worse than you_

_Yeah, when you work it out, I want it too_

_Now when you work out where to draw the line_

_Your guess is as good as mine_

"You sound great, singing that on piano, you know?" I heard Mel, as she entered the music room at lunch.

"Oh thanks, I guess. I've heard the song so much that I could play it, and not get sick of it," I tell her. Then I stop.

"Do you know what song you're performing?" I ask.

"Yeah, Andy, wanted to do this project, and I'm working with him on it," she tells me.

"Don't get all mopey on me, I'm a friend, not a girl friend, there's a difference," she tells me. "Could you continue? I rather enjoyed hearing you sing," she wonders, as she sits down on the piano bench beside me. I sigh and continue the song.

_Where do we go, nobody knows_

_Don't ever say you're on your way down, when_

_God gave you style and gave you grace_

_And put a smile upon your face, oh yeah_

_Now when you work it out I'm worse than you_

_Yeah, when you work it out, I want it too_

_Now when you work out where to draw the line_

_Your guess is as good as mine_

_It's as good as mine_

_It's as good as mine_

_It's as good as mine_

"You know, you should do a solo at Regional's. With a voice like that, I'm sure we would win," she tells me.

"What are you? My guidance councilor?" I ask a little more sarcastically than I had intended, but she didn't seem to take offense, which was good.

"No, I'm just trying to help you, Jace, and you don't believe me, I'm not giving up on you, but keep in mind, you just sang a song that could possibly be religious," she tells me.

"That theory has been out there, but I don't think so," I tell her, as the bell announces that first lunch is over, and she leaves to head for class. I sit at the piano, to think about, and then I do the same.

* * *

(Daz / Hero)

"Another book? What is this? I thought it was 2012, not the sixties," I tease, as I sit down at the lunch yard table beside her.

"Shut up. I'm bored, and before you ask, I move into my hosting families house tonight," she tells me, before giving me a kiss. I didn't have the heart to tell her, about the duet with Katie. I didn't think it was important, it wasn't like it was a secret girlfriend thing. I mean, Hero, was the one I wanted to be with.

"You said you wanted to meet me here," she says, as I pull out two things: a tray of Oreo cookies and a music sheet.

"Yeah, I figured I would see what you thought of this song. I don't know what I'm doing but, I wanted you to listen to it," I tell her. As I begin to sing.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

Then she begins to sing a little part of it, as she leans over my shoulder.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

Then we both merged our voices together again, as I reached out and grabbed her hand, as we finished what was left. We were in our own little paradise.

_But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

_Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ah ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

"That was brilliant, we should do a duet in rehearsals soon," I tell her.

"How soon?" she asks back.

"How about the next assignment?" I ask with a smile.

"You already know the answer to that. I've got to meet up with Andy and Violet," she tells me, then she gives me another kiss, and heads towards the auditorium. My next step was to tell her about Katie and _Viva la Vida_.

* * *

(Violet)

I stood on the auditorium, as Andy, Hero and Levy showed up. I kind of felt guilty.

"Andy, I know you're going to hate this, but, why don't we have kind of a group thing with this? I just got thinking, and Abbie, even though she's our captain, she gets left out of things. Brant, though he's around, no one, gives him a chance. Natalie, she wants to be a part of a song. We're a group, why don't we, work on it together in rehearsals today?" I ask him.

"Violet, you're a genius! I never thought of that," Andy announces.

"So do you want to do this part together now, or do you want to, wait until rehearsals, when we're all together?" he asks.

I look around, and see that Levy is studying her music sheet, taking it all in.

"We could rehearse in the music room, so everyone else, can know what we are doing," Levy speaks up.

"Ok then, it's settled, music room, with everyone else, if they want to join in. Remember, there are some who are doing a solo," Hero speaks up.

"You and lover boy doing a duet together?" I ask Hero, as she places her music sheet in her bag.

"No, he wants to do his own solo," she tells me.

"Well than, you'll blow his mind, with this solo," I tell her, as we towards the entry way of the auditorium.

I knew what was up, and no one else wanted to admit that they knew. It was like when someone starts a rumor, and we all knew where it was started, but they pretend that they didn't. I want to ask her, but remain quiet about it. I just follow them back to the hallway to get to the last class of the day.

Finally the end of the day comes, and I head quickly to the music room. I remain quiet to myself. I see Ashlee, and avoid her. I knew she didn't see me, and I was fine with that.

When everyone came into class, Mr. Shue calls us together.

"Is there anyone, who like to go first?" Mr. Shue asks. Then looks around, and sees for once, that no one raises their hand quickly. "The sooner we get done with this, the sooner, we can get to our excitedly fun project," he adds.

"Mr. Shue, Levy, and I would like to go," I hear Corey announce.

"Very well, Corey, you two have the floor," Mr. Shue announces proudly.

I watch as the two walk up, and hand Eli their music sheet, and they begin to sing. I was shocked as they sang incredibly. Then Jace went and did a solo.

"Have you thought of running for Solo at Regional's?" I asked.

"Yeah, I kind of have," he admits.

"Well you have my vote," I tell him. I watch as he smiles, and takes his seat again.

"Thanks, Rockin' Grohl," he tells me after he sat down again. Then what shocked me most came next. Corey was with Katie. She was the last person, I would have expected him to sing with. He opened the song.

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

Then Katie, took her vocal. One minute I held the key

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

Afterwards, both had merged their vocals together, and make a good cover. I looked over, and saw the look on Hero's face. What the hell was Daz thinking? I had a feeling that he hadn't talked this over with her first.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

Then I looked over. Our Project was next, and I guessed Hero, didn't want to be a part of it now, but she surprised me, and walked up with us. Andy started out.

_I stole a key_

_Took a car downtown where the lost boys meet_

_Took a car downtown and took what they offered me_

_To set me free_

_Saw the lights go down at the end of the scene_

_Saw the lights go down and they're standing in front of me_

My vocal had come next, and I was a bit nervous, being as, I hadn't been familiar with it. _Much_. Before I began to sing though, I looked around, and was glad that Brant and Abbie had decided to join us.

_In my scarecrow dream_

_When they smashed my heart into smithereens_

_Be a bright red rose come bursting the concrete_

_Be a cartoon heart_

_Light a fire, light a spark_

_Like a flame in my heart_

_We'll run wild_

Abbie, out of nowhere, took the solo like pro. I didn't she even knew the song, then again, we placed her in something, that she may haven't done before. She seemed happy.

_We'll be glowing in the dark_

_We'll be glowing in the dark_

Brant came next, and he took pride into singing his part. He seemed to about aware of Coldplay, as I was, but he sang, and he seemed happy.

_All the boys, all the girls_

_All that matters in the world_

_All the boys, all the girls_

_All the madness that occurs_

I didn't think Hero would sing, but she took a part, and Natalie, had shared it with her. She had so much courage, it was crazy. I sometimes wished I had her courage, even if she hadn't showed it all the time. She had a twin to look after, and all I had was a drunk father.

_All the highs, all the lows_

_As the room is spinning, oh_

_We'll run wild_

_We'll be glowing in the dark_

Then Levy and Andy finished up the song.

_So we'll run wild_

_We'll be glowing in the dark_

"That was amazing!" expressed Mr. Shue, as we sat back down.

"Thank you Mr. Shue. What's the next assignment, so we can get working on it?" asked Abbie, now excited. Hoping we could do something like that again.

"Well, a few years ago, I did something like this, and I'm excited to do this again. I'm assigning a _Born this Way_ project. Now like the project is titled, I would like you to use these white shirts, and write something on it," he began.

"What do we write on it?" asked Daz, curious.

"One thing you dislike about yourself, or better yet, something that you're proud about. It shouldn't be hard," he answers Daz.

"Mr. Shue, I already know what I want to write on mine," I announce proudly. "Can I wear it tomorrow?" I add.

"Yes, you can," he adds, before he looks at the lock, and dismisses us.

* * *

(Hero)

I was pissed. Couldn't he have at least told me at lunch when we did our duet? Then Corey came up behind me.

"So what do you say to Ben & Jerry's and a marathon of _The Walking Dead_?" he asks, knowing that he cheered me up.

"That sounds great," I answer him, as we head to my car.

"You need to forgive him. They're just friends, you know?" he advises.

"He could have told me. He totally gets me, or I thought he did," I answer him, as he sets Switch Foot on his iPod.

"He's graduating soon, and how do you know he won't cheat on you?" he asks, as he changes the volume. I just smile to myself, but don't answer him. What came next, was something I never expected from my best friend.


	28. Born this Way Project

Chapter 24

_Born this Way _Project

I had fun with this one, and some of it was challenging. I changed a few things of dialogue (you know who are, and what I'm talking about when you read it.) Anyhow on to the story…

* * *

(Nat)

From the moment Mr. Shue announced what we were doing, I instantly knew. It was an automatic response. As I grabbed my school supplies, it was another usual day. My parents arguing, about something. Niall, was ready for school, and I had enough.

"When are you two going to wake up, and become real parents? Since the car accident, and losing my leg, and Niall getting his disability, and going to that school, in which, we can barely afford, you two haven't done the parent duty!" I protest almost all at once. I didn't even think it would sound that bad, but then again, I had never really yelled at my parents before either. Before they could think of anything to say back, I had to the car with my brother, so I could get him to school, before he was late.

"You didn't have to yell at them, you know?" he exclaims.

"I had to do something. I'm your sister, I'm not supposed to be your mother, that's their job, I'm in school still, and I have glee rehearsals, and homework," I tell him, secretly regretting spilling all of this on to him.

"They still care about us, they don't know how to handle it, after the car accident," he tells me, before he gets out. I sometimes wondered who had it luckier, him or me. When I see him enter his school, I head towards McKinley, thinking in my head the solo that I would be doing today. As I pull into the schools parking lot, I pull the shirt out, and place it in my Ceshire Cat messenger bag, along with the sharpie marker. I would write _Peg Leg_ on it later. No matter what, I was going to do what Violet was going to do, and wear it around school today. Today, I would show pride in it.

* * *

(Corey)

_Do I have to spell it out for you_

_or scream it in your face?_

_Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place_

_Do I have to spell it out for you_

_or whisper in your ear?_

_Oh, just stop right there_

_I think that we've got something here_

"So Lover Boy, I take it, you finally confessed, or are you working on that?" Violet asks, as she catches me in the auditorium, where I texted her and told her to meet me. "Because, I'm ninety nine point ninety nine ninety nine percent positive that's a love song, or it could just be a stalker song. You never can tell these days," she announces, as I see her wear her shirt she made for the project.

"Well…umm…about that," I begin to pick my confession wisely. I knew I was about to get lectured, but I wasn't sure how it was going to go down. "I kissed her, while we were hanging out watching _The Walking Dead_," I confessed.

"You did what? Does anyone else know? Corey, you idiot, you realize that she's with Darry? If he finds out about this, you're screwed," she lectures me.

"I know, but no one else knows, well besides you now, and I know you won't tell," I tell her, as our eyes meet.

"You just better hope that Kitty or Ryder didn't see you," she tells me. Then it dawned on me, she didn't seem at all surprised when I told her this.

"They weren't home," I protest.

"That's not the point," she answers me. Then she notices, that I'm looking at her t-shirt of _the Breakfast Club_.

"Maybe, I should put _liar_ on my t-shirt. I'm not like you, who can place a nineteen eighties movie t-shirt on, and wear it as a glee club assignment," I tell her.

"Dinger, you go to the shrink, and tell her your problems, for this assignment, I expect you to do the same," she tells me, as she picks up her backpack, and heads towards the doors.

"She gets paid to pretend to listen, I'm not Anthony Michael Hall's character in _the Breakfast Club_, but I know one thing, I could use for this, I'm a former gymnast, and I suggest, at lunch time, you and I have a Lady Gaga date," I tell her as we leave the auditorium and head to our lockers.

"Oh good morning Ugly Fish," I hear Kitty sarcastically greet. That wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"Kitty what the hell do you want?" I ask back coldly.

"Oh just wondering if this was real or not?" she asks, as she pulls out her cell phone, and reveals to me what I had suspected. She knew but how? I was about to find out. "That's what I thought, since I didn't hear a denial," she answers.

"How the hell did you get that?" I ask.

"Well lets say that there is a lot you can from a little step brother, now isn't there?" she asks sarcastically, and then walks away.

* * *

(Jace)

Today was the first day that I was in Ms. Hayes's class, which was great. I was great with science, and I heard she had the best class amongst all of them. Not only did she teach science, she also taught astronomy, which, was another thing I liked. I was also hoping that Mr. Shue didn't want the shirts due today, because, well I still had nothing. I wondered what I could place on it. He mentioned that it could be something we didn't like about ourselves, or it could be preferably something we did like.

"You like you're having trouble," I asked the girl beside me. I didn't even know her name. "Do you need any help?" I add asking.

No answer, but I went on, and told her the answer anyways. "When two stars that orbit each other are as far away from each other as they can get. That's Apastron," I tell her.

"Thanks. You're that kid from that New Direction club, right?" she asks with a quick smile.

"Yeah, I'm Jace. I'm also known as other things," I tell her, and then try to turn back to my own astronomy work.

"I'm Ashlee, by the way. In case you were wondering," she introduces herself. Finally the bell announces the end of class, and I enter into the hallway. Then when I was by my locker, Mel came up to me.

"You seem really excited about something," she remarks, hinting around to find out what I was excited about.

"I have an astronomy project due, and I'm actually excited about it," I confess to her, as I place my astronomy books into my locker.

"I didn't expect you to like science so much," she announces sounding shocked.

"Why is it everyone assumes just because I'm Asian, I'll only have on fascination? When I graduate I'm attending college for Science, and from there, I want to work for NASA," I confess to her, even though, now she was officially the first person I had told.

"I believe in you Jace Park. Sure, I lost being class President, but I still have NYADA, in which, I'm applying for, so promise me, you won't give up on your goals," she tells me. I smile because, I knew the wavy ginger, green - grayed, Mel was right.

"So do you have any idea as to what you're planning to place on your shirt?" I ask her, as bunch of Cheerio's walk by and giggle about something.

"I'm not sure, as of yet, but by lunch time, I'll have it made," she tells me, as the beginning bell warns us to get to class.

"I'll see you in class, and thanks," I tell her, as I slip in to English class. Then I got the text message to show up in the auditorium at lunch time, before I opened my English textbook, and started to take notes, for the test we would have tomorrow.

* * *

(Hero)

"We need to talk about last night," he tells me, as he approaches me outside the gymnasium for gym class.

"Corey, I can't," I tell him, still feeling guilty about kissing him back.

"Really? Then you're going to pretend that nothing happened?" he asks coldly, but making a point.

"I'm with Daz," I answer him back, him and I both questioning that. Both of us going to keep it a secret.

"Are you really? Because you didn't turn away that kiss. If you really loved him, you would have pushed me away," he tells me, both of us knowing it was true. "C'mon come to auditorium with me. We're both skipping," he tells me, as he takes my hand, I want to let go, but I don't.

"I told you, I can't," I tell him again, as we walk headed towards the auditorium.

"Then why are you?" he asks, as he opens the auditorium doors, and we head to the stage, where the piano is. I had no answer for him.

"That's what I thought," he tells me, as he sits down on the piano bench. Then he began to sing.

_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were born this way, baby_

I knew he hadn't seen me, but I rolled my eyes and smiled. I watched as his dyed purple hair reflected in the light. Then I realized he had worn his white shirt, with the word _Gymnast _on it. I look down at my shirt, which has _Hero_ written on it. I had always secretly hated my name, because it was a boys name, and who names their kid Hero anyways? Besides when you're four, and your father dies on the streets on New York City on September Eleventh two thousand one, wouldn't your hate the name as well? That's what I thought. I also hated the fact that I had often been told back in Maine, that I looked like him. I often doubted it. Then I joined in.

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

* * *

(Violet)

"Dinger, I told you, if Greaser Swayze found out, you'll be screwed," I mention, as I walk in and see the two love birds together. "But I'm not surprised. Aside that, don't we have a lunch date with a Lady Gaga, in which, totally is a Madonna wannabe, by the way," I protest as I take off my Sherman High School hoodie, Then I reveal the _Girls Team est. 1996_.

"What? I'm proud of it," I remark. "Unlike Lady Goo Goo Gaga, who totally ripped off Madonna's _Express Yourself_," I remark.

"That was only a rumor, I song facts it," Corey announces.

"Of course you'd defend her," I remarked, and then the doors opened. We all stopped to look to see who it could be. It was Jace. He walked down to the stage where we were, and placed his bag down in the chair.

"I got your text Corey. I see you have your shirts ready, and I have nothing," he tells us. "Well unless you want to count, my encounter with Sue Sylvester, who called me Asian Frankenteen," he tells us.

"Be lucky that's all she called you. Trust me, I should know," I tell him. "You calling me Rockin' Grohl yesterday, is better than what she could call you," I tell him, as I grab the music sheet from Corey, and studied it.

"Do you know if anyone else is showing up, or are they waiting for rehearsals today?" he asks.

"Well Corey texted everyone else," I tell him. Then as he got impatient, I noticed he was going something, I would have never guessed. Then I enter to Corey, and whispered in his ear.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing? The Cajun Asian is doing Gangnum Style, and he can sing, I totally vote him for National's!" I saw the look in Corey's face, and I knew he had agreed.

* * *

(Abbie)

_Dyslexic. _The word I had written on my shirt. I told Andy, so why not let everyone else know? Sure, Kitty would make fun of me for it, and Sue would say something worse about. I was sure I could handle it. Then Natalie caught up with me, as I walked from the Foreign language department.

"What's up Co-Captain" she asks me with a quick smile.

"Not much, really. Nice shirt," she answers me, as she sees my shirt.

"Thanks, yours as well," I tell her. "I can't wait to see what else everyone else has on their shirts, and do this," I add with a smile.

"Well if it isn't the retard crew!" we hear the cold voice of Kitty. That caused me to snap.

"If Sue wants to offend us, why don't she do it herself, and why is it always you? Yeah, I know you dated both of my brothers, which totally gross by the way, but can't she do her dirty work for herself?" I asked her all at one, holding Natalie back. "I would love to see what your answer is, but I have rehearsals to get to," I add before she could say anything, and head into the auditorium.

"I can't believe you just did that. No one does that to Kitty Wilde," Natalie tells me, sounding shocked. "You realize you just made yourself a target for her now?" she asks, then smiles when she sees Corey.

"Why don't you just tell him? What could it hurt?" I ask, already guessing the answer.

"We're just friends, kind of like, you and Andy," she tells me, before we walk up on stage with Jace, Corey, Hero, and Violet.

"Well we have Nat, and _90210 _come in," I heard Violet announce, as she notices.

"That's not my name," I tell her in a warning tone.

"Trust me, she has a name for everyone. I've had Dinger, since she told me I looked like Corey Haim. You'll get used to it," Corey tells me.

"Maybe," I tell him a little less edgier than I had with her.

"So have we done any of this song yet?" asks Natalie breaking the short silence between all of us.

"Well before anyone showed up, Corey, and I, did the first two lines, but that was all. We were kind of hoping that everyone else would show up," Hero announces proudly.

"Do you think we could start? I have Latin after lunch, and I think a few have second lunch," wonders Natalie.

"I don't think that would be a problem," Corey tells her, as he hands her the music sheet. Then he sat down at the piano, and started to play.

_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were born this way, baby_

Then Hero, took her turn at the vocal. I watched as Violet rolled her eyes about, well, whatever it was that Violet rolled her eyes about.

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

And then Violet took her vocal. She didn't look as though she was excited about it, but naturally that was Violet. Then she started to dance a little, which was cute. The former cheerleader was doing dances Sue would coach.

_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are_

_She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe_

_So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far_

_Listen to me when I say_

Then Jace, and Nat took the music sheet, and took their part. The more he sang, the more, Jace sounded better. Then her revealed his white shirt that said _Biologist. _I took it as though he had been into science. I finally got the idea of the subject. I looked at noticed Nat had a shirt that said _Peg Leg_ on it. Suddenly, I didn't mind having _Dyslexia _written on my shirt.

(Jace : ) _I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

(Nat) _I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

The lunch bell went off announcing that the end of first lunch was done, but everyone stayed behind, and waited to see who else would show up. Then we just stood around.

"You sounded great Jace," I told him, as I played quickly with my hair.

"Thanks, Abbie," he told me with a quick smile, and then as we paused, he went back to studying the music sheet.

* * *

(Katie)

"DJ, I'm going to be late, because of you," I protest, as we stand in the hallway.

"It's lunch time, what could you possibly be late for? I'm sure that I heard Joss Whedon wasn't filming today, that's tomorrow," he teases me.

"No I'm going to be late for rehearsals," I tell him.

"Rehearsals for what?" he asks curiously.

"The thing I have my t-shirt for, which, is glee club, and now because you're late, I'm making you come to the lunch time rehearsal with me," I tell him, as he holds his DC Comic books, in his arms, as though someone would steal them.

"Who says I want to?" he protests.

"I did, and you want to see me sing. I'm not wearing _Loki Fangirl _for nothing, and besides, you might rather enjoy it," I tell him, as he gives up, and follows me towards the auditorium. When we got there, Jace, and Corey are the only two boys there, not including DJ now.

"This is DJ," I introduce, as he sits down in the auditorium seat, in the first row. "He wants to pretend he's not here, so with that being said, I'm pretending that's happening," I add, as I join the group up on stage.

"I like it, the name fits you, which now brings to mind a nickname for you, Girl Loki" Violet chimed in when she saw the shirt.

"Thanks. I wanted something different, something that fit my personality," I tell her, and then admire her _Girls Team _t-shirt.

"We're almost all here," Corey points out, as he spiked his once again dyed hair.

"Just six more to show up," I added, as though it weren't already obvious.

"Do you suppose Mr. Shue will show up for this?" Abbie asks. Then I noticed Jace was in back of the stage, going something I wouldn't have suspected, and then I had to show off that I could do it as well.

"I'm totally getting this on my cell," I hear Violet announce proudly as we do our Gangnum dance off. I was totally winning.

* * *

(Andy)

_Ginger. _The word I had written on my shirt seemed so old now. I remember I had changed it blond so much because of being teased when I was younger. It was one of the many words and ideas I had, but that one won out. I walk into the auditorium with my next classes books, and bag, and plop them down on the auditorium seats.

"Did I miss anything?" I ask curiously as I walk up on to the stage.

"Well your girlfriend yelled at Kitty. Nat is skipping class, Katie and Jace had a Gangnum off, in which, Katie almost won, and Katie brought her nerd friend, otherwise no you didn't miss anything Pony Boy," Violet speaks up.

"We were rehearsing _Born this Way_ before you showed up," Abbie announced with a smile, and was blushing.

"Where did you leave off?" I ask. "I wouldn't mind working on it until the others showed up," I added. "Oh and Violet, for the record, Abbie isn't my girlfriend," I tell her.

"Whatever you say Pony Boy," she said as she pointed to where they left off, and Corey keyed the piano.

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, born this way_

"For the record, Pony Boy was a ginger. See I told you, you'd relate to him," Violet told me after I sang a part of the song. "So don't be afraid, and if people don't like it, well, screw them," she adds.

"Thanks for that advice, I guess," I tell her.

"Not a problem Pony Boy," she answers me again, and then Abbie begins to sing the part after mine.

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

* * *

(Daz)

_Puppy dog eyes. _I always hated hearing that. Unfortunately, it was a part of my past, and something I didn't like, so I placed it down. Reason being as to why I always hated it was because, people always told me, I looked cute with them. Then I walked into the auditorium, wearing my shirt with pride.

"Well look who's here, Greaser Swayze himself," I hear Vi.

"Happy to see you as well Vi. I mean it's been what? Three hours?" I ask.

"You haven't come to steal Hero, because, if you have, well I'm sorry to say, you can't have her for another four hours, because we still have rehearsals tonight," Corey announces.

"No I came to sing with the rest of you guys," I announce excitedly.

"We just need Bran, Levy, and Mel," Abbie announces, as I scan around and see everyone else's shirt. Everyone had been so creative, it seemed crazy, but I wouldn't have traded it for anything. We had fifteen minutes left until all of us had to return to classes, and then we'd have to do this all over again for Mr. Shue. Then the doors opened.

* * *

(Brant)

_Boy Joy._ Everyone knew I was who I was, so why hide it? From the Ke$ha and Avril fascinations, to me being on the swim team. Again, why hide it?

"You did it!" shrieked Violet, as she ran up and hugged me.

"Why wouldn't I? That was the point to the project, now wasn't it?" she asks.

"Even Girl Loki understood that," she adds. "Now get up here, and do this with us. Yes, before you ask, everyone else has already had their turn," she instructs. I roll my eyes and get up there with them.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Give yourself prudence and love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice of truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my youth_

"Hey Captain Butterscotch, get up here. We need another person for this," Violet instructs the boy who was sitting in the seat, as I came in. I recognized the ginger headed boy, though I didn't have any classes with him. He must have had classes with her, because he walked up on stage with us, and started to sing.

_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M_

_I love my life, I love this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah_

"Girl Loki, Captain Butterscotch needs in ASAP, you better bring him for this performance this afternoon," she instructs.

* * *

(Levy)

_Dreamer. _I was always dreaming. Someday I was going to get away from Lima first. I walked into the auditorium with pride, because I was ready to do this, though, I would have to do it again when we revealed to Mr. Shue what we had done.

"Come on, we've been waiting for you and Mel to show up," I hear Abbie, as I walked on stage.

"I almost forgot about it," I tell them, as I reveal my word. Then I realized I really wasn't all that creative after all, but it was me. Chuck Taylor's, occasional red glasses, Disney music and all.

"We left off here," Hero announces, as she points to where they were, and signals Corey to key the piano again.

_I'm beautiful in my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

"Mr. Shue, is going to love this," Abbie remarks, as I finish singing my part.

"I totally agree," I tell her with a smile and a little giggle. For this, I wouldn't miss it for anything, and then I saw something that I was sure Daz, hadn't, but I didn't say anything. Hero and Corey were totally eyeing each other. If she was doing what I thought she was doing, I couldn't believe she would do a thing like that to Daz.

* * *

(Mel)

I was the last one to show up, but it seemed they forgave me for that. I walked in with _Helper not a Loaner_ on my shirt. I figured with everyone I was helping, it would totally fit. Then I noticed Jace had something on his shirt, and I smiled when I noticed it was what we were talking about earlier. I smile quickly so he couldn't see me do it. Then I walked on stage, did my waves, and joined in with them.

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

_Don't be drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient_

"So is everyone ready to show Mr. Shue what we have today?" asked Violet excitedly.

"I think, that may have been the first time, I ever heard you excited about anything," I answered her back, knowing everyone had the same thing on their minds, as we exited the auditorium with cheers of excitement before we headed to our classes.

* * *

(Violet, music room)

"Greaser Swayze what the hell was that yesterday?" I asked him coldly.

"What do you mean?" he asks sounding confused.

"The Coldplay thing with Girl Loki, did you even ask her about it?"

"What does it matter to you, she's my girlfriend, not yours,"

"Maybe not, but she's one of my best friends, you break her heart, I break your face," I tell him, but stop myself before I can say anything else, though, I should, I couldn't find my place to do so.

"You won't have to worry about that," he tells me, it was too bad, he didn't know what I did. Then everyone else walked in. It looked like, it would be another lesson without the mentors, which, to be honest, was good, because I wanted to know one way or another what Quinn had in for me. Then Blaine, and Joe came in, and asked Mr. Shue if they could be a part of this, since they hadn't done it the first time. Blaine even had a shirt that said _Likes Boys_, in which, I assumed was Kurt's, and Joe had _Teen Jesus_ on his.

When it came time, Bran and I did our part, we had planned out.

_No matter gay, straight or bi_

_Lesbian, transgendered life_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to survive_

_(Brant) No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to be brave_

Then Abbie stepped forward, and did her solo again. I loved how we planned all of this out, so we could make this as good as we could for our performance.

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

Jace, had his next solo, and he sang with pride. I was totally have a say in him doing National's, especially since he did Gangnum, and beat out Katie, just barely though.

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, yeah_

Then he broke out into the Gangnum dance again, which made a couple of us giggle. He was good at that I give him that. Then all did solo's on finishing the song.

_I was born this way, hey_

_I was born this way, hey_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey_

"That was great you guys. You guys made it better than the first time we did this, especially with Jace doing his Gangnum," Mr. Shue told us, with a smile on his face.

"Glad you liked it Mr. Shue," Abbie announced happily.

Then Kitty walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I ask coldly.

"Oh just returning this phone to Corey, by the looks, he may want to watch who finds it next time," she tells him with a wink, and instead of leaving, she takes a seat beside him.


	29. Mash-Ups

Chapter 25

Mash - Ups & Diva's

For the first part….thank you so much Calisurfer, you rock! I'm not acknowledging the full credit, because you don't want it. Also, I have two more events planned out, and then another theme. (I'm still deciding on which one, but I think I know.)

* * *

(Violet)

Oh this was interesting. Three lovers, one is left in the dark, and Kitty, who no doubt held the evidence in her hand. It was now up to me to make sure, she didn't cut loose the love triangle apocalypse. I would have to derail it before she could.

"I think I'm going to need an overdose of caffeine after this, and three hours worth of Duck Hunt," I complain.

"Really what is this? In case you haven't forgotten this is 2012, not whatever year that game was, and what's with the…what is that thing anyways?" Kitty asks sarcastically.

"It's called a Walk-Man, every kid had one, well before CD players, and iPod's came out, besides I'm me, and you know what? Unlike you, I'm staying that way," I tell her, just guessing her next choice of words in my head.

"Do you really want to go there? Diva?" I ask, knowing I now crossed the line, but also realizing that no one was stopping me, which, was even weirder. Not even Daz, who was the one who stopped Corey from getting his head from being bashed in.

"Diva? Really was that the best you came up with? Well lets see what you've got!" she announces coldly, and gets up near the piano, and begins to sing. I knew where this was going.

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man_

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

She had dared me turn this into a mash-up diva-off, and I followed into her trap. I sang the first thing that came to my mind.

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh_

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright_

_Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say_

_And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh_

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just_

During this Diva-Off, I quickly scanned my eyes towards the whiteboard, and noticed that Mr. Shue was writing something on the whiteboard. I could only guess that we had just made the next special assignment. Then I continued to take my turn.

_A singer in a smokey room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

Then it went all quiet, and we heard clapping and cheering.

"That was great ladies. Granted, it was to resolve something, I believe," Mr. Shue tells us, as we sit back down. If he only knew.

"That set aside, we will be having our annual girls vs. boys mash up mash off. However there is a catch, we can only have one winner, and the winner will get a choice, of either going to Breadstix, or having a winner vs. bowling party at Lane's," he announces happily.

"How much time will we have to work on these?" Abbie asks, looking as though our Co-Captain, had an idea.

"Well since you guys did an amazing job at this, and I see that we have two new members, and because of this, we won't have class tomorrow, however, the music room will be available to use, if you would like to rehearse with each other," he offered before he dismissed us, and we headed separate ways.

* * *

(Corey)

"What was that?" I asked Vi, as we reach her jeep, and I toss my bag in the backseat.

"Saving your and Hero's love life, not that I support it, because, face it, she's happy with Greaser Swayze, and Darrero is endgame," she tells me. Deep down, I knew she was wrong, I just didn't want to accept it.

"Is that why you stopped going to the shrink?" she asks.

"Sort of, well basically because, I was sick of telling her everything, and her being a hypocrite about it, she never gave a shit about me, and I'm still wondering if I'm the father of a baby I may never see again," I reveal to my best friend.

"Corey, when are you going to see it? She left you, she never cared, if she did she would stuck around," she tells me.

"Well I've got to go, I have a science project due, and look up mash-ups," I tell her, as I get out of the jeep.

"You want my help?" she offers.

"No, I'm all set, besides, your on the girls team, and we're so going to kick your butt," I tell her excitedly.

"Don't count on it Dinger. Now go get your project done," she tells me, before she says that she would see me at school tomorrow. Too bad that seemed so far away.

* * *

(Katie)

I was sitting there, rocking out on my iPod, and sitting at the edge of the stage, with my legs hanging over. I had my hands tapping on stage in rhythm of the song I was listening to, thinking of the mash-up tomorrow.

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

"Need help with that mash-up?" I heard him ask, as he came down towards the stage. "You know? I found this video on YouTube, that made that song perfect with _Payphone_," he adds, as he walks up beside me.

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_

_The people we used to be..._

_It's even harder to picture,_

_That you're not here next to me _

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

"Yeah, I know, I think everyone knows that. It's like oh I don't know, maybe perhaps, the coolest video ever," I tell him.

"Loki would kick Bobby Drake's ass, by the way, is what you should have said," he tells me with a snicker, and our eyes meet.

"Well that's a given, unless you had Wolverine, but then that still wouldn't matter," I tell him, as I resume my iPod.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it._

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

"You know, if you wanted to ask me to the Snow Ball, all you had to do throw something Loki in my face," I tell him.

"I know, which is why I didn't, at least, not until after tomorrow, when we get results," he tells me, as he grabs a carton of Milk Duds out of his bag.

"Loki, Rainbow Dash, and Milk Duds, could this possibly get any better?" I ask him.

"Yeah, it could be," he tells me, and he pulls _The Ultimate Avengers_ out on DVD, along with his laptop. "But this isn't a date," he adds.

* * *

(Kitty)

I was in, of course, Violet, well I could take care of her. Then again, I had other plans, at the Snow Ball, just before King and Queen to be announced, I would spill the beans, and reveal to Daz, that his not so innocent girlfriend, was all kissy face with Corey. Then they would break up, and that will lead to drama, and the Cheerio's will go to victory. This plan was brilliant.

"So Kitty Cat, does anyone know of your plan?" asked Lizney, as she caught up to me.

"Nope. No one has a clue," I tell her with that bitchy smile on my face. "And I plan to keep it that way until the Snow Ball," I tell her, and then Sue walked in.

"If you two want to play Love Nest, you can do it somewhere else, I don't have time for it on my team," she yells, as she takes a sip of whatever it was.

"We we're Sue, we were talking about how Kitty Cat, here, was going to bring down the Singing Loser Freaks," Lizney tells her with excitement.

"Good, lets' hear it," she tells us, and smiles, knowing that she would already approve.

* * *

(Daz / Jace

"Mash-ups? Well that sounds interesting enough. Do you have any clue as to what you want to do?" Jace asks, as we pull into his driveway of my families house.

"Not really, we could go on a YouTube search, they have all kinds of mash-ups," he suggests, as we exit the car, and head inside the house.

"Sounds like we have a homework assignment. I wonder if any of the mentors will be there, I know we haven't seen much of them lately," I announce wondering. When we enter, my mother is packing away dishes to place in the dishwasher.

"Hi mom, this is Jace, he's in glee club with me, and we're working on a project," I tell her, as I enter the kitchen.

"Well hello," she greets him. "It's so nice to finally meet you," she adds with a smile.

"Thank you," Jace tells her with a quick smile.

"Little one isn't home yet is she?" I ask mom, before we turn to head upstairs to use my laptop, and YouTube mash-ups.

"No, she's at a friends house," my mother announces, making it official.

"Alright then, we'll head upstairs, and get some homework done, for the assignment. If Hero, stops by, could you let her know we're upstairs?" I ask, already knowing she'll say yes, then we head upstairs to hit up YouTube.

Twenty minutes, and four songs later, we find something.

"Dude, we have a list, we flip for it?" I asked curious.

"We may not have to, look at this Beiber mash-up video, the voice is perfect," he tells me, as he presses play again.

"Jace, you are genius!" I announce. "Do you want to Skype this with everyone else?" I ask curious.

"We have rehearsals tomorrow that would be great, and everyone would know what we are doing," he answers.

"I'll text Hero, and let her know, that we're having private rehearsals," I tell him, as I pull out my cell phone.

* * *

[Next day / School - Abbie]

"Tell me what is going on between you and Shelby. I want the truth," I hear Jake yell at Puck, as he punches his locker.

"There's nothing going on between us," I hear Puck answer back.

"Really? Because, if I recall, I saw some tension between you two. That leads me to believe that something is going on. You never take Abbie to see Shelby or Beth," I hear my other brother declare.

"Fine, you want the truth, well here it is, Beth is my daughter, Quinn is her mother. It's a long and complicated story," Puck announces back. I had heard enough, and walked away. Little did I know what was waiting for me when I ran into the Cheerio's. A grape flavored slushy.

"What was that for? What have I ever done to you?" I ask trying not to cry, I knew I wouldn't, but still. Before they could say anything, I walked away, and ran into Andy.

"You look horrible, not in that way, just the usual slushying way of McKinley," he tells me.

"Thanks, I think," I tell him, not even smiling, but sounding more depressed. Then I noticed he was wearing a cast on his arm. "What happened to you?" I ask changing the subject.

"Minor car accident, nothing big, well besides, the money," he assures me with a smile.

"Well that's…good?" I ask slowly.

"I'm fine, honest," he assures me again. "Speaking of which, you ready for our non-official mash-up today, unless, you and Corey can convince Mr. Shue, to change it to lunchtime, and then it would be official," he adds.

"Corey, and I, are only Captain and Co-Captain," I tell him, as our eyes meet.

"Exactly, that's why, you'll be able to get him to change it to lunch time," he tells me. "But first, before we head to class, I have something to ask," he tells me, knowing that he had my full attention. "Would you like to go to the Snow Ball with me?" he asks.

I didn't know what to say besides "I'll get back to you on that," and headed towards class before the bell announces that I'm late. After class, I would head to Mr. Shue's classroom, and see what I could do for Andy's request about getting Mr. Shue to see the rehearsal at lunch time.

"Mr. Shue," I announce, as I enter his Spanish classroom.

"Yes, Abbie, how am I able to help you?" he asks, as he writes his next classes assignment on the whiteboard.

"Well, Andy was wondering, if you could make lunch time, the actual thing, rather than wait until tomorrow," I tell him.

"Abbie, I think that would be great, but wouldn't you want to have more time to rehearse? We could have a special meeting tonight, after school, if you would like to do that," he wonders. "Joe and Artie will be there, and since they have A/V, and I believe that they have an announcement that they would like to share," he adds.

"Ok, we can do that. I'll let everyone know at lunch time today," I tell him, as I depart to the hallway to head to class.

* * *

(Nat)

As we entered the auditorium at lunch time, we waited for everyone to show up. None of us were expecting Kitty to come back, but she did.

"Peg Leg, I'm surprised you haven't quit yet, and Girl-Boy, I'm surprised you haven't found the next person to sleep with yet," she announced, as she came near the stage. Before we could say anything else, Violet was on top of everything.

"Look, Washed Up Drag Queen, if you're here, you better start changing your attitude. You maybe the new Sue wannabe, but, unlike everyone here, I know how the cult of the Cheerio's works, I also know what you're up to, so why don't you pack your bags, and get out, unless, you're in the situation, that Jace is in, and then you have an excuse," she tells Kitty.

"You forget, Little Puckerman, knows about the Cheerio's," she spat at Violet. When Violet mentioned that she knew what Kitty was there for, I wondered, but didn't ask. I guessed that it was best.

Then the boys showed up, they were all ready for whatever would happen. Corey was wearing a bandana around his head, and had his hair spiked. I knew I would have to ask him. Today, after the mash-up. I would take the chance.

Then Abbie stood up. "I have to announce something," she announced when every looked settled in.

"I went to see Mr. Shue, about making this the official rehearsal, and he said we should rehearse today, and then present today during the meeting"

"Mr. Shue said we didn't have rehearsals today," complained Brant.

"You never complain Bran," she tells him, and then after a few seconds pause, she continued. "We're having one, because, Joe and Artie have an announcement, and he's bringing some mentors as well," she adds.

"Well if we're rehearsing, we better get crackin'," Daz announces happily.

"Who's going first?" I ask.

"We can flip for it," Hero suggests, pulling out a quarter from her pocket.

"Sounds good. Heads, girls, tales, boys," answers Andy. Then I noticed he had a cast on, but I wasn't curious enough to ask, though, I was sure it was a car accident, and he was lucky enough to just get a cast. Then Hero and Andy came down near the stage, and flipped.

"Heads," announces Hero happily, and then the boys walked the steps towards, stage left, until their turn.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

When we finished, the boys had taken their turn.

_We're under pressure,_

_Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_

_Keep it together,_

_Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning _

_But hey now, you know, girl,_

_We both know it's a cruel world_

_But I will take my chances_

_Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh, eh, eh)_

_What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh, eh, eh)_

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_

_I wanna show you all the finer things in life_

_So just forget about the world, we're young tonight_

_I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

_Cause all I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all about you_

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_

_Cause all I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all about you,_

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby, do it like you do_

_Cause..._

_As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_

"We totally won," announces Kitty.

"Oh Kitty, no body likes you," Violet tells her, as we walked off stage towards our next classes, as we counted down the time left for us to do it all over again. Then just in time, I caught up with Corey.

"Hey Corey," I greet, as I clutch my backpack tighter in my hand.

"Oh hey Nat," he tells me with a smile.

"You did great up there," I tell him, as I formed my next question in my head, and trying not to sound like an idiot.

"Thanks, you kicked ass as well," he tells me.

"Thanks, I have a question though, especially since we're friends," I begin, now trying not to sound like an idiot, because, I wanted to make the question sound perfect. "Would you like to go to the Snow Ball with me?" I ask nervously.

"Natalie, I would be honored, to go with you," he tells me, with a smile, and then giving me a hug. I was relieved that was over.

* * *

(Mr. Shue)

Jake, Mercedes, Quinn, Blaine, Sam, Joe, and Artie had showed up. I knew three of them would show up, but I didn't expect Quinn and Mercedes. It was great to see them though.

"Welcome back Blaine," I told him, as he sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"Thanks Mr. Shue, I started to miss this place," he announces. Then the new class came in, ready for face off.

"Tron Trio, so happy to see you back in the first row, and sitting together, though, I guess it's more of a group, where Daz, is sitting with you," I tell them, as the four of them sit together. I missed seeing the _Flynn's Arcade_ hoodie, though I wouldn't reveal that. They when everyone showed up I spoke again.

"Alright, as you can see, these are the judges, and afterwards, Joe and Artie have an announcement for everyone," I tell them. "So let's get started," I added.

"Lets' do this, as we did in the auditorium," Hero announces happily.

"We're not flipping," Andy tells her proudly.

"What happened to your arm?" asks Joe, curiously.

"Car accident, minus that, I'm fine," he announces happily, and then the girls started, as the boys, went and waited their turn. This was incredible. After they rehearsed, the judges, took their time announcing the winner.

"You guys were fantastic," Mercedes announced proudly. "It's hard to decide, overall though, I think the boys did awesome," she adds.

"No way, the girls killed it," Quinn throws in her input, and then sat back in her seat.

"The way that they covered two amazing songs, and one of them being the song I sang for Kurt, was brilliant, I'm for the girls," Blaine announces.

"You would, but I'm going to make it a tie here," Sam says, making it clear he was for the boys. "Joe what do you think?" he adds, as he looks over at Joe.

"I'm for the boys as well. Though, the girls did excellent," Joe reveals. "Jake, are you being a judge?" he asks, before having Artie announce the winner.

"Depends on what Artie says," Jake says, and then he waits for what Artie says.

"Well, boys you did an excellent job, and these things are always hard to answer, but overall, girls, you did impressive as well, but, I have to go with, the girls on this one," he tells us. "Now girls, what do you choose?" I request to know.

"We'll take the bowling, we want to beat the boys again," Violet announces happily. "Now what is it Joe and Artie wanted to announce?" she asks. Then I let Artie and Joe announce what they told me about.

"We have another play for A/V coming up, and we told them that we would like the glee club to place it this time," Artie announces.

"It would be awesome to have all of you a part of this. It's one of the most famous musical plays of all times, and there has been two movies on it, the play is _Little Shop of Horrors_," Joe tells the group. Immediately Violet's hand went up.

"I'd like to be Audrey," she tells Joe.

"Audrey dies at the end, and she wasn't a lesbian," Kitty protested.

"Not true, likewise, she lives at the end, depending which version you watch. The 1960's version, was very much different compared to the play and the 1986 movie version," she announces her knowledge.

"Alright then, Vi, you may be Audrey," Joe announces.

"That's not fair," Kitty complains again.

"Kitty, if she wants to be Audrey, then I'm going to let her play Audrey, it's only for four shows," Joe announces.

"Whatever, but lets see her kiss a boy in the scenes when she has to," Kitty protests.

"I may be a lesbian, but I am totally going to show that I can kiss a boy, as well as a girl, besides, I'm not sure you could handle the abusive parts, and take it like you're supposed to, not that, you're really hitting anyone anyways, and just because, I'm still better at cheerleading than you ever would be," Violet announces proudly to Kitty.

"That has nothing to do with it," she says coldly answering Violet.

"I know, and while we're on the subject, Quinn, I know you're beef with me. Sure, I'm a girl who prefers, to wear boys clothes, eighties movies clothing, and we had Richard Donner, John Hughes, and Spielberg in the eighties, and Chris Columbus in the nineties. I prefer eighties and nineties movies over today's movies. Sure, I liked Harry Potter, but I'm still the person who prefers the eighties, and no one or nothing is going to change that," she announced. Then she continued when she knew she had everyone's attention. "So yes, that aside, I know it's because I'm a lesbian, who stole your spotlight on the Cheerio's in your last year, and I wasn't a Lopez or Pierce. Hell, I know about the pack, and for that, I'm sorry, I was still Sue's favorite, and you were second, then I quit, because, Sue didn't want the eighties girl to be on the team, and you know what? It's true, I am the girl who prefers boys clothes," she reveals.

"Thanks, that's good to know, but I already knew that," was the last thing Quinn said, before she got up and left.

* * *

links to the mash-ups:

the boys: www(_)youtube(_)com/watch?v=C7Ng1Gi6z0A

the girls: www(_)youtube(_)com/watch?v=OFKkhk0udDU

Katie/DJ: www(_)youtube(_)com/watch?v=j6I2LNYOBLs


	30. Snow Ball

Chapter 26

Snow Ball

* * *

(Hero / Katie)

_Beautiful Creatures _set aside, I was going to get Katie ready one way or another.

"Katie, you're going the SB with me, one way or another," I told her.

"But I don't have a dress, and I have well, no way in," she tried.

"Nice try, but, I have bunches of dresses. Since Sectional's, and my mom moving back to Maine, and me moving in here, I've sort of become obsessed with dresses," I tell her.

"Ummm…I didn't need to know all of that," she tells me, as I slid open the sliding door, on my closet.

"Sorry, I'm excited for tonight," I tell her with a smile.

"I noticed"

Then I found it. A second hand generic faded purple dress with a slit that went up to the hip, and a v-neck cut.

"Here, try this on," I tell her, as I take the dress and hanger off the shelf rack.

"You'll look great," I assure her. She rolls her eyes, and then heads to the corner bathroom to change. When she came back out, I couldn't believe how great it looked on her.

"So, how do I look?" she asks as she twirls a bit.

"Katie, you will DJ away, speaking of which, what are you guys anyways?" I ask, as we sit down on the bed, that used to be Kurt's.

"Just friends, for right now anyways," she tells me, as I reach for the eye shadow, so I can place some color to her eyes.

"You two have to dance, even if it's a quick one," I tell her, as I finish the eye shadow, and start braiding her hair back.

"What if he don't want to?" she asks.

"Trust me, he will. You're beautiful, and if they Cheerio's don't like, then screw them, it's not their dance, it's everyone dance," I tell her. Then she smiles.

"Thank you," she whispers, as I slip away to get myself ready. I wasn't planning on doing much, just a dress, a bracelet, and very little make up. I never understood why a girl would have to wear make up, when they didn't need to, since make up was just a way to disguise their beauty. I take a deep breath, and slip on my red dress with the black outline, the one that I had bought for four dollars, and then I slip on my District 12 bracelet, and brush my golden eye shadow, and reveal myself to her.

"You look incredible!" she shrieks, as I step outside.

"Thanks," I answer her back with a smile. Then she spotted my District 12 bracelet.

"I didn't know you were into _the Hunger Games_," she tells me excitedly.

"Team Gale," I tell her happily, and roll my eyes. "Only because everyone is Team Peeta, though Josh Hutcherson, got him instead. Originally he auditioned for Gale, and Liam auditioned for Peeta," I tell her, though I was sure she had already known that.

"Well then, we should get you to your Gale," she tells me, as she heads towards the bedroom door.

* * *

(Violet)

"You do know, I don't want to go, right?" I ask.

"I know, but you'll never know, maybe, you'll find the right girl, you could dance with, and maybe fall in love with," he tells me with confidence.

"I doubt it, I'll probably hang out, and be a wallflower, it sounds like a plan," I reveal to him, as I throw on my Sherman High School hoodie.

"C'mon, it's the dance," he tells me.

"Yeah, a dance, in which, you better not interrupt Darrero in," I tell him.

"Ok can we let it go? It was one kiss, a mistake," he pleads with me.

"You know I don't believe that, especially since Kitty knows about it, and it's bad enough, I'm going to watching Kitty all night, so she doesn't reveal to Greaser Swayze about it, because, when he finds out, I'm not going to reveal to him I know. It'll have to be you explaining to him," I tell him trying to hold back that I was still pissed off at him, about the entire affair.

"I will, if he ever does," he tells me, as he shows that he's getting impatient. "Is that the reason, as to why you wanted Audrey?" he asks, now showing that he was even more impatient then a few minutes ago.

"Well duh! It works out, I get to play babysitter, and save a relationship at the same time. Sorry Dinger, but end it, before you get too far deep," I answer him, showing him that I was finally ready to get this dance over with.

"C'mon, Nat will start thinking I bailed," he complains, as I roll my eyes, and walk out the door with him.

"Now that's more of a reason, not to interrupt their time at the dance," I tell him, as we slip into the car, and head towards the schools gym.

* * *

(Daz)

"Who is this?" I jokingly ask, when Katie and Hero meet Andy and myself, by the chaperoned drink table. Of course, like prom, I was sure that somehow some football jock, would find a way to spike it. They always did. Then I turned my attention back to her, and Katie.

"This is Katie," she tells me, as she gives me a kiss.

"Get a room," remarks Blake, as he catches us.

"This a school," I answer him back.

"So what's stopping you? The health room has condoms in the closet, well they did before tonight anyways. You could always check," he mentions with a smirk.

"Shut up Blake!" I tell him giving a punch on the arm.

"On second thought, where's your girlfriend?" I ask curious. I wasn't sure if it was a safe question, but I asked anyways since he was my best friend. His McKinley jersey showed that he was to lazy to change before he came here. His hair had been brushed back, and matched his hazel green eyes. Something was up.

"We broke up. It's a complicated story," he tells me, as he fills a cup of orange drink.

"I'm going to look for DJ," Katie announces to our small crowd, and then takes off.

"It's open mic, and I'm feeling up for singing," he tells us. Ok, I knew he was drunk now, because the Blake, I knew, wouldn't be caught singing, even if it were to impress a girl. I had only heard him sing once, and that was only because we were in a required play for a grade. He was a towns person, but I still remember him having a singing line, and him saying afterwards _never again._

"Blake, are you drunk?" I ask him curious.

"No, but tonight's the Snow Ball, and I figured, why not try something, that's never been done? It's Senior year, and I want something good to remember," he tells us.

"This, I've got to see, making it a slow song, I want to dance with Abbie," Andy speaks up. I had forgotten he was still with us until he put in that request.

"I know the perfect song for that," Hero speaks up, telling him the thing that I couldn't.

_I dropped you off _

_Just a little after midnight _

_Sat in my car _

_Till you turned off your porch light _

_I should've kissed you _

_I should've pushed you _

_Up against the wall _

_I should've kissed you _

_Just like I wasn't scared at all _

_I turned off the car _

_Ran through the yard _

_Back to your front door _

_Before I could knock, _

_You turned the lock _

_And met me on the front porch _

_And I kissed you _

_Goodnight _

_(Hero) You couldn't see me _

_Watchin' through the window _

_Wonderin' what went wrong _

_Prayin' that you wouldn't go _

_You should've kissed me _

_You should've pushed me _

_Up against the wall _

_You should've kissed me _

_I was right on the edge _

_And ready to fall _

Then I had taken my solo. It was odd how my girlfriend, had sounded so great with my best friend. They sounded perfect, but I didn't want to admit I was jealous of my best friend singing with her. I should have said something, but I didn't.

_I turned off the car _

_Ran through the yard _

_Back to your front door _

_Half scared to death _

_Can't catch my breath _

_Aren't these the moments we live for _

_And I kissed you _

_Goodnight _

Then we finished and walked off the stage platform, and joined the crowd.

"Blake, would you be interested?" I begin to ask, but he cut me off, before I could say anything else.

"Don't think this means, I'm suddenly going to be your new musical boy, this was just a one time thing," he assures me. Confirming what I had already thought he'd say.

"Daz, would you be interested in having this dance?" Hero asks, as she takes me out on the dance floor, and already has me ready to dance before I can say anything. As we danced I held her closer, realizing, I was falling more in love with her, then I spotted Brittany and Sam together, I observed how cute they looked together, and how happy she seemed to be.

* * *

(Brant/Ben)

"What are you so worried about?" he whispers in my ear, as he pulls me closer, as Daz, the other person I didn't know, and Hero were singing. They looked like they were having fun. The one that I didn't know, had a good voice. We totally could use him.

"Nothing," I tell him. "It's just that, well, you're suddenly acting as though you don't want to be here, as though, you're embarrassed to be seen with me. I'm gay Ben, and I accept that, but what I'm wondering is, if you do," I tell him.

"Of course I do," he tells me, but he didn't have me convinced, as our eyes meet.

"Really? I'm not so sure that you do. You have seemed distant since Sectional's," I respond, as I hold his hand.

"I don't know what else to do. I've been honest with you, and honestly, you're the first person, I had come out to," he tells me. "I haven't even told my parents," he adds.

"You should, you know," I tell him. Then an idea popped in my head, being as it was open mic.

"Excuse, I have something I have to do," I tell him, and head up to idol mic.

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you_

_It's not like that at all_

_There's a girl_

_Behind this wall_

_You just walked through it_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

_I love_

_The way you are_

_It's who I am_

_Don't have to try hard_

_We always say_

_Say it like it is_

_And the truth_

_Is that I really mi-I-iss_

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_(Let go, oh, oh)_

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_I wish you were here._

"Is that how you really feel?" he asks me as I approach him again, after my performance.

"I guess," I answer him, as I wrap my arms around him, and give him a hug.

"Do you want to stay?" he asks, as he sees that I'm looking bored.

"I'm not really up for seeing who is King and Queen anyways," I tell him with a smile.

"Well then, lets look for another party to crash," he suggests with a little laugh.

* * *

(Violet)

I'm in the corner, just chilling to myself. Every girl worth trying to hit on, was hanging out the football stars, and all the closeted lesbians weren't even worth it. Sometimes, at this school, it was better off it you could choose your sexuality.

_Her name is Noel_

_I have a dream about her_

_She rings my bell_

_I got gym class in half an hour_

_Oh, how she rocks_

_In Keds and tube socks_

_But she doesn't know who I am_

Then I saw Kitty. My mission of the night was in play, especially since I knew she had a certain picture on her phone. I made my way to catch up with her.

_'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_

_Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me_

"Walk much?" she asked sarcastically, as I purposely ran into her. Maybe, if I was lucky, she wouldn't figure that one out.

"Yeah, I was a little baby," I answer her just as sarcastically.

"Well watch it, boy-girl," she threatens me.

"Really, Kitty? Using Fabray and Sue's name for me. Damn, I thought you were getting original," I tell her with fake sympathy.

"Original is so 2001," she tells me, and then walks away. I would have to watch where she went, but I lost her in the crowd. That was when I realized I heard Hero singing.

_I'll pick you up when you're down_

_Be there when no one's around_

_When you're in unfamiliar places_

_Count on me through life's changes_

_I'm in tune with how you feel_

_Everything bout this is real_

_When you're in unfamiliar places_

_Count on me through life's changes_

_You're all I want, yeah yeah_

_I know you're the one, yeah_

_You're all I want, yeah_

_I know you're the one, yeah_

_Crash into me_

_At full speed_

_Crash into me_

_We can collide, we can collide_

_Know that you're never alone_

_In me you can find a home_

_When you're in unfamiliar places_

_Count on me through life's changes_

Now was the thing I didn't want to happen, she had the perfect opportunity to give away her biggest secret, and I couldn't find her to stop it. I couldn't Greaser Swayze and Hero were screwed.

_You're all I want, yeah (yeah)_

_You're all I want (oh), yeah (yeah yeah)_

_You're all I want, yeah (you are the one)_

_I know you're the one, yeah (you are)_

_Crash into me_

_At full speed_

_We can collide, we can collide_

_We can collide, we can collide_

"Pony Boy, Abbie, you two are by far, the cutest couple here," I tell them, as I stop quickly to look for her.

"Thank you, Vi," Abbie announces, realizing now, that I had used her name, instead of _90210_.

"Your welcome, I can't stay and chat, because I'm on a mission," I tell them and walk away to find her.

* * *

(Kitty)

"Daz, we need to talk," I tell him, as I catch up to him.

"What is it this time, Kitty?" he asks sounding stressed over something.

"You're girlfriend is cheating on you," I tell him the truth, all I had to do was show him that picture, and it would ruin everything. They would be finished tonight.

"I don't believe you, and you know it, now unless you have something useful to say, in which case, I doubt you do, I'd like to see you leave," he tells me.

"Fine, suit yourself, but don't come crying to me when you find out I'm right, oh and, I'd watch Blake, I think I saw them flirting a bit up there," I add as I walk away. That part wasn't true, but it would be fun to see him go at it with Blake.

* * *

(Natalie)

_Somebody said you got a new friend_

_Does she love you better than I can?_

_It's a big black sky over my town_

_I know where you at, I bet she's around_

_Yeah, I know it's stupid, I just gotta see it for myself_

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh_

_I'm right over here, why can't you see me? Oh_

_I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh_

_I keep dancing on my own_

_(I keep dancing on my own)_

_So far away but still so near_

_(The lights go on, the music dies)_

_But you don't see me standing here_

_(I just came to say goodbye)_

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh_

_I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh_

"Corey, as much as I hate saying this, I know why you said yes," I tell him, as I get done singing. When our eyes met, I knew he knew I had it figured it out.

"You do?" he asks, sounding confused.

"Of course, you're my best friend, and yeah, I had a crush on you, but briefly, because, I knew you wanted her, Hero, the one you can't have," I tell him, before he could say anything else.

"Andy and Abbie have been dancing this entire time," he tells me trying to change the subject.

"I know. I think it's cute, I'm actually hoping for them to become King and Queen," I tell him. "Haven't you even tried telling her how you feel? Just to get it out of your system?" I ask him.

"No. I haven't. I should, huh?" he reveals, as he spikes his hair again. "You don't have to stay all night, if you don't want to," he tells me.

"That's alright, I want to stay and find out who our K and Q are, so what do you say to one last dance?"

"That would be fine," he tells me, as he takes my hand, and I could see it in his eyes that he was making a promise that he would break, by saying he wasn't going to watch her.

As we dance to Eli covering a slow song, I see Artie come in, and I begin to smile, when the song is done, I tell him that I was going to talk to Artie, and head his way.

"Hi Artie," I greet, and place myself on the bleachers beside where his wheelchair is.

"Hi Natalie," he greets back with a smile, seeming not so out of place now.

"I think it's a great idea for _Little Shop of Horrors_," I tell him with a smile.

"Thanks," he tells me, still having that smile on his face.

As we continued this conversation, Mr. Figgins, who, I assumed, everyone had forgotten that he was there, announced that it was time for the Snow King and Queen.

"Who did you vote for?" he asks me in a whisper.

"Daz and Hero," I whisper back. "You?" I ask him.

"I actually didn't," he whispers back, as he quickly holds my hand and then lets go, realizing what he did.

"Sorry," he whispers.

"It's ok," I whisper back, as Mr. Figgins finishes reading the King and Queen nominees.

* * *

(Andy)

I stand there holding Abbie's hand. Again. Tonight, in her sapphire strapless dress, and Chuck Taylor's she looked even more beautiful. I couldn't hold off kiss any longer.

"You're 2012 Snow King is, Andrew Williams," he announced, as he opened the envelope, and then I heard cheering and clapping. My stomach dropped, as I walked over and collected my crown, and bowed. Then next came the announcement for Queen.

"….Abigail Puckerman," he announced, saying the name in a tone, that would make you think he wished he could change it. I smiled as she came over and hugged me.

"Now for the King and Queen to have their dance," he announced. In my head, I didn't care, all I wanted this dance with her.

Then I heard Sam's voice on the mic.

_Tell me have you ever wanted_

_Someone so much it hurts?_

_Your lips keep trying to speak_

_But you just can't find the words_

_Well I had this dream once;_

_I held it in my head_

_She was the purest beauty_

_But not the common kind_

_She had a way about her_

_That made you feel alive_

_And for a moment_

_We made the world stand still_

Then Brittany did a solo.

_Yeah, we owned the night_

_You had me dim the lights;_

_You danced just like a child_

Then the song went back to Sam. I couldn't hold any longer. I finally leaned in and went for the kiss.

_The wine spilled on your dress_

_And all you did was smile_

_Yeah, it was perfect_

_I hold it in my mind_

_Yeah, we owned the night_

"What took you so long?" she asks, as she pulls me closer, and in the corner of my eye, I could see the other couples, or appearing to be couples, come out on the dance floor with us. Then Abbie grabbed me closer, and kisses me.

Then Sam went to a solo of Adele's _Skyfall, _making it the last song of the night, even though, everyone who only paid to win or lose their bets as to who would win King and Queen, or who would spike the punch first, had left already.

_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the earth move and then_

_Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_That sky fall_

Then we felt the stickiness of slushies of various flavors. It was odd, as to how we just laughed and didn't get upset, which, I'm sure was the plan, that Kitty Wilde had in mind, when it was her that had set the idea up.

"You even get slushied at the Snow Ball, I guess, it's a good thing I didn't win," Lizney remarks, and then starts to laugh evilly.

"Yeah, but you what, slush does come with snow," Abbie tells her, as she takes my hand and we walk away.


	31. Little Shop of Horrors Rehearsals

Chapter 27

_Little Shop of Horrors_, rehearsals

_Ok, So I'm going to try to go along with the script on this, I will also, attempt to explain why there is double roles on this. Also, Skid Row will be mentioned in this chapter, but will be the opening in part two. Also Narrator down to the Dentist, are in Act One, and will have their lines/songs mentioned in this chapter. This being said, Natalie will, like most of the main characters will appear in both settings. DJ will be in the play, but his lines are being recorded, and programmed by an iPad, and he will be controlling Audrey 11 from inside the plant. If you haven't seen the movie, I would prefer the 1986 version, in which, the play is based off._

* * *

Narrator: Sam

Seymour Krelborn — Andy

Audrey — Vi / Hero

Mr. Mushnik — Darrell

Chiffon — Abbie

Crystal — Kris

Ronette — Levy / Katie

Audrey II (voice / operator) — DJ

The dentist- Jace

Wino # 1: Hero

Wino # 2: Natalie

Customer: Natalie

Radio Announcer: Blaine

Bernstein: Joe

Mrs. Luce: Mel

Skip Snip: Corey

Patrick Martin: Brant

* * *

(Kris)

It seemed strange and exciting being back at McKinley, but Joe, had got a hold of my mother, and convinced her to have me come back, so we could do this show. As I clutched my backpack tighter on my shoulder, I walked into the auditorium. Then I spotted the Cast List, and the note saying that if we weren't a major character, that we were also required to be in the Skid Row scene. I wondered if anyone knew I was back yet. I was also the only one in the auditorium, until I heard the familiar voice of Violet.

"Kris? Oh my god! Welcome back! When did you get here?" she asks as she approaches, and places her backpack in the seat beside me.

"Last night. It turns out, Joe is my cousin, it's a long and complicated story, but he convinced my mother that I was needed for Little Shop," I tell her. "I see that your Audrey," I add with a smile.

"I know, I get to die at the end," she tells me with a giggle, as she pulls her script out.

"I take it, you know the play," I tell her curiously, as I push my hair back behind my ear.

"Yeah, I've seen the play, seen both movies, and listened to both soundtracks," she tells me, and then the side door opens up again. It was Blaine.

"Who did you get?" Violet asked curious, as he walked down the isle to where we were.

"I'm the radio announcer, so I'm on Skid Row as well," he adds, as he adjusts his McKinley High school colored bow tie proudly. "Welcome back, by the way," he adds with a smile. Finally when everyone had made their way in the auditorium, a woman that had blonde hair, blue eyes, and stood 4'11". It was someone we had never seen before.

* * *

(Sam)

It seemed weird seeing April Rhodes again, as she introduced herself to the rest of those who didn't know her. Then she called everyone on stage, and to obviously bring our scripts.

"Ok now Sam, why don't you stand left stage, for a moment, I want to see how this goes," she tells me, as our eyes meet for a second. I did as she instructed, and begin my line, in one of my impersonations.

_On the twenty first day of the of September ... in an early year of a decade_

_not too long before our own... the human race suddenly encountered a deadly_

_threat to its very existence. And this terrifying enemy surfaced, as such enemies often do... in the seemingly most innocent and unlikely of places._

As I rehearsed my lines, I wondered what she would think, if she knew that there are two Puckerman's in this auditorium. I also wonder what they would think if they knew the woman on stage directing was someone that their older brother had slept with.

"That was perfection, Sam Evans," she shrieks with excitement. I was glad I could please her.

"Thanks April," I tell her, as I stay where I am, unless she wanted me to do my part over.

* * *

(Levy)

It seemed weird, but in the good way. I was actually in a school play. I never thought I would be, then again, I didn't think I would be in glee either.

"Alright, ladies, now you three, are basically the narrators for this story. Ninety percent of your lines will be told in song. You want to look like your homeless, down in the dumps. Bare in mind, you're not exactly hopeless. You're show opener," April tells us, as she winks at a couple of the boys, which was, _eww_, since she wasn't attractive anyhow.

"Alright, now, lets start from the top," she instructs as she claps her hands together.

_Little Shop_

_Little Shop of Horrors_

_Little Shop of Terror_

_Watch 'em drop_

_Little Shop of Horrors_

_(Ronnette): Shing-a-ling_

_What a creepy thing to be happening_

_Look out! Look out! Look out! Look out!_

_(Chiffon): Shang-a-lang_

_Feel the Sturm und Drang in the air_

_(Crystal): Stop right where you are_

_Don't move a thing_

_Girls: You'd better, telling you, you'd better_

_Tell your mama, Something's gonna get her_

_She'd better, everybody better, beware_

_Look out!_

_Come-a, come-a, come-a_

_Little Shop_

_Little Shop of Horrors_

_Bop-she-bop_

_You'll never stop the terror_

_Little Shop_

_Little Shop of Horrors_

"Now a little less butt shaking, and a little more narrator dancing!" she instructs with a little giggle.

"Sorry, I'm late, have we done _Down Town, _yet?" I hear a new voice come in. I had recognized him from World History, but I wondered what he was doing her. I saw April's voice light up.

"You are?" she asks in a flirtatious voice, as she smiled.

"I'm Blake Adams," he tells her. Then it dawned on me. The brown haired, hazel eyed, six foot one, thin athlete was in my Biology class, not World History.

"You're blushing," Katie whispers teasingly.

"No I'm not!" I protest back to her. "At least, I'm not a director, who's trying to pick up teenage boys," I tell her back, as we head side stage for a quick water break.

* * *

(Corey / Hero)

"Corey we can't do this, not with Daz out there," she protests, as we break away from another cheating kiss.

"Why we're rehearsing _Suddenly Seymour._ That's when they are supposed to kiss, didn't you read the script?" she uses as an excuse, as she places some of her loose hair behind her ear.

"If you say so," I tell her, as we get back to rehearsing our lines, as Andy and Vi were doing out on the stage, with April directing.

"He's on stage, right now, Corey, did you even read any of your lines?" she asks again, as she opens her script.

"We can't keep pretending this isn't happening. We've been at this, too long for that," I tell her, as I wrap my arms around her, and give her another kiss.

"I know, and that's why I," she starts, and then stops, as she picks up her script to prove she isn't going to finish what she was saying, and that she was ready to rehearse her script, and I clear my throat, and begin to rehearse.

"_Seymour, what's going on down there?" _

I take the male lines until we get to Audrey's first line in the play. Then she grabs invisible flowers, and places them on a work bench, and reads her line.

"_Shiner?" _

"_Audrey, that greasy boyfriend of yours is beating up on you again?" _as the script indicates, she doesn't answer, just continues to tend to the invisible flowers, then I continue the line. "_I know it's none of my business... but I'm beginning to think he's maybe not such a nice boy_"

"_You don't meet nice boys when you live on Skid Row, Mr. Mushnik"_

Then we leaned in, and kissed, upon doing so, Daz walked in.

* * *

(Daz)

I walked backstage, to get something for the set of Skid Row. I couldn't believe it.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask, as I catch Hero kissing Corey.

"It's not what it looks like," Hero answers.

"Yeah, well does it look like then? Because, it looks to me, like my girlfriend was going make out fest, with someone, who is supposed to be her best friend, not her new boyfriend," I announce out of rage.

"Jesus, next to Vi, am I the only one who's read the script? We rehearsing _Suddenly Seymour,_" Hero speaks up again.

"Honestly nothing is going on here," Corey puts his input in, as our eyes meet.

"I wasn't asking you, McGuire!" I snap at him coldly. "Whatever, April wants everyone to be out on stage for Skid Row," I add, as I wonder if she was telling the truth or not. Deep down I still trusted her, deep down, I still loved her.

_Where the food is slop!_ I sing as it gets to my part, and then in comes Sue Sylvester, and her favorite Cheerio's.

"Well, well, well Blowsy Loads is back, does Butt Chin know?" asks Sue sarcastically.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Sue, oh and yeah he does, he's the one that wanted me to direct this play," she answers back with a smile.

"I'm going to guess that Mr. British Teabag, here, is the Italian Mushnik, that will fail," she announces proudly, as though she knew something I didn't.

"Who my cast is, doesn't affect you, now does it?" asks April.

"Oh it does, more than you know," Sue tells her. "I would love to stay and chat, but I have Cheerio practice to tend to," she adds before she leaves.

"For the record, my name is Daz!" I yell out to her as she walks out.

"I take it, this isn't your first time something like this has happened?" I asked, as I pick up my script again.

"Nope, all of us, have been victims of Sue, as for plays, a couple of years ago, we did _Rocky Horror Picture Show_, well needless to say, we ended up doing the play amongst ourselves," Sam answered, as he did another voice impersonation.

* * *

(Violet)

"Ok Cutie Vanilla, and Audrey, lets get the end of _Skid Row_," she tells us.

"The name is Violet, just to let you know, Washed Up Raggedy Ann," I announce to her, letting her know her name.

"That's a new one, usually I get A Broadway Failure," she tells me, as though she just ignored my remark, and had us work on our duet part. "Now Skidder's, when they start singing, you sing along with them, you're their backup," she adds. Then Andy, and I start out. As we sing, the rest of the group sings along with us.

_Seymour and Audrey:_

_Gee it sure would be swell to get outta here._

_Bid the gutter farewell and get outta here._

_I'd move heaven and hell to get outta Skid._

_I'd do I don't know what to get outta Skid._

_But a hell of a lot to get outta Skid._

_People tell me there's not a way outta Skid._

_But believe me I gotta get outta Skid_

_Row!_

_Downtown_

_Where the sun don't shine!_

_Downtown_

_Past the bottom line_

_Down town_

_Go ask any wino, he'll know_

_Downtown_

_Downtown_

_Downtown_

_Skid Row! _

"That was great, that's what the audience wants, remember look depressed, if you don't have lines until act two, you may go backstage and work on your lines," April announces. "Violet, I would like you, and Hero to stay onstage to run through Audrey, since both of you are one character," she adds.

* * *

(Vi)

I totally had forgotten that Natalie had a part in the first act, aside _Down Town_, so it seemed odd, when I had seen her come out from side stage, and into where out staged shop was, when she played the customer.

_Excuse me. I couldn't help noticing that strange and interesting plant. What is it?_

I gave this part to Hero, but I could see it in her face, and emotions that something was wrong, and I had a feeling I knew what it was. I was hoping I was wrong.

_Audrey: It's an Audrey II._

_Customer 1: I've never seen anything like it before._

_Mr Mushnik: No one has._

_Customer 1: Where did you get it?_

_Seymour: Well. Remember that total eclipse of the sun about a week ago?_

Then the four girls came out and did their song that they had to do with Andy, as I snuck away backstage to confirm what I hoped wasn't true. I was sure that as I hung out backstage, April wouldn't like it, and that by the time I got back out there, the scene would have switched. Then I saw him with his Skip Snip wardrobe.

"Tell you didn't screw it up!" I yell at him.

"What do you mean?" he asks trying to sound confused and innocent.

"Don't go Corey Feldman in _Blown Away _on me," I tell him, as I close and lock the dressing room door.

"That was Nicole Eggbert," he tries to correct me.

"That's not the point, you and I both know it. He may not say it, but we'll be lucky if Daz shows up now," I tell him. "So tell me, you didn't screw it up!" I yell at him again.

When he didn't answer, I knew I had my answer.

"I'm your best friend, and I will get them back together, one way or another," I tell him before I unlock the door, and head back to the stage.

Then I noticed Jace, pacing back and forth.

"You ready for your part?" I ask him curious with a smile.

"Not really," he tells me honestly, as I adjust his shirt collar.

"Jace, you get the best part, you get to be eaten first," I tell him.

"Thanks, I feel more comfortable now," he tells me mildly sarcastic. As we enter side stage to get ready for his part, as Blaine, and the rest finish up.

"Get out there, and I'll be right here. Ps. Do it like Leslie Neilson is watching, and show who's boss!" I supported, as I watched him from side stage.

_When I was younger, just a bad little kid_

_My mama noticed funny things I did_

_Like shooting puppies with a BB gun_

_I'd poison guppies and when I was done_

_I'd find a pussycat and bash in its head_

_That's when my mama said_

_(girls) What did she say? _

_(Jace) She said, My boy, I think someday_

_You'll find a way_

_To make your natural tendencies pay _

* * *

(Andy)

I watched on side stage, as Abbie and the other girls joined Jace onstage. Abbie was doing great.

"Congrats Pony Boy on the king and queen thing," Violet whispers, as she comes over to where I am standing.

"Thanks," I answer her back.

"So are you and Abbie officially an item?" she asks curious.

"Yeah, well, I think so anyways," I tell her.

"Make it official, this group could use another couple, since it appears Darrero is having some issues, which is a long story," she tells me. I wanted to ask, but I had my idea.

"Hero is doing a great job as Audrey," I tell her.

"Yeah, I know, and that's why, I'm going to have Operation Save Darrero in my hands," she tells me, avoiding my remark. Then the scene changes to where DJ comes out on stage with me, and as Abbie goes backstage.

"Artie, my darling, when we set this part, please record, this, so when we do the show, cutie pie, here will be on the set," April instructs.

It was just the four of us, April, DJ, Artie, and myself as we do the famous _Feed Me (Get It) _scene, and we try all we can not to laugh. DJ was really getting into this, which was good.

_Audrey II: Feed me!_

_Seymour: I beg your pardon?_

_Audrey II: Feed me._

_Seymour: Twoey, you talked! You opened your trap and you said..._

_Audrey II: Feed me, Krelborn! Feed me now!_

_Seymour: I can't!_

_Audrey II: I'm starving!_

I squeeze my finger pretending that I'm going to get some blood out of it, though, as tight as I had squeezed, it looked like I actually might, as I'm doing this, I speak my line.

_Seymour: Maybe I can squeeze a little more out of this one._

_Audrey II: Feed me._

_Seymour: Does it have to be human?_

_Audrey II: Feed me!_

_Seymour: Does it have to be mine?_

_Audrey II: Feed me!_

_Seymour: Where am I supposed to get it?_

Then DJ began to sing. He had this part down, and he knew what to do. It was fun to see how they did this. Blaine was still hanging around, though he had no other part, but really shocked me more was Blake. Why was he even here anyways?

Then about the middle of the scene, Hero, and Jace joins back in the scene. Jace was supposed to be abusing her.

_Orin: Stupid woman! Christ, what a frigging scatterbrain!_

_Audrey: I'm sorry Doctor! I'm sorry Doctor! _

_Orin: Now get the hell in there and pick up the god damn sweater, you dizzy cow!_

_Audrey: I'm clumsy, Doctor! Hi, Seymour. _

_Orin: C'mon move it, ya little slut. How do ya like that stupid dame? Forgets her friggin' sweater. Christ, if your stupid head weren't screwed on! _

_Audrey: Orin! That hurt! _

_Orin: Move it! _

When they finished they walked across to the side stage that we were on, and quietly talked to each other. I knew on opening night, that Violet would have to do that role with him. Then it went back to us.

_Seymour and Audrey II: If you want a rationale_

_It isn't very hard to see_

_Stop and think it over, pal_

_The guy sure looks like plant food to me_

_The guy sure looks like plant food to me_

_The guy sure looks like plant food to me_

_Seymour: He's so nasty treating her rough_

_Audrey II: Smacking her around and always talking so tough_

_Seymour: You need blood and he's got more than enough_

_Audrey II: I need blood And he's got more than enough_

_Seymour and Audrey II: You/I need blood and he's got more than enough_

_Audrey II: So go git it!_

* * *

(Jace)

"Alright, Pony Boy and Jet Li, you're up, then we can get back to our normal school lives, which means, doing homework that's due tomorrow," Violet announces.

"Thanks, that reminds me, I have a Biology test tomorrow, and leaves me to wonder why I get the Dentist," I remark with a laugh.

"Jace, you won't be the Doctor much after this part," Violet announces. "It's like the double roles, Blaine and Artie, had us down as, and DJ, who is taking on the challenge of doing both, so I think you can handle it. Come on put your big boy boxers and deal with it," she adds.

Yep, usual Violet Grohl. Sarcastic pep talk. Class A whatever.

_While he's gassing himself to a palpable stupor_

_The timing's ideal and the moment is super_

_To ready and fore and blow the sick bastard away_

_Now, do it now_

_Just a flicker of pressure right here, right here on the trigger_

_And Audrey won't have to put up that oig for another day_

_Now- for the girl, now- for the plant_

_Now- yes I will... but I can't_

"Thanks. I guess," I tell her, as I walk out on to the stage.

"No problem, well at least, you don't die a violent death like in the 1960's version, and you die stoned from gas" she tells me.

_Ohhhboy, Seymour, I am flyin' now! Oh, the things we're going to do with your mouth! Well I guess I've had enough of this stuff. I'll just take the mask off now and. _Of course, now the trick was to pretend my "gas mask" was stuck. That would be easy enough.

_Orin : Hey Seymour….guess what?_

_Seymour: What?_

_Orin: It's stuck. _

_Seymour: What_

_Orin: The mask…it's stuck! I can't get it off! Jesus Christ, I could asphyxiate in here! Hey Seymour, gimme a hand, will ya? _

It seemed funny to see that Andy was playing along with this. The role of revenge, where we had to watch my character die, though he knew Orin was going to die anyways, but it was funny to watch his facial gestures.

Seymour: _Well…_

_Orin: Well? He says well? Uh Seymour, I don't think you understand…_

_Don't be fooled if I should giggle _

_Like a sappy, happy dope_

_It's just the gas, it's got me high_

_But don't let that fact deceive you _

_Any moment I could die_

_Though I giggle and I chortle,_

_Bear in mind I'm not immortal_

_Why this whole thing strikes me funny_

I fall left center, and fake laughing myself to my supposed death, but I'm not really dead yet. That comes later.

_I don't know- 'cause it really is a rotten way to go_

_Are you dumb or hard of hearing?_

_Or relieved my end is nearing?_

_Are you satisfied? I laughed myself to..._

Then comes the actual fake death part, as I lay there trying hard not to laugh. Then Andy cuts in finished the song.

_Death_

Now came the part where I was the first victim to be eaten. I laugh to myself, because I knew Violet had been right, even though, I had never seen the movie. I go to the stage shop, and watch on the mini TV, and then head back out to the stage, where April calls us for a meeting, and then dismisses us, then we head back to the music room to collect our stuff.

* * *

(Abbie)

"Is it just me, or was she trying to hit on every male student in here?" Vi asks sarcastically.

"You're not the only one who's noticed, Levy noticed as well," I answer as I take a hold of Andy's hand.

"That's what I thought," Vi answers back.

"Is Hero alright? She seemed a little off," I wonder curiously, but before I could get an answer Brant catches up with us.

"How long have you two been together?" asks Brant, as we enter the music room.

"Since the dance, well it took him that long to figure it out anyways," I answered as I leaned in gave Andy a quick kiss. Then Jake saw us.

"Really? You two…not that I'm against it," Jake protests, and defends himself.

"You definitely don't sound it," I answer him back.

"So how did rehearsals go?" he asks again, as I pick up my backpack, and place one arm in the shoulder strap.

"It went great, and I'm happy to be in it, I'm one of the lead girls," I announce excitedly to my brother.

"I'll be first row with Mr. Shue," he tells me with a smile. "Also, he told me tell everyone what the next assignment is," he adds. Then he saw everyone come in the room. Everyone except Daz, which was unusual.

We all waited for the assignment, so we could leave, and I could head to Shelby's, even though, Jake had no clue, I had overheard him and Puck. I couldn't tell him. Not yet, anyways.

"The next assignment is _Family_," he announces, and smiles at me. This week, definitely wasn't the week to tell him.


	32. Family

Chapter 30

Family

* * *

(Violet)

The first bell announced that it was time to head to Physic's. INXS had been playing on my walkman, and due to Corey, acting the way he was, I wasn't talking to him. I still wondered why Hero, as much as she was in love with Daz, I wondered why she decided to follow. No matter what it took, I was going to make her come to her senses. Ok scratch that, I knew two other people, who could totally help.

Then I accidentally walk into Sara Snow. Blake Adams' girlfriend.

"Sorry," I tell her, and then look her in the eyes. It was the first time, I had actually noticed the Cheerio. Her blue eyes, her bubble gum pink dyed hair. It was just a shame she was straight, because just looking at her made me wish she wasn't.

"It's all good. You're Violet Grohl, you're in Glee club, and in the LGBT group, aren't you?" she asks, as if it weren't obvious.

"Yep, that would be me," I tell her with a smile, for once trying not to be sarcastic.

"Well we better get to class before we're late," she tells me, as she looks as her bowtie watch. It seemed strange how a simple watch reminded me of Blaine.

"Yeah," I tell her, as she walks away and heads towards her class. I on the other hand, had other plans, and head towards the music room, so I could drop off my music sheet early, upon entering, I the piano and someone singing.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue._

_But it's not the same without you, _

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly, _

_The silence isn't so bad, _

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad, _

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

It was Blake.

"Don't stop on my account, but you should join our glee club, we could always use a few members, because you never who's coming and going," I tell him.

"Forget it, I'm not interested," he tells me, as he gets up.

"Then why did you join _Little Shop_?" I ask him curiously.

"I didn't join, I volunteered so I could get out of art class," he tells me, as she grabs his music sheet, and places it in his backpack.

"I'll just throw it out there, that it'll be out secret, and you can always change your mind," I tell him, before he leaves, and heads for class. I decide to do the same.

* * *

(Jace)

I smiled happily, as I received my Biology test, because, I knew the answers, even though I hadn't studied. Well I kind of did. I mean, I spent over three hours last night looking up Biology online. I also planned a trip to the Columbus Museum of Science, for this weekend.

"Fifteen minutes, no talking, no open book," Mr. Crea tells us, as he finishes handing out the sheets.

I don't think I needed that long. Matter of fact, I knew I didn't need that long.

"Pencil's done," Mr. Crea announces, as the fifteen minutes is up. I stand up first to hand in my paper. I smile, once again, because I was sure I had passed, I would have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

After class, I don't know how, but Mel catches up with me.

"Did you pass?" she asks excitedly.

"Almost positive," I answer her honestly.

"Jason Park, remember that deal we had, almost positive wasn't part of it," she reminds me, as we reach my locker.

"Fine, I'm absolutely positive, I passed," I tell her changing the tone of my voice, to more of a joking one.

"That's better," she tells me with a smile.

"Did Hero seem off at rehearsals?" I asked changing the subject, as I grab my astronomy book, and shut my locker.

"Yeah, I did, and Daz not showing up at rehearsals. You don't suppose those two broke up?" she tells me, as we walk among the cliques, and faculty, as we head to class.

"I don't know, but why would they? They were the perfect couple, and even though, I didn't attend the dance, because, I was more focused on studying, I bet they were the best couple there," I tell her, secretly doubting that, as I spotted Sam and Brittany walking together on the opposite end of the hallway.

"Lunch date? You and me?" I ask, trying not to sound stupid. "As friends, of course," I add in case she got the wrong idea.

"Friend lunch date. I'll be there," she tells me, before we head for our separate classes, and I head into the astronomy class room, and take my seat, beside where I know Ashley would be.

"So, you hanging around, NYADA-Rachel Berry-Wannabe?" she asks, as she places her binder on the table.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" I ask, doing best at sounding confused.

"I saw you hanging around Melanie, or whatever her name is," she announces.

"It's Mel, and actually, yeah I was," I announce. "We're in glee club together, and we're just friends," I add.

"So that's what they're calling it these days," she asks coldly, as she opens her binder up to the notes we had taken last class.

"She's that bad of a person," I said defending her. "She's actually great, once you get to know her," I add.

"Yeah, so wasn't my ex-girlfriend," she tells me, with a bitchy smile, as she plays with her hair for a moment.

"Wait? You're a lesbian?" I ask sounding shocked.

"Ha! Lesbian is such a stereotype, bisexual, is more like it," she tells me with a flirtatious wink. I wondered if she had brought it up, for of being in hopes, that I would see her in the abandoned faculty room, or it was something else. Either way, I was going to disappoint her. _For now_.

* * *

(DJ)

"Here's how it's going to go down. You, me, and _Legend of Zelda_, tonight at Kurt and Carol's," I tell her.

"I have homework to do," she tells me as she shuts her locker.

"Come on, aside, glee club, and your Loki obsession, you really need to hang out more," I tell her.

"I need to get my studies up. I have a Bio test in a couple days, and I haven't studied yet," she tells me.

"So, we can study together, it's not that big of a deal," I tell her. Then I saw that I had her convinced. "Lets' not turn this into a _Twilight_ moment," I remark slightly sarcastic.

"Ewww. I can't believe you just said that," she tells me, "but, I'll be there," she adds, before she walks away and heads for her next class.

Well it was true in a way. This school was just like that Twilight crap. Girls were either Team Jacob or Team Edward. Except for her, I had forgot she had mentioned that she was more of the _Full Metal Alchemist_ type, and that she liked Milk Duds.

_Another Friday night, to get the feeling right_

_At the bar when he sees her coming over_

_What you gonna do, if she walks up to you_

_Tongue tied better get yourself together_

_Pound another drink, to give him time to think_

_What's your sign hey I think you know a friend of mine_

_All the stupid lines, that he had ever heard_

_Wouldn't come to mind he couldn't say a word_

_Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right_

_Even losers can get lucky sometimes_

_All the freaks go on a winning streak_

_In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls_

"Watch it would you?" the cheerleader asks again, as I run in to her. _Again_.

"Why? You're the one that ran into me," I ask her. Lying of course.

"No, you see, I know where I walk. It was the same exact line that Quinn Fabray walked everyday now this hall. I know every step she made," she tells me.

"Wow? Stalker much?" I ask sarcastically, as I push my Hello Kitty dork glasses up my face.

"I would love to answer that, but I have class," she tells me sarcastically.

"Well, Cheerio, whatever your name is, you have fun with that," I answer her, and head for Latin Three.

* * *

(Corey)

_I was gonna keep it real like chill like only have a drink or two_

_But it turned into a party when I started talking to you_

_Now you're standing in the neon looking like a high I wanna be on_

_Baby it's your call, no pressure at all_

_You don't have to throw back your pretty pink lemonade shooter and lean a little closer_

_You don't have to keep on smiling that smile that's driving me wild and when the night is almost over_

_Meet me in the middle of a moonlit Chevy bench seat and do a little bit of country song, hanging on_

_You don't have to keep me fallin' like this_

_But it'd sure be cool if you did_

"Is this why you sent me a text message to me you here?" I heard Hero ask, as she sat down beside me.

"Kind of. I…well…I was going to ask you if we could hang, and study together tonight," I tell her, already knowing what she was going to say. "Being, as you and Daz have broken up," I add with a hopeful smile.

"Corey, we haven't broken up," she lies, as our eyes meet, and she smiles.

"When are you going to stop telling yourself that?" I ask her, knowing I crossed the line.

"When I know it isn't true," she answers me, and then comes over, and sits beside me, as she begins to cry. All I can do is hold her, hoping as she cried, that she realized that they were over. I also had a feeling that he wouldn't be in class today either, which, was good. Then Violet entered, as though, she knew I was going to be there.

"Dinger, if you keep this up, we're done!" she protests and then leaves, not even giving me a chance to explain.

* * *

(Brant)

I was texting him again. I couldn't help but think of our now movie date tonight.

"Do you do anything besides text on that thing?" asks Abbie, as she catches me in the hallway, headed to class.

"What? I pay attention in class," I answer her back, and then I get a text message from Ben.

"If you say so," she answers me, and then rolls her eyes.

"I do, and don't you have a song you should be rehearsing with your brother?" I ask her changing the subject.

"You shouldn't be changing the subject on me," she answers me with a smile.

"What are you going to do about it?" I ask jokingly, as I text Ben back.

"Fine, yes, I do," she answers me. "By the way, did you get Andy's text?" she adds.

"Yeah, I'm all in," I answer her.

"Good, because, I was I was going to make you, even if you said _no_," she tells me. Then she heads for class. I was screwed, because I had no idea what the words were. Thank god for a cell phone and Google.

* * *

(Levy)

"You're hoping he'll be there, aren't you?" asks Abbie, as she catches up with me.

"No, I'm not," I answer her back, as I place my books in my locker.

"That's why you're blushing," she answers me back.

"No I'm not," I answer back, as I shut my locker, and we head towards the music room. "Speaking of which, where is lover boy?" I ask curiously.

"More than likely, already in the music room," she answers me. Then as we walk in, there he is. Sitting back row, as usual, and smiling when he sees her.

I sit with them. Then everyone else walks in, except for Violet, who next to Corey, hadn't missed a class at all.

"Where is Vi?" I ask Corey, as him and Hero sit down next to each other.

"Good question, I hadn't seen her since lunch time, when I was hanging out with Hero," he tells me. But being as how he spaced out hanging out, I was assuming it was something more.

"Oh, ok, I was just curious," I answer him, and then Mr. Shue walked in, and immediately had taken the stool by the whiteboard, as he usually does.

"Alright, so today, we had a special assignment due, now I'm sure, most of you haven't got a song to song, but luckily, Andy came to rescue, and has decided to save it as the closing song. Natalie, however, would like to start off, and she has brought a wonderful guest with her, her brother, Niall," he introduced.

Then applause, and she walked up to Eli's band.

"Eli, does any one know violin?" she asks with a smile and hope.

"That, we do, Nat," answers Kevin, who usually plays bass, and he walks over, and grabs his violin, and then he sets his music stand up, and places his sheet music up. When Nat is satisfied, she smiles, and begins to sing.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up: To more than I can be_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up: To more than I can be_

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;_

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_

_But when you come and I am filled with wonder,_

_Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up: To more than I can be_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up: To more than I can be_

Then when she was done, everyone clapped again.

"Natalie, Nat, I mean, that was beautiful," Hero announced with a smile.

"Thank you, Hero," she answers her back, and gives Hero a hug.

"Mr. Shue, do you mind, if Niall stays for the rest of this?" she asks, again with a smile.

"That would be fine," he answers.

"Mr. Shue, would you mind, if I go next?" Hero asks, raising her hand, holding her music sheet in her hand.

"You're up then," Mr. Shue answers. Then she gets up and hands Eli her music sheet.

"I'll have to edit this song, and I would also like to point out, that it's personal for me, so I apologize in advance if I cry during it," she announces, and then begins to sing.

_Where'd you go? I miss you so, seems like its been forever that you've been gone._

_She's said some days I feel like _

_Some days I wanna quit and just be normal for a bit. _

_I don't understand why you always have to be gone, I get along but the trips always feel so long and I find my self trying to stay by the phone, _

_'cuz your voice always helps so I don't feel all alone but I feel like an idiot, working my day around the call but when I pick up I don't have what you say so. _

_I want you to know that it's a little messed up that I'm stuck here waiting, at times debating, telling you that I've had it with you and your career, _

_me and the rest of the family here singing_

_Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like its been forever, that you've been gone. Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like its been forever, that you've been gone. Please come back home._

_You know that place you used to live? Used to barbecue burgers and ribs. Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile, but now you only stop by every once and awhile. _

_Yeah. I find my self just filling my time. With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind, I'm doing fine and I'm planning to keep it that way, you can call me if you find that you have something to say, I'm telling you, I want you to know that its a little messed up that I'm stuck here waiting, at times debating, telling you that I've had it with you and your career, me and the rest of the family here singing..._

_Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like its been forever that you've been gone. Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like its been forever that you've been gone. Please come back home._

_I want you to know that its a little messed up that I'm stuck here waiting, no longer debating, tired of sitting and hating and making these excuses for why you're not around and feeling so useless. _

_It seems that one thing has been true all along, you don't really know what you've got till it's gone. I guess I've had it with you and your career, when you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

_Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like its been forever that you've been gone. Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like its been forever that you've been gone. _

_Please come back home._

_Please come back home._

_Please come back home._

_Please come back home._

_Please come back home._

"Was your family in the military?" Andy asks her, with a smile of saying _I'm sorry._

"Something like that," she answers, as she sits back down beside Corey, and then she started to cry. Everyone now suspected what was up with those two.

* * *

(Andy)

"Mr. Shue, even though, we don't have everyone here, I think we're to do our thing now," I announce proudly.

"Alright, when you're ready," Mr. Shue agrees. Then I motion for everyone to get up, and head to where we normally do.

Then I started, once everyone was in their places.

"Mr. Shue, I would like to dedicate this to you," I introduce, and then begin to sing. Though, I was sure, that the song would be awkward being started from a boy.

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up ev'rybody and sing _

Then I wrapped my arm around Abbie, as she began to sing into an invisible microphone.

_Ev'ryone can see we're together_

_As we walk on by_

Then Corey was doing whatever it was that Corey was doing for a dance. It looked more like any epic failed cartoon banana dance, but he didn't sing, instead, Kris did.

_(FLY!) and we fly just like birds of a feather_

_I won't tell no lie_

I watched as Mr. Shue smiled, like he had enjoyed this, and it was something different. He was amused, and Nat's brother, Niall, was having a good time as well. I wasn't sure if he got it or not, but he was having a good time, anyhow. Then DJ started to break dance, in which, Jace looked like he was about to battle him at it, but changed his mind.

Then Mel and Bran put in their vocals.

_(Mel / Bran) (ALL!) all of the people around us they say_

_Can they be that close_

_(Bran) Just let me state for the record_

_We're giving love in a family dose_

Then every voice joined in, and sang together on the chorus again.

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up ev'rybody and sing_

Then Levy had a turn at a vocal. She seemed happy to finally get her solo.

_Living life is fun and we've just begun_

_To get our share of the world's delights_

_(HIGH!) high hopes we have for the future_

_And our goal's in sight_

Then Hero and Jake joined in. It was rare for Jake to join in.

_(Hero/Jake) (WE!) no we don't get depressed_

_(Hero) Here's what we call our golden rule_

_Have faith in you and the things you do_

_(Jake) You won't go wrong_

_This is our family Jewel_

Then we all went back to the chorus, and finished the song. As we finished, Mr. Shue clapped and laughed excitedly.

"That was different, and exciting," he announced before he revealed the next assignment. _Guilty Pleasures_.

"Now I know we just had a very exciting rehearsal, however, the next assignment is split two ways. We all have one, guilty pleasures, and a random song on the iPod, which explains the guilty pleasure," he announces.

That was easy enough, for the first part _anyways. _

* * *

(Daz / Vi - during rehearsals)

"What the?" I asked, as I realized that it was Vi, Sam, and I in the boys bathroom.

"Oh please, you don't think I haven't seen one of those before?" she asks sarcastically and then looks over at Sam.

"Sam, I would like a moment alone with Daz," she tells him. Sure, it seemed awkward that it was the boys bathroom, but Vi didn't care. She stands giving Sam dagger eyes until he turns around and leaves. Playing watchdog, I assumed.

"As much as I support Darrero, you need to decide, either officially break up with her, or prove to her you still have feelings for her," she tells me demanding.

"I can't," I answer her back.

"You can't?" she repeats what I had just said. I knew I would have to explain myself.

"I quit, because, I because, I can't stand being in the same room with her, well them," I confess to her.

"So now what? You going to give up on us, just because of that?" she asks me. I knew I was cornered.

"Yeah, something like that, I'll just go back to playing basketball with Blake, or something," I answer her back, as I lean over the sink.

"Let me tell you something, she loves you, not him," she tells me. Now I was thinking, this would be the great time for another male to walk in, then I realized, she would kick them out, no matter, what their protests were.

"Bull. She chose him," I say again.

"Listen, Greaser Swayze, John Hughes was known in the eighties for his love triangles, and in one of his underrated movies, the main characters' best friend, turned out to be the one in love with him, and Amanda, turned out to be using him, as he was her," she tells me, as she signals this was the end of the conversation.

"I had a song, you know?" I tell her. "Would you like to hear it?" I ask.

"After we leave the bathroom," she tells me. "I think we've been in here long enough," she adds.

"Do you think rehearsal is done by now?" I ask after we leave the bathroom, and Sam is leaning against the wall.

"I was wondering if you two were playing makeover, or something," Sam announces.

"No, we talking about well personal matters, which consist of, well, boyfriend and girlfriend stuff," Vi tells him, "We're also, headed to the music room, for an overdue assignment," she adds, as we head towards the music room, not discussing what happened in the bathroom.

"Mr. Shue, is it too late to rehearse a song?" I ask, as I spot him at the whiteboard, as it appeared he had appeared to be correcting Spanish homework.

"You are able to do so, however, next time, I would expect it to be on time," Mr. Shue announced approving.

_I remember your barefeet down the hallway_

_I remember your little laugh_

_Race cars on the kitchen floor_

_Plastic dinosaurs, I love you to the moon and back_

_I remember your blue eyes looking into mine like we had our own secret club_

_I remember you dancing before bedtime then jumping on me waking me up_

_I can still feel you hold my hand_

_Little man, and even the moment I knew_

_You fought it hard like an army guy_

_Remember I leaned in and whispered to you_

_Come on baby with me_

_We're gonna fly away from here_

_You were my best four years_

_I remember the drive home when the blind hope_

_Turned to crying and screaming, "Why?"_

_Flowers pile up in the worst way_

_No one knows what to say about a beautiful boy who died_

_And it's about to be Halloween_

_You could be anything you wanted if you were still here_

_I remember the last day when I kissed your face_

_And whispered in your ear_

_Come on baby with me_

_We're gonna fly away from here_

_Out of this curtained room and this hospital gray_

_We'll just disappear_

_Come on baby with me_

_We're gonna fly away from here_

_You were my best four years_

_What if I'm standing in your closet trying to talk to you?_

_And what if I kept the hand-me-downs you won't grow into?_

_And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through?_

_But what if the miracle was even getting one moment with you_

_Come on baby with me_

_We're gonna fly away from here_

_Come on baby with me_

_We're gonna fly away from here_

_You were my best four years_

_I remember your barefeet down the hallway_

_I love you to the moon and back_

"Daz, I wish you were in class, because, you sang that perfectly. Now, you the next assignment is on the board, be here Thursday ready to go," he tells me, and dismisses me.

"Yes, sir," I tell him, as turn to catch up with Vi and Sam, and tell them what the next assignment was. The next two days were going to be interesting.


	33. Little Shop of Horrors Curtain Call

Chapter 31

_Little Shop of Horrors_ - Curtain Call!

Ok so for this to make sense, I figured I would explain it. As someone who has read it, and said it was kind of confusing. So it starts out with Blake, in the gym, before Curtain Call, as he is singing. Next comes his POV with Vi. Anyway so I won't have to explain everything, I'll give a short explanation: Where as part one was Act One: rehearsals, I figured I would do Part Two: Act Two. Most of it will end up being backstage, with the ones who have already done their part, or I will give someone who has a line in the play, and their POV onstage or side stage. The ending is placed after the play after they have done their bows. I hope that this helps the chapter make a little more sense. I also fixed the conversation in the dressing room, since I realized I time-traveled, and mixed up a couple of team-ups in the _making_.

* * *

(Blake)

I slip on my New York Yankees hat, as I head to the gym to shoot some hoops. I look at my watch, I have ninety minutes exact. Just enough time, but when I get there, for once, I'm not feeling it.

I slip on my iPod, and search through my play list, then one thing, aside my Owl City _obsession_. I found it.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

_See how I'll leave, with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_And you played it to the beat_

I get done doing my exercises, and then grab the ball, and do a couple lay-ups. Then I give it up, just as the girls basketball team comes in.

"What? Not playing with us today?" asks one of the girls. I didn't check to see which one.

I check my watch again. Still an hour to go.

"About time you showed up _Miami Vice_, and take that damn Yankees hat off," I heard Vi announce, as I entered the auditorium. "Come on, hurry up, I'll get you suited up, we have vocal warm ups in ten minutes," she adds rushing me.

* * *

(Violet)

Poor Miami Vice, he didn't have a clue. He had a good voice, but since he wasn't a part of the regular cast, he couldn't prove that.

"Come on, no one's in the girls dressing room," I tell him, as I push him into where the makeup kit was last.

"Are you sure?" he asks me curious.

"Miami Vice, after that bargain, would I lie to you?" I ask him sarcastically, then as we enter the dressing room, he spots my Game Boy.

"Is that a? No way, I thought they stopped producing them!" he proclaims excitedly.

"Game Boy? Yep that is, I found it at a thrift shop, and bought for fifty cents, it was awesome!" I answer him back excitedly.

"Sweet! Ok, you're not going to put makeup on me are you?" he asks me.

"Not enough to say so. You just need to look like a hobo, so just a little sooty," I tell him, as I grab foundation and place it on his face. Then when I'm done, I grab the black eye shadow and put it on him, smudging it.

"Is that it?" he asks when I'm done.

"Yeah, you're all set, Miami Vice, take a look for yourself," I tell him. Then came a knock on the door.

"Vocal warm ups," Abbie tells us, as she peeks her head in the door.

"Ok, thank you," I tell her, before she shut the door, and headed back to where vocal warm ups were being held. He was our winning ticket at National's, and I was going to make sure that he got into this group, one way or another.

Vocal warm-ups went by. Then him and I headed back to the prop shop to finish getting him ready.

"Are you Audrey tonight?" he asks, as we enter the prop shop.

"No, I was planning on letting Hero be her for the first two runs, and then it was going to be my turn," I tell him.

"Sounds legit, kind of like Justin bringing sexy back," he says with a chuckle, as he picks a news boy hat up, and places it on his head.

"Not exactly but you get the idea," I tell him. "Five minutes to places, better get ready," I tell him as I look at my watch, and seeing the time.

"Well time for places then," he tells me before he walks away into his position on stage left.

* * *

(Corey)

Opening scene Act Two, I watch as they get through our scene together. Was I jealous, that she hadn't seen it yet? Yes. Was I going to have her hang out so we could have a guilty pleasure marathon tonight? Yes. _Focus_.

Finally after all the crazy phone scene, it was just Andy and Hero.

Seymore: _Suddenly Seymour is standing beside you_

_Ya don't need no make up_

_Don't have to pretend _

_Suddenly Seymour is here to provide you sweet understanding _

_Seymour's your friend. _

Audrey: _Nobody ever treated me kindly_

_Daddy left early Mama was poor_

_I'd meet a man and I'd follow him blindly _

_He'd snap his fingers and I'd say "sure" _

_Suddenly Seymour is standing beside me_

_He don't give me orders He don't condescend_

_Suddenly Seymour is here to provide me _

_Sweet Understanding _

_Seymour's my friend _

_Tell me this feeling lasts till forever _

_Tell me the bad times are clean, washed away _

_Please understand that it's still strange and freighting_

_For losers like I've been…_

_It's so hard to say _

_Suddenly Seymour! _

Audrey and girls: _Suddenly Seymour! _

Audrey: _Showed me I can_

Seymour and Girls: _Yes you can!_

All: _Learn how to be more_

Seymour: _With sweet understanding_

Audrey: _Seymour's my (Your) man! _

Then after the passionate embrace, Daz came back into the scene.

Mr. Mushnik: "It seems the plot is thickening among my employees.

Seymour: Please Mr….Daddy?….

Mushnik: Don't you "Mister Daddy" me, Krelborn. Audrey, I wonder if you would excuse Seymour and me for a little while.

Then I watched as Daz star right at Andy, but I knew it wasn't him, that he was staring at. It was me. Then he went back to his stage presence, and continued his line.

Perhaps you'd like to go visit your Dentist friend.

Then Daz walked into the fake shop, and grabbed the props he needed. Then he spoke his line.

Seymour: That's not very funny, Dad. You know he disappeared.

Mushnik: Oh, that's right. He did, didn't he? Forgive me, boychik.

I had enough, I had to walk away, until it was my time to go onstage. In the meantime, I would go and get some homework done.

"Shouldn't you be out there?" I hear Blake, as I enter backstage by the Prop Shop.

"I'm not until near the end, and besides, it's almost time for DJ to eat Daz," I answer him coldly.

"What's the story with you two anyways?" he asks, as he picks up a copy the script that he had run through a million times.

"The short story. I'm dating his ex-girlfriend," I tell him, then walk away, not wanting to talk about it more.

* * *

(DJ)

Don't ask me why, because, honestly I don't know. This had been what I had waited for since I "ate" Jace.

Audrey Two: _He's got your number now. _

Mr. Mushnik: I saw it last week, and didn't think twice.

Audrey Two: _You got no place to hide _

Mr. Mushnik: But then I catch you kissing the Dentist's girlfriend.

The way that Daz had said it, made it seem as though someone had, but didn't want to talk about it. It was weird.

_You've got no place to run_

And it begins to look like a motive!

_He knows your life of crime! _

Once he's out of the way, you move in right?

_I think it's suppertime! _

I loved this. Operating Twoie was easy enough, I had played enough video games, the only thing I mainly had to pay attention to was paying attention to what everyone did on stage and paying attention to my iPad. I watched as Andy threw the Dentist suit prop and put in the trashcan.

Seymour: I'm innocent! I'm innocent!

Mushnik: Then how do you explain this?

I watched as they discussed the innocence of Seymour. It seemed funny that this scene was different from the movie. Well slightly. There was more lyrics, and dialog. Finally it got to the point where I had to "eat" Daz. First the girls had to tell me to.

_Girls (in a trance-like chorus) : Come on, come on _

_Come on, come on _

_It's suppertime _

_Sup-per-Ti-hi-I-ime_

Seymour: Just Knock

Mushnik: Knock?

Then I "ate" him, and Andy watched, even though we had rehearsed it over and over, it still seemed funny. Sadly, I was three people away from dying myself.

* * *

(Sam)

"Hey Male Goldilocks got a minute?" I hear Violet ask, as she caught me rocking out on my iPod.

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask her. "I don't have anywhere to be, until the end of the finale," I add.

"Hey awesome job out there," he tells Daz, as he walks by us, and heads to the Prop Shop. Daz didn't say anything to me at least.

"What's his problem?" Sam asks me.

"He's still in love with Hero, and he doesn't have what it takes to tell her. He needs to wake up, and tell her how he feels," Vi tells me.

"This is coming from the girl who has the guts to kick me out of the boys bathroom, so she can talk to him," I confirm.

"Yep, so it's your turn to go talk to him. I'm still on team Darrero, and it's my mission to save it, since, aside this play, I am giving Corey the silent treatment," she tells me, with a smile.

"Why would I want to be a part of this?" I ask her, as I look her in the eyes.

"Because, you're his mentor, and you're the awesome sauce," she tells me.

"Awesome sauce, makes me think of apple sauce," I tell her, as I head to the Prop Shop, in which, I knew there would be a mini TV in there, so we could pay attention to what props we would need.

"Fine, I'm on ship then," I add before I get to far down the corridor.

I wanted to let it be, but being as she was right, and I could relate, I couldn't resist, but I wouldn't push, if he didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

(Joe)

So according to the script, Jace was supposed to have this part but I wanted the part instead, and since it was the A/V class that was putting it on, it didn't matter. No one in the audience would know the difference.

I stand on the side stage, as Katie does her lines of Ronette. Levy would be Ronette in the next run.

Ronette: There's another big hot shot lookin' for you, Seymour. From uptown. He's been askin' all over, where can he find you? You're famous Seymour.

Then I walk on stage, as Bernstein, the fast talking NBC reporter.

Bernstein: Is that him?

Ronette: That's him, Mr. Bernstein.

Then I give the girls prop money, and they exit. Then I continue to talk.

Seymour….Dollface…bubbelah.

_Hey Seymour Krelborn, you prince you. _

_My name is Bernstein I'm with NBC _

_I came down here to convince you to do a weekly_

_TV show for me "Seymour Krelborn's Gardening Tips" _

_For half an hour, on Sunday's at four TV's first home gardening program_

_You'll make a Mint and our ratings will soar! _

As I finish singing, I give Daz, a contract, and then the girls come back into the play singing _The Meek Shall Inherit_, in which, is the title of the scene we were on, which meant, we had about a half an hour left of the show. I stood there, as I waited for them to finish, and for them call Mrs. Luce, who was played my Mel to come over. When she comes over, I head side stage to watch.

Seymour: Look girls, I don't want to see anyone else today. The request wasn't met.

Mrs. Luce: My darling, my precious, my sweet, sweet thing. So delighted to make your acquaintance. Cutie….sweetness….Seymour….baby doll…

_I'd like a word with you, Lover I'm sure you know me….the editor's wife_

_We want your face on the cover of the December third issue of Life. _

_Yes, the front of Life magazine. Now that's an honor we so seldom grant_.

Then Mel grabs, yet, another contract from her propped purse, and continues to sing her lines.

_We'll send someone down. Lets say Thursday. _She pulls money out of her purse.

_For shots of you and your beautiful plant._ Then she throws the money after she says plant, and exits.

Next would be Corey as Skip Snip. As he walked on stage, I could tell that he had dyed his hair again, it looked light pink this time, but I couldn't really tell with the way that the lights were. As he reached Andy, Katie exits, and Corey begins to talk.

So this is Seymour Krelborn. We've been dying to reach you. Have your phones been busy! Did you get our telegram?

Seymour: I don't think so.

Skip: Well I think it's a good thing I came down in person then. Please to meet you, kid. Skip Snip. William Morris Agency.

_Forget the cable we sent you. It's nice to meet you. _

_The pleasure is yours now let my Firm represent you_

_We want to book you on lecturing tours, college campus, _

_Rotary Club. The kinda bookings my office can do._

_Show the plant, then talk, answer questions. _

_It's educational, lucrative too. _

Then he's handed another contract, but instead of doing what he did before, he stops and sings his thoughts aloud. I head backstage, to get ready for finale, which was coming up shortly, and all cast, even if they didn't have any lines had to appear on stage for it. As I walk past the boys dressing room. I hear singing from one of the boys I had never heard before. The voice could sing, but I wasn't going to pressure him, I just walk closer to the Prop Shop, to get ready for the Finale.

* * *

(Daz)

It was getting closer to the end, Audrey, who is still being played by Hero comes on stage, I had remembered this was where the plant would take part into Audrey's death, depending on which version, you wanted to go by.

Then Brant appeared, grabbing his costume for Patrick Martin.

"I'm up next, technically, I should be on side stage, but I had other things to deal with," he tells me, as he grabs his bowler hat, and placed it on his hat. "How do I look?" he adds, as he plays with his faux-hawk.

"Like a natural," I tell him.

"Thanks," he answers with a laugh, and then leaves. I was alone. Again. I kind of liked that. Then someone else came in. Sam.

"Hey dude," I greet as he steps in.

"Hey Daz," he greets back with a smile, and then pretends to head over to the props, as though he was getting ready for Finale.

"You did great out there. Especially impersonating whoever it was that you were impersonating," I tell him.

"Thanks, you killed it playing Mushnik, though the Yiddish could have sounded better," he tells me with a chuckle, as he played his hair for a second.

"Ha ha thanks, I think," I tell him.

"So what's going on between you and Corey, and Hero?" he asks. I thought that there had to be something behind it.

"It's complicated," I tell him, trying to avoid this conversation.

"What's so complicated about it? You still have feelings for her, and you can't stand that she is using Corey," he explains.

"Something like that, but she chose him, she wants nothing to do with me," I answered back. Then I turn my attention back to the monitor, and see Brant, appearing as he had in the shop.

* * *

(Brant)

I give Kris the high five, as we rehearsed. I liked how she had appeared happy. I was glad she was back, though, I wouldn't admit it.

Patrick: Thanks, sweetheart. Wait for me. Krelborn? Seymour Krelborn?

Seymour: Leave me alone.

Note to self: Andy could play the depressed part well. Then I snap back into reality. I was Patrick again.

Patrick: Patrick Martin, Licensing and Marketing Division, World Botanical Enterprises. I've got a gilt-edged proposition for you, boy.

Seymour: I'm not interested.

Then I went to where I explained to Seymour about the deal. I even chuckled to myself when he had the line of "Bigger than hula hoops!" how could that not be awesome? Then the girls come back out, and we walk off to side stage together. Then DJ took over, as the Plant takes back over, and we watch from side stage, waiting for just before the Finale to come back out on stage.

When it is our time again, it appears as though the girls work for me, and we collect the plants.

Patrick: Krelborn? Mr. Krelborn? Ok girls. All you have to do is, snip some of the smaller leaves and re-plant them in these pots. The truck's waiting outside.

I look towards the audience, as I finish my line. Open the van boys! We're ready to start loading!

Then the curtain closes, and we head into _Finale_.

* * *

(Katie)

_Subsequent to the events you have just witnessed_ _similar events in cities across America._

Levy was totally blushing when she saw Blake come out as a Skid Row patron. Then we had Zombie Audrey, Mushnik and Seymour.

After this, I totally want to hang out with DJ some more, even if that meant playing crappy video games that weren't my style, and us renting _LSoH_ on DVD.

Then all three of us sang.

_Subsequent to the events you have just witnessed_ _unsuspecting jerks from Maine to California _

_Crystal: California! _

_Girls: Made the acquaintance of a new breed of flytrap _

_Crystal: Yes they did! _

_Girls: and they got sweet talked into feeding it blood_

_Thus the plants worked their terrible will, finding jerks who would feed them their fill _

_And the plants proceeded to grow….and grow and begin what they came here to do, _

_Which was essentially to eat Cleveland! And Des Moines! And Peoria! And New York!_

_And this theater! _

Then the villagers, who weren't "dead" sang their parts.

_Hold on to hat and hang on to your soul! Somethin's comin' to eat the world whole!_

_If you fight it, we still got a chance. _

_Audrey/Seymour: We'll have tomorrow. _

Then all the cast joined in together for the last line before we would end the first run.

_Don't feed the plaaaaaaants! _

Then we bowed to audience. The applauded it, then we arm pointed to the A/V section, the band, in which was behind the curtain, and of course April. It was a fun night. Then we headed back to the dressing rooms.

"Does anyone know the next assignment?" I heard Nat ask, as she sounded curious.

"Mr. Shue already said we had an assignment remember?" Vi answers back, as she helps Nat take off her make up from the show.

"Oh yeah, that's right. The iPod, and Guilty Pleasure assignment," Abbie answers back excitedly, as she dresses back into her normal clothes.

"Was your brother here?" I ask her with a smile, as I place my ring back on, and am almost ready to leave the room.

"Yeah he was. He was in the first row," she answers. Then Vi speaks up.

"My twin brother was here as well, I guess, he must have moved back," she tells us.

"You have a twin brother?" asks Abbie shocked. She had been so quite, I had forgotten she was there.

"Yeah, after the divorce, my brother got custody of him, and my father got custody of me," she answers, but doesn't go further in detail.

"So Levy, you like Soda Pop Curtis?" she asks Levy changing the subject.

"Who is that?" she asks sounding confused. "If you mean from _the Outsiders_, then I wouldn't know, I've never read it, I just know he's a main character," Levy answers her.

"That answers my question then," she tells her with a sarcastic smile, as she places purple make up on, and I sneak out to find DJ.

As I walk down the corridor to reach the lobby, I see Brant.

"Hi Bran," I greet as I approach him.

"Hey Katie," he answers back, but seems a little depressed. "You did great in there," he adds, as he pulls his McKinley hoodie down over his head.

"You did as well"

"Thanks," I tell him with a quick smile.

"You alright?" I ask, taking the chance of this conversation suddenly not going so well.

"Well Ben is being an ass, it's a long story, but Kris, and I are headed to Breadstix, if you want to hang with us. I hear they have new killer smoothies," he adds with a "_I dare you to say no_" smile.

"I'm in," I tell him "Just let me got find DJ," I add.

"When are you two going to be a couple?" Brant asks teasingly.

"We're not a couple, we're just friends," I protest and head to look for him, so I could convince to join us.

* * *

(Blaine)

"When you coming back so I can see you?" I asked Kurt over the cell phone.

"Christmas time, I promise," he answers me back.

"That will be the best Christmas ever!" I tell him with a smile on my face. If only he could see my blushing now. Or maybe because, it felt like I was going to cry from happiness of finally being able to see my boyfriend over Christmas break, and he was coming home.

"I've got to go, but I'll call you soon," he tells me, and then sends me a kissing sound over the phone. "I love you," he adds.

"I love you too," I tell him, as I hang up. Then I spot a Warbler uniform in the audience, before I head backstage to catch up with the rest of the cast. Why did he look so familiar? Why would be here? I had questions, and I was going to find out.


	34. Guilty Pleasures

Guilty Pleasures

* * *

Ok, I am up for the fact, that most don't watch the shows that will be referenced in this chapter, that Hero mentions. Also to follow this chapter, most of it will be in a back flash POV kind like they do on the show (I think that is how I can explain it.) There are only a few I couldn't think of any Guilty Pleasures for, and therefore, they might not have a solo in this chapter. Jace will be singing a K-POP song, but will be translated. Daz will be the only one I have an assigned GP for that won't have a back story, so he'll have a brief appearance.

So it is confirmed that I am doing a sequel. The next chapter is Christmas, and then New Year, and I will say off hand, that there will be a couple of break-ups, and at least one unexpected partnership.

* * *

(Andy)

Fan Fiction, yeah what of it? I read it, write it. I mean, wasn't that the point to this assignment, Mr. Shue gave us this week?

"What's that?" Abbie asks as she gives me a kiss, and I grab my algebra book out.

"It's nothing," I lie, but she caught me, as she grabs the notebook, and reads the title.

"Fan fiction?" she asks so I could know that she was interested. "I don't know you were into that," she adds with a smile.

"No one does, well, except for you now," I tell her, as I push my backpack further up my shoulders, as we walk together towards class. Then she looks at me and smiles.

"You know that they have a Fan-fiction club, right? They meet every Wednesday at lunch time in the library," she tells me, as she places my notebook in her messenger bag.

"How do you know this?" I ask wondering, even though, I wasn't curious.

"Levy, she writes fan-fiction as well, and before she joined ND, she wanted to join that group," she tells me. "By the way, what type of fan-fiction is it?" she asks, as she twirls her hair, and she reaches her classroom.

"You stole it, you'll have to find out. I'll see you at lunch," I tell her, before I walk away and head for algebra. Then I ran into Hero, who had been wearing a t-shirt that stated that H.G. Wells is a Woman. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"I question that statement, being as I've read _War of the Worlds_," I tell her, as she adjusts her messenger bag.

"Everyone has read that book, and yes, she was. Well only if you've watched _Warehouse 13_," she tells me with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

"I didn't, well until Tom Cruise was in the movie," I confess, as we walk into class.

"That wasn't even based off the book. Ok, it was, but only loosely based, if you had read the book, you would have known that," she answers me back, as she takes her book out of her bag, and sits down beside me.

"Whoa Vi moment much?" I ask as I try not to laugh.

"Andrew, do me a favor, and shut up," she tells me, as open up our books to take notes for a test that would be coming up.

* * *

(Corey)

Just before lunch, I head to Ms. Pillsbury's office to talk to her about applying for college early since I had nothing else to do, due to the fact, that my best friend was ignoring me. So I go along blasting and singing to my guilty pleasure of Billy Joel.

_Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray _

_South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio _

_Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television _

_North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe _

_Rosenbergs, H-bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom _

_Brando, "The King and I" and "The Catcher in the Rye" _

_Eisenhower, vaccine, England's got a new queen _

_Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye _

_We didn't start the fire _

_It was always burning _

_Since the world's been turning _

_We didn't start the fire _

_No we didn't light it _

_But we tried to fight it _

_Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev _

_Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc _

"Hi Corey, you wanted to see me?" I heard Ms. Pillsbury greet, as she entered her office, and closed the door.

"Hi Ms. Pillsbury, yes, that's correct," I answer her, and take a seat in front of her desk. "I was hoping to talk to you about college," I tell her with a hopeful smile.

"Well I'm sure that I can do that, that is one thing I am here for," she offers, as she hand sanitizes, and gets ready to take some notes. "Do you know what you are looking in to?" she asks curiously.

"Well I'm into helping people, one of the members in New Directions, even suggested I look into being your apprentice next year, aside that, I'm into music," I tell her, as I pick up a college catalog she had on her desk.

"You do have a good voice, and I think I could sign you up for a scholarship for you," she tells me, as she looks through some of her files.

"Thank you, if it matters, I'm the captain," I announce.

"That could be something to place on your application," she tells me with another smile, and then the bell rings announcing that I have three more classes left of the day.

"Is it possible I could stop by tomorrow?" I ask as I slip on my backpack and get ready to leave.

"You can come in anytime for anything, even if it's for someone to listen," she tells me, as I slip out of her office, and I head for class.

* * *

(DJ)

Pokémon Gen 5. One Guilty Pleasure. The other is my Emo music. Ok, I admit, I was one hundred, no scratch that, one billion percent that just wouldn't be cool, and would get me an easy target for slushy's each day.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_

_(It sent you to me without wings)_

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show_

_(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_"Who does he think he is?"_

_If that's the worst you got_

_Better put your fingers back to the keys_

"Showing up today? Whoa! Hello PG5," greets Abbie, as she catches me headed to Latin.

"Wouldn't miss it, besides, I'm curious to know what everyone else has for their assignment," I tell her.

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories _

_even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_

_In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_

_Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes_

_I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

Then a lady who I hadn't recognized roamed the hallways, seeming to point out things that she could find wrong with every student who offended her presence, and then she spotted us.

"Third Puckerman, and Gingy, shouldn't you be in class?" she asks, as she eyes my outfit judgingly.

"We're headed that way now," Abbie announces happily.

"You better be hurrying, or you know what will come next," she threatens, and then walks away.

"Ok. I don't get freaked that much, even though, I'm the student from Germany, but who was that?" I ask curiously.

"That was Ms. Sue Sylvester," she tells me. "Trust me, if at all possible, she will try anything to get her own way, I should know, I used to be one of her Cheerio's," she adds, as she enters the French room, and I enter the room opposite of it. That was good to know.

"Now, there will be a test tomorrow," reminds Mr. Willifred as class comes to a close, and again, Abbie and I run into each other, only this time she has Andy with her.

"You coming to lunch with us?" Andy asks as he grabs Abbie's hand.

"Sure, why not? I have nothing else to do," I tell them, as we head towards the lunch room.

"Oh DJ, Andy's guilty pleasure is, fan-fiction, I think it's great," she tells me with a smile, as she reveals to me a notebook that was titled fan-fiction.

"No way. What kind dude?" I ask ecstatic. The look on his face showed that he didn't know what to think.

"Well mostly random fan-fiction. I'm currently working on one for _Smash_, it's a musical on NBC," he announces, as Abbie gives me the notebook.

"I'm working on one for Pokémon Gen 5," I admit to him, as we step inside the lunch room, and place our stuff, by a surprising empty table in the back corner, and then we step in line for our food.

"Mind if I borrow this? It seems interesting," I wonder.

"Yeah, sure, as long as you give it back to me in rehearsals," he tells me with a quick smile.

"Deal, but could you tell me as to why you didn't want anyone to know about this?" I ask, as I dip some of my nachos into the salsa.

"I didn't want to deal with what the outcome would be," he tells me, as he takes a drink of his chocolate milk.

"C'mon, you are great, and you're an amazing leader in the rehearsals, helped take us to Nationals, which is in five months, and you were afraid of what people would think?" I point out as I get up to throw away my leftovers, which wasn't much.

"If you want to say it that way, then yeah," he tells me, as he stands up as well, and then Abbie follows.

"Ok then. Hey, I've got to get to class, I'll see you in rehearsals today," Andy tells Abbie and gives her a quick kiss, and then he heads to class. I followed and did the same.

* * *

(Vi)

I was still wondering, as to why Tayson was there last night. He was in his uniform even. As I walk by the announcement board, I see that Shakespeare club was holding auditions for _Hamlet. _Then I push the thought of my twin brother out of my mind. Though the thought that he was a Warbler, and he hadn't been at Sectional's, why did he have the uniform on now? Then I push my mind back to _Hamlet. _Then something in my mind forces my hand to grab a pen, and write my name down.

"Vi, you better not be leaving," I hear the British accent behind me.

"Don't you worry British Justin Timberlake, I'm not, it's just that after _Little Shop_, I kind of think I found something, aside my Corey Haim guilty pleasure," I announce, "Besides, Mr. Shuester, and the group needs me, more than _Hamlet_ does," I add before he can say anything else.

"But what if you get a part?" he asks. "A major part, I mean," he adds, as though he wasn't clear enough the first time.

"Don't worry about it, I'll still be in ND," I assure him again.

"This really is Sherman High School in reality, isn't it?" he asks as we walk towards my locker so I could grab my Physics book.

"John Hughes made high school look simple didn't he?" I ask seriously as I dial the number on my lock, but not really answering his question.

"So have you talked to her yet?" I ask as I open the lock and locker.

"We're not talking about this," he answers me, as he rolls his eyes. I could see that he wanted to.

"I'm not letting you give up that easy. You still have feelings for her, why can't you just admit it to yourself? If you can't stand them together, then do something about it. Remember what I said in the boys bathroom?" I lecture him, knowing that I more than likely had just crossed the line.

"Just let it go Vi," he tells me, as he sighs heavily, and walks away towards Blake and the rest of his friends. Theater totally wasn't my guilty pleasure, but that was the reason why I had signed up to join in the first place.

_To be or not to be? That is the question. _

I see Corey and Levy walking towards class. Typical. I walk the opposite direction before he can see me, this silent treatment could go on for a while, even if he was still my best friend.

_Say hello to the night_

_Lost in the shadows_

_Say hello to the night_

_Lost in the loneliness_

_Say hello to the night_

_Lost in the shadows_

_No one knows_

_I can't wait, I can't wait, no_

_When I see little lights in the shadows_

_One must hide when the sun gets higher_

_I don't know what this madness means_

_Here comes the night_

_The bedroom in shadows_

_Candle lights_

_I don't know where it's coming from_

_But I, I keep moving on_

_Till the darkest thought makes me want to try these wings_

_Wind blows hard, but it doesn't matter_

_'Cause when the sun goes down_

_Nothing else matters_

_The line is where the night lies_

_I will wait outside her window tonight_

_Say hello to the night_

_Lost in the shadows_

_Say hello to the night_

_Lost in the loneliness_

_Say hello to the night_

_Lost in the shadows_

_No one knows_

* * *

(Hero)

I tried explaining my guilty pleasure to Andy, hence the fact, that my t-shirt I was wearing explained it well. What could I say? I was a sucker for the show. I grab my art supplies from my locker, and head to art class. Yet, again, another one of my guilty pleasures, when it happened.

"Nice shirt. Too bad it's not true," one of Sue's Cheerio's tells me, as she dumps and blue raspberry slushy on it.

"I'm supposed to be offended by blue food coloring, which just gave this shirt some coloring? It's a good thing I'm headed to art class, and am into tie-dye," I tell her. As she walked away I could see that she didn't seem all that happy I wasn't upset. _Oh well_.

"Another Warehouser?" asks the girl beside me. I never knew her name. I was always afraid to ask for it.

"Yeah," I answer her as I place my backpack down beside me. We didn't say another thing, and I head to collect my art supplies, then when I get back to table, I purposely add some paint to the shirt, sure, it would more than likely stain, and that was what I had aimed for it to do.

_Games, changes and fears_

_When will they go from here_

_When will they stop_

_I believe that faith has brought us here_

_And we should be together, babe_

_But we're not_

_I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you_

_And I'll keep my cool, but I'm finding_

_I try to say goodbye and I choke_

_Try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not near_

_Goodbye and I choke_

_I try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not near_

_Here is my confession_

_May I be your possession_

_Boy, I need your touch_

_Your love kisses and such_

_With all my might I try_

_But this I can't deny, deny_

_I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you_

_But I'm dreaming of you babe_

_I'll keep my cool, but I'm finding'_

_Goodbye and I choke_

_I try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not near_

I scan the room, and I see Daz, and Corey. In my head, I was arguing as to who I was aiming this song for. Honestly never knowing, who I was trying to break the heart, and then I sit back down beside Corey, as I hold on to his hand, finalizing that the song was for Daz. I couldn't do it any longer.

* * *

(Daz)

I walk up the stage, and prepare myself. I couldn't do it anymore, this was my last day with the group. I couldn't stand seeing Hero and Corey together. She made her choice, and then I begin to sing.

_I don't wanna talk _

_About the things we've gone through _

_Though it's hurting me _

_Now it's history _

_I've played all my cards _

_And that's what you've done too _

_Nothing more to say _

_No more ace to play _

_The winner takes it all _

_The loser standing small _

_Beside the victory _

_That's her destiny _

_I was in your arms _

_Thinking I belonged there _

_I figured it made sense _

_Building me a fence _

_Building me a home _

_Thinking I'd be strong there _

_But I was a fool _

_Playing by the rules _

_I don't wanna talk _

_If it makes you feel sad _

_And I understand _

_You come to shake my hand _

_I apologize _

_If it makes you feel bad _

_Seeing me so tense _

_No self-confidence _

_But you see _

_The winner takes it all _

_The winner takes it all..._

"That was great Daz, but I must ask, was that you're?" Mr. Shue asks, as I walk down the steps.

"Guilty pleasure, and how I feel? Yes," I answer, as I grab my backpack and exit the auditorium without an explanation. Even if Vi tried to get me back in there now, it wouldn't work. The girl I thought had feelings for me, had played me good, and I couldn't handle it. When I am done, I head in the direction of the announcement board, and see what else I could scout out. The one thing left was, Yearbook Committee.

* * *

(Jace)

Hanging out with Kris, Katie and Mel today was actually fun. Then Katie noticed my Pocky.

"Jace, is that what I think it is?" she asks excitedly.

"I don't know, depends what you think it is," I answer her back with a teasing smile. Then she told me, and I had to give in. Ok, I admit, one of my guilty pleasures was most definitely Pocky. The chocolate covered stick biscuit was extremely popular in Japan, and seemed to be popular over here in the US, then when she asked, I gave her some, and offered it to the other girls.

"Kris, I never asked you, but how does it feel to be back?" I ask, as lunch comes to an end, and we get up to head to our next classes.

"This is place better than New York. Trust me," she answers me back, as we leave the courtyard lunch room, and head inside.

"Why aren't you with DJ?" I asked Katie jokingly.

"Because he had senior stuff to do in Ms. Pillsbury's office," she tells me, as we get to her locker, and she collects her stuff for her next class. Then I saw it. Her locker had pictures of _Naruto. _Now it seemed that she was into something besides Loki.

"What? It's my guilty pleasure, or one of them at least," she announces, as she shuts her locker.

"One of them? How many do you have?" Kris asks with a smile.

"More than I should," she answers. "Well I'll see you guys in the auditorium," she announces before she departs to head to class.

I didn't think she would need it, but as rehearsals began in the auditorium, and two forty five, I handed her a copy of _Fruits Basket_, and sat down in the row behind her, and I watched as she laid her head on DJ's shoulder.

"Ok lovebirds, I hear the abandoned staff room is open if you want to do that," I tease.

"I'll pass," DJ announced as he turns his head my way, then Mr. Shue announces that I'm up.

"I hope you don't mind, I sing this one, acapella style, whereas, I don't have a music sheet, but I know all the words, it's actually a K-Pop guilty pleasure. Anyhow, here goes," I announce to the rest of the members, and begin to sing.

_Yeah, love is pain._

_Dedicated to all my broken-hearted people._

_One's old flame. Just scream my name._

_And I'm so sick of love songs._

_Yeah, I hate them damn love songs._

_Momentos of ours._

_Wet memories._

_Even if I swear to myself I can live without you._

_But I can't help it._

_I fill my heart with achohol, but I still feel empty._

_They days without you feel so long._

_I beg heaven to please erase you._

_(It's all a lie.)_

_Without you I can't smile, tears don't even form._

_I don't want to live anymore._

_It's wrong, it pisses me off._

_I feel like I'm going crazy thinking about you._

_I can't see you even if I want to._

_It's over, I'll be right there._

_Hope everything's a dream. For being able to do only this. _

_I still can't forget you. _

_No, even eventually, even after death. _

_Has the scar I gave you healed? I'm sorry for not being able to anything for you. _

_I'm so sorry, but I love you. It's all a lie. _

_I didn't know, I know now that I need you. _

_I'm so sorry, but I love you. _

_I said things out of anger and without me knowing I had let you leave._

_ I'm so sorry, but I love you. It's all I lie. I'm so sorry, but I love you._

_ [I love you more, more.] I'm so sorry, but I love you. Can I forget it all slowly? _

_So it can hurt. (Bye, bye)_

* * *

(Nat)

"Just a question, when are we going to do that bowling match?" I ask, as I get out of art class, in which, was my favorite class, because drawing was my guilty pleasure, but so wasn't _Firework_ by Katy Perry, and that was what I had in mind to sing today.

"I was thinking finally around New Years eve," Abbie answers, as she reaches the first row.

"Would be alright if Niall comes with us, I kind of have New Years plans," I ask her and let her know that I was booked for that night.

"That would be alright, as far as I know, Jake and Puck are going as well," she answers me, then I leave my stuff in the seat, and move down beside her. Then Andy spots her, and joins us.

"What were you guys talking about?" Andy asks with a smile.

"The bowling match," Abbie answers, matching his smile.

"Oh, so nothing bad about me? That's always good," Andy answers her. Then Mr. Shue walked up on stage.

"Alright, so we have Christmas break starting tomorrow, family will be coming home, and visiting with friends, so I have arranged a Christmas concert, using original Christmas songs, at the Community church, it will be held on Christmas eve, and it would be great for everyone to attend. Now, we have one more performance, and that is Nat," he announces. I go to my Cheshire Cat messenger bag, and grab my sketchbook, and then head up to the stage.

"This is my guilty pleasure, drawing, and my other is, _Firework_ by Katy Perry. Drawing gives me relief from stress, well sometimes," I announce, and then begin to sing. Then I stop.

"Eli, would it be alright, if Kevin takes this one? I kind of want to sing this with piano," I announce to Eli, then he nods and agrees, letting Kevin start the notes over.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_

_Scream but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you?_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y _

_Maybe you reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

"That was amazing, I think it was your best yet," Andy tells me, as I step down the stage, and take my seat beside him, until Mr. Shue lets us go home, and do our homework, in which, we are _impatient_ too get done, before Christmas break.

"Nat, am I going to see you at the Christmas concert?" asks Mr. Shue, as I get ready to leave.

"I will be there Mr. Shue," I tell him with a smile. "Does it cost anything?" I ask, knowing that my parents won't go. If anything, it would be me and Niall.

"Just a donation, but that's if you're not in the concert, but you could still donate something if you would like," he adds with a smile.

"Thanks Mr. Shue, I'll be there," I tell him, before I leave, and Ms. Pillsbury walks in.


	35. Christmas

_Chapter 33 _

_Christmas_

_Sorry, this chapter will be a little short. I couldn't really think of anything, whereas, I don't really celebrate Christmas, and I was kind of on blah. Anyhow, I think I only have a few POV's in this one. So with that being said, everyone will be in the next chapter, which will be the New Years eve party. Also, reviewer "A" made a good point about Abbie's living situation, so I will more than likely make that my last POV._

* * *

(Natalie)

As we reached the end of the Christmas concert, I had my solo, in which, Mr. Shue had arranged. I close my eyes and take a quick breath, and then begin to sing.

_Where are you Christmas _

_Why can't I find you _

_Why have you gone away _

_Where is the laughter _

_You used to bring me _

_Why can't I hear music play _

_My world is changing_

_I'm rearranging_

_Does that mean Christmas changes too_

I saw my family in the front row, I doubted that they had actually wanted to be there, the looks on their faces had proved that. Then I saw my brother, and seemed relieved. Tonight, I would place the presents underneath the tree, and pretend that Santa had placed them there.

_Christmas is here_

_Everywhere, oh_

_Christmas is here_

_If you care, oh_

_If there is love in your heart and your mind_

_You will feel like Christmas all the time_

Christmas was about family, and my brother was going to get a Christmas he deserved. I made a vow, that I promised I would keep. I finished the last line of the song, and waited for the applause, and bowed, and then joined the church goers.

"You sounded great Nat," my father told me, but he didn't sound so sure.

"Thanks dad," I tell him, and then he gives me a hug, though it seemed fake.

"Would you mind if we leave early? I have something's I have to do," I tell my parents.

"Can I help you set up for Santa?" asks Niall, who knew what I was getting at.

"You sure can, and we can even track him on NORAD," I announce happily to my brother.

"Alright, we can leave, if you would like," my mother agrees. I wonder to myself why they were suddenly acting so nice. Why they were acting like parents. I didn't dare ask, I was actually liking this.

"I'll be right back, let me say, goodbye to Mr. Shue first," I announce happily, as I head his and Ms. Pillsbury's way. Then we say our goodbye's and Merry Christmas's, and I head back to my parents to get Niall ready for his Christmas.

(Violet)

"Merry Christmas!" I hear Tayson announce excitedly as I walk inside the house from the Christmas concert. When I realized it was him, I ran up to him excitedly and gave him a hug.

"Can't breath, I'm your brother, not a teddy bear," I tells me with the breath had to tell me with.

"Sorry, it's just that you're home, and it's Christmas eve," I tell him, as we head upstairs.

"Where's dad?" he asks wondering, as he notices that our father isn't home.

"Working again. Since mom left, he gets drunk every now and then, and avoids holidays at all costs," I tell him, as we enter the room.

"So, you celebrate Christmas alone watching Christmas movies," he guesses, now knowing that he had just touched a soar subject.

"Something like that, unless Corey comes around, and since him and I are boycotting each other, I don't see that happening, and please don't ask about that," I tell him, as we both sit on my bed. "Enough depressing Christmas eve talk, you're home, and this naked Christmas tree wannabe needs decorating. I'll be right back with pretzels and eggnog," I add, as I get up.

When I get back, I see that he has the Christmas lights on the tree.

"You took forever, and I got bored," he explained, as he plugged the lights in, and giving the small bedroom some light.

"It looks great," I tell him, as I place the bag on pretzels on the bed and the jug of eggnog on the floor.

"Thanks, I only had a Dalton Academy lobby to decorate once," he tells me, as he pushes some of his idol hair back.

"We have a member who used to be in the Warblers, but transferred to McKinley so he could be in a school with his boyfriend," I tell him, as I pick up one of my Jack Skellington ornaments, and place it on the tree.

"Must have been before I went there, because, that story doesn't sound familiar," he tells me, then he begins to put another set lights on, and begins to sing.

_Rocking around the Christmas tree _

_at the Christmas party hop _

_Mistletoe hung where you can see _

_every couple tries to stop _

"That would be gross, and besides, we don't have mistletoe," I point out sarcastically.

"No, but you totally want to sing this song with me," he tells me, as though, he could read my mind.

"Not really," I answer him, rolling my eyes, and then join in, because, I knew he wouldn't want it any other way.

_You will get a sentimental _

_feeling when you hear _

_Voices singing let's be jolly, _

_deck the halls with boughs of holly _

Then we finish the song, as in a carol together.

_Rocking around the Christmas tree, _

_have a happy holiday _

_Everyone dancing merrily _

_in the new old-fashioned way_

"We're missing the star, would you like to do honors?" he asks, as he grabs the star out of the box, and hands me the star.

"We both can," I tell him, as I decide that we could both place the star on the tree. "It's our first Christmas together in five years," I add, as I smile, and then plug in the Star, adding a yellow color to the room.

"Sorry, if I had known that I was going to see you for Christmas, I would have gone Christmas shopping," I tell him, as I sit back down on my bed, and we start to watch _Die Hard._

"Are you kidding? This is the coolest Christmas I've had in five years," he tells me.

(DJ)

I sit at my laptop, using Skype with my family. Remembering that the American celebration was different compared to the one in Germany. Our Christmas night, was officially now another day in Germany. Long version short, in Germany, Christmas eve is Christmas.

"Sing me something," my little sister begs on the video chat. So I scan the room, and find Finn's guitar, and bring it over, sit down and then strum.

_O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum, _

_wie treu sind deine Blätter! _

_Du grünst nicht nur zur Sommerszeit, _

_nein auch im Winter, wenn es schneit. _

_O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum, _

_wie treu sind deine Blätter! _

Then I hear clapping from behind me. I knew it wasn't Katie, because, I wouldn't see her until the New Years eve party, when all of us would be meeting up again, so we could have the bowling match, and then go watch the fireworks in town. Tonight meant Skyping with my family.

"This was my room when I moved in here," the unfamiliar person tells me, then I quickly turn my attention back to my mom and little sister.

"Mama, I will Skype you again tomorrow," I tell her in German, and then sign off, then turn my attention back to the teenaged boy that I didn't know.

"I'm Finn, by the way. Sorry about interrupting your Skype conversation," he adds, as he walks in closer to where I am in the bedroom.

"Yeah, Burt has talked about you," I tell him honestly.

"You should come meet Kurt, he's down in the living room, and besides, we'll end up singing Christmas songs, and exchange gifts," he tells me.

"It's nine o'clock, and back home, it's already the day after Christmas, and since you probably already know, I'm DJ," I tell him, as though he needed to know.

"Frohe Weihnachten!" I announce in German, as we reach the living room, and I see the boy who I had assumed was Kurt, and another girl I didn't know.

"Merry Christmas!" protested Hero, as I sat down beside her. "That's Rachel, and that's Kurt," she announces introducing the two people that I didn't know.

"Are we ready for some gifts?" Finn asks, as he grabs some drumsticks, and sits down on the couch next to Rachel, and grabs an empty bucket, and turns it upside down, and begins to use the bucket as drums, and then begins to sing, as Carole begins to hand out some gifts.

_Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum _

_A new born King to see, pa rum pum pum pum _

_Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum _

_To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum, _

_rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,_

_So to honor Him, pa rum pum pum pum, _

_When we come. _

Carole had given me first present. I opened it to find a box, just a simple box, and then I shook it, and heard a rattle.

"Open it," Hero whispered to me, as Finn continued to sing and play. Then I smile and open it. Guitar picks. Not just any guitar picks, Pokémon Guitar Picks.

"Thanks," I whisper back to Hero, and give her a quick hug. Then we all watched as Carole gave Hero her present. The way she had reacted when it was given to her, it wasn't from anyone in the house, so I assumed it could have been either, Daz or Corey. When she opened it, it was set of all _the Seven Realms _saga.

_I played my best for Him _

_Pa rum pum pum pum, _

_rum pum pum pum, _

_rum pum pum pum_

_The He smiled at me _

_Pa rum pum pum pum _

_Me and my drum_

"So who bought the books?" I asked Hero afterward Finn finished singing. "Let me guess, it wasn't Daz, so it had to be Corey," I guess when she didn't answer. At this point, everyone had been talking among themselves.

"No, it's not from either of them," she tells me, as she grabs a candy cane Hershey kiss.

"Then who is it from?" I ask wondering. I couldn't figure anyone to suspect, and then Kurt's cell phone went off, and then he heads into the kitchen for privacy.

"Would you expect, Blake?" she asks me, as she grabs another Candy Cane Hershey.

"That was the last person, I would have expected," I tell her, as Carole hands me another present.

"Exactly, and that's why I'm going to find out why he gave it to me," she tells me, as I open up my present, and find out that I had gotten a mini German flag, and I smiled.

"We saw that you didn't have something from home, and all so we decided to buy you something of home," Burt tells me, as I thank him and Carole.

"Another present for Hero," Carole announces happily as she hands Hero another present, and she opens it. _One Tree Hill _season one.

"Carole, do you and Burt have any candles?" she asks, as she places the DVD set beside her.

"We do," Burt answers for his wife.

"I was wondering if we could place a couple of candles in the windows, or by the fireplace in memory of my dad," she asks, as she gets up from her spot on the couch.

"We can do that," Burt tells her, as he gets up, and heads to where he has the candles so they could set them up.

(Abbie)

I was glad that mom was home, even though it was Christmas, and not Hanukah. Sure, more often then not, she was at work, and Jake would be home with me, but still I was glad.

"Can we make a snowman, and later come inside, and watch _the Polar Express_?" I ask my three family members, who are in the living room with me.

"Yeah, Puck, we could invite Shelby and Beth, and have a family get together," Jake agrees, as he tried to get our older brother to do this.

"I mean, I know about Beth being related to us, and everything, I overheard you once," I add to the fix. "So it would kind of be Chrismukah," I add with a hopeful smile, and then as on queue the doorbell rings.

"Shelby. Beth, come in," our mother greets, as she gets the door.

"Abbbbbie," Beth comes over to me, and gives me the biggest hug that a little kid could give someone. I think. "Santa left me presents," she adds, more excited than she was before.

"He did?" I ask playing along.

"Yes he did," she tells me again, then as excited as she was, she began to sing, a song that I wouldn't have expected.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on,_

_our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yule-tide gay,_

_From now on,_

_our troubles will be miles away _

Then Shelby joined in, as though they had rehearsed this before they got here.

_Here were are as in olden days,_

_happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_gather near to us once more_

Then together they covered refrain again. It was so cute hearing my little sister, sing a Christmas song for us. She had the Puckerman's natural singing voice, and I suspected that Shelby had been giving her singing lessons.

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the Fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

When they were all done, all of us clapped for them. Then Beth went around and gave everyone hugs.

"Can we open Santa's presents for me now?" she asks curiously. Then we all head to the living room to watch Beth open up her presents. Then the phone rang, and no one was going to answer it at first, but the Jake answered the phone, when he looked depressed, I knew something was up.

"What is it?" I ask, sounding worried.

"It's Brent, he had a fight with his parents, and went out and got drunk," he said sounding worried.

"Is he…?" I couldn't find myself asking the last word that was in my head.

"No, but he rolled his car, and ended up in a ditch, their saying he has a twenty five percent chance," he tells me, letting me know that he was worried as much as I was.

"But it's Christmas, car accidents and fights aren't supposed to happen on Christmas," I tell him, almost wanting to cry.

"They can happen anytime, Abbz, and in this case, it was his own fault," he tells me. "C'mon lets go back, and spend sometime with Beth, before she goes home, and then if you want, I'll take you to the hospital, and see if they'll let us in," he tells me, as he braces me for a hug.

"I would like that," I tell him, before he head back in with the family.


	36. New Years Eve

_Chapter 34 New Years Bowling Eve_

So it appears I have forgotten characters _again_. With that being said, and this is my first 2013-ish setting chapter, everyone will return. Some characters I left out because they were in the Christmas chapter. Other I left out, because the author (submitter) sent me a message saying I could do what I wanted with the character, because they weren't following/reading as much. Jace isn't in here, because he went back to Tokyo to be with his family, and I don't know anything about how they celebrate the Chinese New Year. Anyhow without any further a due, I give you my latest chapter._ Finally._

Ps. My co-captain, Calisurferboy2 has a SYOC going on as well, and is still looking for characters if anyone is interested, in which, I hope they are =]

* * *

(Blaine)

We went to go see Brent in the hospital, before we went to our bowling match. It was so great to see that he was able to slowly communicate. Ben was even there. Then they kicked us out, insisting that we get to our bowling game.

That we did. Then I met Violet's twin brother, who was a student at Dalton. Even with him on the team, we still lost.

"Well t-minus three hours and forty five minutes until 2013," I announce happily.

"Anyone want to crash the karaoke party at Breadstix?" asks a curious Corey, as he opens his bottle of Coke, and takes a sip, and then wraps his arm around Hero.

"Yeah, come on Blaine, it would be fun," cries my Kurt, as he gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, alright. We're what? A block away?" I ask knowing the answer.

"Besides, it would be fair, you guys lost, and now you need something to make up for it, besides it Breadstix would could go wrong?" asks Violet, and then she shows that innocent smile of hers.

"We could get drunk, we could get arrested, we could end up in detention," suggests Corey, and then begins to laugh.

"Drunk. I don't think so. Arrested. Possibility. Detention. We're on winter break," Tayson breaks down Corey's list of ideas.

"Geez, didn't you ever watch _Wedding Crashers?_" he asks sarcastically as we approach Breadstix. Then we all got looked at as though it was wrong for us to be there. _Uninvited. _

"This was my idea, I'm singing first," Vi announces, as we walk in, and take a both.

* * *

(Violet)

Yes, it had it so planned, and if I did my timing right, we would still be able to watch the actual fireworks at midnight. Granted, it wouldn't be New York fireworks, but who needs New York fireworks? Especially since fireworks in New York are overrated.

I walk up to the karaoke machine, and select my title.

Pat Bennatar._ Heart Breaker._

_Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head_

_Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid_

_You're the right kind of dreamer, to release my inner fantasy_

_The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be_

_You're a heartbreaker_

_Dream maker, a love taker_

_Don't you mess around with me_

_You're a heartbreaker_

_Dream maker, a love taker_

_Don't you mess around, no no no_

Then I saw her. Sitting there by herself. Oh yeah, you can say that I was totally going lesbian club on her. For some reason though, she seemed to look familiar.

_Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin' out of control_

_You taught me the ways of desire, now it's takin' its toll_

_You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy_

_The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be_

_You're a heartbreaker_

_Dream maker, love taker_

_Don't you mess around with me_

_No, no_

_You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy_

_The invincible winner, you know that you were born to be_

_ You're a heartbreaker_

_Dream maker, love taker_

_Don't you mess around with me_

The crash of me singing one of my favorite all time rock and roll singers was totally worth it. Of course it was a free shot. I walk off the platform, and head her way.

The failed makeup makeover on the girl was different than normal. Her Jennifer Aniston in _Rock Star _hairstyle went a long great with her leather jacket.

"Sorry, I crashed," I protest when I sit down at her table. No it couldn't be. Sara Snow. Here?

"You sounded great," she tells me, as she turns around and faces me, as our eyes meet quickly.

"New Years eve everyone crashes the party. It's supposed for only paying customers," she tells me.

"I noticed," I tell her, as I get up and attempt to head to where the rest of the group was. Little did I know what the others were up to. How interesting it would be when I found out.

"Well I'll see you around." I tell her, as I ready to get up and leave.

"Before you go, can I ask you a question," she meets my eyes and wants to know.

"Sure, what is it?"

"LGBT meetings, what time do they meet? Don't tell Blake, where we dated, but I think that I may be a lesbian," she tells me with a quick smile, and takes a quick drink of her soda.

"We meet on Thursday when we go back. We meet a lunch time in the health room. We'll help you with everything," I assure her with a smile.

"Thanks," she tells me, before I leave to find the rest of the group, and Sara got up and left as well.

* * *

(Corey)

It seemed odd that Tayson was still here. Of course him getting drunk, and hitting on girls that more than likely were in near by colleges was even better. Granted, I shouldn't say that because, he was my best friends' twin brother.

"I think you've had enough to drink tonight," I tell Tayson.

"Fuck you," he tells me drunkenly.

"Do you think Vi wants to see you like this?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Look here Golden Boy, this is a party. A New Year's party, and in less than two hours, it'll be 2013, and I'll be a Dalton student again, just let me have this night," he tells me sounding even more drunk.

Then I saw him. Daz. I couldn't handle him, and Tayson at the same time. Then an idea popped in my head.

"I don't care how drunk you are, but you and I are singing up there tonight. We're going to make this a night that you'll forget tomorrow," I tell him. Sure, I screwed up, and I was going to sing with a drunken Tayson to prove it. I look at the clock. One hour and forty seven minutes until 2013. and I was going to get Daz back in no matter what, and then if he wanted to murder me, he could. Of course, I knew he was still in love with Hero, and she was still in love with him. I could never be him.

_You think that we connect_

_That the chemistry's correct_

_Your words walk right through my ears_

_Presuming I like what I hear_

_And now I'm stuck in the_

_The web you're spinning_

_You've got me for you prey _

(Tayson) (_Yeah) Sorry I'm not home right now_

_I'm walking into spiderwebs_

_So leave a message_

_And I'll call you back_

_A likely story, but (Yeah) leave a message_

_And I'll call you back_

(me) _You're intruding on what's mine_

_And you're taking up my time_

_Don't have the courage inside me_

_To tell you, "Please let me be"_

_Communication, a telephonic invasion_

_I'm planning my escape..._

_And it's all your fault_

_I screen my phone calls_

_No matter who calls_

_I gotta screen my phone calls_

_I'm walkin into spiderwebs_

_Leave a message and I'll call you back_

_Ooh, it's all your fault_

_No matter who calls_

_I gotta screen my phone call_

(Tayson) _It's all your fault_

_ No matter-matter-matter who calls_

_ I screen my phone calls_

Then I take the fade, and finish the song, as I wonder how the hell that Tayson could do so well and be so drunk at the same time. Of course choosing _Spiderwebs _was probably a song that he knew so well.

_I'm walkin into spiderwebs_

_Leave a message and I'll call you back_

Then I step off the platform and catch up with Daz

"Is it just me, or is it new year's eve and no one seems to care that we crashed the party?" I ask as I catch up to him after our performance. Of course, I had to go outside for this. He seemed different. A pierced ear, a punk leather jacket.

"Congrats for crashing, and your point is exactly what now?" he tells me.

"Well I was about to say you come back, and that I screwed up, but since you joined the Punk Club, I guess I won't have to," I announce back, with some disappointment in my voice.

"You're right, because last time I checked the Captain didn't steal a member's girlfriend, so screw you, and your New Directions!" he yells at me.

"Fine, whatever, but just so you know. She still loves you, even if she can't say it," I tell him before I head inside. I get inside and check the clock. Forty minutes.

* * *

(Meanwhile on the other side of town – Mel, Nat, Andy & Abbie)

(Mel)

"Just think next year is almost here, and it's almost graduation," I tell Nat, and Andy.

"I know, it's crazy," Andy agrees.

"Twenty minutes," Nat tells us her countdown status, and then I began to sing a little song. It was the only one I seemed to have in mind, and I knew it would work.

_Should old acquaintance be forgot _

_And never brought to mind _

_Should all acquaintance be forgot _

_And auld lang syne_

_For auld lang syne, my dear, _

_For auld lang syne, _

_We'll take a cup o' kindness yet, _

_For auld lang syne _

_And surely you will buy your cup _

_And surely I'll buy mine _

_And we'll take a cup o'kindness yet _

_For auld lang syne_

_We too have run around the slopes _

_And picked the daisies fine _

_We've londoned many weary foot _

_Since auld lang syne _

Half way through the song, the rest of the group began to join in, and seemed to have a fun time with it.

_For auld lang syne, my dear, _

_For auld lang syne, _

_We'll take a cup o' kindness yet, _

_For auld lang syne _

_We too have paddled in the stream _

_From morning sun to night _

_But the seas between us broad have roared _

_From auld lang syne _

_For auld lang syne, my dear, _

_For auld lang syne, _

_We'll take a cup o' kindness yet, _

_For auld lang syne _

_We'll take a cup o'kindness yet _

_For auld langs syne_

"You know, they say how you ring in the next year, is how you're next year is going to go," I wink and Any and Abbie.

"Then why aren't you in New York, that being the case?" Andy answers me back, and then gives me a quick friend hug.

"Because, I missed my flight, not my chance," I tell him reassuringly. Then I took a glance over at Niall.

"I know I'm going to miss seeing him in class when graduation comes around," I tell Nat, and smile.

"That's what? In five months?" she asks, as though it was a scary thought to ask.

"Yep in May," he tell her, as I push some of my loose hair back from my eyes.

"But lets not worry about that now," Abbie cuts in.

"Lets join in on the countdown," Andy announces, as he holds Abbie's hand.

TEN...

Nine...

Eight...

(back at Breadstix. Kurt and Blaine holding hands)

Seven...

(back where Mel and the rest of the group. Niall)

Six...

(At Breadstix, Vi, Corey and Hero)

Five...

(Tayson getting sick from drinking.)

Four...

(Niall, and Abby)

Three...

(DJ, playing video games, at Burt and Carole's house)

Two...

(Everyone, especially Niall, who seems super excited)

ONE!

Then Andy and Abbie give each other her first kiss of 2013. It was super cute, and I really happy for them.

"Happy 2013 love birds," I tell them, as the first fireworks go off.

"Can we stay and watch the fireworks?" Niall asks his sister excitedly.

"We certainly can," Nat answers back happily, and we all stay together watching the fireworks that brought in 2013.


	37. Broadway Duets part 1

McKinley 2013 / Duets part 1

I'm aiming to get every character in these two chapters. I have eight, so I'll have four and four in each chapter. Also in the next few chapters or so, I believe I will be wrapping this story up. So if there is anyone who is still reading, and was an O.C who isn't graduating, my question is: would you want to be in the sequel. I already have an answer from a couple I have already asked. I'm asking early because, the sequel is going to be another SYOC, and I have the epilogue (sort of) planned out.

* * *

(Kris)

I step inside the school. Nothing has changed, it's as though, the school was still celebrating the new years eve party.

"Happy 2013," I hear a male's voice proclaim, as I reach my locker.

"Thanks," I tell him. Then I turn around and see that it's Blake Adams. "Shouldn't you be seeing what the new play is or something?" I ask him sarcastically but jokingly, as I open my locker, and grab my History textbook.

"I would but the school is doing _High School Musical_ again, and I don't feel like being Troy Bolton again. Three years of that is enough," he tells me.

"Why on earth would you even audition for it the second or third time, knowing you had the play every year?" I ask

"Because, I want the scholarship to get into Emerson College," he tells me sounding depressed about the subject. "Do you know how hard it is to get into that college for their Preforming Arts?" he asks, as I shut my locker, and grip my hands on backpack straps.

"I don't even have the first clue about theater, aside _Little Shop_," I tell him honestly.

Then the bell rings announcing that it's time for class. Then an idea popped in my head.

"Hey wait up," I call out to him, as I grab my music sheet out my bag.

"I was going to use this as a song in rehearsals today," I announce as I catch up to him.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Learn it. Study it. Whatever. Just be in the music room at two thirty five," I tell him, and head to class before the second bell rings.

.GLEE.

(Katie)

"Hey DJTie, how was your Christmas break?" asks Vi, as she catches up with us in the hallway by my locker.

"It was great, I got to meet more of my hosting family. Spent Christmas with my real family via Skype. Spent Christmas day with Katie," he replies happily, as he holds my hand.

"How was yours?" I ask, as I go in for a kiss with DJ.

"My was great. My brother came home, and spent time with me. He plans of transferring here next year. He even left behind his _Doctor Who _series," she announces like a fan-girl.

"Seriously? That's actually epic. I can't wait to meet him now," DJ speaks up happily, as though he had just met a new friend, and I was out of the loop.

"Then you'll have to wait until September," she tells him. Then we head to the music room for the rest of our lunch break. When we walked in, we shut the door behind us, and placed our backpacks on the seats, then walked up to the piano, where there was a music sheet from _Big._

I wasn't familiar with it, but I was curious enough to find out. DJ looked at it, and began to play the notes on the piano, and then sang.

_Stars, I can give you stars_

_A hundred billion stars in the sky_

_We can watch them float by_

_Suns, that's what stars are - suns_

_With planets by the tons_

_Where there may be two creatures like us_

_Gazing back at a million stars_

_Isn't that a thought that's awesome?_

_Let me give you stars, stars, stars_

_Stars, how'd you like your stars?_

Then Vi looked at the book, and joined in. I stood there watching, knowing, that nothing was happening between them. I kind of wished I had my cell phone, so I could record this though.

(Vi) _Very nice._

(DJ) _How'd you like to rocket around_

(Vi) _With my feet on the ground_

(DJ) _Stars!_

(Vi) _Stars!_

(DJ) _You and me in stars_

(Vi) _Well...!_

_(DJ) __All the while the earth is still spinning_

_We're spending tonight gazing up_

_(Vi) __Stars, here I am in stars_

_Floating in a warm kind of funk_

_Out in space in a bunk_

_In stars, he just gave me stars_

_I've been looking down for too long_

_But since I've left the ground_

_All around are a million stars_

_I have had a night that's awesome_

_Thank you for the fun..._

_And the ring..._

_And the stars..._

Then DJ stopped as Vi finished the last bit of the song.

"You have any clue as to what we just sang? Well you just sang?" I asked as I take off my hoodie and reveal my Harry Potter house t-shirt, in which, DJ had got me for Christmas.

"I'm assuming something from someones play audition," guessed Vi, as she collected her backpack and the bell announced it was time to head for class again.

Right as we were leaving Mr. Shuester walked in.

"I heard you guys singing a few minutes ago. You guys sounded great, and because of it, I know the next assignment, and honestly, I'm surprised I haven't thought of it earlier," he tells us, and then tells us we had better get to class.

"Well better _I-need-to-get-laid_ Cheerio's walk the hallway, let's get to class," Vi suggests. Then bam. Slushied.

.Glee.

(DJ)

"What the hell Ryder?" Vi asks sounding pissed, as she realized who it was.

"Don't _what the hell _me," he tells her, as he mimics her voice horribly, and showing his Titans football jersey off with pride.

"Don't you have a cheerio you should be making out with underneath the bleachers with, or something?" she asks him sarcastically.

"I would but Kitty and I are done. Broke up this morning, oh what am I telling you losers about it for?" he reveals.

"That's probably the most depressing line I've heard all day," Vi tells him. "C'mon guys, we need to get to class, we won't get a free pass, like this loser here," she adds, and signals us to continue walking with her.

As we're in the clear, we head to our separate classes.

"I'll see later," I tell the two girls. I walk into class wearing my now blue stained Dragon Ball Z t-shirt with pride, so I could show every judging student I wasn't afraid of the stupid Slushie throwers of McKinley High.

"You got slushied? I see," came my lab partners voice, as I walked over to my table.

"Correct-o, you are. Ryder Lynn made it known he was pissed about the Jitty break-up," I tell Blake.

"Well then, I'll be on the lookout," Blake answers back.

"Lets get this over with. I have to meet up with Kris after this class," he tells me, as he picks up our science kit, and prepares it for our assignment.

"What is that all about?" I ask curiously.

"Honestly, I have no idea. She wants me to meet her in the music room at two thirty," he tells me, as he pulls out the Andy Grammer music sheet she must have given him out of his backpack.

"Blake Adams, welcome to New Directions," I tell him in a guessing voice.

"I said I wasn't joining, but I guess, I have no other choice," he tells me.

"With Kris, you don't stand a chance," I tell him, as I grab my backpack, and head out of the science room when the bell rings.

.Glee.

(Blaine)

"Pencils down. Times up," Mrs. Durgin announces to the class, as we finish our tests. "Any test unfinished, will automatically be counted as being a make up test," she adds, as we pass in our tests. Luckily I had finished mine. Aside spending time with Kurt, and giving Tayson advice for whatever it was he needed advice on, I had time to study. I was also going to do a solo in rehearsals today.

As I head for class, I see Jake hanging around that Marley girl. No one really knew who she was, but from what we had heard she had a killer voice, and had some bad ass artwork.

As I got closer to the gymnasium for gym class, my cell phone went off. It was Kurt texting me again. This one was different.

_WE NEED TO TALK – KURT. _

That was odd. We always talked, but this time, I was sure it was different. I didn't want that _gut-wrenching-about-to-get-in-a-fight-over-somethi ng-stupid_ feeling I had. He couldn't be jealous over Tayson, who was straight Could he? Sure, there was that stupid thing with Eli, but we worked through that. I shrug it off, and head into gym, where we would be playing inside soccer today. I walk into the boys locker room, where I hear someone humming the words to _I Will Wait. _Suddenly a solo idea had popped in my head.

After gym class, I head straight for the library, and look up a printable music sheet of the song, and print it. Then I head to the music room, and practice it, so I would be able to rehearse it to everyone else, including Kurt.

Then someone walked in.

"Sorry, I know I should be in class, but-" then I stopped mid sentence, once I knew who it was.

"Rachel, I thought you went back to New York already," I tell her, as I get up and give her a hug.

"No. No. Not yet anyways. College schedules are tad bit different than high school schedules. I don't go back until next week, and I wanted to spend some time with Finn before he leaves to go to Iowa," she tells me.

"I take it, that's where he's being stationed?" I guessed.

"Yeah, but enough of that, have you sent in your application for NYADA yet?"

"Just waiting for an answer back," I answer her with a hopeful smile.

"So was that your music sheet of _Stars, Stars, Stars?"_ I ask, though I was sure I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I was rehearsing for it, even though, it doesn't appear on Broadway anymore," she tells me.

"You're going to go far. You do know that, right?" I ask her, even though we both knew it.

"I'll be the first to let you know why I'm here. Mr. Shue called me up during lunch time today, and wanted to know if, I could help out with the assignment this week. It's Broadway duets, and I'm going to be a guest judge," she tells me with that Rachel Berry confidence.

Then the bell goes off announcing the end of the day, and I was with my best friend in the music room.

.Glee.

(Blake)

"Alright, I'm here," I tell Kris, as I see she's there waiting, as I expected she would be.

"Good. Now do you have your song good and ready to go?" she asks with a hopeful smile.

"It was kind of last minute, so _no_ wouldn't be an option, would it?" I ask hoping that, that answer would get me out of it.

Then the rest of the members showed up.

"Adams? What are you doing here?" asks Levy, as she was starting to blush.

"Kris, here decided to pull me in. She said we needed another member. That's just the short story," I tell her.

The the music instructor walked in.

"Mr. Shue, before we get started, I would like to sing something with Blake Adams," Kris announces, as she raises her hand excitedly. So the instructor's name was Mr. Shue. That was a start.

"Spotlights open," he answers her, as he signals her up, and she hands the band sheet music.

Well here goes. No turning back now. Then she started to sing.

_I've been waiting on the sunset_

_Bills on my mindset_

_I can't deny they're getting high_

_Higher than my income_

_Incomes bread crumbs_

_I've been trying to survive_

_The glow that the sun gets_

_Right around sunset_

_Helps me realize_

_This is just a journey_

_Drop your worries_

_You are gonna turn out fine._

_Oh, you turn out fine._

_Fine, oh, you turn out fine. _

Then I turn my turn at it. Ok I admit it: I was nervous as hell, and I'm not sure as to how this was going to work out since I always used to make fun of Daz about it. Speaking of which, where was Captain Will Turner anyways?

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_You gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_I know it's hard, know it's hard,_

_To remember sometimes,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_I've got my hands in my pockets,_

_Kicking these rocks._

_It's kinda hard to watch this life go by._

_I'm buying into skeptics,_

_Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes_

_I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled_

_I start to compromise_

_My life and the purpose._

_Is it all worth it?_

_Am I gonna turn out fine?_

_Oh, you'll turn out fine._

_Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine._

Then Kris took her vocals over again. I watched, as I saw everyone look at as us, as though they had all voted me in.

_Only rainbows after rain_

_The sun will always come again._

_It's a circle, circling,_

_Around again, it comes around,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_You gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_I know it's hard, know it's hard_

_To remember sometimes,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

"Welcome to New Directions Blake," Mr. Shue tells the group, as we finish the song, and we take our seats.

"Thanks. I guess," I tell him, even though I wasn't so sure. Well there was no turning back now. Slushies, being made fun of, screwing up basketball chances of going to states. That all started the moment I walked in the music room door.

.Glee.

(Levy)

After Blaine had finished his solo of _I Will Wait _Mr. Shue stands in front of the whiteboard, and then does an introduction.

"Today, I would like to introduce you to someone, who is really dear to me. She's had her ups, and downs, and she's currently a student at NYADA in New York City," he starts, and then I look over and see Mel. I was guessing she already knew who it was. Then again, why wouldn't she? She knew just about everyone past and present in this school.

"Mr. Shue, is it, Ms. Rachel Berry?" she asks excitedly, showing that she couldn't hold the question back any further.

"I can't surprise you can I Mel?" he asks joking with a smile. "Anyhow, yes it is, and she's here to be a special guest judge for this weeks assignment," he adds with a smile on his face, and then he reveals the whiteboard. _BROADWAY DUETS_.

Then Rachel speaks up, after she appears. Now I could see why Mel admired her, even though she didn't say it.

"I guess I really don't have to introduce myself," she admits with a little giggle. "It's so nice to finally be able to see the new faces. I'm here not only to be a guest judge, but someone, will win the duet-face off, and who does win, will receive a one on one private rehearsal with me. You have until May to get ready for National's, and to win it, you'll need all the help to stay on top," she tells us.

"Thank you, Rachel," Mr. speaks up. "Now, as Rachel was speaking, I matched names up with who they will be teaming up with. In the past we have done _Rocky Horror Picture Show, Grease, West Side Story, _Rachel and Mercedes did a song from _RENT. _Now, you and you're partner, have three days to search, sing and prepare," he instructs us. Then he reveals who was with who.

_**Katie/Corey **_

_**Mel/DJ**_

_**Natalie/Jason **_

_**Kris/Hero **_

_**Abbie/Blaine**_

_**Vi/Andy **_

_**Levy/Blake**_

This would get interesting.

"Mr. Shue, I need a moment with Blake. Alone," Ryder tells us, as he steps inside the music room door.

"I'll be right back," he tells us.

"Make it quick," Mr. Shue tells him, as he looks kind of aggravated, in which with Ryder Flynn, I wouldn't blame him.

"Sorry," he told the class, mostly at Mr. Shue, when he had come back into the room.

"No problem, just don't make a habit of it," he tells Blake.

"I won't," he tells Mr. Shue, and then Mr. Shue dismissed us for the day.

"So do you want to like. I don't know. Hang out or something?" he asks, as we leave the music room, and stop at his locker, so he could grab his text books he would need for homework.

"If it helps, I know the perfect song we could do," he tells me, as our eyes meet, "besides, I've known about your crush on me for a while now," he adds, and then my face turns bright red.

"No HSM. I promise," he adds, and then we walk out to his car.

"Fine, but we're just watching movies, and that's it," I tell him, as we reach his car.

"Good, because, I wasn't going to take no for an answer since we're partners. Have you ever seen _A Chorus Line ?" _he asks me.

"No," I answer him truthfully. Minus the crush, I was already getting sick of him. I wished he had stayed on the stupid basketball team.

"Can I ask you a question though?" I ask, as I play with my hair for a second.

"Shoot," he tells me as our eyes meet again briefly.

"What made you decide to like music so much, and why did you hide it for so long?"

"I've been into music for a while now. Since I was five, and since I met Daz, at theater camp. Sure, I would always make fun of him for it, but it was something I always was into. It's part of the reason I want to go to Emerson College so much," he tells me, as he we head inside, and upstairs to his bedroom.

"Just friends," he tells me, as he raises his hands up innocently. I was secretly hoping maybe it would be more than that soon. _But I doubted it_.


	38. Broadway Duets part 2

Chapter 36

Broadway Duets part 2

Ok so no one gets confused, this chapter will be taking place in the music room, so there won't be any in between shots. Daz returns in this chapter, but not in ND (_yet_). On a side note: thank you for all of the submissions to the new story, which is the sequel to this. Anyhow on with the chapter.

GLEE.

(Katie/Corey)

"Corey, tell me again, as to why we have to sing Billy Joel's _Scenes from an Italian Restaurant_?" I ask, even though, I knew what he was going to say.

"Because as I told you while we were rehearsing it. Billy Joel is one of my musical idols, and he's the reason, why after I graduate next year, I want to attend college in New York," he tells me, as we walk in to the music room, and see that Mr. Shue and Rachel are already there.

"You and your Billy Joel," I tease, as I pull out the music sheet, and take my seat beside him.

"Everyone needs idols," he tells me with a quick smile, and then everyone else walks in.

"Alright, so today, we'll be singing out Broadway duets, and Rachel will be picking a winner to coach privately to get us ready for Nationals. May will be here sooner than you think," he tells us, as he sits back down on the stool by the whiteboard.

"So won't graduation," adds Blake, as she smiles, and looks at Levy.

What there something suddenly between them, that they didn't want the rest of the class to know? If so, they actually sort of looked cute together.

"Yes, that as well. Anyhow getting back to subject, Katie and Corey, you're up," he announces happily, and signals us up.

_A bottle of white, a bottle of red_

_Perhaps a bottle of rose instead_

_We'll get a table near the street_

_In our old familiar place_

_You and I-face to face _

_A bottle of red, a bottle of white_

_It all depends on your appetite_

_I'll meet you any time you want_

_In our Italian Restaurant. _

_Things are okay with me these days_

_Got a good job, got a good office_

_Got a new wife, got a new life_

_And the family's fine_

_We lost touch long ago_

_You lost weight_

_I did not know_

_You could ever look so good after_

_So much time. _

Then I took my solo after Eli and the rest of the band, did the instrumental solo.

_I remember those days hanging out_

_At the village green_

_Engineer boots, leather jackets_

_And tight blue jeans_

_Drop a dime in the box play the_

_Song about New Orleans_

_Cold beer, hot lights_

_My sweet romantic teenage nights _

_Brenda and Eddie were the popular steadies_

_And the king and the queen of the prom_

_Riding around with the car top down and the radio on_

_Nobody looked any finer_

_Or was more of a hit at the Parkway Diner_

_We never knew we could want more than that out of life_

_Surely Brenda and Eddie would always know how to survive. _

_Brenda and Eddie were still going steady in the summer of '75_

_When they decided the marriage would be at the end of July_

_Everyone said they were crazy_

_"Brenda you know you're much too lazy_

_Eddie could never afford to live that kind of life."_

_But there we were wavin' Brenda and Eddie goodbye. _

_They got an apartment with deep pile carpet_

_And a couple of paintings from Sears_

_A big waterbed that they bought with the bread_

_They had saved for a couple of years_

_They started to fight when the money got tight_

_And they just didn't count on the tears. _

(Corey)

_They lived for a while in a very nice style_

_But it's always the same in the end_

_They got a divorce as a matter of course_

_And they parted the closest of friends_

_Then the king and the queen went back to the green_

_But you can never go back there again. _

_Brenda and Eddie had had it already_

_By the summer of '75_

_From the high to the low_

_To the end of the show_

_For the rest of their lives_

_They couldn't go back to the greasers_

_The best they could do was pick up the pieces_

_We always knew they would both find a way to get by_

_That's all I heard about Brenda and Eddie_

_Can't tell you more than I told you already_

_And here we are wavin' Brenda and Eddie goodbye_

(both finishing the song)

_A bottle of red, and bottle of white_

_Whatever kind of mood you're in tonight_

_I'll meet you anytime you want_

_In our Italian Restaurant. _

"That was great you two," Mr. Shue announces happily, but seemed confused. "But that was a Billy Joel song," he adds.

"Actually Mr. Shue, _Movin' Out_ tells the story of five friends in 1960s suburbia. Eddie, Tony, and James are three good natured high school guys looking to make their mark on the world, but anyhow, the play opened in 2002. I believe it is still in play," Corey announces proudly, as he spikes his hair again.

"You and your Billy Joel," I tell him again, as we sit back down.

"What?" he asks, and then quickly looks and smiles at Hero. I knew what he was thinking.

"Ok Romeo, after rehearsals, she's all yours," I tell him teasingly. I look back up, and see Rachel observing us. I couldn't see what she was thinking, but I really wanted to.

Glee.

(Mel/DJ)

"Alright Mel and DJ, you're up," Mr. Shue signals us up. We walk up and give Eli and the band our music sheets for _Damn Yankess._

"Before we begin Mr. Shue, Blake asked if he could join us, when we were rehearsing this, since the play is about one of his favorite baseball teams, the New York Yankees," I announce happily to our instructor and Rachel.

"It's supposed to be a duet, but I'll let it slide," he announces.

"That's unfair," cries Abbie, and then giggling, to show that she was faking her tone. When Blake walks up, and stands beside DJ we begin.

[Mel]

_Who came along in a puff of smoke_

[DJ & Blake]

_Shoeless Joe From Hannibal Mo._

[Mel]

_Strong as the heart of a mighty Oak_

[DJ & Blake]

_Shoeless Joe From Hannibal Mo._

_Lucky are we to be having him_

_[Mel]_

_Shoeless Joe From Hannibal Mo._

_[All]_

_Just when the future was lookin' grim_

_[Mel]_

_Shoeless Joe From Hannibal Mo._

_[ALL]_

_Came a long long way to be_

_With us today_

_[Mel]_

_With arms of steel like Hercules_

_[DJ & Blake]_

_Yeow!_

_[Mel]_

_Feet as fleet as Mercury's_

_[DJ & Blake ]_

_Yeah!_

_[Mel]_

_He'll fight _

_For us, do right for us_

_[ALL]_

_He'll be a beacon light for us_

_He's Shoeless Joe From Hannibal Mo._

_Go, go, go, go, go, go_

_[GLORIA]_

_Go like a bat out-a you know where_

_[ALL]_

_Shoeless Joe From Hannibal Mo._

"Wow you guys, that was great," Abbie announced excitedly as we finished our part.

"Thank you Abzie," I answered back, as I pushed some of my loose hair back behind my ear, and Blake went and sat back down. DJ stayed where I was, and thought that we were going to get some feedback, and then realized that Rachel was going to wait until the end of the contest to say who had won, and then we sat back down in our seats.

"Has anyone seen Hero?" asked Blaine, as though he had suddenly realized that she wasn't there for the first time in ever. "Corey, and her are never inseparable since the Darrero thing," he added.

"I haven't seen her at all today," Andy spoke up, as though it had dawned on him as well.

"She's here. She acted all weird and stuff today in Chem," Vi announced letting the group know what she knew, but I suspected more than what she was letting on.

"Then how come she's not here?" Andy asked again. I suspected that he was trying to get something out of her, but getting nowhere.

"I don't know. Maybe she's with British Justin Timberlake, or something," she guessed.

"She's not with him anymore," Corey spoke up, as though he had to remind his friend about that.

"I'll go see if I can find her while Jace and Nat perform their piece," Sam tells us, and then gets up and leaves to search for Hero. Then Nat and Jace get up and announce that they will be singing _Tomorrow _from _Annie. _

Glee.

(Hero / Daz)

"Shouldn't you be in rehearsals?" Daz asks me, as he spots me at the ice rink sipping on a thermos of hot chocolate.

"Shouldn't you be in yearbook meetings?" I ask him sarcastically, as he comes and sits down beside me.

"I got your text, do you really think I was going to miss out on talking to you in person? Word on the street is, you turned punk, even throw in a crush on Rachel Berry, who I must mention is about to get married," I tell him, as I'm secretly happy that he's here beside me.

Then without any denial or emotion he looks at me, and tucks some of my loose hair behind me ear, and speaks. As he places his jacket on my shoulders.

"You don't get it do you?" he asks me as he looks out on the ice, though it's empty. "He'll never love you the way I do," he adds quickly, as he looks back at me, and takes my hand.  
"We aren't well together," I tell him sadly, but don't take my hand away from him.

"Who are you kidding Hero? You just keep telling yourself that. You want to know the real reason I left?" he tells me wonderingly, and then I take my hand away. I wasn't sure I wanted to know, but I was sure I was going to get a reason anyways. Then I change my mind knowing I that's what he wanted to hear, and pull his jacket closer to me.

"Yeah, if course I do. I think about it everyday"

"It's because I couldn't stand seeing you with him, and knowing I was losing you"

"Daz, it wasn't working. We were to good for each other. We're the new Laney of Lima," I tell him. It may not have been the best way to say it, but it was the only way I could say it. I look him in the eyes, and I could see that he didn't want me to leave.

"The what?" he asks confused.

"Never mind, I have to go," I tell him, as I place the jacket on his shoulders, and stand up headed back to the music room. Then I hear him begin to sing.

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all_

_But you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble_

_From the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_'Cause what you don't understand is..._

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

Then I head back towards him, and begin to add to what he was singing. Sure, I had the song stuck in my head, because of the numerous times Corey had played it.

If you ever leave me, baby,

Leave some morphine at my door

'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication

To realize what we used to have,

We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me

No matter how long my knees are on the floor (Ooh)

So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'

To keep you by my side

To keep you from walkin' out the door.

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

_Black, black, black and blue_

_Beat me 'til I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman_

_That's just what you are_

_Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

_ Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_'Cause what you don't understand is..._

I'll never be your mother's favorite

Your daddy can't even look me in the eye

Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing

Sayin' "There goes my little girl

Walkin' with that troublesome guy"

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand

Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds

Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make you mine

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire_

_Oh, you watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me, you're a liar_

_'Cause you never ever ever did, baby_

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

Oh, don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye),

Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make it right

_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

_Oh, you'd never do the same_

_Oh, no no no_

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

And just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

"Sorry Daz, but I have to go," I tell him again, after we get done with our mash-up, and give him a kiss on the cheek, and head back towards the music room, as I hope that I didn't miss my part in the assignment, and I see Sam in the hallway, and he stops me.

"Everyone is looking for you in rehearsals," he tells me with a quick smile.

"Thanks," I tell him. "Daz is in there if you want to talk to him," I add before I head to the music room.

When I enter the music room, it seemed out of place. Like I was someone who didn't know where I was. Then I realized I had just caught the last end of Abbie, and Blaine's performance.

_Blaine:_

_Goodnight Dragon._

_Abbie:_

_Ahhhh..._

_Blaine:_

_(spoken)_

_I BEAT THE DRAGON!_

But instead of staying, I sneak back out, and head to the gym. I needed time to think. I knew I would have to choose either Daz or Corey. It was like Bella having to choose Edward, the overrated sparkling emo vampire or Jacob, the one hundred percent un-outed gay werewolf, who was obviously in love with both, but wanted to have wolf puppies with Bella. Only when I started watching the boys practice shooting hoops did I feel bad for blowing Kris off.

Glee.

(Vi/Andy)

"This isn't like her to blow some one off," I announce before Andy and I head to the empty spot in front of the room to rehearse our song we had chosen.

"She's Hero Smith, not Lex Luther. You know before he turned villain and Clark Kent defeated him," I heard Katie speak up.

"I know that this is a big deal to guys, but it's everyone's decision to come or go. Even your mentors, and Rachel can tell you that, but right now, we have to focus on the assignment," Mr. Shue tells us. "Now is that understood?" he adds, as he lets us know that he wasn't messing around.

"Yes, Mr. Shue," we all agree. Then Andy and I stood up to do our song from _Guys and Dolls_.

_Vi: You promise me this, you promise me that _

_You promise me anything under the sun _

_Then you give me a kiss, _

_And your grabbing your hat _

_And your off to the races again _

_When I think of the time gone by _

_Andy: _

_Adelaide, Adelaide! _

_Vi: _

_ And I think of the way I tried! _

Andy:

Adelaide!

Vi:

I could honestly die.

Andy:

_Serve a paper and sue me, sue me _

_What can you do me, _

_I love you. _

_Give a holler and hate me, _

_Hate me, _

_Go ahead, hate me! _

Vi:

When you wind up in jail

Don't come to me to bail you out!

Andy:

Alright, already, so call a policeman!

Alright, already, it's true

So new

So sue me, sue me

What can you do me

I love you!

Vi:  
You're at it again,

You're running the game

I'm not gonna play second fiddle to that.

And I'm telling you now that we're through!

When I think of the time gone by

Andy:

Adelaide, Adelaide!

Vi:

And I think of the way I tried!

Andy:

Adelaide!

Vi:

I could honestly die.

Andy:

Sue me, sue me

Shoot bullets through me

I love you!

Then Andy and I had sat back down to where were before the duet, as we waited for the last duet being Blake and Levy. I watched as Levy nervously smiled to Blake, and they approached the band, and gave them their music sheet for the song. Of course Blake was going to win. He had the best voice. Deep down I was still hoping Andy and I stood a chance.

Glee.

(Blake / Levy)

"Go Blevy!" cheered Kris, as we entered the area where we perform. I watch as Levy nervous plays with her hair, and gives me that _let's do this_ smile.

"Thanks Kris. Sorry you didn't get a chance to sing," I tell her sympathetically, because, I really was.

"No worries. I probably wasn't going to win anyways," she announces, as she looks at me.

"Don't say that, especially, with your idol Rachel Berry here," I tell her. "Matter of fact, do you happen to know any songs from _A Chorus Line_?" I ask wonderingly.

"Yeah, of course I do," she answers me with a smile.

"Then come on up, because, that's what we were going to sing. We were going to sing _At the Ballet, _and we can't have two people sing it," I tell her. It was a lie, but I knew it would cheer her up. I just hoped Levy wouldn't mind the change.

"Yeah, come join us," Levy agreed,and signaled her up to where we were.

"Pretend it's for NYADA," Corey pitches in.

Then Jake and Marley walked in, so they could see us rehearse. I noticed that they were holding hands, and then Abbie noticed it and smiled. She totally knew that they were together, and leaving everyone out of the loop.

"Such a cute couple," I hear Nat, as she finally spots them. I look at the clock, and notice time is almost up.

"Ok, I'll start," I announce, even though I knew it was a girls part.

_Daddy always thought that he married beneath him._

_That's what he said, that's what he said._

_When he proposed he informed my mother_

_He was probably her very last chance._

_And though she was twenty-two, _

_Though she was twenty-two,_

_Though she was twenty-two,_

_She married him._

_Life with my dad wasn't ever a picnic_

_More like a "Come as you are."_

_When I was five I remember my mother_

_Dug earrings out of the car_

_I knew they weren't hers, But it wasn't _

_Something you'd want to discuss._

_He wasn't warm._

_Well, not to her._

_Well, not to us_

_But _

_Everything was beautiful at the ballet._

_Graceful men lift lovely girls in white._

_Yes, _

_Everything was beautiful at ballet._

_Hey!_

_I was happy... at the ballet._

_Levy:_

_That's why I started class..._

_Blake and Kris:_

_Up a steep and very narrow stairway._

_Blake:_

_It wasn't paradise... _

_Kris:_

_It wasn't paradise..._

_Blake and Kris:_

_It wasn't paradise..._

_Blake:_

_But it was home._

_Kris:_

_Mother always said I'd be very attractive_

_When I grew up, when I grew up._

_"Diff'rent," she said, "With a special something_

_And a very, very personal flair."_

_And though I was eight or nine,_

_Though I was eight or nine,_

_Though I was eight or nine,_

_I hated her._

_Now,_

_"Diff'rent" is nice, but it sure isn't pretty._

_"Pretty" is what it's about._

_I never met anyone who was "diff'rent"_

_Who couldn't figure that out._

_So beautiful I'd never lived to see._

_But it was clear, _

_If not to her,_

_Well, then... to me..._

_That .._

_.Kris and Levy:_

_Everyone is beautiful at the ballet._

_Every prince has got to have his swan._

_Yes, _

_Everyone is beautiful at the ballet._

_Levy:_

_Hey!..._

_Kris:_

_I was pretty... _

_Blake:_

_At the ballet_

_All three:_

_Up a steep and very narrow stairway_

_To the voice like a metronome._

_Up a steep and very narrow stairway_

_Levy:_

_It wasn't paradise... _

_Kris:_

_It wasn't paradise..._

_Blake:_

_It wasn't paradise..._

_All three: _

_But it was home._

_Levy: (Spoken)_

_I don't know what they were for or against, really,_

_except each other. _

_I mean I was born to save their marriage_

_but when my father came to pick my mother up_

_at the hospital_

_he said, "Well, I thought this was going to help. _

_but I guess it's not..." _

_Anyway, I did have a fantastic fantasy life._

_I used to dance around the living room _

_with my arms up like this_

_My fantasy was that I was an Indian Chief..._

_And he'd say to me,_

_"Maggie, do you wanna dance?" _

_And I'd say, "Daddy, I would love to dance!"_

_Levy and Kris_

_Doo-doo-doo-doo_

_Kris:_

_But it was clear... _

_Kris and Levy:_

_Doo-doo-doo_

_Blake: _

_When he proposed..._

_Kris and Levy:_

_Doo-doo-doo_

_Levy:_

_That I was born to help their marriage and when_

_Kris and Levy:_

_Doo-doo-doo-doo_

_Blake:_

_That's what he said..._

_Kris and Levy:_

_Doo-doo-doo_

_Kris:_

_That's what she said..._

_Blake and Kris:_

_Doo-doo-doo_

_Levy:_

_I used to dance around the living room..._

_Levy and Kris:_

_Doo-doo-doo-doo_

_Blake:_

_He wasn't warm... _

_Levy and Kris:_

_Doo-doo-doo_

_Kris:_

_Not to her..._

_Levy_

_It was an Indian chief and he'd say:_

_"Maggie, do you wanna dance?"_

_And I'd say, "Daddy, I would love to..."_

_Everything was beautiful at the ballet,_

_Raise your arms and someone's always there._

_Yes, everything was beautiful at the ballet,_

_At the ballet,_

_At the ballet!_

_all three:_

_Yes everything was beautiful at the ballet._

_Kris:_

_HEY!..._

_Levy:_

_I was pretty..._

_Blake:_

_I was happy..._

_Levy:_

_"I would love to..."_

_all three:_

_At...the...ballet._

Then we heard clapping. Not just one person, but everyone in the room.

"Thank you guys," I announce, and bow again. "I hope it's this easy when I audition for Emerson College in April," I add, and smile at Kris, and Levy.

"You'll do great," Natalie assured me with a smile.

"Thanks Nat," I answer her back.

"Ok Mr. Shue and Rachel, who won?" I ask, as I hold the two girls hands and wait for results.

"Everyone did great. I mean, it was a hard decision," Rachel begins.

"I think Kris should totally win," Abbie announces excitedly.

"I know it was supposed to be a vote, but we all know that your her idol, and she's applying for NYADA," Corey speaks up.

"Admit it Rache, you're totally all for her winning," Vi speaks up.

Wait. Vi Grohl speaking up for a freshman without sarcasm. Who was this Vi girl, and what had they done with the real one? I wonder to myself.

"For the winners," Rachel began, and smiled at Kris, so we already knew that, but we were waiting for Rachel to announce it.

"Kris, and Andy," she announces happily, as the clock displayed 6:05 PM, and Mr. Shue dismissed us for the night. I was the only one that knew where Daz was, and I wasn't about to admit it, because I was the one that had sent that text to Hero during gym class, and he didn't know it.

Glee.


	39. College Decisions - a Deleted Scene

Chapter 36

College Decisions

Sorry that this chapter will mostly be seen in the POV of the submitted seniors, so this would mean that the original college/NYADA bound Gleeks won't really have a POV because they have had theirs on the show. Sam, however, will have a POV in here because, I believe that he hasn't had a college mention yet, and I think it would be great that he had one. I have also looked up the time line for Emerson applicants, and discovered that this should been around the early part of the school year, so with that being said, I'll be considering this a _deleted scene. _Anyhow on with the chapter.

* * *

(Blake)

_Half the time passed away_

_All the trouble that we gave_

_And all those days we spent out by the lake_

_Has it all gone to waste?_

_All the promises we made_

_One by one they vanished just the same_

_All the things I still remember_

_Summers never looked the same_

_Years go by and time just seems to fly_

_But the memories remain_

_In the middle of September_

_We still play out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

_Reflecting now how things could've been_

_It was worth it in the end_

I sang the to the empty auditorium. Strange to think that in three months, we would be doing the graduation march, and getting our diplomas.

"Is this what you normally do?" I hear an Irish boys accent, speak, as he came closer to the stage where I was. "Sing to an empty auditorium, I mean," he adds to clarify more.

"No, just really nervous. I'm sent in my application to Emerson College, next comes my live audition in Boston," I tell him.

"Well if it helps, you look like you're ready," he tells me confidently.

"Thanks," I tell him. "I never caught your name," I add, as I pivot to leave.

"It's Rory," he tells me. Then it dawned on me. I had him in Classic Lit class. He's the one that sat in back of the classroom, whereas, I was mostly in the front.

"I'm Blake, and even though we didn't talk much, thanks," I tell him, as I collect my backpack and head towards the exit.

"No problem, and good luck," he tells me, before I officially leave, and head back to the basketball court to get my confidence up again. Boston is where I'm originally from, so why was I so nervous about this? While I'm shooting hoops, my girlfriend, Sara Snow walks in.

"What are you all worried about?" she asks, as she notices I'm off my game.

"Who says I'm worried about something?" I challenge, as I look her straight in the eyes.

"Prove it. Throw a three pointer, and if you get it, I'll know if you're lying or not," she tells me, taking me up on the challenge.

"Fine," I tell her, as I make the stance, throw, and miss.

"That's what I thought, now lets talk about it," she demands, as I give up to her, and head to sit down on the bleachers.

"It's about college," I tell her, and I give her a kiss. She was ready to listen.

"Have you applied?" she asks, as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, at the beginning of the year, almost before first bell even went off," I tell her truthfully. "I don't even know if I was supposed to be done that early," I confess my worry to her.

"Most colleges have a time span of summer vacation to November something, and then you have to wait until January or February for an answer, and a short time to answer them back," she tells me. "If I can ask, where did you apply?" she adds wonderingly.

"I applied back to my home city of Boston. I applied to Emerson College for Performing Arts," I tell her.

"I didn't know that you're from Boston," she tells me, excitedly, as though, it were to cheer me up. "That doesn't matter, you're going to do fine," she adds with a smile.

"You feeling hungry?" I ask to change the subject, as I grab her hand.

"I'm starved, but lets do a ice and movie date, at my house, to get your mind off the college thing for now," she instructs, and we head to my car.

Glee.

(Sam)

I still had no idea where I wanted to go. I knew that Blaine, and Mel wanted to attend NYADA, and that they were working on their college applications. There was no doubt in my mind that Mel had her NYADA application done and sent in already, and was waiting for the live audition process. Blaine had been in my mind to do the same thing, especially since him and Kurt were still together.

"How's the college search going?" I hear Brittany ask, as she comes up beside me.

"Found nada. Zigzag squat," I tell her with a depressed smile on my face. "I mean, I know you're looking into MIT, and so far, I have got nowhere," I add, as I head back to my Google search.

"What about College of the Musical Arts at Bowling Green State University?" she asks, and then gives me a hug of confidence. Then I feel nibbling on my shoelaces.

"Lord Tubbington, seriously, why the shoe laces?" I complain to Brittany's cat.

"He says it'll make you smarter, and the person behind the computer screen is allergic to cats," Brittany tells me what her cat is _thinking_.

"Ok, if you say so," I tell her, and then click on the link for more information.

"Look, you can even submit online, and send a video of you as well," she tells me, as she points it out. Maybe Brittany wasn't as stupid as everyone thought.

"Who would have thought, you would be so smart?" I ask her, as the thought controls my mind.

"Oh, Lord Tubbington forgot to take his pills today, so I took them for him," she answers me. "They gave me smartness," she adds, and then she kisses me on the cheek.

"Ok then, lets go down the list, and record this, and upload it," I tell her, as I give her a kiss.

"One quick thing though, not that it's any of my business, but what happened to Santana?" I ask curiously.

"We weren't meant to be, and then she skipped town," she answers me, as she grabs my hand, and we continue onto our work.

Two contrasting monologues from plays came first.

"On second thought, maybe we should go to the library first," I tell her.

"No need. My mom has a bunch of plays in the attic that she never reads anymore. We should donate them to the library sometime," she tells me.

"Well to the attic it is then," I tell her. Twenty minutes later with nothing coming out of it, we headed to the library, which was great, because both of us advice from the librarian, who had pointed us to a college section, which had originally been a meeting room, but was now a college helpline room. The both of us had found monologues, checked them out, and headed back to Brittany's house.

Next came the singing part. Two contrasting songs, one from musical theatre and one more classically oriented. We came up with _Dammit Janet, _as I acoustically sang the song, and moved onto the second, which was recommend, on the website.

"Well that was a little different," she tells me, and then we save the video to my account. Next step was the application itself.

Glee.

(Levy/Mel)

The NYADA application sits empty on my desk. I sit down doing my homework, which was due tomorrow at nine thirty am.

"You working on your homework?" I hear my mother ask on the other side of the door, as she is cooking dinner.

"Yes, mom," I answer her somewhat truthfully.

"Dinner will be done in a few minutes," she warns me. Great.

"Ok mom, I'll be out in a bit.," I answer her, as I open up my door, and head downstairs. When I enter the dining room, I see that the table is set. Great, another lecture.

"Oh before I forget, I have a friend coming over to help with my college application," I tell my mother, as I seat myself down at the table.

"You do know, that we want you to attend college for accounting, right?" my mother asks, making sure that she'll hear _yes_ coming out of my mouth. We've been through this. More than once.

"Mom how many times, must we go through this? I'm seventeen, soon to be eighteen. I graduate in May, and so far, I am the only person, who is being told what to do after I turn my tassel around," I tell her. I knew I had her attention.

"You're not an adult yet," she tries.

"Mom, I will be in two months, about the time, I should be getting my answer back," I tell her. "I'll still be in New Directions, which, is a show choir at school. I want to attend NYADA, where a few students who have graduated, and attend. Matter of fact, one is even going to be on Broadway shortly, and I need you to accept that," I tell her all at once.

"What made this decision come about?" she asks curiously, as she mashes her potatoes.

"When I auditioned for the show choir, and they accepted me. Yes, before you ask, I am getting good grades in my accounting class, but it's not for me," I tell my mother. Then, as on cue, the door bell rings, and instantly, I knew who it was. Mel.

"Hi Mel," I greeted, as I opened the door. To my surprise, she had also brought the tattooed, and thin Joe Hart along with her.

"Just curious, why did you bring Joe Hart along with you?" I ask curious, as I shut the door behind them, instead of saying hi to him. I wasn't against him, I was just still in shock that she had brought him.

"He's my-." she began, as she looked at me, and then began choose her words carefully. _Boyfriend _I thought in my head.

"Study buddy. He'll help out, as we work on our applications," she tells me, and then we walk into the kitchen.

"Mom, I apologize, but I'll eat dinner later, and we'll talk later, but right now, Joe, and Mel are here to help me with my college applications," I tell my mother, and leave to head to my bedroom. When I enter the bedroom with Mel and Joe behind me, I place my accounting books onto my bookshelf for later use.

"I don't like to sound all college counselor, but first question first, are you sure you want to attend NYADA?" he asks, as he steps inside.

"I'm positive," I tell him.

"Ok then, lets get started," he tells me.

"Mel, have you already filled out your college application?" I ask, as I was sure I had already known the answer.

"I filled it out last month, and had it in the mail before school began. I'm nervous, and it has a lot to do for the application, but I told myself, _if Rachel Berry could do it_, so can't I," she tells me, as she sits down beside me, and then I decide to write my name down, as a beginning. I \told my mother that I wanted to go, and this was my chance to prove to her that I had wanted to.

Finally after an hour of discussing what we had to do for the application, we finished, and had the resumé all finished.

"Thank you so much Mel, and Joe," I tell them, as I get up, and give each one a hug.

"You hang in there until January ok," she tells me, as we are still in the hug. "You're going to get in, and we'll be roomies," she tells me.

"I promise," I tell her. I wasn't about to tell her I wasn't so sure. Then it dawned on me, I hadn't asked Joe where, or if he had applied.

"Joe, before you go, where are you planning to attend college?" I asked at last minute.

"Lee University in Cleveland, Tennessee. It's a Christian University, so I should fit right in," he tells me with confidence.

"Thanks again guys," I tell them, as they exit my house.

Glee.

(Daz – auditorium rehearsal)

"Thanks for coming guys," I tell them, as they walk in the auditorium at lunch time.

"Sorry to have everyone come in at last minute, but I figured since college deadlines are due, and I'm the only one who doesn't have any plans to attend college," I begin.

"You can always apply online still. Of course, you won't have any 2013 guarantee, but a chance at the 2014 year," Mel speaks up happily.

"Yeah, you could always check with Ms. Pillsbury," Joe offered.

"I hate to say it, but I may do that," I tell Joe.

"What on Holy Earth do you think you're doing in here? This is for anything but you glee brats!" we hear a woman's voice thunder through the auditorium.

"We were-" I began, but was cut short by the track suit ladies interruption.

"Headed to Mr. Figgins's office, and you Red Coat accented Teenager, are behind all of it," she states proudly about something.

"I'm not headed for Figgins's office, for being in here at lunch time. We're seniors, and we were planning our end of the year song, I think Figgins would agree with that," I announce to her. Apparently she didn't like something, and stormed out of the auditorium.

"She's up to something. I don't know what, but she is," Levy announced to us.

"More than likely headed to Figgins, and trying to bust us," Sam spoke up.

_How Far We've Come _by Matchbox Twenty. Performed by

Joe, Daz, Levy, Sam, Mel

(Daz)

_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,_

_But its feeling just like every other morning before,_

_Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,_

_The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour_

_And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye_

_Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

(Joe)

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out_

(All)

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

(Joe)

_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

(All)

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

(Sam)

_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know_

_Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so_

_Started crying and I couldn't stop myself_

_I started running but there's no where to run to_

_I sat down on the street and took a look at myself_

_Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell_

_Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

(Mel)

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

(Levy)

_ Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

(Daz)

_It's gone gone, baby its all gone_

_There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

_It was cool cool, it was just all cool_

_Now it's over for me, and it's over for you_

_Well its gone gone, baby its all gone_

_There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

_Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool_

_Now it's over for me, and it's over for you_

(Levy)

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

(All)

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

"That was great you guys, I mean, I know it wasn't all graduation-ishy, but it was the best I could pull out of music sheets," I tell them, as we finish the song.

"If you look at it, it sort of is. The song is basically a history lesson," Levy speaks up with a smile on her face. Then the bell rings, announcing lunch period is over, and we should be getting to class. As we all tell each other we'll see another in rehearsals tonight, I argue with myself whether I really want to go to Ms. Pillsbury's office or not. I decide against it, and head towards art class.

* * *

Sorry to randomly throw this in so close to the story, but in the next chapter or so (being as the next chapter is planned to be Valentine's Day) I will announce whether any of the college hopefuls get in or not, being as most colleges answer back in February. If there are any of you, reading my sequel, I have decided most of the undergrads in McKinley will be in the story still. I probably won't work with the ones who haven't gotten back to me. Also for my FFN (adopted brother) I got this done in under 24 hours! *yaay* anyhow I'm beginning to work on the sequel tonight =]


	40. College Results and Valentines

Chapter 37

College Acceptances and Valentines Day

Ok, so I'm going to pretend that everyone has finished everything that they had to do to finish their college applications, because for Blake's part he would have to do a lot more than what he did. Anyhow on with the story. Also, I am breaking this in two chapters, you'll see why at the end of this (very) short chapter. Also, I wanted all of the couples in this one. Everyone, who wasn't mentioned in this chapter will be placed in the next chapter.

Glee.

(Blake)

I stood there holding my college envelope. Did I want to open it? What if I had been declined and my goal back to college in my hometown was shattered?

"C'mon are you going to open it? I'll open my NYADA envelope first, if that would make you feel better," my girlfriend Levy told me with a smile, and then a kiss followed.

"And what if you don't get in?" I ask nervously, as my eyes meet hers.

"Then I'll apply for the fall semester with you," she answers me. "Ok, here goes," she adds hopefully as she opens her letter, and begins to read.

"I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED!" she yells excitedly. "I can't believe it," she adds, and then gives me a kiss. "Ok, now you Boston Boy," she teased, and messes up my hair a little.

"But," I begin.

"No buts," she answers me back. "No fear, besides, if you can play Troy Bolton three years in a row, I think you can open a letter that says if you've been accepted or not," she tells me, as she looks at me excitedly. Finally I give in, and open the letter.

I take a deep sigh of relief. "I've been accepted," I tell her, as I give her a kiss on the lips.

"I knew you would. You're an amazing person, let alone an amazing boyfriend," she tells me.

"You'll be in New York, and I'll be in Boston, which means, I could practically walk to the Celtics games," I tell her trying not show my sports side I still had.

"You just find out that you've been accepted to the college of your dreams, and all you can think of is sports," she scolds me jokingly.

"I can't help it that I'm originally from Boston," I answer her, and lean in to give her another kiss. Then I receive a text message.

"Mel got in," I tell her excitedly, and she wants us to meet her at BreadstiX," I tell Levy happily, as I grab my keys, and we head out to my Prius.

"So this is a Valentines BreadstiX date? That's romantic," Levy tells me, as we pull into the parking lot.

"Yeah, it is, and your point?" she asks, as she helps herself out of the car, and waits for me. As I hold her hand, and walk inside, not only do I find that it is her, but everyone else in the New Directions. I had no idea what to think, so I kiss Levy.

Glee.

(Mel)

"Congrats!" Levy shrieks her excitement, as she sees me, and gives me a hug.

"Thank you," I answer her as I keep her in a hug for a moment longer.

"Just think maybe we can be roommate," she tells me with a smile on her face.

"Maybe," Levy agrees, and then we sit down beside each other at the table, and then Kitty came out of nowhere.

"Really? Adams. Last time I checked you still wanted to be in my pants, though I'm back with Ryder. Now going with this group, and this whatever you want to call it, that is beyond shallow," Kitty remarks.

"You know what Kitty. I feel sorry for you, I really do, but Ryder and I have never stood on the same even ground, we probably never will. So yes, I will choose my clique, label whatever they call it these days, but if you come around here again, and do what you just did, I will not be afraid to defend my friends more," I hear Blake go off.

"So you'd hit a woman?" she asks even though I was sure she knew the answer.

"No. That would get me arrested, and I don't need that before I graduate and head back to Boston," he tells her, and she looked at him, as though she had been offended.

Glee.

(Jace)

I sit at home, doing nothing. Well unless you count watching cheesy underrated horror movies, which seem more Sci-Fi than anything else. Then the doorbell rings.

I open the door to expect, who knows what, but instead, I see Violet, and Sarah. Wait. Why were those two here, and not? Never mind. Before I could say anything, Violet invites herself, and Sarah in.

"Whoa, Grohl! What the hell are you doing?" I ask in protest, as she plops herself on my couch.

"Well Jet Li, if you must know, it's Valentine's Day, another term for Edward Cullen fan-girls to have it watch it with them, another reason I don't celebrate it, another reason, as to why we are watching _The Breakfast Club_ and then _Sixteen Candles,_" Violet insists, as Sarah sits down beside her.

"Grohl, did you forget this is my house?" I ask her sarcastically, though I know she doesn't care.

"I know, but I also know you don't do anything for Valentine's day, and all the graduating Seniors are at BreadstiX, and who knows where Corey is, so you won my _Loneliest Valentine's Day Ever Contest,_" she tells me.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky then?" I sarcastically suggest, as I finally give up and realize that she wasn't going to step out of this house.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," she tells me. Then as she gets up, she spots my piano in the stare room. I never use it anymore, but she neglects the idea of eighties movies, and she heads into play it.

"Whoa, Jet Li, why didn't you mention this? Come show me your pipes, especially with _Airplanes_," she instructs, as she walks back out with the music sheets, and shows them to me.

"What are you planning to do?" I ask wondering.

"Well we need a song for National's, and you have had this song sitting here for well, only you know, and haven't said anything. Damn, kid, Jason Park, we could have used that during Sectional's. National's is in like, three months, and we're going to be competing against five other schools, two being from this state," she lectures me.

"I thought we were watching those cheesy movies, or something," I point out, as I like the sound of her music idea better.

"We are, but after we do this, and don't worry, we won't tell anyone, not even our Captains," I tell her, as I place an invisible key to my lips.

"If it helps, I know piano. I've been playing since I was five," Sarah speaks up, as she sits down at the piano bench. She was like Violet.

"So we going to sing this or not?" Violet asks, as she stands ready, and pushes her rainbow dyed hair back a bit.

"Lets' see what you've got Eighties Chick Flick," I tell Violet, as we get ready to sing the lyrics.

"One. Two. Three. Airplanes," Violet announces.

_ (Vi) Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky _

_Are like shooting stars _

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now) _

_Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky _

_Are like shooting stars _

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

**(J) **_**Yeah **_

_**I could use a dream or a genie or a wish **_

_**To go back to a place much simpler than this **_

_**Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin' **_

_**And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion **_

_**And all the pandemonium and all the madness **_

_**There comes a time where you fade to the blackness **_

_**And when you're staring at that phone in your lap **_

_**And you hoping but them people never call you back **_

_**But that's just how the story unfolds **_

_**You get another hand soon after you fold **_

_**And when your plans unravel **_

_**And they sayin' what would you wish for **_

_**If you had one chance **_

_**So airplane airplane sorry I'm late **_

_**I'm on my way so don't close that gate **_

_**If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight **_

_**And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**_

_Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky _

_Are like shooting stars _

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now) _

_Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky _

_Are like shooting stars _

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now) _

_**Somebody take me back to the days **_

_**Before this was a job, before I got paid **_

_**Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank **_

_**Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway **_

_**And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it **_

_**But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant **_

_**I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes **_

_**Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days **_

_**Before the politics that we call the rap game **_

_**And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape **_

_**And back before I tried to cover up my slang **_

_**But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray **_

_**So can I get a wish to end the politics **_

_**And get back to the music that started this shit **_

_**So here I stand and then again I say **_

_**I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes**_

_Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky _

_Are like shooting stars _

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now) _

_Can we pretend that airplanes _

_In the night sky _

_Are like shooting stars _

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now) _

"That was really great guys. For what it's worth, I think you should sing that in National's," Sarah tells us, and then she gets up, and stands beside Vi for a moment, and then kisses her. It seemed weird at first, and then it dawned on me. She was dating Vi. She had to be.

"Am I the first to know?" I ask suspiciously.

"Nope. Blaine and Kurt were the first," Sarah answers back with a smile.

"Well Happy Valentine's Day then. Now that we have that out of the way, lets go watch those cheesy eighties movies," I announce to the two girls, and then we head to the living room.

Glee.

(Daz / Hero)

"Thank you for coming Hero," I tell her, as she enters the auditorium. I sat on the stage, sitting there with my guitar, I wasn't planning on using it. I knew she was with Corey, though lately it didn't seem it.

"I got you a gift, I don't even know if you like the series, but you could give it a try," I tell her, as she joins me, and I hand her a gift of the book, _Twilight. _

"Thanks. I brought you something as well. I searched everywhere, and came up short, so I brought Jelly Belly's. I remember how you dressed up as a Gryffindor, at Katie's party. It was the greatest thing ever," Hero tells me, as she sits down beside me.

"I brought one of Violet's favorite movies, _the Lost Boys. _I can't seem to figure out as to why it's her favorite movie though," I tell her, as I pull out the DVD, and pop it in my laptop.

"Just friends," I tell her, as I notice she doesn't leave for anything.

"Just friends," she agrees, and then smiles. As she watches the movie with me, she seems to lean closer to me.

"You know what? I'm thinking of re-joining ND if Mr. Shuester will let me, and I hear that starting tomorrow, it's Justin Timberlake week since his new album comes out in a few weeks," I tell her as the part where they pass the Santa Carla "Murder Capital of the World" sign.

"I know we aren't together, and we probably won't be anything besides friends, but Happy Valentine's Day," I tell her.

"Sam Emerson kind of looks like Corey," she points out. "Kind of acts like him as well, if you think about it," she adds, as she lays her head down on my shoulder, as though she would be impersonating Star from the movie.

"Yeah, he does," I agree with her, and then we laugh for a second, and then zone back into reality.

"_Edgar: Where the hell are you from? Krypton?_

_Sam: Phoenix, actually. But lucky me, we moved...here_." I quote the movie as Sam shows his geekiness, and shows the Frog Brothers that he knows about _Superman _comics.

"You're such a dork," Hero tells me with a smile.

"I know, and you've got to love Edgar," I point out, though she shows no debate.

"Ok then. You're Edgar," she tells me, and lays her back on my shoulder, as we watch the movie some more, as neither one of us worry about Corey.

Glee.

(DJ / Katie)

"You have to watch this with me," I beg, as I show her some old school kids DVD series, and show her a box of chocolate, and then our eyes meet. I knew I had her.

"What are like, eight?" she asks joking, as she sits down on the bed with me.

"Well Klaine is at who knows where, Hero last I know was working on something boycotting Valentine's Day, because of Corey, and Burt and Carole are out to dinner at some fancy restaurant. That leaves us with _the Power Puff Girls, _and Hershey's mini's," I tell her with a kiss.

Then I see her roll her eyes in surrender.

"Fine, but since it's Valentine's," she surrenders.

"I knew you would surrender," I tell her, as I already had the DVD set up.

"Admit it, you knew I was going to say yes, anyways," I tell her with a smile, as I down on my bed, and press play.

"I kind of wonder what every else is up to," I mention to Katie, as I lean in for a kiss, and I get one.

"We'll find out tomorrow, when we find out what the new assignment," she tells me.

"I guess so," I answer her back, as we sit there holding hands, and then watch the show. I hated to tell her that I would be moving back to Germany at the end of the year. I was going to tell her. I just didn't know when.

"Katie. We need to talk," I tell her.

Glee.


	41. Justin Timberlake Part 1

Chapter 38

Justin Timberlake Week (Part 1)

First off wow! I can't believe I haven't written a chapter for this since Cory died. Second, I'm sorry it has taken me that long to think of anything. Happy Geek Week, and Shark Week (sorry I had to). On another note, I have two main characters will BE leaving before or around Nationals. Part one is short, but trust me, I'll make up for it in Part 2.

On with the story.

Glee.

(Daz)

_Aren't you somethin' to admire?_

_'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice_

_You reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and_

_The glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always_

_Parallel on the other side_

I sing to the piano in the empty music room. The whiteboard was empty so I write a bunch of random Justin Timberlake songs down. I had no clue as to why I had before I went and sat back down at the idol piano bench. Then someone with dyed maroon hair came walking.

"Well hello again, British Justin Timberlake," the familiar voice of Violet Grohl greeted, as she walked over to where I was sitting at the piano bench.

"Hi Vi," I remark, as I place my fingers in position, as then she picks up where I left off.

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

"Well I see you added on to the _Justin Timberlake Week_," she tells me with a quick smile.

"Yeah, I guess. Really, I just wrote down a bunch of his popular songs on the whiteboard, and started doing a cover of this," I tell her quickly.

"You sound good, you know. I also believe we could totally take National's in May," she tells me.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask abandoning the song, and continue to sit beside her, as my eyes meet hers.

"Greaser Swayze, you know you can ask me anything, as long as it doesn't consist of your love triangle thingee," she tells me with a smile, and pushes some of her dyed hair back from her eyes.

"You're so you. You walk around McKinley wearing old school Sony headphones, and listen to cassette players, when most of the student body walks around using iPhones, and hold Coach handbags. How do you do it, when others can't?" I ask wondering.

"It's my style, and I'm original. It's also the real reason why Quinn Fabray doesn't like me. Yes, I made the Cheerio's, and walked away just like that, because I knew before I even made it to my first practice, coach Sylvester would have kicked me off. Kitty Wilde can't even stand me because of my originality," she tells me, as though she knew where this question was going.

"That would be a good reason," I answer her and then give her a quick hug.

"You tell anyone about that hug, and you'll be dead by the end of first class tomorrow," she jokingly threatens me.

Nice to know that Violet Grohl hadn't changed.

About five minutes later the rest of the group started collecting their way in, and taking their seats, and gossiping about the drama in classes. I even saw Jake and Marley walk in.

"King and Queen of the Promise," Vi proclaims, as she heads to her seat. Jake just smirks, and then kisses Marley happily.

"Ummm why are we doing Justin Timberlake, and why are those songs listed?" he complains, as he noticed what I had done with the whiteboard.

"Because, Corey, it's what Mr. Schue had said we were going to be doing. Now, since he isn't here, and I am, and you're the captain, I have re-instated myself to New Directions, and have written down songs by Justin that we could do, or we could the other option, and do mash-ups again. Personally though, I would prefer to end the lesson with _Mirrors,_ in which, Princess Buttercup and I have been working on before everyone showed up today," I announce to the group and our Captain.

"I'm for it," I hear Abbie announce happily, as she lays her head on Andy's shoulder.

"I vote for _Rock Your Body_ it would be perfect for all of us, and we really need to focus on Sectional's," Andy speaks up.

"What about you H?" Andy asks, throwing Hero into this, which secretly me smile. Ok, I admit it. Yes, I still had feelings for her, but she was with Corey. It was official.

"I saw we mash it up," she announces happily.

"With what?" Corey asks curiously, as he runs his fingers through his hair. "Nothing seems to match with the beat," he adds.

"Senorita does," Natalie chimes in, stating that she took Hero's side proudly.

"Guys, I have an idea," Violet speaks up, as though, this was her first time. "Boys versus girls," she adds proudly.

"I'm game," DJ and Jace speak up at the same time.

"Good. Same time, same place. Tomorrow," I announce, as Mr.. Schue walks in.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks curious, as we all stand at the ready to leave, as he comes in.

"Who made you Captain all of a sudden?" asks Cory coldly, as he stands to leave, and stands by the doorway.

"I'm not Captain, and trust me, I wouldn't want to take your place," I answer him back as Violet comes up behind me.

"Dinger, seriously, what makes you think, he would want to be Captain? He just pitched in on the idea, and you're lucky Mr. Schue didn't say anything when we left like we did. Now just listen to him, and I'll be at your house around seven," Vi tells him, as though she was standing up for me.

"Don't worry, besides, I have other things I could do before you show up," Corey tells her even more venomously as he looks at her, and then leaves.

"Him, and I aren't on the same page," Vi tells me, as we leave towards the exit, and towards her car. "Yes, Greaser Swayze, I am kidnapping you, because, I have the perfect duet for you and Hero for National's," she tells me, before she gets in the car, and we drive to her house.


End file.
